Dreaming of a better future
by Kaosreaper4208
Summary: The Vytal festival is just around the corner and our two favorite teams can't wait for it to come through, but what happens when the dork of a knight Jaune Arc is told to meet Ozpin to pick up a certain package.
1. Chapter 1

Dreaming of a better future

 **AN/ Ok so I have a full AN at the bottom so please read that.**

 **BN/ Hey this is Maestro of Madness the beta…. That's it. Not much else…. Sorry.**

Chapter 1

In a large stadium like room with an arena like ring. A small crowd of people sit in the stands as three people stood in the middle of the ring. One of the people in the ring was a beautiful middle-aged woman with light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. She has bright green eyes while wearing ovular glasses.

She was dressed in a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet like cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Along her waist she had on a black waist high pencil skirt with bronze buttons and brown stockings along her legs. She had a black cape that was purple inside. This woman was one Professor Glynda Goodwitch. To her side stood two boys.

The boy on her left had burnt orange hair that was combed backwards with a slight peak in the front with indigo eyes. He had on silver-gray armor with gold trim. Across his chest piece the young man had a bird insignia out stretched over it. Underneath his armor he was wearing a black shirt with red trimming and black pants and boots with a red belt tied around his waist. This brutish looking young man was one Cardin Winchester.

Across from the brute on the right of Professor Goodwitch was another young man with messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He had on a short sleeved black hoodie with orange inlay and faded blue jeans with some sneakers. Over top of his hoodie he had on a white chest plate that connected with a back plate by two under arm plates of armor and over the shoulder leather wraps and shoulder armor that hat taste like plates underneath to guard his biceps. He had on two belts that crisscrossed each other with a pair of small pouches hanging from them.

This young blonde knight was one Jaune Arc, and at the moment Professor Goodwitch was preparing to start up a training match between the blonde knight and the brute before him.

"Alright class this will be the last match of the day."

The professor declared loudly so the students in the stands could hear her.

"Alright remember this will be your last class for the semester with the Vytal festival coming up in a month so you will have a break till the festival starts. In that time, I don't want any of you slacking off with you training."

The professor said in a stern tone as she looked to the students who all just gave her nods and smiles. With that the professor turned to the two students before her in the ring.

"Alright you know how this goes but I will go over it one last time. We will be using tournament style rules meaning the match will be decided when one of the combatant's aura hits the red, if they are knocked out of the ring or the opponent is disarmed." The professor paused to see if the students were following before continuing. "I don't want either of you to fight if your aura drops to the red is that understood!"

The professor said sharply as she shot a small glare to the blonde knight on her right who just flinched slightly and turned away. The professor didn't say anything else as she turned her glare away from the blonde knight and to the brute on her left who just stood with a smug smile as he gave a mock hurt expression before returning to his smug smile.

The professor held back a sigh and began to step out of the ring as it was slowly lifted up about a meter from the ground and a force field dome expanded around the ring. The lifted ring was a hexagonal shape about 60 feet wide around. The two young men in the center stood 20 feet from one another at the center of the ring.

The professor stood off to the side just outside of the force field typing into her scroll.

"Alright the match will begin when the timer hits zero, are the combatants ready?"

The professor asked as she looked up to young men.

"Ready and waiting teach." Declared Cardin with a hug smug smile as he rotated his mace in his left hand.

"I am ready Professor." Spoke Jaune in a more calm tone than the brute before him as he drew his sword and extended his shield from its shield form. Glynda gave a nod as she pressed a button on her scroll as the large projector activated above the ring projecting the aura levels of Jaune and Cardin above for the class to see as a timer started counting down from five.

"You can do it Jaune!"

A voice shouted from the stands causing Jaune to give a small sideways glance to see his teammates and friends were there to cheer him on. The one who shouted was one Ruby Rose who was waving a small flag that said 'Go team RWBY' with the team RWBY part crossed out with his name written on it in red sharpie above. The blonde knight gave a small chuckle at that while feeling slightly down seeing as it wasn't really a 'Go Jaune' flag but a 'Go team RWBY' flag.

He just shook his head as he turned back to Cardin as the timer hit zero and the match began while Jaune's team and friends still cheered. As Jaune turned back to Cardin though he was met with the brute easily closing the distance between them already 5 feet from him. Jaune gave a small yelp as he dived to the side dodging the strike as the brute's mace crashed into the ground where the blonde knight used to be just seconds ago.

The blonde knight rolled to his feet quickly turning around just in time to see the brute swinging his mace towards him horizontally, aiming to swipe at his head. The blonde knight jumped back dodging the strike by only a hair as he felt the corners of the mace graze the tip of his nose. Jaune gulped as he began to back pedal as Cardin continued to swing at him.

The blonde knight knocked most of the strikes aside with his sword and shield as he continued to back pedal watching to make sure he didn't run himself out of the ring.

"Come on Jauney, don't just dodge you little rat!"

The brute growled out as he continued his assault quickly losing his temper at Jaune's dodging. The blonde knight just held back a wince as one of Cardin's hits finally landed as it smashed into his left shin knocking him to the ground with a heavy thump. Jaune quickly rolled to the side, dodging Cardin's boot as it slammed into the ground where Jaune's head was as he pushed himself back up off the ground as he dodged another swing from the brute's mace that clipped his left shoulder.

The strike had enough force to lift Jaune up even more even though it just hit his shoulder but instead of throwing the knight off balance it helped him rise back to his feet. As he landed and lanced out with his sword landing a strong thrust into the brute's gut that knocked him back about three feet giving the knight the time he needed to put more distance between him and the brute. Jaune put about 10 feet between him and Cardin as he prepared for the brutes next assault. The brute let out a snarl as he tightened his grip on his mace and smug it like one would swing a golf club as he activated the dust in it creating an explosion using the arena floor to create debris, sending it flying towards the blonde knight.

Jaune blocked the debris with his shield as it peppered across its surface with loud clangs. The assault wasn't that strong but it did push Jaune back some from the explosive force. The blonde knight didn't hesitate as he charged forward collapsing his shield, taking his sword in a two handed grip, watching as Cardin rushed forward towards him, mace drawn back ready to strike.

When the two were in range of one another they both struck. Cardin brought his mace down in an over the head swing to crush Jaune while he brought his sword up in an upward slash. The two weapons crashed together as Jaune's sword grinded along the shaft of the mace grazing Cardin's chest piece as it then latched into the maces head stopping the brutes strike before it him the knights head. The two looked at each other as Jaune kept the mace from crushing him.

He quickly shifted his footing as Cardin threw a punch with his left that the knight dodged by a hair as he rammed his shoulder into the brute's chest knocking him back and disarming him as he pushed with his sword ripping the mace from Cardin's grip. Cardin stumbled back as he looked to his hand to see his weapon gone only to hear a clang as he saw his mace land several feet behind Jaune. He stared in slight shock as he saw Jaune prepare to swing at him.

The knight slashed out cutting across the brute's chest sending him flying back to the edge of the ring a good 10 feet back. With that there was a bell that rang out as the match was ended with Jaune as the victor. The blonde knight stood panting as he turned to look at the projector to see his aura levels to see he was about one hit from hitting the red while Cardin still had at least 1 quarter of his aura left.

It was odd the aura meter said he was about to hit the red on aura charge but he didn't feel like that. It confused him seeing as he should feel the drain of having low aura. 'Well that is odd.' The knight thought as he let out a sigh as he turned to see Professor Goodwitch walking up to him. As she looked to Cardin who was grumbling as he stood up and moved to collect his mace.

"Well done Mr. Arc, you have improved since the last time we had you fight. I am glad to see such an improvement."

Professor Goodwitch said as the arena lowered itself. Jaune almost thought he saw the corner of the professor's lips curl as she spoke but quickly dismissed the thought as he stepped out of the ring.

"Thank you professor, I am glad I have improved as well."

The knight said as he smiled at his professor before turning back to the stands to see his friends waving at him while Ruby and one of his teammates, Nora, stood holding up a small banner that said 'Go team RWBY'. Only again like the little hand flag Ruby had been waving earlier, the team RWBY part was crossed out to say his name although why it was in bright pink letters the knight didn't know.

Again Jaune felt happy but a little sad seeing as it wasn't a real 'Go Jaune' banner. Why that bothered him was simply because he had a small ego and it was hurt easily. He let out a tired sigh as he turned to see the professor as she began to end the class.

"Now with that students we will be ending the class. I wish you luck when the Vytal festival comes around, now go and enjoy your break but please do be safe."

The Professor said as the students finally began to leave. Jaune was about to join his team and friends only to stop when Cardin stood in front of him glaring.

"Well would you look at that, the fake got professor Good bitches favor."

The brute snarled as he smiled darkly at the knight. The knight shot a sharp glare at the brute as he gripped the hilt of his sword.

"Whoa now calm down, if you try anything I might just have to tell the good professor about those transcripts. Remember I only kept your secret because you saved me but if you attack what reason do I have to keep that secret."

The brute remarked smugly as Jaune grit his teeth at the threat. He tightened his grip on his sword only to let out a tired sigh and let go as he began to walk past the brute. Before passing him though Cardin raised his hand stopping him.

"You see I will keep your secret because you saved me but you should know. You are a fraud and if you keep on acting like you belong sooner or later you are going to screw up and get your team killed. When that happens I won't be the one to tell your secret…" The brute paused as he turned with a dark smile as he stared at Jaune. "You will tell everyone yourself because you will finally know just how much of a failure you are."

With that said Cardin walked away as Jaune stood there with a lost stare as he looked up to see his team and friends slowly making their way towards him. Jaune wanted to speak up to Cardin, to stop him, to say he was wrong, but in truth he actually believed the brute. He would have continued on with that train of thought till he saw Pyrrha, his partner, walking up towards him with a slightly worried stare.

"What did Cardin want just know?"

She asked worriedly as she stared off towards the brute before looking back to Jaune who gave her a small sad smile as he shook his head.

"Cardin was just being Cardin, you know the normal jerk kind of stuff he does."

The knight lied as he let out a sigh before the rest of his friends showed up as Nora ran around him and then jumped onto his back as he braced himself so he didn't fall. Pyrrha held her worried stare for a little bit longer before deciding to hold off on her questioning as Nora began to talk.

"That was such a cool fight Jaune, you were so awesome out there!"

The young Valkyrie shouted in glee as she hung from Jaune's shoulders. The knight just chuckled as he did his best to keep his balance with the Valkyrie bouncing on his shoulders.

"Yeah Jaune you were so cool."

Ruby cheered as she jumped in front of the knight with a bright smile as the rest of Jaune's friends came up behind her.

"Yeah Rube's is right you were pretty cool out there vomit boy."

Yang said as she came up and slugged the knight in the shoulder. He just gave a slightly hurt look as he wobbled again starting to lose his balance as Nora continued to rock on his shoulders.

"Hey come on Yang, when am I going to lose that nick name?"

The knight asked in a slightly hurt voice as the blonde brawler just rolled her eyes at him as she grabbed his shoulders stopping him from toppling over.

"When you do something to earn a new one."

The blonde brawler remarked with a sly smile as Jaune just sighed in defeat as his last teammate Ren came up.

"Nora please get off of Jaune, you are going to knock him over at this rate." The green ninja remarked as Nora did as he asked and jumped off of her team leader. "Also good fight Jaune, that training you have been doing is paying off."

The green ninja said as Nora bounced her way towards her partner and got on his shoulders. Behind him the last two members of team RWBY stood.

"I must agree you have certainly improved Jaune."

Blake said, impress by how far the knight had come before returning to her book. Jaune smiled at her complement while feeling a little at odds with whether he should be glad she complemented him or hurt she was able to complement one second and read the next like no one was around.

"Well thank you Blake that means a lot."

The knight said with a small smile as the Faunus in disguise gave a small nod. Jaune turned to see Weiss staring at him with a calculating look before she gave a small hmph and began to speak.

"While I must say you have improved, you still made far too many mistakes in your fight, you could have easily taken Cardin out ten times had you been more aggressive, as well as actually try to aim your strikes over the clumsy swings you gave and for that I will say you gave a subpar performance."

The heiress said in her normal snobby tone as she crossed her arms in an act of saying that she was proud of her analysis of the fight. The knight just gave a slightly confused look as he didn't know whether to be glade she complemented him for once or just angry that she somehow thought that by analyzing the fight made her better.

"Well thank you, I think."

Jaune was about to continue only to stop when his scroll began to ring. He quickly pulled it out to see he had a message from Ozpin. That caught him off guard as he opened the message to see it was a request for him to pick up a packaged that had arrived. He was confused by why Ozpin had a package for him but decided he would question the headmaster when he saw him.

"What was it?"

Ruby asked as she looked to him as he just gave her a small smile and waved off handed.

"It seems a package came in for me."

He said as he put up his scroll and waved everyone off as he turned to leave. Pyrrha had offered to join him but he turned her down saying he didn't want to waste her time. Although the Spartan didn't think it was a waste of time if she was spending it with him but she didn't voice her thoughts as she let him go as he told them that he would meet them in the mess hall when he found out what arrived for him in the package.

As the knight split from the group a pair of silver eyes watched from the sidelines in the shadows. Around the silver eyes a silhouette formed as the person watched Jaune leave to meet with Ozpin. In a flash the silver eyes vanished without a trace save for what looked like a white and red petal falling to the ground where the figure once stood.

Outside of the arena Jaune was making his way towards the headmaster's office at the top of the emerald tower. Jaune decided he would take his time with his walk there as he slowly moved about gazing at the scenery around him. He watched as students all went about the rest of their day talking about what they were going to do for their break while transfer students milled about doing the same.

As the knight walked on he watched as students joked and lounged about. Jaune watched all kinds of students mess around. He saw a jazzy looking guy in a fedora hanging around some brightly colored cat Faunus who reminded the knight of a certain Valkyrie he knew. He also saw a strange Atlas looking girl in a blue beret constantly staring at her watch. That one kind of confused him as he wondered what was so important that the girl had to look at her watch every 30 seconds.

And no that wasn't a guess, he counted to see how long it took for her to look at her watch, he wasted about 5 minutes making sure he wasn't wrong. Why he didn't know, it just happened. While after seeing the strange watch girl he caught sight of a skater girl doing some pretty awesome tricks on a hover board. Jaune had an old fashion skate board back home that he used to ride but he always wanted a hover board.

After his walk, which took him around 30 minutes, he finally arrived at the emerald tower. As he entered the tower Jaune went to the elevator that lead straight to Ozpin's office to pick up the package that was sent for him. As he entered the elevator Jaune finally began to wonder why the package came to Ozpin over his room.

Normally all mail and postage was sent to the dorm room of the recipient, so for the package to go to Ozpin either meant he asked for it to be sent to his office or the sender didn't put the right address or label it correctly. With that thought Jaune began to wonder which of those was the case in this matter as he waited for the elevator to reach the headmasters office.

After about a minute the elevator finally came to a stop and the knight made his way out of it into the headmaster's office. As Jaune entered he was met with the amazing sight of cogs and glass floor and ceiling. While amazed by the crazy clock design Jaune's attention was quickly brought to the headmaster who was sitting behind his desk, fingers locked before his face hiding him mouth.

The knight's amazement quickly turned to concern as the headmaster stared at him with his ever stoic gaze. The knight began to wonder if he did something wrong when he began to think what if Ozpin had lied about there being a package just to get the knight in his office to expose him for his forged transcripts. That thought was quickly disposed of when the headmaster spoke up.

"Mr. Arc, I called for you half an hour ago, why would a short walk from the arena, which in only ten minutes away, take you thirty minutes. Please do not tell me you hit all the buttons on the elevator?"

The headmaster asked in a confused tone as rubbed his forehead. Jaune now stood confused as he tried to understand what was going on and why Ozpin seemed so off as well as that strange remark about the time. He wondered if it had something to do with that girl who was staring at her watch. Did she and Ozpin have some sort of time watching relationship or something?

Well Ozpin's office is inside a giant clock so that wasn't such a farfetched idea other than no one does that unless it was some strange religion.

"Sorry Ozpin I didn't know you needed me right away for a package, I mean you did have to call me up here. You could have just sent it to my dorm room and no I didn't hit all the buttons."

The knight apologized as he gave a small smile. The headmaster though didn't really react and simply let out a sigh as he took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That is good but you see Mr. Arc my original plan was to send the package to your room but you see the package I referred to happened to of go astray."

The headmaster said in a cryptic manner that confused Jaune.

"What do you mean it went astray did someone else take it?"

The knight asked, to which Ozpin shook his head as he put his glasses back on.

"You see Jaune this package isn't really a package what I was sending was…."

The headmaster stopped talking as the elevator to his office dinged signaling someone's arrival. The knight turned around as he looked to the elevator along with Ozpin as it slowly opened. As the doors opened, in walked a small figure in a tattered red cloak. The cloak looked like Ruby's only shorted and more worn down having been ripped in half along its back with one of its half's being used like a scarf around the figures neck.

The figure was no more than 3 feet tall maybe shorter. The figure was that of a young girl. She had on a knee length black red trim combat skirt with leggings on and a pair of sneakers. She had on a grey long sleeved shirt were the sleeves were just a little too long extending down her hands leaving on the tips of her fingers visible. The girl had short black hair with blonde tips that was tied back into a low hanging pony tail.

The girl was adorable to say the least with her tiny little form walking in as the two men watched her as she seemingly ignored them, walking over to Ozpin's coffee maker on the right of the room. The little girl walked up to it moving a small stool for her to stand on as she slowly began to make herself some coffee. But before finishing up the girl turned around and looked at Ozpin and Jaune.

"Do you have any chocolate so I can mix it in?"

The little girl asked in a soft voice as she waited for an answer. Ozpin pointed her to the drawer on her left where she found some chocolate which she quickly broke up and threw into her fresh cup of coffee. After doing that the girl stepped down from the stool and walked over to Ozpin's desk and pushed out a chair for herself to sit on as she than began to drink her coffee or was it hot chocolate now, Jaune wasn't sure, but she began to slowly drink her beverage.

As the young girl did so she looked up to Jaune as he finally got a good look at her eyes to see they were silver just like Ruby's. The girl gave Jaune a small smile as she began to lightly swing her legs in her seat. The knight turned to look at Ozpin who looked just as baffled as Jaune did.

"Ozpin who is this?"

The knight asked confused as the young girl just sat between the two men looking between them as she enjoyed her beverage. The headmaster shook off his confusion and amazement as he fixed his glasses before coughing into his hand.

"Well Jaune I guess I should introduce you, this young girl is Summer Rose Arc, the package I referred to earlier." The headmaster paused as he watched as the gears turned in Jaune's head at the girl's name and what he said. Slowly the knight began to open his mouth to question only for Ozpin to raise his hand stopping him. "This young girl is your daughter, from the future."

Ozpin spoke almost like he was still trying to figure out if what he was saying was true only for the small girl now known as Summer set her coffee cup down on Ozpin's desk as she stood and walked over to Jaune who was just staring completely lost in thought. The little girl gave a wide toothy smile before she hugged his legs.

"Hello papa." The girl said cheerily as she hugged his legs.

End

 **AN/ yeah I started a new story for some crazy reason that must mean I want to ruin myself by having to many story's! Hurray!**

 **Ok so jokes aside I am starting a new story obviously, this story is inspire by "Yomero choice" as well as the other two fan fics like this one. Now this story is something I want to throw my hand in because I just love the idea of it and I figure I can try and make something that could be funny but still have a proper plot to it I like the story driven story's. ok that was redundant sorry but you get what I mean, so as I said there are two other story's like this one but for some reason the writers don't seem to continue them and I feel to keep this type of story going. I hope my own does good also warning I have no update schedule so the chapters will come out when there done apologues but I will do my best to update this story like I do all my other story's, and yes I have terrible grammar a warning beforehand. This story is me trying to do something funny I hope I can but I never know if my humor is good so I do hope you people like it. Please do leave a review and favorite and follow if you wish.**

 **BN/ Hey this is the beta again… still got nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dreaming of a better future

 **AN/ again full AN at the bottom.**

 **BN/ Maestro: Sup.**

Chapter 2

"WHAT!?"

Jaune shouted as he looked to the young girl hugging him and then back to the headmaster who just let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I said that this young girl is your daughter, from the future."

The headmaster said again in the same tone that said he didn't completely believe his own words. The knight simply stared at him wide eyed in shock as he tried to figure out what was going on. His mind was spinning with thousands of crazy explanations as he looked down to the young girl who was staring up at him with a huge smile as did so.

The young girl let go of his leg, taking a step back from him as she patted herself down lightly as she then stood straight spread her arms wide at her sides.

"Hello papa I am Summer, your daughter and I have come from the future to see you and mama to save my timeline!"

The young girl declared in a gleeful tone as she smiled toothily at the knight as he just stared at her in shock. The young girl held her pose waiting for her 'papa' to say something for a few more seconds before her smile began to falter and she slowly lowered her arms and stared at Jaune worriedly. She turned around to look at Ozpin questionably as she seemed to not understand why Jaune was acting the way he was. The headmaster just sighed as he shook his head.

"Summer remember what I said when you told me that, you have to explain yourself to him or he won't understand."

The headmaster said to which the young rose nodded in understanding as she turned back to Jaune and reached behind her back and pulled a small ovular pouch from her belt Jaune hadn't noticed earlier. She opened up the pouch causing an odd sound to come out of it like that of wind as she reached in and pulled out what looked like a scroll.

She opened up the small looking scroll and set it on the floor before her and Jaune. She then stepped to his side and coughed into her hand.

"Forgive me papa, here I want you to watch this and then you will understand."

The young rose said in a somewhat worried voice but continued on as she reached into her pouch again and pulled out a little clicker device. As she aimed the small clicker at the scroll on the floor it lit up activating a projection before them. The knight just stared in milled amazement at the cool device before it flickered slightly and appeared what looked to be a video feed.

The video was a prerecorded video log, it seemed as though someone could be heard setting up the camera that was recording. With a few clicks the camera shook slightly before settling and a person walked before the camera. The young knight couldn't see the persons face as their head was above the cameras range of view for a few seconds before the person sat down.

The moment though the person on the camera came into view Jaune felt his jaw drop to the floor as the person who was sat before him looked identical to himself only older. The older Jaune had slightly longer hair that was in a bit of a mess almost like he had just woken up. The older Jaune had on a form fitting long sleeved black t shirt that showed off his built form. The video paused for a second as Summer looked up to Jaune.

"That is you papa, you made this for me before I left to help me prove to you who I am."

The young rose said happily as she then began the video again. The older Jaune coughed into his hand before he began to talk.

 _"Hello younger me. Now I understand that this may come as a shocker but what that young girl beside you is saying is true."_ The older Jaune paused as he reached up and ran a hand before his hair. _"Summer there is my daughter… your daughter. Now I understand that this is a lot to take in and sounds completely insane but please I want you to just listen."_

 _"Summer there has been sent back in time to meet you to save our timeline, your future. Again while that may sound insane you must understand it is true. Now if you don't believe me then let me tell you something that only you know, something that you never shared with anyone."_ Again the older Jaune paused as he looked off camera at something before taking a deep breath and continuing.

 _"You spent a year and a half in a village named Arcadia, a year before you arrived at Beacon were you met a man name Uther Pendragon."_ The moment the future video of Jaune said this the young knight watching the video flinch as his eyes widened. The headmaster and young rose did not miss this as they shared a look before turning back to the video as the young knight seemed to ball his hands into fists.

 _"Now I won't say any more on the subject because I understand what it is you feel about the things that happened in Arcadia but I hope that this will be enough proof to you that what Summer is saying is true. Now I would love to go on a tell you all that awaits you in the future but I can't, if I did you wouldn't grow so I will only tell you why we sent Summer back in time."_ The future Jaune paused again as he looked down sadly at his hands before looking back up at the camera.

 _"You see someone found a way to time travel obviously but what you have to know is who ever found this power is trying to use it to change history. Why, we aren't sure, who we have no idea, but what we do know is, is that there are a few people who are immune to the effects of what this person is doing to history me being one of them. You see this person is using the ability to travel through time to remove people from it."_

 _"People who should be alive with me in my time line are dead having died years before. At first it wasn't noticeable but when we finally started to notice history had already begun to shift. Now with collaborations between the Vytal military and Atlas we were able to replicate the process this unknown entity used to travel through time. Though we only were able to make it work for one person and while I would have been more than willing to go through the time machine we have made it wouldn't have been able to send me because it wasn't strong enough to send me, it can only handle a small package."_

The future Jaune paused as he looked down sadly bringing his hand up to his face for a second covering his eyes. The young Jaune just balled his hands into fists even tighter as he felt his nails slowly dig through his aura and into the palms of his hands. The future Jaune shook his head taking a deep breath before continuing.

 _"Now you see Summer there was the perfect fit while also being immune to the time distortions that are happening. She was chosen to be one of the possible candidates to go back because of this. Now I was against this, till I noticed while she may have been immune to the effects it wasn't as strong of an immunity as mine. She was slowly starting to fade from time like many others. So when I found out she had a chance to be sent back in time to where she wouldn't disappear I decided I would make damn sure she was chosen, because from what you know, is that once she goes back the effects of the time erase will be removed seeing as she will now be existing in two different history's countering the erase."_

 _"Now we only had enough knowledge and power over time travel to send her back meaning she won't have a return trip if she succeeded in her mission to save our time line…"_ The video paused as for a second before beginning again. This time though the future Jaune was leaned back in his chair holding a picture frame staring at it sadly. He reached up and rubbed his eyes with one hand before putting the picture frame down and continuing again.

 _"Forgive the pause, but you see if she succeeds she won't come back because we can't bring her back and technology of the past isn't capable of making the time machine."_ The future Jaune's voice was rough now like he had been crying. _"Now you see I want my daughter to have a future even if that means I myself don't get to see it. Well I guess I will but not like a father really should."_ He paused giving off a sad chuckle. _"I want you, my past self, to take care of Summer and let her help you to save our timeline so please protect her."_ The future Jaune finished as he slowly reached up and turned off the camera ending the video.

Jaune and Ozpin stared off at were the projection had once been in silence while Summer stood beside her father's younger self looking down at the floor sadly playing with the hem of her skirt waiting for the two men to say something. Jaune let out a shaky breath as he turned to look at the young rose as she shuffled in place before she looked up to him. The knight slowly knelt down before her looking her over.

He opened his mouth to talk only to close it as he takes a deep breath.

"So you're daughter."

He said as he gave her a sad smile.

"You gave up so much, I am so sorry."

He reached out and wrapped her into a tight embrace as he waited for her to say something. The young rose slowly returned the embrace as she nestled her face into the crook of his neck.

"It's ok papa, I did it because I wanted to help save everyone."

The young girl said shakily before her eyes began to tear up and she slowly started to cry. Jaune held her for several minutes while Ozpin just sat behind his desk letting the two be while he thought about what he should do. The headmaster figured he best help with the young Arcs situation seeing as he would help him sustain the future. When the young girl finally calmed down Jaune stood and looked to Ozpin before speaking up.

"Alright what are we going to do?"

The young knight asked in a determined voice as he stood tall before the headmaster. Ozpin was slightly take back by the knight's change in character before smiling fondly at the young man.

"For now Jaune, we will look into the people who are supposedly removed from history." The headmaster paused as he looks to Summer who gave a small sniff before taking on a persona like Jaune's. 'She is indeed is daughter.' He thought before going on again.

"Summer I take it you have the names of everyone who disappeared."

The headmaster said to which the young rose nodded and reached into the same pouch she pulled her scroll from and withdrew a small USB that she handed to Ozpin. The headmaster took it happily as he then set it on his desk to which lit up slightly before his monitor screen came to life with the file of names that began to slowly load into his terminal.

"With that we have a starting point to begin with saving your timeline, it will take some time to get through all these names so I would like for you two to wait till I go through them all before we do anything, in that I want you to try and enjoy yourself here Summer, you have earned that… you have earned so much more for what you have given up."

The headmaster said sadly to which the young rose just smiled.

"Thank you."

She smiled brightly at him as she turned back to her father who smiled down to her before a look of realization hit him.

"Oh yeah, hey Summer um, who is your mother?"

The young knight asked slowly as he rubbed the back of his head as he thought he might know.

"Oh, I didn't tell you yet did I." The young rose said in a ditzy manner as she smacked herself on the forehead before smiling at him. "My mother is Ruby Rose Arc!"

The young rose declared cheerily as she smiled toothily at her father who just chuckled slowly as a look of dread hit him. 'Oh god Yang.' Ozpin just stared with a small smile hidden behind his hand as he looked at Jaune.

"Best of luck young man."

The headmaster said knowing full well what might happen soon.

 **Beacon mess hall.**

Team RWBY and three of the members of team JNPR sat in the mess hall enjoying their lunch as they talked about what to do during their break only to stop when they saw Yang freeze for a second and drop her fork.

"Yang you ok?"

The blonde brawler's sister asked as she looked over her.

"Yeah Rube's I just felt an unusual spike of anger swell up deep inside me telling me to kill someone for doing something terrible."

Those around her all stared wide eyed in shock and confusion at her words. Weiss had a look that said she thought the brawler was insane while still questioning her with her gaze. The brawler's partner Blake had set her book down in bewilderment as she looked over her partner. Ruby just stared confused at what her sister said ready to ask her what she meant when she herself paused as she felt a small warmth fill her.

'Huh, what was that?' The little reaper though as she brought her hand to her chest then to her stomach as she thought she might have eaten something odd. Across from the brawler Nora just slide behind her partner Ren with a confused look as she thought about what Yang said. 'Does she know I was planning on stealing some of her food. Wait is she a psychic!?' The Valkyries mind began to try and make up tons of strange things as she smiled behind Rens beck.

Said green Ninja just stared with a small questioning gaze before turning away and drinking his tea. Pyrrha just gave a small chuckle as she looked to the blonde brawler.

"Come now Yang, tell us why do you feel that way?"

The Spartan asked, hoping to understand what had just happened.

"I have no idea I just felt it out of nowhere, I think I might be losing my mind."

The brawler said to which her partner quipped in.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

The Faunus in disguise smiled lightly as she went back to her book as Yang turned to her in a mock her fashion.

"Blake that hurts, I'd of thought you of all people would be more kind."

The blonde brawler joked as she brought a hand up resting the back of it on her forehead as she posed in a hurt fashion. Ruby chuckled at her teammate's antiques and slowly began to go back to eating her lunch only to stop when as small white and red rose petal fell down before her. The little reaper slowly reached down to pick up the rose pedal as it brought up memories of Ruby's mother only for the pedal to fade away and a voice come from her side shocking her.

"Eep!"

The little reaper let out a girl squeak as she turned to her right as everyone else around her was also drawn to the voice as they all came onto the sight of a young girl with black hair with blonde tips. The young girl was adorable to say the least as Nora let out a gasp as she pointed her finger at the small girl.

"Oh my god she is so cute!"

The Valkyrie squealed as she prepared to dive at the young girl before Ren gripped her shoulder holding her in place.

"Nora please calm down."

The green clad ninja said calmly as he looked over the young girl wondering where she came from and how no one noticed her arrival. The young girl just looked around at everyone as she then turned and smiled brightly at Ruby who gushed internally about how cute the girl was. Weiss was about to ask who the young girl was and how she got her only to stop when the young girl spread her arms wide wrapping Ruby in a hug.

"Hello Mama."

The young girl said cheerily shocking everyone at the table.

"MAMA!"

They all shouted in unison as they all stared at the small girl clinging onto Ruby.

"WHAT!?"

Ruby shouted as she looked at the girl clinging to her in shock as the girl smiled toothily at her again. The girl let her go and stood up walking to where she was standing where everyone at the table, including the three members of team JNPR, could see her as she coughed into her hand before she spoke up.

"Hello everyone my name is Summer Rose Arc and I am the future daughter of Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc."

The young rose declared cheerily to everyone at the tables shock as they all stared at her as she posed for them cutely. Everyone slowly turned to Yang whose hair had caught fire as her eyes flared bright red. Everyone around her slowly slid back just as the doors to the mess hall shot open drawing their attention to Jaune as he ran in out of breath.

He looked around ignoring the strange stares he was getting from the students till his gaze landed on his friends, more specifically Yang, as she stood up cracking her knuckles. Jaune quickly looked to Summer who just waved at him smiling as he then looked back to Yang who was slowly making her way towards him.

"Yang calm down, I can explain."

The blonde knight said as he slowly took a step back as Yang got closer. He gulped as he saw the flames in her hair growing while her red eyes screamed bloody murder.

"You can explain… WHEN YOU'RE DEAD VOMIT BOY!"

The blonde brawler screamed at the top of her lunges as she shot forward like a bullet towards the poor knight who could only shriek like a little girl before she crashed into him slugging him in the face so hard he was sent flying.

Back in Ozpin's office he sat looking out the large window behind his desk as he heard the shrill shriek of one Jaune Arc as he watched said boy go flying past the window off towards the dorms where he crashed landed. The headmaster simply took a drink of his coffee as chuckled. 'I knew this year would be interesting.'

The headmaster thought with a small smile as he turned back to his terminal as he watched the names from the USB Summer had given him finish downloading. It was time to start investigating into why these people would be targeted by someone to be erased from history.

Back in the mess hall the RWB of team RWBY stared in shock at Yang who had just sent the only person who might be able to give them answers flying away with a single punch. The other three people at the table just stared in complete shock for similar but different reasons. Ren was shocked at Yang's rage hoping his team leader was ok, while Nora was staring shocked at the fact that she didn't know Jaune could scream in such a high pitched tone chuckling lightly at it before wondering if she could make him scream like that to.

Pyrrha on the other hand was worried for Jaune but at the same time was shocked at hearing that the small girl who came out of nowhere was Jaune and Ruby's daughter. 'Why is she Ruby's daughter and not mine?' The Spartan asked herself, internally jealous of the little reaper. As everyone watched Yang, a small hic caught their attention as they turned to the girl who called herself Summer who was now teary eyed as she glared at Yang.

Again another cute action if not one that pulled at their heart strings seeing as they wanted to stop her crying. Yang, who had calmed down some, had turned around to see the odd expression on the young rose's face immediately feeling guilty for being the one who caused it.

"Oh no don't cry."

Yang said as she started to run over to the young rose who started to rub the tears from her eyes.

"Y-you hurt p-papa."

She said hiccupping in between her words as Yang got closer. Yang came up to the girl, ready to apologize, only to stop when she saw the girl's aura flare around her in a white glow as her hair slowly changed from black and blonde to white.

"I HATE YOU! YOU HURT PAPA!"

The young girl shouted out as her aura exploded like a flare blinding everyone who was looking at her. Slowly the members of team RWBY and the three team JNPR members regained their sight as they looked around dazed till they noticed that Summer was gone.

"Where did she go?!"

Ruby asked worriedly as she looked around till she saw white and red rose pedals falling towards the ground by the doors.

"Oh my god she ran away!"

The little reaper shouted as she pointed to the doors as everyone looked there to see the rose pedals and gasp.

"Oh my god we have to find her!"

Yang shouted as she started to sprint out of the mess hall, Ruby quickly catching up with her semblance while not far behind the rest of the crew was following. Everyone else in the mess hall though that got caught in the flash were sadly still blind from it as some stumbled about unable to see.

 **Outside Beacon dorms.**

In the court yard laid the unconscious form of one Jaune Arc who at the moment was in a small crater about three feet deep. The poor blonde knight was completely out from the crash as he laid in the crater. Slowly though a shadow fell on the unconscious knight's form as someone stood over the crater. Said person was a young girl in white who flicked her wrist lightly, casting a glyph under the knight and began to carry him away.

End.

 **AN/ OK so like I said before this is inspired by "yomero choice" but this is not an actual cross over it just has similar story ideas which I have changed certain things to make this story more unique to me. Now I also want to say again I want this story to be plot driven but still funny so the part where Jaune talks to his future self is me giving the story a plot. Also I am not a scientist so I will not have any real sciency mumbo gumbo in this so if you find my time travel logic is flawed than it is because I really don't know much about just saying so I do hope everyone enjoys and I am surprised that in one day I have over five hundred views on this story and an equal 32 favs and follows. The favs and follow one just makes me happy to see they are equal to one another.**

 **So again please leave a review, I just want to know what you readers think it helps me know what I did write.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dreaming of a better future

 **AN/ Again full AN at the bottom also thank my beta Maestro of Madness for going through this story and fixing my grammar errors.**

 **BN/ Yes thank me mongrels. AHAHAHAHAHA.**

Summer slowly walked towards Beacon academy's dorms where she was certain her father had crash landed sniffling lightly as she walked. She had just went to meet her mother's younger self and introduce herself to her. She had thought it would be a good idea thinking if she did she would be able to get the meet and greet done between her and everyone. She had been wrong though seeing as she hadn't expected her aunt Yang to punch her father into next Tuesday.

While knowing of her aunt's temper, she had never really seen it, only heard stories about it from her father and mother. Deciding to leave that thought for later she gave one last sniffle as she wiped her nose and looked up to see the dorms coming into view. She decided she would take care of her father and then take him to her mother and have them talk so her mother would be brought up to speed and then they will deal with her aunt.

She nodded her head at the thought and then sped off towards the dorms. She arrived in a small blast of red and white rose pedals as she came to the front of the dorms to find some students looking down out of their room's windows while others were standing outside looking into the sky than back to a crater. 'That is where papa landed.' The young rose thought with a small smile as she walked over to the crater ready to help her father out.

Only when she got over the crater instead of finding her father she found that it was empty. The young rose started to turn her head looking around to see if her father had just crawled out of the crater only to find the students who were around to look at her questionably as she started to turn in place looking from side to side for any sign of her father. She slowly began to worry as she started to wonder what had happened as her mind ran creating crazy scenarios.

She felt her emotions begin to rise before steeling herself, taking a deep breath and ran off to begin to search for her father.

 **Beacon cliff side**

Jaune's eyes slowly opened as the knight groaned in pain as he lifted himself up from the ground. The knight brought a hand up to his head, holding it in pain as he thought about how lucky he was that Yang hadn't killed him. 'Damn that really hurt.' He thought as he looked up to see where he was. He looked around to find he was at the cliff side of Beacon.

'Man I can't believe Yang was able to knock me all the way over here.' The knight thought as he stood up dusting himself off as he looked around again. He let out a sigh as he thought about what he was going to do before remembering he had to go back and find Summer before something happened to her. He turned around ready to leave only to stop when he came to the sight of a beautiful young girl with long silver hair.

The young girl stood before him, looking off to the side at the sky with a small smile holding her bangs back behind her right ear. She was dressed in a white dress shirt that had grey trimming, she was also wearing grey dress pants and dress shoes. At her waist she had a grey off center belt that had a rapier hanging from it alongside two pouches. The young girl also had on some silver bracers around her forearms as well as leg armor (Think of the armor Winter has on her legs). The girl was fairly short being just a little over three feet tall. As the knight looked her over the young girl turned to look at him and smiled. As she did that the knight noticed her ice blue eyes as they shined in the light.

"Good to see you're awake."

The young girl said as she faced him and gave a curtsy before slowly holding her hands together behind her back. Jaune was left at a loss as he looked at the girl who was surprisingly young save for her dress and her manner. If the knight had to guess she was probably around Summer's age only she looked more like Ruby's age.

"H-hello."

The knight stuttered as he looked over the girl confused as to who she was and what was going on. The young girl just gave a small chuckle at his stutter.

"Hello."

She greeted herself as she just smiled and tilts her head ever so slightly. The knight again found himself confused as he began to wonder what the girl was doing here and why she was talking to him. The knight just stood confused for a second before turning to head back to the school as he raised his hand and waved.

"W-well it was nice meeting you, I think."

The knight said awkwardly as he prepared to leave only to stop when the young girl walked in front of him stopping him, still smiling. He just stared at her as she seemed to be waiting for something as he began to feel uncomfortable. 'What is she doing?' He thought as the the back of his head was letting out an awkward chuckle.

"Can I help you with something?"

The knight asked to which the young girl smile grew as she walked up to him reaching out taking one of his hands and holding it before her.

"I am so glad you asked, I would love your help."

The girl said cheerily as she smiled again. The knight just blushed at how close she was as he looked over the girl.

"Well I am glad I can help, my name is Jaune, Jaune Arc."

He said with a smile only getting a small chuckle from the girl as she let go of his hand, taking a step back smiling ever so brightly at him.

"I know who you are father."

The girl said gleefully, causing Jaune to freeze up at what she called him. He looked at her as she just smiled causing the knight to gulp.

"I'm sorry but you just called me father you don't…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as the young girl stopped him before he could.

"Oh, forgive me, I didn't introduce myself, I am your daughter from the future." The girl declared cheerily. "My name is Angela Schnee Arc."

The young girl introduced herself as she gave another curtsy before Jaune. The knight simply stared in complete and utter shock at the turn of events. The knight only felt jolts of fear shoot up his spine as he noticed the name the girl had said before Arc. 'She can't be.' He thought, somewhat terrified, as he cleared his through.

"If you're my daughter and you have the name Schnee does that mean your mother is...?"

The knight began to ask slowly as the silver girl smiled at him, stopping him before he could finish as she did so for him.

"My mother is Weiss Schnee."

The girl declared proudly giving another curtsy almost as if curtsying for Weiss who wasn't there. The knight could tell that nothing good was going to come from any of this as he felt his blood freeze as he thought of what was going to happen to him when Weiss found out. Though before he could continue on with that train of thought Angela spoke up catching his attention.

"Now I understand you have questions for me but I want you to hold off on them so I can explain thi…" The young girl began only to stop when Jaune interrupted quickly with a wave of the hand. "No need, I already know what you're going to say. You came back in time to save your time line from being destroyed by some unknown person who figured out how to time travel and started to erase people from history to change it, and you came back in hopes to stop history from changing right."

The knight said, causing the young girl to stared at him slightly shocked at him already knowing about her mission. The young girl only stared for a second, shocked before taking on a confused stare as she looked over her father.

"How do you know this already?"

She asked worriedly as she stepped back from him. The knight simply let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath and then began to explain how he already knew telling Angela about Summer and how she just told him all about the time travel stuff along with the video she had shown him of his future self-explaining things. The young girl before Jaune simply brought her hand up cupping her chin looking down in thought as Jaune explained things.

'This is unexpected.' The young girl thought as she looked back to her father who was now looking at her for some kind of answer that she didn't have. Slowly she let out a sigh.

"This complicates things."

The young girl said as she saw her father just sigh tiredly at her answer.

"This is just too much, first I find out I have a daughter with one of my best friends, than her sister try's to knock my head off and came damn near close to tell you the truth and now I find out the girl I had a crush on for the first half of the year also ends up having a daughter with me. Only she hates my guts and the moment she finds out about this she is going to freeze me in a block of ice and drop me into the ocean, why is this happening to me!?"

The knight said as he turned away holding his head in his hands as he slowly began to freak out. But before he could fully fall into a panic attack, his future daughter spoke up stopping him.

"Father, calm down, everything will be fine as long as we stay calm."

The young girl said in a soft voice as she rested her hand on his shoulder stooping him as he turned slightly giving her a sideways glance. He took a deep breath, calming himself as he stood up and looked down to his new daughter.

"Ok, Angela if you are indeed my daughter from the future you have proof right, Summer had proof so you must have proof."

The knight said as he watched the girl reach into one of the pouches on her belt drawing out the same type of scroll like device Summer hand and handed it to him. The knight looked to the device than Angela who just smiled at him as he did. 'Great this has got to be the most unusual day ever, perfect.' The knight thought with a sigh as he sat down crossed leg on the ground and opened the scroll to begin the second video.

 **Beacon library**

Summer quickly ran into the library past small groups of students looking for her father as she zipped by in a flash of red and white rose pedals. As the young girl zipped around the library she quickly exited as fast as she entered when she couldn't find her father. The young girl zipped back out heading back in the direction of the dorms again to take another route her father might have walked down or been taken down, worried something had happened to him.

'This is bad; this is very bad, if someone took papa than that means he is in danger!?' The young roses mind started making crazy scenarios again. She started thinking maybe the person who is changing history had gotten a hold of her father and that terrified her till her mind began making up more absurd ideas like maybe she wasn't the only future child to show up but she quickly dispelled that for something more rational like her father possibly being kidnapped by some crazed fan girl.

Her father was always very popular, being a famous Huntsman so why wouldn't he have fans now before becoming a Huntsman, she knew her mother did. Sadly, though as Summer was lost in thought she didn't notice that she had arrived at the dorms again nor did she notice that a certain someone who also wore a red cloak had just sped in before her. In a blur of red and white the two figures crashed together toppling on to the floor rolling and bouncing before sliding to a stop in a heap, groaning as they did.

Summer slowly sat up as everything around her spun as she looked around.

"What happened?"

The young girl asked before shaking her head getting rid of her dizziness and looking down as she heard a groan.

"Mama?"

The young rose said as she saw her mother was beneath, her eyes spinning till she heard Summer as she focused in quickly to see the small girl who was sat atop her.

"Summer I found you!"

The little reaper shouted as she shot up wrapping the small girl in a tight embrace. Summer just stared confused till she realized when she ran from her aunt she had also run from her mother. She had been so caught up in the fact that her father had been hurt she forgot all about her mother add in the fact that her father was now missing she had totally forgotten her mother.

"Mama I…"

The young rose began only to stop when Ruby interrupted her.

"Easy their Summer, you don't have to explain its ok."

The little reaper said as she held the small girl in her arms a she slowly began to stand up. Ruby quickly set Summer down and looked her over to make sure she was ok and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god you aren't hurt; I may not understand everything but I shouldn't have let you run away that really worried me."

Ruby said as she held the young rose whose eyes watered slightly as she heard her mother's words.

"R-really?"

The young rose asked shakily to which Ruby just puffed her chest proudly.

"Of course I am training to be a Huntress it is my duty to help people even if they say things I don't understand like future daughter stuff."

Ruby declares though the end of her sentence made Summer confused as she tilted her head to the side chuckling lightly. The young rose decided she would just explain things to her mother as she had with her father only as she was about to speak up a voice called out to her mother from behind her. Summer turned to see her aunt Yang rushing over towards. The young rose quickly hid herself behind her mother's legs lifting her cloak up and over her as she did so glaring past her mother's leg, at her aunt.

Ruby just looked down to the young girl confused before looking back to Yang as she came up hoping she would understand what was happening.

"Yang I found Summer, look."

The little reaper said waving her hand in the air at her sister who quickly came up looking behind her sister at Summer who was just glaring at her. Quickly the blonde brawler understood what was happening as she felt a pang of guilt shoot through her.

"H-hey there S-Summer, you aren't still mad at me for slugging vomit boy are you?"

Yang asked with a small chuckle only getting a sharper glare from the young rose.

"Don't call papa that, you big fat stupid meanie!"

The small rose shouted out getting a gasp from Ruby while causing Yang to just flinch at the small girl's words as she winced realizing she shouldn't have called Jaune vomit boy.

"Summer?!"

Ruby was about to reprimand the small girl for calling her sister a big fat stupid meanie. Although Ruby had called Yang that once when they were little because she messed up Crescent Rose so she really wasn't surprised that the girl was angry seeing as she did say Jaune was her father and when Yang slugged him it wasn't a good first impression while adding salt to the wound by calling him vomit boy. Yang was really making herself look bad.

"Easy sis, she's right I shouldn't have called Jaune that it was wrong. I'm sorry can we try and start again?"

Yang asked hoping she would be able to calm down the young rose only for the girl to continue glaring at her.

"No I don't want anything to do with you and neither will papa now go away!"

Summer shouted at Yang causing her to reel back in shock at her harsh words. Ruby just stared at her supposed future daughter in complete and utter shock, frozen by how harsh the young girl was being to her sister. While the blonde brawler had reeled back she quickly grit her teeth to stop herself from exploding on the child as her hair started to glow and her eyes flashed red for a brief second.

"Now Summer that isn't very nice, haven't you ever heard of forgive and forget? I apologized so there is no need to be so upset."

Yang said through grit teeth as she flexed her fingers as she tried to keep her emotions in check. She knew the girl had a reason to be angry but she was a rude little child if she didn't just accept the apology.

"I don't care, you are a big fat stupid meanie who hurt papa and I want nothing to do with you!"

The young rose growled out at Yang who was on the verge of snapping now while Ruby simply stood in between swinging her arms around in front of her at a complete lost trying desperately to find the words she needed to say.

"Hey listen here…!"

Yang began to shout as she pointed at the small girl behind Ruby only for a hand to reach out gripping her wrist stopping her as she and the other two girls turned to see Jaune standing before them stopping Yang. The three girls stared surprised at his arrival having not noticed him while they were lost in the argument while Ruby was just lost.

"Yang, calm down."

The knight said as he slowly pushed the blonde brawlers arms back as he looked down to Summer and smiled lightly.

"Papa."

The young rose cheered as she jumped out from behind her mother's leg, jumping up into Jaune happily. Yang and Ruby just stared for a second before shaking off their surprise.

"Jaune are you ok?"

Ruby asked worriedly as she looked the knight over to see if he was ok. She knew how hard Yang could hit so she knew if Jaune was hit just right Yang might have left the poor young man in the hospital for the rest of his life eating out of a straw. Trust her she knew she had seen Yang do it once to a guy who tried hitting on her.

"Yeah Rube's, I'm good don't worry about me."

The knight waved her worry off as he patted Summer on the head. As he did he turned to Yang who simple turned away with a guilty look giving him sideward glances as she did. The knight gave a small chuckle at her actions before giving her a small smile. He looked back down to Summer as she turned to glare at Yang.

"Papa let's take mama and go we don't need to be around auntie Yang, she is a meanie."

The knight gave the girl a confused look as he looked back to Yang, who now was glaring at the young girl.

"Hey there is no way I will be letting you and vomit boy take my sister anywhere."

Yang snapped, as she grits her teeth again.

"I told you not to call him that you meanie!"

Summer yelled at the blonde brawler as Jaune stared at her surprised. The knight quickly fixed Yang with a glare stopping her from saying any more before turning back to Summer with a small sad look.

"Summer its ok, calm down, Yang isn't being mean, at least I don't think she is." He paused as he mumbled the last part to himself before continuing. "Summer you have to forgive Yang, she didn't know what was happening and she was only trying to protect her sister."

The knight said as the young rose looked between him and her mother who was nodding vigorously in agreement to what the knight had said.

"But she hurt you and started calling you names."

The young rose tried to argue only for her father to rest his hand on her head stopping her.

"Don't worry about that, Yang hurts everyone that's just who she is." The knight paused as he saw Yang give him a hurt look before he shot her a glare making her turn away and grumble. "Yang isn't a bad person Summer, she just punches first and asks questions later, so please forgive her."

The knight requested as he smiled down at the young rose who just looked down lifting her scarf half of her cloak and lifted it over her mouth and nose as she looked down to the ground while giving small glances up to her father.

"Are you sure?"

She asked, her voice muffled through the scarf getting a small smile from Jaune who knelt down before her.

"I am sure."

The knight said with a smile as Summer nodded and turned around to Yang.

"I am sorry I called you a big fat meanie."

Summer said quietly as she gave small glances up to Yang who slowly lowered her eyes guiltily as she looked to the young girl.

"Yeah I am sorry to for you know slugging your dad and calling him names."

Yang said awkwardly rubbing the back of her head. Ruby looked to her daughter than to her sister and smiled.

"Yeah now everything is ok and we can finally understand what is going on!"

Ruby declared cheerily getting a smile from Summer and Yang only for a voice to speak up from behind Jaune.

"I am sorry to say but things won't be that simple."

The voice said as the three girls turned to see a beautiful silver haired young girl standing behind Jaune who simply sighed as he looked to the girl.

"Um who are you?"

Ruby asked as she looked over the girl who smiled lightly giving them a curtsy.

"I am Angela Schnee Arc, daughter of Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee."

The girl said calmly as Ruby, Summer and Yang all stared wide eyed in shock slowly turning to look at Jaune who was just rubbing the back of his head as he looked to them.

"I would like to say I can explain but it would be better to explain when everyone is here."

The knight said dryly as he shrugged at the girls who turned back to Angela complete and utterly lost. While off on the other side of the school Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha were walking through the gardens still looking for Summer not knowing that she was already found. The two girls simply looking around asking people if they have seen the young girl unknown to the three girls, that two pairs of Amber eyes were watching them.

End.

 **AN/ yeah new chapter again I am on a roll this would be a hat trick had I done all three chapters in one go. I am so happy to see that this story is getting some love from you readers it really makes me happy to see people like my stories. So I do hope this story keeps getting love it means a lot to me.**

 **So do leave a review I want to know what you readers think of the story so far. Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dreaming of a better future

 **AN/ Full AN at the bottom like always.**

 **BN/ I have returned.**

Chapter 4

In Beacons garden Pyrrha, Weiss and Blake were walking asking students if they have seen the young girl that had said she was Jaune and Ruby's daughter. They asked the students around if they had seen the young girl giving them her description as they moved from person to person as they all were given no's. After asking every student in the garden the three girls gathered together at a bench and sat down sighing tiredly.

"Why are we doing this?"

Weiss asked tiredly as she rubbed her temples. Pyrrha and Blake simply shared a small glance silently asking the same question. The Spartan leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees as she laid her head into her hands.

"I understand what you mean Weiss but you know as well as I do that if we don't find this girl we won't understand why she says she is Jaune and Ruby's daughter."

The Spartan reasoned while the Faunus in disguise to her right agreed with a nod of the head. Though they thought Jaune might have some answers only they weren't too sure. That and they were certain that the poor knight might be unconscious somewhere.

"I understand that Pyrrha but why are we looking for this girl. I mean she said she is Ruby's daughter, why don't we just let her and Yang search for the girl, we have nothing to do with this."

The heiress argued to which the two girls to her side could understand but knew that such a thing would be wrong seeing as they couldn't let a young girl wonder around without supervision.

"You are right to an extent Weiss, while that girl claimed to be Ruby's daughter, which means we don't really have to look for her, but Ruby is our friend so that should be more than enough reason to help find her right."

The Faunus in disguise reasoned to which both Pyrrha and Weiss nodded understanding her as they both sighed and stood up.

"If so then let's try searching in the courtyard, maybe someone saw the girl there."

Pyrrha said with a smile as both Blake and Weiss nodded ready to go only for Weiss' scroll to ring catching their attention. The three shared a look hoping that it was Ruby calling to tell them that they found the girl and they could stop searching. The heiress reached down to pull out her scroll only to stop when a voice spoke up stopping her as it drew her and her two companions attention. Unknown to the three girls though the message Weiss had received was not just to inform them that they found the young girl claiming to be Ruby's daughter but they also found a second daughter.

"Excuse me."

The three girls turned to see a Faunus man, who looked to be around 19 years old standing before them with a small young girl hiding behind his legs. The man was tall with a messy mat of black hair with two cat ears sprouting from the top of his head. He was handsome to the girls while a little rough with a scar on the left side of his chin.

The man was dressed in a grey t-shirt with black cargo pains and a black waist length coat that had leather straps running up the arms. The young girl behind the man's leg was also a Faunus though her ears were laid flat against her head under a hoodie. The girl looked to be around 10 years old. The girl's hair shoulder length and dirty blonde. The young girl was wearing a gray hoodie that was several sizes to long as it reached down just above her knees while her sleeves hung past her hands.

The young girl also had on black shorts underneath the hoodie. Over the top of the hoodie along the young girl's waist was a belt with three small pouches hanging from it as well as a black knife. Both the man and the young girl had bright amber eyes. The three girls quickly shared a look before turning back to the pair before them.

"Can we help you?"

Blake asked as she looked over the pair. The man seemed familiar to her for some odd reason while the young girl reminded her of how she used to be before she had met Adam. The man smiled at Blake as she looked them over.

"Yes I believe you can help use. You are Blake Belladonna right?"

The young man asked catching the Faunus in disguise off guard as she took a step back from him looking him over wittily now. Weiss and Pyrrha just shared a confused look wondering how the man knew Blake's name.

"Yes that is my name, who might you be?"

Blake asked cautiously slowly sliding her foot back worried that the man might be a White Fang member. The man gave a small smile as he patted the young girl behind him on the head.

"My name is Aeron Arc; this here is my little sister Bell Arc." The man paused as he saw the shocked looks on the three girl's faces before he continued. "My father is Jaune Arc and my mother is you Blake Belladonna." He pointed at Blake. "Bell and I have come from the future to try and save our timeline."

The man said as the three girls before him stared completely shocked by what he said.

"W-what?"

Blake felt her head start to spin as she looked from the man to the young girl. As the Faunus in disguise's mind swam, she slowly began to see what it was about the young man before her that seemed so familiar to her. The man looked somewhat like Jaune. It was slight but Blake could see a resemblance. The Faunus in disguise quickly shook off that thought unable to believe what she was thinking. Weiss and Pyrrha just simply stood complete and utterly shocked at the events that was happening before them.

The heiress was so confused at what she had heard that her mind was beginning to make up crazy sceneries like if the impossible chance of her having a child with Jaune. Pyrrha on the other had was frozen as her mind slowly shut down as a cloud of gloom began to form over her head as she thought that she will never have a chance with Jaune, seeing as he has future children with Blake and Ruby but not her.

"Easy now, I know this sounds crazy but please I want you to calm down, I can explain everything."

Aeron said as Blake nodded slowly as the others stood lost in their own worlds. Bell looked out from behind her brothers leg at the two confused at what was happening with them before looking back up to her mother who was looking at her confused causing the young girl to slide farther behind her brothers leg.

"Now I know that what I am saying sounds beyond insane but you have to believe me, Bell and I are from the future, and we have come back in time to save our timeline."

The man said catching Blake off guard again as she looked up to him questionably.

"What do you mean?"

The Faunus in disguise asked worriedly. Aeron simply lowered his gaze sadly before taking a deep breath and looking back up to his mother.

"Someone is going through time killing people off to change history."

The man said grimly as he looked down to Bell who was looking up to him sadly. He reached down patting her head lightly before turning back to Blake. Aeron was about to speak up when a gust of wind blew through the garden bringing with it a chill that froze everyone in place. Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss all stood frozen as they felt their breath catch in their throats as a dark feeling passed over them.

Bell whimpered as she hid behind her brother's leg even more as he turned, looking off towards one of the buildings around them. He seemed to be the only one not affected by the unusual feeling.

"Damn it, I thought we would have more time."

He cursed as he waited for something to come into view. As he looked to the building the girls all followed his gaze confused by his words while also trying to figure out what that unusual pressure was. They waited several seconds for nothing to happen slowly turning back to Aeron only to stop when he stepped forward throwing his hand up behind Blake. The girls all jumped back away from the black haired man only to stare in shock at what they saw he had reached for.

What he had caught was the clawed hand of some Grimm like creature. The creature stood on two legs, it had a thin body covered in think bone armor that lined its back, ribs, legs and arms. The creature stood like that of a human only like that of a human that had been turned into a Grimm. The beasts mask was like those of the White Fangs full face mask only it was split were the mouth was with gagged teeth as its tongue could be seen moving behind the teeth between the gaps.

Aeron pushed the beast back reaching behind him grabbing hold of Bell and throwing her to Blake who caught her clumsily.

"Run now all of you, protect Bell!"

He shouted as he stepped forward as black wisps of shadows formed over him as his hands were covered in the shadows, creating claws as he slashed out at the beast forcing it back. The beast easily dodging the strikes before flipping over one of Aeron's slashes spinning in the air as it landed a kick onto his head knocking him back.

The four girls all having jumped away from the beast watched on in shock at what they were seeing.

"Aeron!"

Bell shouted from Blake's arms as she watched her brother take the kick to the head. Blake felt a jolt of rage at seeing her supposed son get hit. She was about to set Bell down and charge when the black haired man shouted out.

"Leave now, take Bell and get somewhere safe!"

The shadow user shouted as he shifted the shadows around his hands forming a sword as he slashed out at the beast quickly swinging at it, as he forced it back.

"What the hell are you saying, we can't leave you?!"

Blake shouted at him as Pyrrha and Weiss nodded reaching for their weapons only to stop when they saw Aeron slash out cutting into the beast's chest causing its blood to fly through the air as he then kicked it in the gut sending it flying back 20 feet as he turned glaring at the girls.

"You can and you will, now leave!"

The shadow user ordered as the shadows around him darkened and more shadows wisped off like black flames as he turned to look back at the human like Grimm as it slid one of its hands over the wound on its chest collecting blood in it bringing its blood covered hand to its face as it tongue slithered out and it licked the blood off as it began to let out a sickening chuckle.

The girls just stared in horror at the creature unable to make heads or tails of it having never heard of, let alone seen the monster before. The girls wanted to argue, they wanted to stay and help the shadow user only from what they have seen the beast before them was far beyond their understanding. Blake looked down to Bell who was staring worriedly at Aeron as she clung to her.

The Faunus in disguise knew she wouldn't be able to help Aeron but she knew also knew she had to protect the girl in her arms. She turned to look at Weiss and Pyrrha who were still staring at the human like Grimm in shock.

"We have to listen to him come on lets go now!"

Blake said breaking the girls from their trances as they turned to her as she prepared to retreat from the monster. The two girls shared a look wanting to stay but decided against it as they all gave one last look to the shadow user.

"You better come back and explain everything!"

Blake shouted at the shadow user who never looked away from the monster as she ran out of the garden with the girls and Bell held tight in her arms. As they ran the monster followed them with its gaze like a lion would its prey only for its gaze to be cut off by Aeron as he walked into its line of sight.

"I won't let you chase after them."

The shadow user declared as he rotate his shadow sword in his hand ready to continue his battle. The monster though laughed again as it brought one of its clawed hands to its face scratching over its bone mask leaving marks along it.

 **"You are a fool for thinking you can beat me."**

The humanoid Grimm actually spoke in a sharp twisted voice. Aeron simply laughed at the creatures claim.

"Right because I will believe some freakish monster that sounds like it has throat cancer."

The shadow user quipped causing the creature to growl at him as it charged forward.

 **Outside beacon dorms**

Jaune, Ruby and Yang all stood looking around confused as why they had felt a chill run down their spins a few minutes ago hoping to find what might of caused it.

"Jaune what was that?"

Ruby asked confused as she looked to Jaune than to her sister to see if she knew only getting shrugs from the two. While the three tried to figure out what had just happened Summer and Angela shared worried looks hoping that what they thought that was, was wrong. The two girls turned back to the three talking just as Jaune's scroll rang out. The knight pulled out his scroll as he read Blake's name.

He looked to Yang and Ruby confused as they just shrugged and waved him on to answer. As he clicked the answer button the scroll came to life with Blake coming into view holding something.

"Thank the gods you answered!"

The Faunus in disguise shouted in relief catching the knight off guard as he looked to the sisters next to him and his two future daughters as they all came huddling around the scroll.

"Hey Blake what's wrong?"

The little reaper asked as she came up next to Jaune to look into the scroll.

"I am not really sure, some man and this girl came out of nowhere saying they were my and Jaune's kids and then some sort of monster showed up attacking us!"

Blake shouted stunning everyone around the scroll while Summer and Angela turned to each other worriedly at hearing there was a monster.

"Wait what! More kids!"

The knight shouted in shock only for his scroll to be snatched from him by Yang.

"Blake you said a monster, where?"

The blonde brawler asked ignoring the knights grumbling about there being more kids and him wishing everything would go back to normal.

"In the Garden, the guy saying he was my son stayed behind to fight it off!"

Blake shouted out catching everyone off guard making everyone freeze up while Angela and Summer jumped into frame with the two girls.

"You left him to fight alone!"

They all shouted in unison causing Blake to wince only for someone to grab the scroll on Blake end.

"What were we supposed to do, he told us to run and we have no idea what that thing was!"

Weiss came into frame shouting as Pyrrha was just behind her looking down guiltily.

"Who cares you should have stayed!" Yang shouted gritting her teeth. "Damn it wait right there we are on our way!"

The blonde brawler shouted as she closed the scroll looking up ready to toss the scroll back to Jaune only to find him gone.

"Where's Jaune?"

She asked as everyone looked up and around to find he was gone not having noticed him run away towards the garden when he heard Blake say the monster was there with a supposed son.

 **Back in the garden**

Aeron jumped back, dodging a kick from the humanoid Grimm as it brought its leg down in an ax kick crashing it into the ground with such force it created a small crater as it sent flower pedals and dust into the air around the shadow user. The beast jumped out of the dust cloud high into the air diving back down toward the shadow user lashing out with its claws.

Aeron just ducked and weaved between each strike, parrying the blows he could before forming claws out of his shadows around his left hand slashing out cutting into the beast's gut forcing it back. Only just as the beast began to move back it reached out gripping the shadow user's wrist and pulled him with it as it began to spin before lifting the shadow user overhead and slamming him into the ground.

As Aeron crashed into the ground in an explosion of dust and flower pedals. What looked like cracks seemed to form along his neck that seeped out shadows? The shadow user grits his teeth as he shifted the shadows around his left wrist making them shoot out as spikes into the beast's hand causing it to howl in pain as it reeled back giving the shadow user enough time to shift and flip backwards up off the ground landing a heavy kick into the beast's head forcing it to fall face first into the ground.

Aeron jumped off it, back pedaling to rethink his plan of attack. 'Damn this thing is tougher than I thought, if this keeps up I will lose.' He thought grimly as he put about 20 feet between him and the beast as it pulled its face from the ground. The beast turned to him, its red eyes glowing with hate as it lifted itself back to its feet growling as drool dripped from its teeth.

 **"I am going to rip you to pieces!"**

The beast shouted out as it lowered itself to the ground in a pouncing kind of stance before it charged forward like a bullet. Aeron waited till the last second, diving to the side while slashing out into the beast getting a gut wrenching howl of pain from the beast as he cut into its side. The shadow user rolled away from the beast as it slammed its feet into the ground grinding to a halt as it spun as it sent a round house kicked at the shadow user.

The strike landed with such force it sent Aeron flying away towards one of the buildings a good hundred feet back. Aeron crashed into the building creating an explosion that send dust and dirt into the air that could be seen from almost anywhere in the school. The monster simply laughed as it watched the wall where Aeron had crashed into crumble as it slowly began to make its way towards the building.

Students who were in said building were rushing out to see what had happened while others were heading to the windows of the building looking down at the wall. Those who went outside quickly rushed inside at the sight of the humanoid Grimm shouting and pointing in shock. The beast just laughed at them as it came closer and closer to the collapsed wall where Aeron had crashed.

 **"I have to say, you did far better than I thought you would."**

The beast shouted out into the dust as it came about 20 feet from the collapsed wall looking into it as it licked its teeth.

 **"Truly for a human to be so capable I am surprised, most of your kind usually freezes in fear when they see me."**

The beast said before laughing as it brought its hand to its forehead.

 **"Oh, I'm sorry you're not a human, you are a Faunus my mistake."**

The taunted as it looked into the cloud of dust for some sort of answer.

 **"Well it doesn't matter human, Faunus you are all the same to me, just another source of food."**

The beast said the last part in glee as it looked up at the few students still watching from the windows. The students all hide back inside away from the windows once they heard the beast's words. The beast simply laughed at them as it slowly looked back down to the hole in the wall. The beast was about to move forward when it saw movement in the dust cloud as it finally began to settle down.

As the dust cloud settled the beast watched in glee at the sight before it. Out of the dust cloud came Aeron who stood surrounded by rubble as his coat was torn and tattered while across the left of his face was a huge crack that reached from the bottom of his left eye down to his chin. The crack was like that of a marble statue like a chunk of his face had fallen off to reveal thick black wisps of shadows that fell from the crack.

The shadow user stood string down the beast as it stared him down in glee. Had the beast any lips it would be using them to smile as it began to laugh psychotically at the sight of Aeron.

 **"You are by far the most interesting person I have ever met!"**

The beast shouted out in mirth at the shadow user.

 **"You are a resilient one aren't you?"**

The beast said in glee as it readied itself to charge Aeron. The shadow wielder chuckled at the beast's remark as he stumbled some out of the hole in the wall.

"Yeah I get that from my father."

The shadow wielder mumbled to himself as he looked up just as the beast charged towards him. He was about to try and attack only when the beast was about five feet from him a shield crashed into the beasts head. Aeron stared in shock as he saw the golden double crescent symbol across the surface of the shield shine as it hit into the beast's head. The beast was sent flying twenty feet to Aeron's left tumbling and rolling to a stop along the stone walkway.

The shadow user looked over at the beast as it slowly lifted itself up off the ground with a growl as it turned to see what hit it. Aeron did the same turning to look at the person standing before him panting as they held that ever familiar shield in hand. Before Aeron was his father Jaune Arc who had sweet on his forehead as he panted staring down the beast.

Aeron's father turned to him with a confused stare. The shadow user was caught off guard unable to say anything shocked that his father had shown up out of nowhere and saved him. He was pulled from his shock though when Jaune started talking.

"Please tell me I didn't just punch that thing over there?"

The knight asked shakily as he pointed at the beast before him. Aeron took a second to take in his father's words as he saw him shaking in fear. Aeron's eyes slowly widened as he looked over the man who is supposed to be his father as he shook in fear before the humanoid Grimm.

"Huh?"

The shadow user felt as the image he had built of his father from years of knowing him as the strong respect demanding man he was slowly crumble away at the sight of the dorky younger vision before him. 'You have got to be kidding me.' The shadow user though only to be pulled from his thought at the sound of the beast to his left screaming.

 **"YOU PATHETIC HUMAN. HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE WHELP!"**

The beast screamed out at Jaune who just stared wide eyed at it or several seconds in shock as the beast panted after its screaming. Aeron looked to his father again still lost on how the dork before him became one of Remnants greatest Huntsman. Jaune just stood as he slowly looked himself over after hearing the beast talk shocked by it being able to while one thing was going through his mind.

"I'm not disgusting nor little." The knight said to himself as he looked back to the beast and pointed at it. "Screw you at least I don't sound like I have throat cancer!"

The knight shouted at the beast getting a small chuckle from Aeron as he had also said the beast sounded like it had throat cancer. The knight was no longer shaking as he looked over the beast as it was the one now shaking.

"Oh crap I think made it mad."

Jaune said as he turned to Aeron who was just looking at him still somewhat questionably.

"So you wouldn't still be able to fight would you?"

The knight asked with a tilt of his head awkwardly as he looked back to the beast that was growling. Aeron simply chuckled as he stood up straight and looked to the beast standing next to his father.

"I can, thank you for helping me." The shadow user said as he turned to the beast as he let the shadows around him form again as the wisped around him like black fire. "Let's finish this."

The shadow user said getting a nod from his father as the two prepared to fight the monster.

End

 **AN/ look I did another cliff hanger! So as you see I am starting to add the villains now at least my oc villains anyways. I am making a story finally. Also I now people are going to ask but don't ask about Aeron yet that will be explained soon. Now I really shouldn't have to say this but I am so just wait and you will understand how he is there. Also I must thank you readers for actually liking my story I am surprised people like it so much I know people like the idea behind it but I didn't know people would actually like my version of it so thank you for reading this story.**

 **Now for the usual please do leave a review I want to know what you people think and how you feel about my story.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish good day.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dreaming of a better future

 **AN/ as always full AN at bottom.**

 **BN/ And as always you mongrels may thank me for blessing you with my presence.**

Chapter 5

Jaune stood staring at the monstrous humanoid Grimm before him as he drew his sword. Though while the knight was shocked by the beast he was also left worrying about the man standing next to him. The knight had to assume that the man was the son Blake had mentioned seeing as he was the only person fighting the monster at the moment. The thing that worried the knight about the man was the fact that he looked like he was a sculpture that was falling apart, something that isn't very normal.

The knight wanted to ask about it but decided against it, not really sure how he would go about that while also being more concerned with the monster before him. As the knight looked the beast over its red eyes burned bright with a hatred that screamed it wanted to rip his guts out and feed them back to him. The beast had very descriptive eyes. As the knight gulped the beast charged rushing forward like a bullet at the knight and shadow user.

The two dodged away as the beast lunged at them slamming its claws into the ground where they had stood. The knight quickly lifted his shield to block the beast as it spun towards him slashing out. The beast's claws crashed into the knight's shield causing him to bite back a growl as he tried to hold his ground against the beast only for the force of the strike to send him flying back, losing his shield. As the beast knocked Jaune away, Aeron quickly tried to slash at it with his shadow claws only to miss as the beast spun under the attack dodging it.

The beast ducked under the attack, coming up behind the shadow user and slamming the back of its hand into his head. The shadow user was sent flying towards Jaune, tumbling through the air.

"Ow, that thing has one hell of a swing…"

The knight mumbled to himself as he stood back up only to came up to the site of Aeron crashing into him as he was sent back to the ground with the shadow user on top of him groaning. The two quickly untangled themselves from one another standing up just in time to see the beast charging them again. This time though Jaune ducked under the beast as Aeron dodged to the side. As the beast dove over the knight he lifted his sword up holding his forearm against the back of the blade to brace it, allowing the blade to slide across the beast chest and gut as it flew overhead.

The beast let out a howl of pain as it came crashing back to the ground rolling to its feet clumsily only to be met with a shadow blade from Aeron as he slashed out at it. The beast barely dodged the slash as it slid along its mask leaving a small cut in it. The beast quickly began to parry and dodge strikes from the shadow user before dodging through his strikes coming into his guard slashing out at the shadow user only to miss as he jumped backwards, flipping in the air over Jaune who charged in behind him.

The beast growled as it brought up its left blocking the knight's first strike only to have his fist crash into its face knocking it back.

"Damn it that hurt!"

The knight groaned out as he held his left hand against his chest in pain having not expected it to hurt so much to punch a Grimm in the face. As the knight groaned the beast stumbled back disoriented having not expecting the strike. The beast shook its head to regain its baring's only to be met with Aeron again who brought his hand down with his claws out cutting down the beast's mask leaving four deep gashes down the mask. The beast growled as the shadow user cut its mask.

The beast kicked out landing a heavy strike into the shadow user's gut sending him flying back 20 feet. As Aeron flew back Jaune jumped behind him catching him as he slid back across the garden. The knight looked down as the shadow user as he groaned before standing up again.

"You good?"

The knight asked as the shadow user gave him a small thumbs up.

"I'm good, just a little shaken."

The shadow user said as he and the knight looked to the humanoid Grimm as it held its hands to its face, sliding its clawed fingers over the gashes Aeron had left in it. The beast turned towards Aeron and Jaune, glaring at them as it hissed. The knight and shadow user both sighed as the beast slowly began to move towards them. The knight moved back to the side rotating his sword in his hand while the shadow user did the same only creating two twin swords out of shadows as they both prepared for the beast.

The beast began to speed up as it got closer to the two slowly breaking into a sprint as it charged towards Aeron. The knight quickly moved to intercept it only for when the beast was in striking distance to dive over him flipping landing an ax kick on him sending him into the ground creating an explosion sending dust and flow pedal flying into the air. Aeron shot forward to try and help his father only for the beast to slash out of the dust cloud forcing him to block as it began to force him back.

As the two began moving away Jaune slowly lifted himself off the ground groaning as he held his head as something warm began to slowly flow down it. The knight lifted his hand up sliding it over his forehead to find blood seeping down his face flowing down over his left eye forcing him to close it. He cursed as he turned to look at Aeron and the humanoid Grimm going at it while the shadow user was forced on the defensive.

The knight lifted himself up desperately trying to make a plan. 'Damn it, if things keep going at this rate we are going to die!' The knight thought bitterly as he tightened his grip on his sword. As the knight was about to charge in to try and help the shadow user he paused as he saw the direction the shadow user and beast were heading. They were slowly getting closer to the building Aeron had crashed into earlier when Jaune saved him.

The knight began looking over the building as he followed the cracks that ran up its wall making it unstable on that side. He looked back to Aeron and the beast and then charged in. The knight came in as fast as he could come up behind the beast, slashing out to try and get its attention. As the knight slashed out his strike missed as the beast jumped up and flipped backwards over him landing behind him.

The knight quickly spun around ducking as the shadow user slashed out with a shadow sword which flew over his head parrying the beast slash that it had planned to use it to take the knights head off. The knight jumped back to his right past the shadow user, he thrusted forward with his left sword stepping past the knight as he did. The shadow users strike was easily blocked, forcing him back as he jumped up flipping backwards just as Jaune slashed out at the beast as Aeron left his attacks path.

The beast blocked his strike just as easily as it had Aeron's only this time it kicked out landing a solid blow to the knight's chest sending him back into the shadow user behind him. The knight felt a sharp snap as some of his ribs broke as his chest piece caved in. The shadow use wrapped one arm around his father jumping back with him about ten feet only to feel his back crash into the building he had crashed into earlier.

The shadow user stared up behind him in shock as he looked to the beast as it laughed and reeled back its arm to attack them.

"Use your shadows to bring the wall down on it!"

Jaune shouted as he brought his sword up blocking the beasts attack as Aeron stared at him in shock for a second before realizing what he had planned. The shadow user quickly slammed one of his swords into the wall expanding the shadows that made it into the cracks that ran up the wall as he used it to rip the wall from the building as he jumped away from it. The knight quickly broke the block he had on the humanoid Grimm, slashing its left thigh quickly as he dove to the side away from falling wall and beast.

The knight rolled away narrowly dodging the falling wall and rubble as he rolled away just in time to watch as the wall crashed onto the beast as it howled out before being silenced by the wall. As the wall crashed down it created a hug blast of dust sending it flying into the air as a cloud. The knight covered his face as the dust cloud exploded out while he could hear shouts from the students who were in the building as they tried to look out at the destruction.

As the dust started to settle and Jaune could see again, he saw Aeron standing off on the other side of the rubble staring in surprise. He looked to Jaune and smiled.

"I can't believe that work!"

He shouted out cheerfully as the knight started to chuckle. 'Me either.' The knight thought to himself as he stood up looking over the rubble. He couldn't tell were the beast was anymore seeing as the stone wall was collapsed in chunks making it hard to tell which pile the beast was under which left the knight unnerved. The knight felt a sharp pain in his chest as he removed his chest piece reaching up holding his chest lightly.

"Are you ok?"

The shadow user called out as he slowly began to make his way over the rubble to the knight.

"Careful we don't know if that killed it, we…"

The knight stopped mid-sentence as he watched the rubble explode as the beast came flying up out of it right under Aeron. The beast had jumped right up, biting into the shadow user, ripping his left arm off as it did. The beast was covered in its own blood as its bone armor was broken as well as it right arm. The shadow users arm was ripped off exploding into shadows as the beast then slammed its hand into his right side sending him flying off 20 feet to the side.

"NO!"

Jaune shouted as he rushed forward slashing out as he shot forward not even thinking as he jumped at the beast as it turned around only for its head to be cleaved clean off by Jaune killing it. The knight didn't even wait for its body to hit the floor as he turned and rushed towards Aeron who had crashed off to the side. As Jaune rushed over to Aeron's side, not caring about the pain he had in his chest as he saw as Pyrrha, Weiss and Blake came rushing in, Blake holding a girl in her arms.

They all looked around to see the destruction quickly turning to Jaune who slid to the shadow wielders side.

"Get help know!"

The knight order shocking the three causing Pyrrha to quick pullout her scroll to start dialing for medical support. As the Spartan did that Blake and Weiss came rushing to them while the girl on Blake's arms called out.

"Aeron!"

The small girl shouted as the three closed in on the knight and shadow user. The knight was about to help Aeron only for the shadow user to lift himself up with a groan stopping him.

"That won't be necessary, I am fine."

The shadow user said as he sat up in front of Jaune shocking him. The shadow user easily sat up almost as if having his arm ripped off meant nothing. The knight stared shocked as he looked over the shadow user completely at a loss. The knight had expected to see blood spilling out of the shadow user's wounds and him to be screaming in pain.

Instead the knight saw no blood and heard no screaming as he stared at the shadow user who just sat before him as if the fact he was missing an arm and had shadows billowing out of him like smoke was ok. The shadow user looked like he was a sculpture that was broken and cracked, as where his arm had been ripped off, it was gagged like a broken stone while his face had cracks running up and down it while on the left side of his face he was missing a chunk under his left eye.

"W-what?"

The knight stared completely confused at the sight before him. The shadow user simply sighed as he turned as Blake and Weiss came up. The two gasped as they saw the state Aeron was in as the came to a stop in front of the knight and shadow user. The girl in Blake's arms jumping off her to the ground quickly coming up to the shadow user and holding her hands before her afraid of touching the shadow user who looked like he was about to fall apart.

"Y-you a-are falling apart."

The small girl said as her hoodie fell down as she looked over her brother teary eyed. Her ears were flat against her head as she stared up at her Aeron who just gave her a small smile peaching up with his right arm patting her on the head.

"It's ok Bell you know this is nothing to me."

The shadow user said as he patted his little sister on the head.

"What the hell do you mean this is nothing?"

The knight asked as he pointed at the shadow users missing arm and cracked body. The shadow user just gave a sad smile as he looked down to Bell. The small girl just sniffled as she then wrapped her brother in a hug.

"That is a long story."

The shadow user said just as Pyrrha came up.

"I called for a medical team, they will be here in a few minutes!"

She said worriedly as she saw Aeron's broken form and Jaune's bloodied face. The knight nodded before turning to Aeron. As he did he saw Yang, Ruby, Summer and Angela all come into the area behind Aeron. The knight smiled at the sight of them before looking over Aeron and his sister Bell.

"I am going to want to hear that story but first lets…"

The knight began only to stop as he felt a burning hot pain fill his chest and gave a small cough as blood spilled from his mouth slowly.

"Jaune!"

"Dad!"

Everyone shouted as they moved forward catching Jaune as he fell as his world turned black. The last thing Jaune saw was Aeron and Bell staring down at him shocked and worried while Pyrrha, Weiss and Blake were all calling to the others who had just shown up. After that the world turned to black.

 **Several hours later**

Jaune's eyes slowly opened only for them to shut again as he was faced with a bright light. The knight groaned at the pain of the light hitting his eyes as he slowly brought his hand up, covering his eyes, shielding them from the light. The knight was about to sit up when a voice caught his attention.

"Good to see you're up."

The knight turned to his right, cracking an eye open to come to the sight of Aeron sitting next to him.

"What, where am I, how did…"

The knight began only to stop as it all came back to him and he went to sit up only to stop as he winced in pain causing him to clutch his chest. The knight started to look around to find he was in one of the rooms in Beacons medical wing.

"Easy now."

Aeron said as he came up resting his hand on Jaune's shoulder as he turned to look him over only for his eyes to widen as he did. The last time Jaune had seen Aeron he was missing an arm and falling apart only now he was ok almost like a new man.

"What happened, how are you ok?"

The knight asked as he looked Aeron over, trying to find anything wrong with him. The shadow user simply chuckled at him.

"I will explain but first you need to slow down."

The shadow user said as his father gave him a skeptical look before nodding as he slowly threw his legs over the end of the bed. The knight then looked to Aeron who sat down before him bringing his hand together interlocking his fingers.

"Ok so what's the last thing you remember?"

The shadow user asked.

"The last thing I remember is talking to you when I felt a burning feeling shoot through my chest and then the next thing I know you and the others are over me calling out to someone and then nothing."

The shadow user nodded as he listened to the answer.

"Alright that's good." The shadow user said as Jaune gave him a confused stared before he continues. "You see some of your ribs were broken and some of them punctured your lung causing you to bleed out internally. The wound would have killed most but lucky for you, you heal quickly so the wound just rendered you unconscious, you were out for three hours."

The shadow user said, shocking Jaune as he looked to his chest which was bandaged around his ribs as he could see a large purple bruise peeking out from under the bandages. He also noticed he had some bandages wrapped around his head as well. He winced at that before looking back to the shadow user for him to continue explaining.

"When the medical team arrived they brought you here to be treated, thought it wasn't really needed but they still brought you just in case. After that you where than brought to this room for observation."

The shadow user explained as Jaune nodded.

"Ok that explains how I got here and what happened to me, but what about you, how are you ok after losing an arm?"

The knight asked completely confused by how Aeron was ok. The shadow user simply lowered his head with a sad smile.

"First let me ask. You know who I am right, you know where I come from?"

The shadow user asked, getting a nod from the knight.

"Yeah I take it you saw Summer and Angela so you already know you aren't the only future kid of mine."

The knight said as Aeron nodded. As Jaune said that though he realized something.

"Wait a minute. If you are also my future kid how are you here? From what the videos of my future self the others showed me, the future me said that the time machine or whatever they built wasn't able to send back adults because it had a weight, size capacity that it couldn't. So how are you here when you are basically an adult?"

The knight asked as the shadow user looked up to him sadly.

"You will understand when I explain my situation to you."

The shadow user said causing Jaune to looked to him confusedly before nodding, letting him explain.

"You see I am not a real person." Aeron said causing Jaune to look at him strangely. "You see I am an after image of Aeron Arc who died three years before the time machine was made, before everything in history was screwed up."

The shadow use said causing Jaune to stare at him shocked at what he was hearing. The knight was about to ask what he was talking about only for the shadow user to raise his hand stopping him as he continued.

"You see in my timeline your future three years before the time machine was built, Aeron Arc and Bell Arc, were attacked by the same type of Grimm that attacked us today." The shadow user said, causing Jaune to feel even more shocked as he stared at his future son or future sons after image. "You see in my timeline those humanoid Grimm are called nightmares and are the most dangerous Grimm to exist in our time."

"I was able to kill the nightmare at the time only I wasn't able to protect Bell who didn't have her aura yet. She was hurt badly because I couldn't protect her and at the time I had used all my aura to the point I almost had none left. So I wasn't able to use it to try and heal Bell and seeing as she didn't have any aura the wound she got was going to kill her if she didn't get help."

"I couldn't let her die so I used the tiny amount of aura I had left to give to Bell. In the process I used my life to make up for the aura I didn't have to unlock Bells aura. It killed me but saved her."

The shadow user paused as he looked down at his hands sadly while Jaune just stared at him shocked. The knight had no idea what to say as he just looked to Aeron sadly.

"Afterwards you showed up to find Bell crying over my dead body. You took her away and for a month she cried and cried while you and mom tried to comfort her. After she started to finally calm down mom and you decided it would be smart to start teaching her how to fight, for her to stay safe seeing as I was gone. You two started on just teaching her about her aura and how she could use it to protect herself. Luckily for her she took after you in the fact that she also had an extremely large pool of aura to use."

"As she started learning more on aura she found that there was something left in her aura that wasn't hers." The shadow user paused as Jaune looked to him questionably. "You see when I gave her my aura and life to save her I ended up passing my aura into her, my soul I ended up leaving a piece of me."

The shadow user said as realization hit Jaune as he looked to him shocked.

"You mean, you and Bell share the same body."

The shadow user nodded.

"Yes, basically I am a part of Bell." The shadow user said as Jaune looked him over shocked by what he heard and amazed at what he was seeing. "You see Bell was not only lucky in getting your large pool of aura but she also ended up with a semblance that was a mix between yours and moms."

The shadow user said as Jaune looked to him amazed.

"So you are basically Bell's semblance."

The knight said getting a nod from Aeron who leaned back in his seat.

"You see it isn't that simple but basically yes. When Bell found the part of my aura inside of her she began to practice unlocking her semblance and using it. And after two years she was finally able to and when she did I came out as her semblance."

The shadow user said as he stood up spreading his arms wide as he spun around as if showing himself off. The knight just chuckled at that.

"So that is how you and Bell are both her in the past, you were inside of her when she went through so the time machine didn't register two people or someone over its weight size capacity problem."

The knight said getting a nod from the shadow user.

"Yep, though Bell may be able to summon me up I basically have to use her aura to stay in this from. While she has an extremely large pool of aura more than you even had, she can only keep me in a physical form for 6 hours every day as long as she has full aura or she starts to tax her body too much. My body is basically like moms shadow clones only made more solid by aura being constantly poured into my body making it solid."

The shadow user said as Jaune nodded understanding what he was saying.

"That explains why you weren't bleeding when your arm was ripped off. So basically what you are saying is if you are badly wounded Bell can just up and create a new body for you to switch to."

The knight said only for Aeron to shake his head.

"Not exactly you see it takes time for Bell to make me a new body so she can't just up and create one for me, she has to wait for me to… well, for lack of a better example heal before she can create a new body which takes some time. But when she does she can summon me whenever she needs me."

The shadow user explained to which Jaune nodded in understanding as he leaned forward looking to the ground.

"You know the other two only just showed up a little before you and Bell and while I got to see a little bit of them I thought that they seemed so calm about the whole time travel situation, not even thinking about what they might have done or been put through in the past; well future; before coming here."

The two were silent for a minute before Jaune sat up at his future son.

"I don't really know what to say about what you have been through but I know that Bell is lucky to have such a great brother." The knight paused as he smiled at Aeron, glad that such a man was his son.

"Did you tell the others this to?" The knight asked, getting a nod from his son. The knight smiled as he turned to look around the room again he noticed something.

"Hey were are the others?"

He asked looking back to his son confused.

"Oh, they are outside in the waiting area, come on I will show you."

The shadow user said as he stood up, moving over Jaune helping him stand as he then led him out of the room and down the hall towards the waiting area. The knight and shadow user slowly came up to a door leading to the waiting room the two could hear voices.

"Is Jaune ok, I mean the doctor said he wasn't in danger of dying by is he really ok?"

A voice asked as Jaune and Aeron come to the door looking in as all of team RWBY, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Angela and Summer all sat in the room. Ruby had been the one talking as she looked to the ground while holding Summer in her arms. The young rose was doing the same while she held her hands together in her lap.

"Yeah I am fine, though I might be bruised for a while."

The knight said as he and the shadow user came in, drawing everyone's attention to them.

"Jaune!"

Everyone shouted as they all shot to their feet moving to the knight as he stood in the doorway. They quickly closed in on him looking him over worriedly as they took in the sight of his bandaged chest and head. They all stared worriedly.

"What's with that look, I am fine don't worry about this."

The knight said waving offhanded while everyone just looked at him questionably.

"Are you sure?"

Pyrrha asked as she came to his side resting, a hand on his shoulder hesitantly. Behind her Ren and Nora coming up just as hesitantly, Nora being calmer than the knight ever thought she was capable of being.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

The knight smiled as he nodded to her before turning and looked down to Summer and Bell who were right behind their mother's legs looking up to him. The two were about the same height seeing as their heads both reached up to just half way up Jaune's stomach.

"Papa are you really sure?"

Summer asked while Bell nodded her head next to her. The knight smiled as he slowly knelt down to the two girls.

"I am really sure; you don't have to worry about me. I am a lot tougher than I look."

Jaune joked as he reached out patting both girls on the head getting a smile from them. The knight than looked up to Blake, still somewhat confused on how he ever ends up with her in the future while still thinking the same about Ruby till he noticed something. He turned to Weiss who was to his left with Angela beside her.

"That's good to hear father."

Angela said as the knight felt a small chill as he looked to Weiss, expecting her to freeze him in place wounded or not only to see her looking at Angela questionably.

"Wait, your one of his daughters to, who is your mother though."

The knight turned to the others for an answer only to get a mischievous smile from Yang while the others just looked to the side not saying anything while Nora and Ren stood in the back shrugging before Angela spoke up.

"I didn't want to tell her without you and seeing as you were wounded I didn't find the time."

The silver girl explained as Weiss looked to him and then back to her again.

"Tell me what?"

The heiress asked confused by the others not saying anything. Jaune simply gulped as he stepped back hiding behind Aeron who just looked to him questionably.

"W-well y-you see Weiss, Angela here is… um well she is…"

The knight began stuttering as he tried to explain who Angela was only for her to interrupt him before he could finish.

"I am Angela Schnee Arc, yours and Jaune's daughter from the future."

The silver girl said with a smile giving a curtsy to her mother. As she did Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha, the only three who didn't know who Angela was, eyes widened in shock at the revelations as they finally realized who she was. The three hadn't even thought about who she was, being more concerned with Jaune being hurt but now that they could see he was ok they finally saw who Angela was and with her interdiction they all saw exactly who she was.

Pyrrha stared for a few seconds before fainting as her mind crashed as she thought that she would never get the chance of having a future kid with Jaune. The others watched as she fell not really sure what happened but deciding to leave her be as they turned to look back at Weiss who was staring wide eyed at her daughter who just smiled. The knight gulped again behind Aeron who had a shit eating grin on his face.

"You know dad, I heard you joke about being a lady's man when you were younger but mom always said you were full of shit but now I guess she was wrong if you are able to have this many wives to choose from for your future."

The shadow user quipped to the knight's dismay as he watched as Weiss slowly turned to him. As she did the knight felt as the rooms temperature went down and he saw his breath.

"Jaune."

Weiss said as she gave him a cold empty smile.

"Y-yes Weiss?"

The knight asked sticking his head out from behind Aeron who just stood with his grin in place.

"You are going to explain everything to me or." The heiress paused as she walked up to him and whispered into his ear. "I will freeze your balls to the floor and shatter them with Nora's hammer."

As the knight heard this paling as all the blood in his body froze. Blake, Aeron and Bell being Faunus were the only ones that could hear her though Blake and Aeron covered Bells hears so she didn't. Everyone else save for one unconscious Pyrrha all stared confused while Yang though had a huge grin on her face obviously understanding what Weiss had said. The heiress walked back from Jaune and turned to Angela and looked her over.

"If you are my daughter than you and I best get to know each other."

The heiress said getting a nod from her daughter as the two then walked out of the room bidding their farewells. The rest stood in the waiting room, confused by what happened as they all turned to Jaune who had turned into a statue as he stared off in to space fearing for his family jewels.

End

 **AN/ new chapter yay! Ok so I did it I made the chapter for all you people! Ok so I explain things in this chapter that obviously people might have had questions about, well not big questions but small questions that I now someone noticed was there so woohoo! Chapter done. Please leave me your reviews I want to know what your mind says about my story so please leave a review. Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dreaming of a better future

 **AN/ full AN at the bottom as always you know the drill.**

 **BN/ Yes yes you know the drill, beg and grovel you mongrels.**

Chapter 6

Weiss walked outside of the medical wing heading down towards the dorms with her future daughter in tow. As the two walked on towards the dorm, passing students who were all talking about the battle that had happened in the garden. The heiress ignored all the talk as she felt talking with her daughter would be a more lucrative thing to do. The heiress looked around till she found an empty bench where she walked over to with Angela.

As the two sat down the heiress daughter spoke up.

"So you wanted to get to know me, so where do you want me to start off?"

The silver girl said with a small smile as she turned to her mother. The heiress simply played with the hem of her skirt. The silver girl just sighed at her mother as she looked away and out over the grounds at all the students milling about as she knew what was bothering her.

"So I take it you are thinking you might have over reacted with what you said to father."

The silver girl said, causing Weiss to turn, staring at her flushed as she began waving her arms around.

"W-wha, n-no you are wrong, I am not thinking that, I was just thinking about… um, you know… I was…"

The heiress stuttered out as her daughter smiled at having been spot on with her assumption.

"Now don't worry mother, it's ok."

The heiress daughter said as she patted her on the back, making the heiress slump forward letting her head fall into her hands in embarrassment. 'How can she read me so easily?' The heiress thought as she peaked out from her hands at her daughter who just smiled at her.

"Come now, you are alright, it doesn't matter what you say, you didn't mean it right?" The silver girl asked as Weiss just sighed nodding at her in agreement.

"Than what is there to worry about if you didn't mean what you said, you just have to apologize to father and everything will be ok."

The heiress' daughter reasoned which made her scoff.

"Please, if it was so easy I wouldn't be feeling so upset about threatening him like I did."

The heiress said as she buried her face in her hands disappointed in herself for being so childish about how she acted to Jaune when Angela told her she was their daughter. A subject the heiress still found hard to believe.

"Come now mother, it isn't hard, you apologize to father all the time when you two argued. You have even threatened him and apologized afterword's so why would it be so hard to do it now."

The silver girl said as Weiss looked up from her hands at her future daughter questionably.

"You mean, the me from the future right?"

The heiress asked getting a nod from her daughter who smiled.

"Yes, you told me before that when you first met father that you weren't very fond of him."

The silver girl said as Weiss winced some at that a little bit seeing as it was true and she wasn't really the nicest to the dork of a knight, while she wasn't a cold hearted bitch she was still less than kind.

"You said that you had found him annoying because he tried to court you many times when to two had started at Beacon. You told me about how father would always try and ask you out on dates with the cheesiest lines he could possibly come up with." The silver girl said with a smile as she leaned looking up to the sky. "You said that he even gave you the nickname snow angel."

Weiss just let her head fall back into her hands at that one.

"I hate that stupid nickname."

The heiress groaned, catching her daughter by surprise.

"What really, you told me that you loved the nickname."

The silver girl said as Weiss turned, staring at her shocked.

"What! You have got to be kidding me, there is no way I would like that stupid nickname!"

The heiress shouted as she shot up to her feet, surprising her daughter who leaned back shocked by her mother's outburst before she slowly began to laugh.

"You told me you would say that but I didn't know your reaction would be so volatile."

The silver girl laughed as she watched her mother's face slowly turn beat red as she realized her daughter had set that up as a trap to get her reaction.

"You told me that you hated the nickname when father first called you it. But you said after you and father started to finally date you began to warm up to the nickname."

The silver hair girl said as Weiss sat back down, slowly surprised at what she was hearing.

"Really, so tell me what is it that I found so endearing about your father that made me want to date him?"

The heiress asked as her daughter leaned forward resting her head in her hands as she turned to her with a smile.

"You told me that you loved father because when everything was going wrong in your life, when you felt like you were beginning to fall apart that he was there for you to help keep you together." The silver girl said, surprising her mother as she looked over her not having expected her daughters answer. "You see I can't tell you what happens in your future so I can't tell you why you felt like that but I will tell you what you told me."

"You said that one day your life felt like it was on the verge of being destroyed, you were slowly losing yourself to your fear and doubt began to turn into what you hate, but when you felt like everything was lost father showed up to help you. He didn't know you were in trouble, he didn't know what you were going through but when he saw you again and the state you were in he didn't ask what was wrong he didn't tell you what to do, he just helped you. That is what you told me made you start to love him. The fact that he was there for you, and was so willing to help."

The silver girl said surprising Weiss who just turned away with a blush.

"What, so because he was a knight in shining armor I started to love him. I am sorry but something so cheesy can't happen."

The heiress said only to get a laugh from her daughter. She turned back to see her smiling at her again.

"Well you said he wasn't much of a knight in shining armor, more a dork who just so happened to come by looking for help himself. You said he ended up in Atlas with you by chance, having gotten lost on his way to meet up with his team. At the time you said you wanted nothing to do with him but he just kept trying to help you even after you gave him the information and directions he needed to leave."

The silver girl explained to which Weiss just smacked her forehead, not even surprised that the dork of a knight would end up getting lost when looking for his team. Though she was surprised that that is what led to her falling in love with him supposedly. It was weird but if what her daughter said happens she wondered if Jaune would still show up. After talking some more and the heiress getting to know more about her daughter, impressed that she was so mature though somewhat surprised to find that she did have some of Jaune's traits.

Though she didn't mind them that much. After the two talked they finally decided to go to team RWBY's dorm to meet with the others and end their crazy day.

 **Two hours late back inside medical wing**

Jaune stood at the front desk of the medical wing, signing some paperwork to be released while also retrieving his sword and shield back along with his scroll which Yang happened to leave there for him. With several quick signatures the knight passed the clipboard he had back to the doctor sitting behind the desk.

"Good, you can go now but come back if you feel any more pain or your breathing becomes labored."

The doctor said to the knight who nodded and turned and left with a wave. It was finally the end of the day, around 7pm. It has been about five hours since the knight had entered the medical wing to be treated, and now he was finally allowed to leave. His friends had been with him for the first four hours till he told them to go and get some rest. After his friends left the knight spent the next hour just letting the doctors go over what had happened to him and now he was leaving.

While he was in the medical wing he was told that Ozpin would be calling for him tomorrow to go over the events of the day as well as talk about the Grimm that had shown up. As the knight walked out of the medical wing to see the sun setting off in the distance turning the sky orange as it slowly descended behind the horizon. As the knight watched the sun set he thought back to the things that happened during the day. First he found out he had a daughter from the future whose mother turned out to be one of his best friends, Ruby Rose.

Than he was slugged by said best friend's sister only to find himself waking up to meet another daughter from the future only this time it wasn't a daughter the knight had with Ruby, no, this daughter was with the knights first crush here at Beacon, one Weiss Schnee.

That had been a shocker to the knight seeing as he had thought that the Heiress had hated him. While he could continue on thinking about how odd it was that he had a possible future with Weiss, while not bad he still had other thoughts that he found confusing. One of which was that he also had a daughter and a son with one person that the knight barely even knew, only knowing that she loved books. The third mother of his future kids being one Blake Belladonna.

That was the most shocking thing to the knight seeing as he barely knew Blake and for him to have the possibility to have a daughter with her was such a surprise. 'I wonder how I end up with any of the girls in the future if they all are possible future wives.' The knight thought before stretching his arms over his head, deciding to leave those thoughts for a later time. The knight turned to return to his dorm as he thought about what all his kids were doing while also trying to figure out what to do about his small Weiss problem as he remembered the threat she made to him.

With that thought the knight decided he would go back to his room for some rest. While as he walked he also thought about getting a new set of armor seeing as his was now missing the chest piece.

 **Team RWBY dorm room**

The members of team RWBY were at in their normal places around the room, Weiss at her desk with her daughter Angela sitting next to her as they talked silently about each other. Weiss having decided it would be good to know her future daughter, to see what it was she had taught her and to be absolutely sure she was her daughter. Blake sat on her bed, Bell sat in her lap as the Faunus read a book to her daughter.

Ruby sat on her bunk with Summer as the two shared a plate of cookies joking while Yang sat in a desk chair spinning in place talking with her little sister and future niece.

"Ok so if you are from the future Summer you have all this information that could change history up in your head right. Things like oh I don't know the winners of the Vytal tournament that's coming up?"

Yang asked with a mischievous grin as she thought about the lien she could make with that kind of information. Weiss and Angela turned to the blonde brawler with disappointed gazes.

"Yang that is just wrong, don't even think about it."

The heiress said only causing Yang to stick her tong out at her. Ruby just looked to her sister with a confused stare, not knowing what she and her partner were going on about. Blake just continued reading to Bell, who nuzzled back into her as she did.

"Come on Weiss, not everyone is as rich as you."

Yang gabbed at the Heiress who scoffed as she turned away with a frown.

"That still doesn't give you the right to gamble on future events."

The heiress reprimanded her teammate while Angela nodded before speaking up.

"She is right, it is wrong to use future knowledge like that, it's immoral."

The silver girl informed, getting a groan from Yang who threw her head back and began to spin in her chair. Ruby and Summer laughed at Yang who was complaining while Weiss complemented her daughter for being so mature while rolling her eyes at Yang's immaturity. Blake just looked down at her daughter who was starting to fall asleep.

"Bell, before you fall asleep may I talk to Aeron?"

The Faunus asked her daughter who smiled at her with a nodded while she nuzzled further into her mother while her shadow grew and then extended out to the center of the room where Aeron came to be. The shadow user stood before everyone as Yang stopped spinning in her seat as she looked at him. Weiss and Angela shared a looked before turning to the shadow user. Ruby and Summer just stared in awe at the shadow user as he came out of the shadow amazed by his entrance.

"That is so cool."

Ruby and Summer said together fist bumping as they did. Aeron just stood, looking around the room at everyone before looking to Blake and Bell giving a small frown.

"You do know that it's been more than six hours right Bell, you shouldn't have brought me out."

The shadow user said worriedly to his little sister as he knelt down patting her on the head.

"It's ok Aeron, mama wanted to talk with you so its fine as long as you don't take long."

The small cat Faunus said with a yawn as she rolled to her side in Blake's lap closing her eyes. Blake looked to her son apologetically as she patted her daughters head as she started to sleep.

"I am sorry Aeron, it's just I wanted to ask you something really quick."

The ninja said, getting a sigh from Aeron before he nodded and stood up.

"Alright but please be quick, I don't want to cause Bell any problems."

The shadow user said as he walked over to one of the desks, pulled out a chair and dragged it before his mother and sat down. Blake gave him a nod, agreeing with him on not causing Bell any trouble. Everyone else shared a look, not sure what Blake wanted to ask Aeron but they figured it had to be important if she would ask him right away. Though they didn't like the idea of Blake's daughter being put at risk of over exerting herself but they didn't say anything.

"I have to know, in the future does the White Fang still exist, and are they terrorists and what is the state of the Faunus people?"

The ninja asked while her team all shared a look, knowing why she wanted this information. Aeron though just sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"The White Fang do still exist but not as terrorists." The shadow user answered, relieving Blake of some of her worries. "But I won't tell you how the Faunus people are."

The shadow user said flatly getting a shocked look from his mother.

"What, why, did something happen, are they still oppressed or are they finally free?"

The ninja asked again, trying to get answers out of her son who just shook his head as he stood up, putting the chair he grabbed back and began to fade away. She didn't know why he wasn't answering; it was a simple question why is it that he didn't want to share it.

"I am sorry, but I won't tell you, I can't, you told me not to. You said if you knew things would change and if that happened you might do something wrong that ends up ruining our timeline."

The shadow user said, his back to his mother who just stared at him completely at a loss before he was gone. Ruby and Weiss shared a look, not sure what to say to that but decided they would leave it for another time seeing as they all had asked their future daughters questions about the future and where given the same answer that Aeron gave to Blake. Yang just sighed as she looked to her partner who sat holding her sleeping daughter.

After that the girls all just sat in silence as they tried to go back to what they were originally doing.

 **With Jaune**

Jaune was slowly walking up the stairs to the dorms leading up to the floor his room was on. As the knight turned up one last flight of stairs he finally came to his floor. As the knight entered the floor he walked automatically towards his door, not really caring about anything going on around him as he came up to his rooms door. Only just as he was about to open the room he paused as he turned to his right to see a large box set next to the door. He looked up and around to see if anyone was around only to find he was the only person in the hall.

The knight looked back to the box confused as to why it was there, also confused why his teammates or team RWBY picked it up. 'Did it arrive after they got back to the room?' The knight though as he pocketed his scroll and started looking over the box for anything to tell him who it was for and where it came from. As the knight looked over the box he found a note taped to one side of it.

He didn't really want to open the note but it didn't have any signature or return address let alone the name of who the recipient was supposed to be. So with some hesitation the knight took the note and opened it. As he did he found it was addressed to him, which was surprising seeing as the knight didn't know about any mail coming in for him. Though with that thought the knight slowly stepped back from the box remembering Ozpin calling Summer a package while his future self had done the same.

Now it was a crazy thought but the knight began to worry that if he continued to read the note and then open the box he would end up finding out that his future self might be crazy and sent another of his future kids back in time in a cardboard box. Now that was just a crazy thought but the knight wasn't really sure if it was as crazy as it sounded seeing as he was dealing with time travel. So if he did happen to send back a kid in a card board box he would have to figure out how to time travel himself to beat the shit out of his future self.

Hesitantly the knight opened the note back up and began to read it.

" _Hello Jaune, its Emile I made you some nice new armor for you to use to replace those old metal plates you normally got on. P.S Luna says high."_

The note read to the knight relief as he looked back to the box. 'Thank the gods it was just from Emile.' The knight thought as he remembered the crazed old man. Emile was a friend of his he made before coming to Beacon. Emile also happened to be a blacksmith and had offered to make the knight a new set of armor to replace the armor he normally wore. The knight was actually glad that Emile had really made him the armor seeing as he needed it now with his armor being broken like it was.

The knight turned to his door, swiping his scroll across the handle opening it to the sight of Nora jumping from his bed to hers while Pyrrha sat, her head wrapped in her arms at her desk as she mumbled to herself about something. Ren sat on his bed as he always did, cleaning his weapons like normal.

"Hey guys."

The knight greeted as he entered the room propping the door open with its little stopper as he began to bring the box in with him. Nora stopped jumping on the beds as she saw the box peek her interests she skipped over to him. Pyrrha just slightly raised her head as she looked to Jaune before falling to the desk mumbling again. Ren just nodded as he gave the box a glance then went back to cleaning his weapons.

The knight was confused by Pyrrha's behavior but decided he would check on her after he opened the box to see what Emile had sent him. Though the knight was confused as why his partner was mumbling about not being the right type and never having a chance. He was very confused by Pyrrha's behavior but he had to deal with Nora who was pulling at the corners of the box before him.

He swatted her hands away as he then set the box down on his bed and backed away.

"Nora would you please, but I don't want a mess."

The knight said, getting a huge smile from Nora who gave him a bone crushing hug before moving to the box and tipping the top of it off with her teeth. He just rubbed his sides as he chuckled at Nora for her unusual method of box opening. He patted her on the head as he came up to see what was in the box.

"Good job Nora."

The Valkyrie just hummed in agreement as she leaned over the box looking in.

"What is it?"

The Valkyrie asked as Jaune looked inside to see all the packing beans.

"Note said it was a new set of armor for me."

The knight answered getting Ren's attention as he looked up to his leader.

"New armor, from whom?"

The green ninja asked as the knight just smiled at him as he took out one of the packing beans.

"Nora, stick your tongue out. And it is from a friend of mine Ren."

The knight said as Nora did as asked and he put the packing bean to her tongue as it stuck and began to dissolve on her tongue. Nora turned away spitting out the bean.

"Ew, it tastes weird."

The Valkyrie complained before taking out another bean and sticking it to her tongue for it to start dissolving like the last only to spit it out again. This continued as the knight reached in pulling out the armor form the box. Ren just watched his friend as she continued to try dissolve the packing beans before turning back to his leader.

"Why did you do that?"

The green ninja asked flatly as he got a smile from Jaune.

"I used to take these packing beans when I was a kid and stick them on my tongue to let them dissolve just like Nora is doing because it was a fun little thing to do as a kid, also don't worry these packing beans are made out of some sort of starch that lets them dissolve when wet. Sticking them on your tongue to dissolve is a fun way of getting rid of them."

The knight said as he looked over the armor he pulled out. It was a chest piece he took out along with its back piece and underarm plates. The chest piece was diamond shaped with a curved form like his old chest piece only this one was a nice grey color with a black trim running along it. The side pieces where just like his last only instead of having just plain old leather straps to go over his shoulder like his old armor this one had small plates running up the leather straps to give more armor on his shoulders.

The back piece was larger than his last that extended down to a flexible tail of sheets of metal to make moving easier. The knight then reached in to pull out some shin guards that came to a long rhombus shape at the knees to work as knee guards that had rivets in it to make it flex with his leg. The knight nodded at the leg guards impressed by how nice it all looked.

The knight than reached back into the box, taking out some more armor. This time he took out a bracer alongside a long gauntlet that reaches up the length of his arm. The bracer was long and reached all around his forearm while also coming up as an elbow guard. The gauntlet was a full arm gauntlet unlike Yang's with a little actual combat possibility over simply punching a person in the face. Thought Jaune didn't mind as he looked the look of the gauntlet.

The glove of it was like that of a traditional knights only it had pointed knuckles to make punching far more effective. The gauntlet was for his left arm sadly thought it would come in handy if he lost his shield like he did today. He looked at the Bracer to see it also had the same type of knight's glove attached to it for him to use.

"This is some nice armor who is this friend of yours they must be an amazing blacksmith to make such nice armor."

Ren said as Jaune just waved him off as he looked to the box and reached back into it.

"He is a good blacksmith but he is just a crazy old guy with a shot gun."

The knight said getting a strange look from Ren who just shook his head and looked to the box. As the knight reached in he pulled out something that surprised him. He pulled out a set of clothes. What looked to be a formfitting grey shirt with a black formfitting waist length coat that had white fur lining the wrists and neck where it had a tall Nehru collar and black jeans.

The knight looked at the clothes confused as he went to flip them around for a note to fall out of them. He picked the note up and unfolded it to read.

" _Hey kid Emile again. So the clothes you see with the armor are a part of it, you will have to wear it to get the full use of the armor. Why, well you see the coat is bullet proof made, with a mix of some light gravity dust to help with shock absorption. It can stop most dust rounds but once you get past standard rifles the coat becomes less affective"._

" _The shirt and pants are made out of the same stuff. The armor pieces are also made with dust to help with their strength but don't let that get to your head, the armor does have a limit. K that's all, also to keep you from dying of heat stroke in the coat it is lined with a small mix of ice and fire dust to regulate the temperature you, would have to ask a dust person about how that works, I didn't make it so I don't know but keep that in mind."_

The letter read as Jaune looked to the clothing, impressed by what he just learned. The knight was about to ask Pyrrha if she would want to spar only he stopped when he noticed that Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were looking out the door. The knight had left it open not closing while he went through the box so when he turned around he was met with the sight a small young girl.

The girl had long golden hair that reached down her back in a pony tail. The girl was wearing a small short sleeve brown coat kind of like the one Weiss wears over a black long sleeved form fitting shirt. The girl had on some grey cargos with two bets crisscrossing each other with two short swords hanging from the back of her waist alongside three pouches.

The girl was fairly short though, she stood tall with a grin as she looked at everyone in the room.

"Um, hello."

The knight greeted as he looked over the girl as he looked to her eyes. They were bright purple and shined with a mixture of mischievous and innocence. 'Dear gods don't tell me.' The knight thought as the girl grin turned into a smile.

"Hello, my name is Sara Arc! I am the daughter of Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao long!"

The girl declared cheerily as everyone in the room just turned to look at Jaune. Ren just stared in confusion.

"How… Just how?"

The green ninja asked as Jaune just slumped his head forward in a form of defeat, unable to understand what was happening anymore. Nora just stood next to him and fell to the floor laughing like a maniac. Pyrrha just slumped her shoulders as she lowered her head and a cloud of gloom formed over her head.

"WHY DON'T I HAVE ONE?!"

The Spartan shouted as she ran into the bathroom, confusing Jaune while Ren just shook his head at the poor knight. Though the Spartans shouting got the attention a team RWBY who all came out of their room to see what was going on only to be met with the small girl standing in the hall. The entire team looked to the girl than to Jaune.

"Um, Jaune is this by chance another daughter?"

Weiss asked as she looked to the small girl who turned around with a confused stare.

"What do you mean another?"

The small girl asked as she then saw Yang and smiled.

"Mom!"

The girl shouted as she jumped up Yang, wrapping her in a tight hug. The blonde brawler just stared at the girl than looked up to Jaune and then back to the girl. The knight fully expected to be sent flying into space any minute only for the blonde brawler to reach down grabbing the small girl before her lifting her up over her head. The girl just stared with a small smile giving the same look a person would get if they held a puppy up above their head.

Jaune was very confused, as was everyone else, while Yang just stared at the girl wide eyed. Slowly Yang's eyes got all shiny as a smile formed on her face and she squealed.

"Oh my god she is so cute! She looks like a mini me!"

The brawler squealed to everyone's surprise as she brought the girl to her hugging her tightly. Jaune and everyone else just watched completely confused by what was happening as Yang spun around with the girl in her arms before coming to a stop, looking at everyone like a dear in the headlights. Yang slowly put the girl down and coughed into her hand.

"Well um Jaune you will have explaining to do, for now I will take this young one and have her explain everything."

Yang said while contradicting herself as she put her hands on Sara's shoulders and walked her in her room. She waited as she waved the rest of team RWBY in. The team gave a confused look before hesitantly coming into the room and closed the door. Jaune just stood with Ren beside him, confused at what had just happened while Nora sat on the floor laughing still while Pyrrha was also still in the bathroom while her cloud of gloom seemed to be growing and seeping out from the crack in the door.

"What just happened?"

Jaune asked as he looked to Ren who just shook his head, not ever trying to answer as he walked back to his bed and decided to go to sleep.

End.

 **AN/ ok so yay new chapter! So I understand many may question why Yang reacted the way she did but remember this, Yang over reacted to Ruby's kid because she is her baby sister and this is basically an anime so she would over react to the greatest way possible while not smart it is anime so don't over think it. Now Yang didn't try to kill Jaune here because obviously she knew he never had sex with her so she wouldn't have much reason to beat him till he was putty on the floor.**

 **Ok so as usual. Leave a review for me to see what you people's minds think so I know what you like. Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dreaming of a better future

 **AN/ you know the drill read the bottom.**

Chapter 7

Three of the members of team RWBY stood in their room watching as one Yang Xiao Long ran around her future daughter, Sara Arc, none stop as she looked her over, amazed by her mere presence.

"Look at you! You look just like me, it is amazing!"

The blonde brawler squealed in delight while her future daughter just stood, head held high and chest puffed out in pride as her mother continued to run around her. The other members of team RWBY could only wonder why such a thing was happening. The other future daughters like Sara though just sat in confusion at the sight of another daughter appearing. Though it was only Summer and Angela who were confused seeing as Bell just laid on her mother's bed sleeping in a small bed in its corner.

Other than that the dorm room for team RWBY was as it always has been, rowdy and entertaining.

"So, what are we going to do?"

Ruby asked as she looked to her team. Blake just shrugged, not really caring as she went back to her bed and grabbed hold of her daughter gently and pulled her to her chest so she could cuddle the small girl.

"I really don't care, it's late so I want some sleep, just make sure you aren't loud Yang."

The ninja said as she wrapped herself and Bell in her sheets and went to sleep. Weiss just sighed as she went over to her closet.

"I am not sure we should discuses everything tomorrow but like Blake said it's late so let's sleep."

The heiress said as she opened up her closet and pulled out an inflatable bed and dropped it to the side, clicking a small red bead and the bed began to inflate. The bed had the SDC logo on it as it inflated and the heiress pulled out a few blankets for her daughter as she moved the inflatable bed next to hers and gave a small nod as she set it up for her.

Angela gave a small nod in appreciation as her mother climbed into her bed before deciding to lay down and sleep along with her mother.

"Mother is right, we all need sleep, tomorrow will come before we know it so it's best we be properly rested."

The silver girl said to which Weiss nodded as she then turned over in her bed and started to go to sleep. Ruby, Summer, Yang and the new guest Sara were the only ones left as they all just looked at each other.

"I guess we should listen to Weiss and sleep so yeah, night Yang."

The little reaper said as she walked to the side and climbed up onto her bed with Summer. Yang and Sara just shrugged and did the same, jumping up into the brawler's bed. Everyone in the room prepared to get some sleep, Ruby extended her weapon, Crescent Rose, and used its spear tip to hit the light switch turning it off before closing her weapon and going to sleep.

 **Headmaster's office**

Ozpin sat at his desk, watching over the footage of the battle that happened earlier between an unknown creature of Grimm that was fighting Jaune and his future son. The headmaster sighed as he paused the footage at the end just as Jaune cleaved the Grimm's head off. 'This is going to be a problem.' The headmaster thought, worried what this new Grimm meant for the future of things.

While Ozpin worried about what was going to happen when word of this new Grimm started to spread and the panic it could cause a message dinged off on his terminal. The headmaster turned and opened the message to see it was from General Ironwood. 'This is going to be problematic.' The headmaster thought as he let out a tired sigh and opened the message.

" _Ozpin, I was just sent some unusual news from some of my students. They are telling me that there was a strange Grimm that attacked the school, is there something you would like to tell me?"_

The message read as Ozpin leaned back in his chair and took his glasses off pinching the bridge of his nose. In truth he didn't want to tell James's about what is happening seeing as he knew the general would try and use it to take some sort of militaristic action. Ozpin was good friends with James and trusted him with his life on more than one occasion, but he couldn't let him know about Jaune or his future children.

He knew if James found out about the children he would most definitely use the information they have to try and change the future. While it would be all with good intent it would most likely end in catastrophe. Ozpin also already asked Jaune's daughter Summer if she could share some of her future information with him only for her to tell him that she was not allowed to tell him. Ozpin knew James wouldn't be as understanding as he in this matter.

'I am sorry old friend but you mustn't learn of what is happening.' The headmaster thought sadly as he typed a message into his terminal saying that is was nothing to worry about, that one of Professor Ports Grimm just got lose and caused some trouble. The headmaster sent the message and leaned back in his chair and sighed tiredly.

"I am sorry James but this is for the best."

The headmaster said as he looked out at the Atlas airships that flew over head. Ozpin thought back on an old quote he once heard.

" _The urge to save humanity is almost always a false front to rule it."_

It was an old quote that was dug up from some old tombs that archeologist found years ago and it summoned up General Ironwood fairly well even if the good general didn't know it himself. With that thought Ozpin turned to open up the file of names that Summer had given him and watched as they all moved past the screen. The headmaster gave one last sigh as he began to read through the names.

 **The next day team JNPR dorm**

Jaune woke up to the sound of bed springs creaking loudly to his side. The knight turned, cracking an eye open to the sight of Nora jumping on her bed gleefully. The knight groaned as he turned to the other side to see Pyrrha sitting up against the wall of her bed still in her bronze nightgown as she wrote in a notebook. The knight looked at the title that was written on it that read, 'Plans for the future.'

The knight had no idea what Pyrrha was writing in it but he just sighed as he lifted himself out of his bed turning to see Ren, who was in his own bed reading a book. The knight looked around at every one of his teammate as they were in their own worlds as they did their things. 'What is going on?' The knight thought as he rubbed the back of his head and yawned.

"Hey Jaune, how was your sleep?"

Nora asked as she flipped on her bed. The knight simply gave her a thumb up for an answer as he reached over, grabbing his scroll to check the time. It read 9 o'clock along with a message on it for him from Ozpin. The knight opened it to see it was Ozpin asking him to come to his office when he could. The knight sighed as he remembered the headmaster had wanted to talk with him about the nightmare he fought against yesterday with Aeron.

He sighed as he stood up stretching as he cracked his back and arms before walking over to the bathroom. As he did he was stopped by Pyrrha who spoke up.

"Hey Jaune today do you want to get some training in?"

The Spartan asked with a smile as she hid her notebook under her pillow. The knight rubbed the back of his head as he looked out the window of the room in thought.

"Sorry Pyr, but after that fight yesterday I think I just want to rest today, after I talk with Ozpin, but tomorrow for sure."

The knight said with a small smile as he looked back to his partner. Though he didn't get the reaction he was expecting as the Spartans smile shrank some as she lowered her head.

"Oh, ok if you say so."

The Spartan said as she walked back to her bed confusing Jaune. He turned to look at Ren for answers only for the ninja to shake his head at him, not even looking up from his book. The knight looked to Nora only to for her to do the same as Ren. The knight was confused but just sighed as he went into the bathroom and went about his morning routine.

After about 15 minutes in the bathroom the knight came out fresh and clean, drying his hair with a towel as he moved over to his bed retrieving his new gear he got from Emile the night before. Though the knight walked out of the bathroom with his onesies top down and the arms of it wrapped around his waist. As he did Pyrrha just stared blushing as she looked over his tone body. 'I am so glad I made him train his body.' The Spartan thought as she ogled the knight.

Jaune sighed in satisfaction as he finished drying his hair, grabbing all the new gear and heading back into the bathroom and dressed. Four minutes later out came a fully armored knight. As he did he caught Pyrrha's eye again as she stared in awe at the new Jaune. The grey under armor shirt could be seen from the opening in the front of the coat where Jaune left it unbuttoned. The coat also hugged the knights body as Pyrrha could see how defined his shoulders were and how broad he really was.

Jaune had on all the armor as he fixed the gauntlet on his left arm, making it more comfortable. He had all the armor on over the new clothing while he had the left gauntlet set up over the top of the coat. Ren looked up at Jaune and tilts his head to the side questionably.

"Hey Jaune didn't you have a bracer for your right arm?"

The green ninja asked, catching Jaune's attention as he smiled and looked to his teammate.

"Yeah I did, I put it under the coat sleeve though."

The knight said as he pulled up his sleeve showing Ren the bracer that was under it. The ninja just nodded in understanding before going back to his book and reading. Nora though just flipped off the bed and landed before the knight with sparkling eyes.

"Oh, my god you look so cool Jaune!"

The Valkyrie cheered as she bounced around Jaune as she looked him over, admiring the new look. The knight just laughed as he reached out stopping the Valkyrie and smiled.

"Thank you Nora."

The knight said as he patted the Valkyrie on the head and began to leave. The knight waved to Pyrrha who just smiled as she waved him off. As the knight went into the hall he came up to team RWBY's door and knocked. He had thought about what he would do when he talked to Ozpin and he had come to the conclusion that having Aeron with him would be beneficial.

So as the knight knocked on the door he waited a few seconds, hearing some things falling, a few muffled words here and there and then the door came open revealing a sleepy Yang. Yang stood groggily wobbling in place as her hair stood up in odd ways in a state of bed head making the knight chuckle.

"Um, can I talk to Blake?"

The knight asked covering his mouth hiding the smile he had. Yang stared for a second, wobbling in place before she rubbed her eyes and stared at the knight again. Yang stared for several seconds, confusing the knight till she closed the door in his face.

"um, wha…"

The knight had no idea what just happened till the door opened again and Yang stared at him again. Only this time she had wide eyes as she looked him over. Yang closed the door again as Jaune now heard the sound as stuff being thrown around and a few shouts from the other people in the room. After several shouts and the sound of something crashing onto the floor, the door slowly opened to reveal Summer walking out groggily rubbing her eyes.

"Hello we are having technical troubles please wait a moment."

The small girl said as she turned back around and closed the door. The knight just stared confused by what was going on as he heard the sound of something rolling around the floor in the room and muffled voices. The knight saw the door to the room was cracked open and he pushed it lightly, opening it to see what was happening. What the knight saw shocked him as he was met with the sight of Weiss and Ruby sitting on top of Yang's back, Ruby holding her sister's legs back, bending them while Weiss was strangling her with her bed sheets.

The knight slowly looked around the room to meet the sight of Ruby's bed having fallen from its make shift bunk space onto Weiss's bed. The knight than turned to see Blake, Angela, Sara and Bell on their respected beds while Summer just laid herself on the floor sleeping and Angela stood to the side away from the fighting.

"Do I even want to know what happened?"

The knight asked getting the other four's attention as they turned to him. The four stared surprised at first as they looked the knight over. The girls were impressed with his new look. They looked over the new clothing with the black formfitting coat and its white fur trimmed collar and wrists. The formfitting under armor grey shirt was also a nice look along with his new arm.

"You look very nice father."

Angela said with a small smile, glad to see her father was starting to look more and more like the man she knew.

"Yeah you look awesome papa!"

Sara shouted in glee, getting Weiss and Ruby's attention from killing Yang.

"Yeah, you look amazing papa."

Bell said happily as she pulled at Blake's sleeve pointing.

"He looks cool doesn't he mama."

The small Faunus girl said as Blake just nodded as she stared at the knight.

"Wow."

Ruby said, letting go of Yang's legs as she looked at Jaune, Weiss doing the same as the two partners stared having completely forgotten about killing Yang who was now sucking up as much air as she could.

"Oh thank the gods, I will never take air for granted again."

The blonde brawler said as she rolled herself out from under her teammates.

"You look so cool Jaune, like the knights from the fairy tales!"

Ruby cheered as she stared in awe at the blonde knight. Weiss just coughed into her hand as she stood up dusting herself off.

"Yes, you look nice it is very fetching."

The heiress added as she had a slight pink tent to her cheeks as he turned away from the knight, not making eye contact. The knight thought that if he was an anime character he would have a sweet drop on the side of his head as he chuckled lightly before turning back to Blake.

"Hey do you mind if I take Aeron for a bit?"

The knight asked as he walked over to her and knelt down before Bell and Blake. The latter blushed some as she looked down at him. The knight didn't notice though as he reached out and patted Bell on the head.

"You don't mind if I take your brother with me for a bit do you?"

The knight asked, tilting his head to the side with a small smile. The small girl just smiled back as she wrapped him in a hug before answering.

"I don't mind, Aeron will enjoy being with you papa."

The small Faunus answered as she let go and let her semblance activate and Aeron took form in the center of the room. The only people that were paying attention to the shadow user's entrance were Jaune and Bell. The former staring in amazement.

"Ok that is just showing off."

The knight said, getting a chuckle from Bell. The knight patted Bell on the head and turned to his son.

"I was wondering if you would tag along with me to my meeting with Ozpin."

The knight said getting, a nod from the shadow user who came up and patted Bell on the head.

"No problem." The shadow user said as he looked up to his mother. "I know I don't have to say this, but take care of Bell."

The shadow user said with a smile before walking over to the door ready to leave. The knight just turned to Blake and Bell with a smile.

"Thanks for letting me take your brother, I will get him back to you soon enough."

The knight said patting the small Faunus' head again as he looked up to Blake and his smile changed to a softer one.

"You look better without the bow."

The knight said turning around missing the ninja's blush as her hands shot up to her ears on her head in shock while the knight walked away. As he did he waved to Yang, Weiss and Ruby. As the knight and Shadow user entered the hall closing the door Jaune started to hear shouting again as he turned to Aeron who just sighed and waved his father on.

"You first."

The shadow user said as Jaune turned back to the door for a second as the shouting continued before shaking his head not wanting to mess with that hornets' nest. The knight nodded to his son and the two began to make their way to Ozpin's office. After a 20-minute walk passing by students and visitors all getting their stuff brought in early for the Vytal festival, the two men made their way to the tower that leads to Ozpin's office.

When they did though they were met with the sight of several Atlesian soldiers walking around. The knight and the shadow user shared a look as they had a good idea why the soldiers were out. The two continued on into the tower, passing soldiers who were talking about what rumors of a strange new talking Grimm. The two stayed silent though, not wanting to speak up about the event till they talked with Ozpin.

The two were more than a little concerned with what was happening as they entered into an elevator heading to the top. Once the elevator doors closed the two turned to one another.

"It would be best if we ask Ozpin about what's happening."

Aeron said getting a nod from Jaune as he leaned back against the wall of the elevator.

"With the soldiers moving about I bet that means the general from Atlas who came out a couple months back is trying to look into what happened yesterday."

The knight said, cupping his chin as he thought about what they were going to do. While Jaune could see the value of informing the General about what is happening he didn't want to put the girls or Aeron in a difficult spot. From what the knight could tell the general wasn't really one for diplomacy and much more preferred taking things head on. It bothered him that he wouldn't be able to get the aid from the most powerful military but he really didn't want to but his children at risk.

While only knowing them for a day and some only for a few hours he still knew they were his kids and he would protect them.

"I take it you don't want the general to know about what's going on?"

The shadow user said knowingly as he turned and looked at the doors. He had known that sooner or later that General James Ironwood would get involved in what was happening but he had hoped it wouldn't happen until later. His father had told him of what happened with General Ironwood during the Vytal festival how, Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall were able to take control of the drones Ironwood had brought to protect the people.

His father had told him that the general was a good man but he was head strong with all his actions, always acting before he had all the information. 'So patients' isn't the man's strong suit.' The shadow user thought as he turned back to his father for an answer.

"You're right for now, we don't say anything if the general starts asking around. It would be best not to let him know that there are kids from the future." The knight said before pausing as he looked down at the ground. "You know I would really like to tell the general, he is doing so much for Vale but I can tell that if we told him it would only lead to bad things happening even sooner than they would have before."

The knight said as he looked to the shadow user who had a small smile as he stared at the doors as they came up to the top floor.

"That's good to hear."

The shadow user said as the elevator slowed to a stop as they reached their floor. The two watched as the door opened ready to talk with Ozpin only to hear a voice speak up.

"It seems you have company."

The voice was strong and defined as the doors opened to reveal General Ironwood standing before Ozpin with two more people behind him. One of the people Jaune recognized from yesterday being the girl who wouldn't stop staring at her watch and the other girl with orange hair and green bow was new to the knight.

"Yes I wanted to talk with one of my students today, I had a meeting with him before you decided it would be good idea to send your troops into my school and visit me."

Ozpin said to the general in an irritated tone, something Jaune wasn't familiar with from the headmaster, as he and Aeron walked into the office nodding to the general. Though it seemed the general wasn't too interested in the knight and shadow user as he stared at Ozpin.

"Well forgive me Oz but what was I supposed to do, the council has seen fit to appoint me with defending the city while the festival is being prepared. So when I hear that some strange unseen Grimm is attacking people on the school grounds I have to investigate."

The general said getting a tired sigh from Ozpin.

"James please, I told you that it wasn't something for you to concern yourself with, there was no strange unseen Grimm." The headmaster said sternly as he stared down the general. "I understand your concerns but I told you it was just one of my professors who accidently let a Grimm loose. It wasn't such a dire situation that you would have to come down here yourself to investigate, it was just an accident."

The headmaster said as he looked to Jaune and Aeron.

"I am sorry you two, I will be right with you, let me finish this first."

The headmaster said as he turned back to the general who just stood before him defiantly as he looked over his old friend just staring waiting for him to say something. The two stood staring one another down for several seconds before the general sighed and turned away to head for the elevator.

"Fine but if you are lying to me Ozpin this will end badly, you know the council already has you on a short leash, you can't be hiding things."

The General said sadly.

"I know James but I am telling you there isn't anything to worry about."

The headmaster said as the general walked past Jaune and Aeron giving them both a once over before waving the two who were with him over.

"Corporal Ceil, Penny come we are done here." The general turned back to Ozpin as he and the two girls entered the elevator, walking behind him. The orange haired girl, Penny, waved to Jaune and Aeron, the knight waved back with a small smile as she did. "Remember Oz, my students are here to and if they tell me something isn't right I will believe them so please don't lie to me."

The general said as the doors slowly closed as he stared sadly at Ozpin who just nodded at him and let the doors close. Once the elevator stared to ding down, Ozpin let out a tired sigh as he walked around his desk and sat down.

"I know I shouldn't be surprised with what happened yesterday but James is beyond pushy when it comes to getting what he wants."

The headmaster said tiredly as he took his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose. The knight and shadow user just shared a small look before turning back to Ozpin.

"Well you can't say he is a bad person, I mean he is only trying to protect people. Even if his methods aren't the best they are for the good of everyone."

The knight said getting a nod from the headmaster as he looked to Aeron.

"Well I would love to continue on with this topic but we have more important things to discuss, I take it you brought this young man with you because he is your future son correct?"

The headmaster asked getting a nod from the knight as he and the shadow user took a seat in front of the headmaster's desk.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ozpin, my name is Aeron Arc and as you said I am Jaune's son from the future." The shadow user said getting a nod from Ozpin. "I take it you would like to know the story behind the attack yesterday correct?"

The shadow user asked as Ozpin nodded and leaned back into his chair.

"Alright so you can already tell that the Grimm from yesterday wasn't normal. Those types of Grimm in my timeline are called Nightmares. They are Grimm that have evolved to the point of gaining self awareness. When that happens the Grimm can begin to take on a human form allowing them to fight like us and use our weapons. Nightmares are the only Grimm in existence that can use dust thanks to them creating their own type of dark aura made from the lives of the humans they have killed."

The shadow user said, shocking the two with him as they listened to him intently.

"These Grimm, being so inelegant and resourceful, makes them by far the greatest threat Remnant has ever seen. Sadly they aren't new." The shadow user said pausing, confusing the headmaster and knight. "You see Nightmares have always been around, they just kept themselves hidden."

The shadow user said shocking Jaune and Ozpin.

"Wait are you telling me that Nightmares have always been around, they didn't come to be in your timeline."

The knight asked his son who just nodded looking to Ozpin and his father.

"From what we know these Nightmares are helping out whoever it is that is trying to change history, working as his soldiers, letting him send them back in time to kill the people he tells them to. How, we don't know but what we do know is that the Nightmares are more than willing to help him."

The shadow user said, shocking the other two as they just stared at him in complete and utter shock.

"Wait but if what you said about these 'Nightmares' as you call them, why is it that you know about them and we don't, there is no way an entire species of Grimm can hide like that, smart or not."

Jaune said till Ozpin spoke up.

"Actually it isn't that surprising. We really only know a little about the Grimm so it isn't so farfetched to find out there is a species that is smart enough to keep it self-hidden."

The headmaster informed the knight, causing him to groan as he fell back in his chair, hands on his face.

"Great so what does this mean, what is going to happen to us now."

The knight asked as Aeron just sighed, running a hand through his hair as his cat ears fell flat on his head.

"For now we just work on protecting the people like before. Right now with the Vytal festival just a month away you will have your hands full taking care of things."

The shadow user said, getting a nod from Ozpin while Jaune just groaned as he slid down in his chair annoyed.

"Great first we fight crazy talking human Grimm thinking it's from the future only to find out they are already here and the ones we are fighting are just the next generation of monsters. That's great and I thought the greatest worries I would have is if I ever get a girlfriend."

The knight complained getting a chuckle from Aeron.

"Don't worry now all you have to worry about is which girl you want to be your girlfriend."

The shadow user quipped getting another groan from Jaune while Ozpin just smiled at the two glad to see that even with the way things are going they aren't letting it get to them. The headmaster turned to look out the window of his office as he thought about how things would change now with all the future children here. Though as Ozpin thought this, back in team JNPR's dorm where Pyrrha Nikos remained sitting at her desk alone writing in her 'plans for the future' note book a knock on her door would lead to even more new things happening in the near future.

 **END.**

 **AN/ wooohooo finally new chapter I did it I really did it thank the sun! Y**

 **Ok so as you can see I made a few interesting choices in this chapter like what I did with Ironwood and why I didn't show the other kids, well first the kids that are in the next chapter because this one was a more plot driven chapter for you plot liking people. K that sounds weird but I think you understand, well I hope you do. Also General Ironwood he will show up more now that I have introduced him. Not I understand many hate him but he isn't all bad he is just stupidly headstrong.**


	8. Chapter 8

Dreaming of a better future

 **AN/The bottom enough said. Note early but I do not own pocket penny pocket penny belongs to its respected artist Double BFlat. If you want to see pocket penny visit the pocket penny tumblr page just called pocket-penny.**

 **Also thank my beta who does stuff.**

 **BN/ Yes praise me!**

Chapter 8

Jaune and Aeron stood in an elevator leaving Ozpin's office after their meeting with the headmaster.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Aeron asked as he leaned back against the wall of the elevator, looking up at the ceiling. Jaune just sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before stretching his arms out forward, cracking his knuckles.

"I guess I will just get some rest, maybe head into the city and pick some supplies up."

The knight said as he leaned back next to his son, letting out a tired sigh. The two just began to talk about random subjects as the knight asked his son what were the things he did with him when he was younger and how good of a father he was. The shadow user began telling the knight about how he would take him out into the city taking him to arcades and fairs when they were around.

He told him he would always try and win the biggest, best prizes for them only to end up getting the lowest consolation prizes, returning home gloomy. The knight laughed as he heard this.

"It's sad because that sounds like something I would do."

The knight said laughing as the shadow user just smiled as he thought back on the memories.

"I always loved to go out with you because it was always fun to see you go at every fair game you could. It was fun because you would always get me to compete with you to see who could win the most prizes."

The shadow user said as he brought his hand up and formed a shadow in it that turned into a small dagger.

"You see you went into one game with me to win me this little dagger saying it would be the first weapon I ever get to own. It was such a simple dagger with nothing special about it but I was so happy seeing as it was the first time you told me I could be a Hunter. After several tries you finally got the dagger and I carried it with me ever sense."

The shadow user said fondly as Jaune stood beside him with a small smile as he looked at the shadow dagger his son had in his hand spinning it around. The knight smiled as he looked up at the ceiling.

"So I take it that dagger on Bells belt is the one you are talking about."

The knight said getting a nod from his son as he dispelled the shadow dagger.

"Yeah I gave it to her when she turned eight, I told her as long as she had it she would know I was with her. You know it's funny seeing as now I really am always with her."

The shadow user said, getting a nod from his father just as the doors to the elevator opened.

"Well I have to say while I may not be the greatest person around, but I am pretty impressed that I have a son as great as you in the future."

The knight said walking out of the elevator as Aeron just smiled. The shadow user found it funny that even if the dorky young man before he was his father but he definitely could see it, even if he wasn't the great Huntsman he knew he was still his father. The two walked out of the elevator exiting the tower ready to be on with their day only to stop when someone walked out in front of Jaune.

"Salutations!"

Cheerily greeted an orange hair girl who had a green bow in her hair. The knight and shadow user jumped back some as the girl appeared out of nowhere.

"Um, hello."

The knight greeted as he noticed who the girl was. He recognized her from earlier when she was with General Ironwood.

"My name is Penny; it is nice to meet you!"

The girl cheered as she introduced herself while Jaune slowly turned back to Aeron who just shrugged.

"Um, hello Penny, my name is Jaune, this here is Aeron."

The knight said, confused by the girl's appearance as he looked her over as she stood before him beaming with joy as she smiled at him.

"Well hello Jaune, I saw you earlier when you went to speak with Ozpin. You waved and smiled at me as I left."

The girl said telling the knight what he had done. He turned back to Aeron who this time held his hands up not wanting to get involved as he took a step to the side out of the girl's line of sight.

"Um, well yes I did, is there a reason you are telling me what I did?"

The knight asked confused on for the girl to smile even brighter.

"I am telling you this because I was wondering if you would be my friend seeing as you waved at me!"

The green girl declared to the knight as he heard a stifled chuckle come from Aeron off to the side. The knight felt very awkward at the moment as he looked over the very strange girl. The knight turned back to look at his son who was just shaking his head at him with a grin on his face as she chuckled at the knight predicament. The knight gave a sigh before looking back to the girl.

"Alright, I mean my mom always says 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'."

The knight said only to get pulled into a bone crushing hug by the small green girl as he felt his bones creak under the pressure of the small girl who had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Sensational!"

The girl cheered as she dropped the knight who just crashed onto the floor, heaving as he held his chest.

"You have a very strong grip."

The knight wheezed out as he slowly lifted himself off the ground as Aeron just laughed at his side. The knight stood up and looked at the girl as she smiled before a voice called out.

"Ms. Polendina what are you doing?"

The knight turned to see who was calling out to Penny to see the watch girl from before who was with the general as well. If he remembered correctly she was called Ceil.

"Oh, I was just making friends Ceil!"

Penny cheered as the girl stormed up to her, grabbing her arm.

"Well I am sorry but we do not have time for you to make friends, the General wants us back on the air carrier."

The girl said sternly getting a nod from the small green girl who turned and waved at Jaune.

"Good bye Jaune, I hope we can meet again!"

The green girl said happily as she was dragged away. The knight just groaned as he rubbed his sides. Aeron came up beside him patting him on the shoulders.

"I don't know whether I should say it's nice you are making friends or just laugh at your misfortune."

The shadow user said with a smile. Jaune just rolled his eyes at his son as he stood up and sighed. The knight didn't say anything to his son as he just sighed and decided to head back to his room. As the knight and shadow user began to head back to the dorms, the knight began to wonder what his daughters had been doing while he was talking with Ozpin.

Though as the knight thought this his scroll went off. He quickly took it out and found he had a message from Pyrrha. He paused as he tilted his head. 'I wonder what she wants, did something happen.' The knight thought as he opened the message to read.

 _"JAUNE GET BACK TO THE ROOM NOW!"_

As soon as the knight read this he began to worry that something had happened and he threw his scroll in his pocket and sprinted off to the dorms. Aeron watched for but a second before springing after his father not even asking what was going on just believing if he was in a hurry he had a reason.

 **Team RWBY dorm earlier that morning**

Ruby and Weiss were busy fixing their bunk beds with the help of their respected daughters while Yang was sitting in the corner of the room tied to a chair, her daughter Sara poking her with a ruler. Blake was just sitting on her bed, combing her daughter's hair.

"Come on guys I told you it was an accident; I didn't mean to bring the bed down!"

Yang shouted as she struggled in her chair trying to break free of the chains that bound her. Sara just laughed at her mother's predicament.

"Hey don't laugh, I am your mother you should be helping me!"

Yang growled out as she bit at the ruler her daughter was poking her with. The small blonde girl just smiled at her mother.

"Alright but you have to say please~."

The small blonde teased, getting a growl from Yang again before she took a deep breath.

"Alright Sara please unchain me?"

The brawler requested getting a nod from her daughter who went to unchain her mother only to stop as a rapier was lodged into the wall before her as she turned to look at Weiss who was just glaring at Yang.

"Yang don't get your daughter to let you lose, this is your punishment for nearly killing me!"

The heiress said sharply getting a groan from Yang who began to squirm in her chair.

"Oh, come on I said I was sorry how many times do I have to say it!"

The brawler whined as she began to topple her chair over before she fell to the side with a thump. Sara just smiled as she helped her mother back up and sat down in her lap.

"There you go mama; you should feel better now."

The small girl said with a mischievous smile as Yang just groaned again as her head fell forward as she rested her chin on her daughter's head.

"Did I do something to make you mad at me too?"

The brawler asked her daughter who just shook her head.

"No, but I am having fun watching you and Aunties Ruby and Weiss mess around."

The small blonde said cheerily getting another groan from her mother who just looked to her sister and niece. As she did she noticed something glowing from one of the pouches on Summer's belt.

"Hey Summer you got something glowing on you."

Yang said, catching the young rose's attention as she tied a rope around one of the bed posts before reaching down to her pouches to see it glowing.

"Oh good she's charged!"

The small girl cheered as she pulled the pouch from her belt as everyone looked to her confused by what she meant when she said 'She's charged.'

"Um, Summer who's charged?"

Ruby asked as the young rose spun around as she jumped up onto a chair holding the pouch up proudly displaying it for all to see.

"Pocket Penny is charged!"

The young rose shouted in glee as she opened up the pouch and out came a soda can size doll thing that plopped into the young roses hand. The members of team RWBY all stared at the small doll in the girl's hand. The small doll had short chin length curly orange hair and wore a tiny old fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings, with a small USB tail.

As the girls of team RWBY stared at the small doll Ruby gasped as she shot to her daughter's side looking closely at the doll.

"Its… its Penny."  
The little reaper said as the small doll stood and brought its hand up and waved.

"Salutations!"

Pocket Penny greeted cheerily as everyone in the room just stared completely lost on what was happening.

"Oh my god she is so small!"

Ruby shouted as she looked at the tiny little robot as it smiled at her.

"Hello Ruby it is nice to see you."

The small droid said happily as it reached its tiny little hand out, almost like it wanted to shake hands. The little reaper slowly extended her index finger to the small robot for it to shake. Ruby just stared completely lost while everyone else did the same.

"Wait why is there a tiny Penny?"  
Yang asked as she turned to Summer as Pocket Penny turned around in her hand and waved at the chair bound brawler. Sara just stared in her mother's lap giddy at the sight of the adorable little robot.

"OH my god, can I have one!?"

Sara shouted as she bounced in Yang's lap only for her to come up cracking her head on her mother's jaw. The small spit fire fell to the floor clinging her head while Yang mumbled as she said.

"Ih-bhte- mh-tonguh!"

Which translated to 'I bit my tongue'. As the two blondes groaned in pain from crashing into each other. Everyone else in the room just ignored the two as they choose to pay attention to while Bell did look at them then to her own mother wondering what they should do.

"Don't worry about them Bell just stare at the adorable little person in Summer's hand."

The ninja said to her daughter who nodded and turned to stare starry eyed at the adorable droid in the young roses hand.

"Summer why do you have a tiny penny?"

Ruby asked as pocket penny turned to look and her again.

"That my friend Ruby is because I am the pocket model of Penny Polendina. I was designed into the late future to be of serves to Ruby Rose and her family."

The small droid said as she reached into her tiny pocket and pulled out a tiny scroll. In all truth it was adorable. Though most other than Ruby and the future daughters were confused by what the droid meant when it said it was a pocket model.

"While I cannot explain everything I will tell you this, I am on this mission to be of assistance to Summer!"

The small droid exclaimed as her scroll shout out a projection of tiny fire works for her. It was really adorable to see her just standing there proud of her entrance. The rest of the girls shared a look before turning back to the droid.

"Um, ok but why do you look like Penny?"

Weiss asked confused seeing as the unusual red head was now in pocket form. The small droid just smiled as it brought up one tiny hand and shook her head with her finger.

"Now, now I can't tell you that it is against my mission's instructions, all you must know is I am here to help."

The droid said annoying the heiress but again she had asked about future event other than the stuff about her and Jaune to Angela and she gave the same type of answer. The girls were about to ask more questions only to hear a squeal come from across the hall.

"YES!"

The girls wanted to question more about Pocket Penny but didn't as they all ran to the door throwing it open to see what was happening save for Yang who was still chaired up.

"Hey what's happening?"

All the girls came upon the sight of Pyrrha standing in her doorway staring at a small red haired girl before her. Pyrrha had a huge smile on her face as she stared in amazement at the girl. The girls all started to slowly realize what was happening as they looked to the little red haired girl than to Pyrrha again.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me."

Weiss said as the small red haired girl turned around to look at her and her team save for Yang who was trying desperately to get a look as she bounced in her chair trying to see what was happening.

"What, what I can't see, tell me what's happening."

All the girls ignored her though as the daughters of team RWBY walked out to see the commotion. The daughters all stared like their respected mothers as they looked at the young red head. The girl had shoulder length bright red hair just like Pyrrha's. It was tied back in a ponytail similar to Pyrrha's only with braids running back from her bangs to the pony tail. The girl had bright blue eyes with a small scar across her nose.

The girl was wearing a short sleeved formfitting red shirt, brown jeans the same color of Pyrrha's skirt. She had on the same bracer as Pyrrha with a shoulder guard with the same design on her left shoulder. She a small long hexagonal shaped breast piece of armor designed with the same carvings that Pyrrha's arm has.

"Hello."

The girl waved at team RWBY and their daughters turning back to Pyrrha.

"As I was saying mother before you squealed my name is Helen Arc yours and Jaune Arc's daughter from the future, it's so very nice to meet you."

The young girl said introducing herself as she gave a small bow to her mother while everyone just stared at her. Pyrrha was just standing hands held together in front of her face as she smiled brightly at the small Spartan.

"Look I have one now too."

The Spartan squealed happily as she pointed at the girl. Everyone just stared at Pyrrha who walked up to the small Spartan wrapping her in a hug as she then stared at all of team RWBY her eyes filled with fire.

"How do you like that, now I have a daughter too!"

The Spartan shot at the team confusing them for but a second till they remembered the Spartan had a not so secret crush on Jaune. The girls were all about to say something till they heard someone running up the stairs down the hall. They all turned to find Jaune jumping up the flight of stairs and he came onto their floor.

"What's wrong Pyrrha!?"

The knight shouted as he was about to draw his sword expecting a fight only to feel Pyrrha pull him towards her with her polarity as he then flew down the hall. Just as he was pulled down the hall Aeron came up the stairs behind him to see the scene and the new daughter. 'Well this is going to be good.' The shadow user thought with a grin as he just stood at the end of the hall and watched.

"Wha, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The poor knight screamed as he came flying towards Pyrrha coming to a very painful looking halt as he bent forward with a crack of his back when he stopped before the Spartan the wind knocked out of him from the high speeds and hard stop. The knight let out a groan before falling into Pyrrha's arm as she wrapped them around his neck hugging him tightly as she than began to spin around with him in her arms.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU."

The Spartan began to thank him profusely as she spun the knight around. Everyone just stared in complete and utter shock at the Spartan as she spun the knight around again and again. Everyone could see though that the Spartan was strangling the poor knight as he was turning pale till a crack rang out and everyone winced as they watched the knight go limp in the Spartans arms.

"Jaune thank you so much, I love you I love you so much!"

The Spartan shouted making all the girls blush save for the daughters who all just stared angrily at her thinking the exact same thing. 'She is going to take away papa.' The daughters all just stared at her angrily till she stopped spinning and lifted Jaune up ready to kiss him making all of team RWBY blush. Only when Pyrrha got close to his face she saw that he was out could head drooping to the side, eyes rolled back in his head as he just hung limp in her arms.

"Oh my god Jaune no!"

The Spartan shouted as she began to try and shake him awake, worried she might have killed him. All of team RWBY came out to check on him save for Yang who was trying as she slowly dragged herself and her chair towards them to check on Jaune as well. Aeron just stood at the end of the hall laughing his ass off at the scene as he watched all the girls try to check on him at once. He could even see Bell and the other daughters glaring at the new daughter. 'Well let's hope that's the last one.' The shadow user thought. Sadly, else were in the school one professor Glynda Goodwitch was on her way to her office to find a surprise of her own.

End

 **AN/ ok so shorted chapter but I was busy all weekend and stuff so didn't do much writing but I got the chapter done and here it is. I hope I am funny many people don't like my humor so I hope I was able to make you readers laugh.**

 **BN/ I noticed in the reviews that TheNiemand pointed out that I missed a few typos. I miss things a few times even as the beta so if you guys notice something I missed pm me with the chapter # and hopefully where it is in the chapter. That way ill knows for sure where it is.**


	9. Chapter 9

Dreaming of a better future

 **AN/ hello I am waving. Read the bottom. Also thank the beta he does stuff.**

Chapter 9

Aeron leaned against the wall of the hall as he watched as team RWBY and Pyrrha all fought over who would take care of Jaune. This had all happened because of a certain Spartan going a little overboard with how she shows affection seeing as the moment she met her future daughter she had gone a little crazy with how happy she had been. The shadow user had to admit, he was very amused with the whole situation.

"Pyrrha let him go!"

Ruby shouted as she pulled on the unconscious knight's leg while her daughter summer had a hold of the other. Alongside the two, Bell, Sara, Angela and Yang who had been un-chained from her chair, were helping the two while they held onto the arms of their father and future husband. Behind those six stood Blake and Weiss as they were yelling at the Spartan holding the unconscious knight's arms.

"Pyrrha let him go this instance!"

Weiss demanded as she pointed angrily at the Spartan who just glared at her.

"Shut up Weiss, you never even liked Jaune, you said so more than once why do you care if I have him or not!"  
The Spartan shot back at the heiress, causing her to flinch as she blushed and turned away crossing her arms angrily.

"Pyrrha please just listen to Weiss, she is only trying to help, if you don't let him go we are going to rip him in half."

Blake tried to reason as she pulled at Bell, trying to get her to let go of Jaune. The Spartan just scoffed at the ninja's words though.

"If anyone should let him go it should be those six, he is my partner so it's my job to take care of him!"

The Spartan snapped as she glared at the daughters of team RWBY and the R and Y of the team as they all pulled on the poor unconscious knight. Said girls all glared at Pyrrha though Bells glare was more adorable than frightening out of the daughters, while Sara's and her mother's glares were the most terrifying seeing as their eyes were red.

"OH, please, if you could take care of him he wouldn't be in this state!" Yang shouted as she gave a strong tug on the knight in questions leg. "You are the reason he's unconscious!"

The brawler shouted out, making the Spartan flinch some as she blushed embarrassed before shaking her head and glaring again at the brawler.

"S-shut up, why do you care, you don't have feelings for Jaune none of you do, I am the only one who actually had feelings for him before any of this started!"

The Spartan shouted. causing the two sisters to flinch and let go of the unconscious knight. Though even if the sisters let go their daughters and partner's daughters still held him.

"You don't know what our mom's feel, they helped papa make us so that means they do care about him!"

Sara shouted as she gave a strong pull on her father's leg while her mother blushed at what she had said. From the side Aeron just sighed before turning to see that the newest daughter wasn't a part of the display as she stood off to the side, just staring contempt at the scene. The shadow user sighed as he walked over to her.

"What, don't want to try and help your mother?"

The shadow user asked as he drew the young girl's attention as she turned and looked him over. The shadow user had to admit he found this girl different than the others. He couldn't exactly tell what it was but he could feel she had a different air to her than the rest. The girl gave a small sigh before she answered the shadow user.

"My mother has no need for my assistance anyways, I would rather not get between her and papa."

The young Spartan said as she slides her hand over the bracer on her left arm before looking back up to the shadow user.

"Do you wish to help your own mother?"

The young Spartan asked in a somewhat sad tone confusing the shadow user. He turned to look at his mother before looking back at the young Spartan.

"Yes, I would want to help her. Why do you ask?"

The shadow user looked over the young Spartan as she looked to her mother.

"No reason."

The young Spartan said, turning away from Aeron who starred for a second before turning away deciding it would be best not to push the girl.

"Well I am stopping this little feud if you would be so kind as to stand by your mother for me so I could."

The shadow user said as he waved the young Spartan on to her mother. Helen nodded and went over to Pyrrha while Aeron walked right up to Jaune, drawing everyone's attention. He reached out and pulled Jaune from the girl's grip.

"HEY!"

All the girls shouted only to be ignored by the shadow user as he carried his father way from the girls, setting him down at the end of the hall. The girls were all about to go and grab the unconscious knight only to stop as Aeron waved his arm creating a shadow stopping them.

"Enough!"

The shadow user snapped as all the girls stopped. They stared somewhat shocked by the shadow user's outburst as they all took a step back.

"Look, you all are acting crazy, so calm down!"

The shadow user said as he slowly started to push all the girls back to their rooms, all save for Blake, Weiss and Helen who had stayed by the doors. As the girls all got pushed back by the shadow user they just stared at him shocked.

"Look, I understand that you are all worried about Jaune, but for crying out loud calm down or you are going to rip him in half."

The shadow user said, waving his arms around in frustration.

"You can't call papa by his first name."

Bell said only for Blake to pat her on the head.

"It's ok don't worry about that let him finish."

The ninja told her daughter as she stared at her son shocked by his outburst.

"Listen to me, I want you all to calm down and go into your rooms to cool your heads off."

The shadow user said as the girls all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hey, you can't tell us what to do."

Summer said as she pointed at Aeron angrily though as she said that she got smacked in the arm by Bell.

"Ow."

Summer turned around to glare at Bell who was glaring at her.

"Don't be mean to my brother!"

The two girls began to smack each other causing their mothers to try and stop them. Aeron in the end just groaned at the two.

"Oh come on really."

The shadow user complained as he walked over to pull the two girls apart to keep his sister safe while all the other girls tried to help. As this was happening the group sadly missed as the unconscious Jaune was being dragged away. When the group finally broke the two daughters up, Summer and Bell were still trying to hit each other. Summer had her hair messed up along with a few scratches along her cheek from Bell while Bell hand her ears flat on her head after having one pulled by the young rose.

"Ok enough calm down you two."

Blake said as she held back Bell who was ready to claw out Summer's eyes out.

"Yeah, stop right now Summer!"

Ruby said to her daughter while she had Yang hold her back. But still the two were glaring at each other.

"Alright I'm done; this is getting us no were."

Aeron complained as he turned around to go and help his father only to find him gone. The shadow user stared for a few seconds as he slowly looked around the hall till he turned back to the girls as they were all still trying to keep Summer and Bell calm. He coughed into his hand to get their attention as they all stopped and looked at him again as he pointed down the hall.

"We seem to have a problem." The shadow user paused as he let the girls all stare down the hall. "It would seem we lost Jaune."

The shadow user said as all the girls stared wide eyed and shocked before slowly turning back to Aeron. The shadow user just sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face. 'Why is this happening today?' The shadow user thought as he looked up at the ceiling wondering why the day was just going downhill so fast.

"What happened, were did he go?" Summer asked as she and everyone else began to worry that something might have happened. "You don't think a Nightmare took him do you?"

The young rose asked while all of team RWBY and Pyrrha flinched, beginning to worry even more as they all shared a look before turning back to Aeron.

"Easy now don't go jumping to conclusions, either way you know just as well as I do that there is no way we would have missed the aura a Nightmare gives off." The shadow user said as he brought a hand up cupping his chin to think. "There is really only a few things that could have happened, one, he got up, saw the fighting and left, or he was taken away by another daughter that has kept hidden, that or someone who has a grudge against him took him away."

The shadow user said the last part off handed not really believing it till he turned to see his mother and all the other possible mothers smacking themselves in the forehead.

"What, does someone really have a grudge against dad?"

The shadow user asked, confused seeing as in his time no one ever hated his father. In his time his father was one of the most loved Huntsman ever even if he had enemies they still didn't hate him, they just didn't follow his beliefs or what he stood for.

"There is only one person who has a grudge against Jaune, but I doubt he is smart enough to even try and kidnap him." Weiss said offhanded as she turned to her daughter. "Come on Angela lets go look for him before he ends up causing more trouble."

The heiress said as she took hold of her daughters arm and began to lead her away.

"Hey I am going too; don't think I will let you take Jaune!"

Pyrrha shouted at her as she just used her semblance to lift her daughter up and carry her along with her as she went after the heiress. As the four left Aeron turned to see Bell holding her hands to her face staring teary eyed down the hall.

"Did papa leave because I was fighting?"

The kitten asked as she looked up to her mother and older brother. Blake quickly took her into a hug as she lifted her up.

"Oh, no Bell that isn't why he left, he probably was just confused and left without knowing what was happening. He did get knocked unconscious so he could have just not known better and left."

The ninja tried to reason as she looked to Aeron for help who just sighed as he patted Bell on the head.

"Hey don't worry Bell all you need to know is we are going to find him and that he didn't leave because of you."

The shadow user said as his sister gave a small sniffle before nodding as she let Blake carry her away while Aeron turned to Yang and Ruby and their daughters respectively.

"You four better go look too; I don't know what going on but let's just hope it's nothing bad."

The shadow user said as the girls nodded before looking to each other.

"Ok, Ruby you take Summer and go look around the mess hall. I will take Sara and go interrogate Cardin."

The brawler said while cracking her knuckles. Ruby just stared at her somewhat confused as she tilts her head.

"Wait why Cardin didn't you hear Weiss; he isn't smart enough to kidnap Jaune."

The little reaper said as she patted her daughter on the head lightly as she could see she was thinking the same thing as Bell had.

"The reason my dear sister is because you have to check all possible leads before dismissing them."

Yang said knowingly as she turned back to her daughter.

"Come on Sara I will show you how you beat a bully into a brick wall."

The brawler said giddily as she gave a high-five to her daughter who just smiled happy at the idea and the two ran off down the hall. Ruby just watched as her sister ran away happy to beat someone's face in.

"Well I guess we should do as she says, no point in standing here doing nothing."

The little reaper said as she patted her daughter on the head again.

"Come on Summer lets go."

The little reaper said as her daughter nodded and the two vanished in a flash of rose peddles. While all the girls and future children were off searching for the lost knight inside of one professor Glynda Goodwitch's office sat said professor behind her desk, fingers lightly tapping along her desk as she stared at a young Blonde haired girl who was putting her books back on her bookshelf in order.

The professor slowly turned to look at the paperwork she was supposed to have been doing to see it was all done and filed alphabetically. The professor looked back to the blonde girl who was putting her books up and sighed. The young girl was dress in a pair of black dress pants with dress shoes and a white dress shirt. Along her waist she had a belt wrapped around with three pouches as well as a long sword. The girl's hair was tied up into a bun with her bangs hanging loosely to the side of her face; the left bang was curled up similar to Glynda's. The girl had on a pair of ovular glasses just like Glynda's as well.

"I am sorry dear but I just can't believe anything you have said, and while I am impressed at how meticulous you are seeing as you did every single piece of paper work I had for today correctly I might add and then alphabetized it all, I am going to have to ask you to come with me so I can escort you out of Beacon."

The professor said as she stood up walking over to the blonde girl who just turned around and gave her a slightly disapproving stare.

"Come now, I understand how absurd I sound but please mother I wish you only to believe me."

The young girl said causing the professor to sigh tiredly.

"Please Grace; I am not your mother."

The professor said tiredly as she pulled out her riding crop, flicked her wrist and took all the books from the girl's hands and sent them all to their rightful place on her book shelf. The young girl now known as Grace just sighed as she adjusted her glasses as she put a hand on her hip and stared up to Glynda.

"Fine if you are so intent on making me leave at least give me one chance to prove to you who I am."

The girl said, causing Glynda to raise a brow at her questionably.

"How do you expect to prove such a horrible lie." The professor said skeptically as she placed a hand on her hip staring disappointedly at the young girl. "Believe me you cannot prove to me you are my daughter, be you from the future or not."

The professor said as she just sighed and shook her head.

"I am sorry but time travel just isn't possible. Just like you saying that your father is Jaune Arc."

The professor said as Grace just smiled at her.

"Now Mother I understand your skepticism but please just come with me and I shale prove to you that I am telling the truth."

The young girl said as she waved to the door for Glynda to follow. The professor gave a tired sigh as she took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine but please make this quick, I have work to do."

The professor said though she did feels some relief seeing as the young girl had done most of her work for her. The young blonde just smiled at her supposed mother as she led her on out of the office. As the two exited the office they were met with the shrill screams of someone. Grace gave a confused stare to Glynda who just sighed again.

"Before you prove anything I will have to see which student caused that scream just now."

The professor said tiredly as Grace gave a small confused look, not sure what to say about that as she let Glynda lead the way for now. Though as the two were turning down a new hall behind them at the end of the hall they just left Weiss and Angela who were talking about the scream.

"Mother who do you think that was?"

The young silver girl asked while her mother just sided as she rubbed her temples.

"If I had to guess it's Yang neutering Cardin."

The heiress said as her daughter winced some before she looked to her questionably.

"Wait who is Cardin?"

The young silver girl asked as her mother just waved offhanded.

"He is some idiot brute who thinks to highly of himself." The heiress said before pausing. "He is also a bully who picked on Jaune a few months back."

The heiress said as her daughter just stared at her shocked.

"Wait someone picked on father?"

The silver girl asked shocked by her mother at what she said. The heiress quickly looking to her confused.

"Yes did he or I not tell you about our days at Beacon?"

The heiress asked surprised that her daughter didn't know about Cardin. Her daughter just waved her hand at her.

"No you two told me all the time about it, it's just father never mentioned this Cardin fellow neither did you. I mean all you to told me about your time here at Beacon was about how father tried to court you and failed."

The silver girl said as her mother just stared at her confused. 'I wonder why we never mentioned the time when Jaune was bullied.' The heiress thought before looking down the hall seeing Professor Goodwitch's office ahead.

"I guess we will talk more about this later."

The heiress said as she walked up to the office door and knocked. Beside her Angela just stared as she read the name on the door.

"Glynda Goodwitch, how is she going to help us?"

The silver girl asked her mother who just smiled knowingly.

"She can help us because she is able to access the school's security cameras, and if she did she would be able to tell us what happened to Jaune."

The heiress said proudly as she puffed her chest pleased with her plan. Though her daughter just stared at her confused by why she seemed so proud but decided not to say anything as she let her mother knock on the door. The two waited a few minutes before Weiss knocked again. After waiting another minute, the heiress let out a defeated sigh.

"Well there goes my plan, it seems the professor isn't in."

The heiress said disappointed as her daughter just patted her on the shoulder.

"This might not be a waste, I mean it's a good idea to ask this professor to help, why don't we just go and look for her she might have just left her office."

The silver girl said to her mother who slowly perked up as she nodded.

"You're right, if we find Professor Goodwitch this won't be a waste, let's go and search for her."

The heiress said as she turned and began to make her way down the hall to search for the professor. Though as the girls made their way out of the hall down near the gardens of Beacon were Blake, Bell and Aeron as they searched for Jaune.

"Hey Aeron what were you and papa doing when you left this morning?

Bell asked as she sat on her older brother's shoulders playing with his cat ears. The shadow user just sighed not caring about his ears as he walked next to his mother.

"We were talking with a strange old man who lives in the tower over there."

The shadow user said as he pointed to the emerald tower of Beacon where the office that belonged to the school's headmaster. Blake laughed at the way her son described the headmaster while Bell slowly shrunk behind her brother's head.

"Is the strange old man bad?"

The kitten asked remembering that her father had told him not to talk to strangers and to stay away from strange old men. The shadow user gave a small laugh as he reached up and patted his sister on the head.  
"Don't worry Bell the strange old man isn't bad, just strange."

The shadow user said as Blake just smiled beside the two as he watched the two interact. She was happy to see she had a son like him, though she was still on edge about her son not telling her how the Faunus are in the future but she felt she could hold off on asking him again till she got to know him better. As the three walked on down through the garden they heard a voice shout out.

"Hey Blake, that you!?"

The ninja turned around to see one Sun Wukong running up to her. The ninja paused and waved at the monkey Faunus as he made his way towards her.

"Hey Sun, what are you doing here?"

The ninja asked as the thief of a Faunus came up with a smile.

"I was resting up in the tree over there till I saw you and thought I could ask you to come with me into the city."

The thief said getting a small nod from Blake though from the side Bell and Aeron just watched the thief.

"Well ok, I am busy right now so I can't join you."

The ninja said turning around only for the thief to walk around stopping her.

"Hey that's fine why don't I join you."

The thief said cheerily as he spread his arms wide. Blake was about to say something only to hear a cough from her side as she turned to see Aeron staring at them as he gave a small wave though Bell sat on his shoulder glaring at Sun over her brother's head. The only thing was that the small kittens glare wasn't very intimidating seeing as it just made her look adorable.

"Care to introduce us?"

The shadow user asked as he looked the thief over. Sun just chuckled as he looked up to the shadow user and the kitten on his head.

"H-hey, nice to meet you my name is Sun."

The thief introduced himself, extending his tail as if it were his hand. The shadow use just looked to the tail, then to the thief again raising a brow at him. The thief just slowly retracted his tail as he chuckled and scratched the back of his.

"Um, well… you are?"

The thief confused by what was happening. Though beside the shadow user Blake just sighed tiredly as she smacked her son on the arm.

"I am sorry about these two, this is Aeron and Bell they are… um, family of mine."

The ninja said getting a small nod from Sun as he looked back to the two. He was surprised as he looked over the two.

"So, you do have family." The thief said only to pause as he looked back to Blake. "Wait were they in the white fang too?"

The thief whispered to Blake only to be answered by Aeron.

"No we weren't in the White Fang."

The shadow user answered as Sun just chuckled as he took a step back coughing into his hand.

"oh, right sorry."

The thief said as Blake just sighed and wondered how this was going to end if Sun ever found out that the two where her kids from the future. While the ninja was left dealing with the thief, on the other side of Beacon Pyrrha and Helen were running around searching for Jaune.

"Come Helen we have to find Jaune before the others!"

The Spartan shouted as her daughter was running behind her having been put down from her mother's polarity hold letting her run on her own. The young Spartan just sighed as she ran alongside her mother. And just on the other side of a wall from the Spartan ran Ruby and Summer doing the same as they searched for Jaune as well.

Sadly, for all the girls Jaune wasn't anywhere they were searching as he laid out side a certain teams room with a young brown hair bunny eared girl with him. The girl slowly knocked on the door to the room that read team CFVY.

"Coming!"

Came a voice through the door as it took a few seconds before it opened to reveal one Velvet Scarlatina. As the rabbit opened the door she was met with the sight of the tips of bunny ears in front of her till she looked down to see a young rabbit girl smiling at her with an unconscious knight behind her. The girl had on a brown long sleeved shirt with black stitch designs all over it.

The girl also had on a pair of brown jeans with a belt wrapped around her waist with three small pouches as well as a long cylindrical like tube that was about a foot long. The girl had long brown hair tied into a low hanging pony tail. The rabbit looked to the knight than to the girl as she smiled.

"Um, hello."

The rabbit greeted getting an even wider smile from the small rabbit girl before her who now had starry eyes as she spread her arms and hugged Velvet. The rabbit just stared confused by the girl's actions as she looked down at her.

"Hey V, what's up who is at the door?"

A voice came from in the room as out came one Coco Adel who came to the sight of her teammate being hugged by a small Rabbit girl as well as the unconscious knight laying in the hall.

"Um, V, isn't that the Jaune kid partnered with Pyrrha Nikos."

The fashionista said getting a small nod from Velvet who looked back down to the girl hugging her.

"Um excuse me but who are you?"

The rabbit asked with a small smile as the girl let go of her and took a step back.

"Oh, that's right."

The girl patted herself down some as she then took a small little happy stance and smiled at Velvet.

"Hello my name is Jasmine Arc, I am the daughter of Velvet Scarlatina and Jaune Arc."

The young girl introduced herself happily while Velvet just stared shocked by the girl's introduction while Coco had her glasses halfway down her nose staring wide eyed at the young girl.

End

 **AN/ hurray new chapter for you peeps. Now listen to me closely this is very important… are you ready… ok so it's not important I just wanted to make you wait, so I hope you readers like what I did with this chapter and think it was funny while I feel it wasn't that good but I do hope it's at least good so I want to know what you readers think. Also I want you to really review not just open the review page and think about really review. Oh, side note so I have a guest who keeps asking for Neo and no I am not answering your question I am just telling you that your reviews have a really long delay when they come in seeing as I don't get them till like a week after you wrote them. Just saying so I don't know if that means the reviews on the website are screwy, or I have terrible internet. But I just wanted you to know I see your reviews and thank you for the support thank all of you it's nice to see how much people like this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

Dreaming of a better future

 **AN/ I am a person. Hello. Ok you know the drill.**

Chapter 10

Velvet and Coco stood frozen in shock as they stared down at a young rabbit Faunus girl who had just declared herself the daughter of Velvet and the unconscious knight, Jaune Arc, who lays behind the Faunus girl, well unconscious. The two teammates slowly turned to each other sharing a confused and shocked look before looking back to Jasmine.

"Um, come again?"

The rabbit girl said completely confused as she stared at her supposed daughter, confused on what was happening. The young Rabbit though just smiled as she reached into one of the pouches of hers pulling out a scroll. The girl then opened up the scroll to reveal a picture of her and what looked like an older version of Jaune holding the young rabbit beside an older Velvet with two other young men behind them.

"See this is a photo of you and papa with me, Sam and Chase."

The young rabbit said happy as Velvet and Coco looked to the photo. In it stood a Jaune who looked to be in his mid or late thirties next to a similarly aged Velvet with the young rabbit girl before them held in Jaune's arms. To the side stood the a young brown hair man who looked to be about 17 with Jaune's sword on his waist and beside him a dirty blonde rabbit eared brother who looked to be around 20 with Velvets box on his hip and one of his ears was missing a piece of it from its tip.

Velvet winced interlay at the one older boy as he looked to have been through more than his fare share of fights as he had several scars along his neck and on his arms. The rabbit turned form the picture and looked back to the girl and then to Jaune again still confused on what was happening.

"I am sorry but what is going on?" The rabbit asked as Coco nodded next to her wanting to know the same thing. "I mean you show up saying you are my daughter, but how?"

The rabbit asked as the young rabbit let her ears fall as she smacked herself in the forehead.

"Oh, that's right I only told you I am your kid." The young rabbit said as she smiled at Velvet. "Sorry but I forgot to say I was also from the future."

The young rabbit said happily as Velvet and Coco stared confused and shocked again.

"Alright V lets call Professor Goodwitch and have her deal with this kid, I think she might be insane."

The fashionista said getting a small disapproving stare from the young rabbit.

"Hey, that's mean Auntie Coco, I am not insane."

The young rabbit said, causing Coco to turn to her with a raised brow.

"Hey, who you calling auntie?"

The fashionista asked, placing a hand on her hip as she stared at the young rabbit. The rabbit just smiled as she pulled out her scroll and pulled up a new picture on it. This time the picture was of Jasmine and Coco standing in front of a clothing store. The store was called "Fashion Haven", while an older Coco stood next to the young rabbit as the two had their arms spread wide as if unveiling the store.

The fashionista just stared as she lowered her glasses looking at the picture shocked. She slowly turned back to the young rabbit who was smiling smugly at her.

"This doesn't prove anything; how do I know you didn't just make that picture?"

The fashionista asked only she was surprised at the girl for knowing what Coco wanted to do after she stopped being a Huntress as well as the name she wanted to use for her stores name. The young rabbit girl just rolled her eyes as she sighed and looked back to Jaune who was still unconscious. The girl than turned back to her supposed future mother.

"If he was awake he could tell you that I'm telling the truth."

The young rabbit said only to get skeptical looks from Coco and Velvet. The two shared a look before looking back down to Jaune.

"Well if he does have something to say why not bring him into the room and we will wait for him to wake up."

Velvet said as Coco just said and rubbed the back of her head. As she looked into the room then back to Jasmine and Jaune letting out a tired sigh.

"Alright yeah let's bring them in, no reason not to see what the guy has to say when he wakes up."

The fashionista said getting a nod from Velvet as she turned back her supposed daughter, not completely sure what to think on the whole ordeal wondering if the girl really was her daughter. As the rabbit helped her team leader carry the unconscious Jaune into the room. Elsewhere in another of Beacon's dorms, Professor Glynda Goodwitch stood over the form of a cowering Cardin Winchester who was curled into the fetal position as he shook on the floor of his dorm room.

"Mother what happened to him?"

Grace asked only to get shushed by the professor.

"Do not call me that."

The professor said quickly as she looked down at the cowering Student before her.

"Mr. Winchester, what happened to you?"

The professor asked with only a slight idea of what could have happened. The brute cowered some more as he shook on the floor causing the professor to roll her eyes as she let out a tired sigh and stood up.

"Please Mr. Winchester just tell me what happened and I should be able to stop whoever did this and punish them."

The professor said trying to make to brute speak up. Slowly the brute raised his hand and pointed out the door.

"A-a B-blonde d-demon a-and its m-mini follower a-attacked me a-and threatened t-to do h-h-horrible unspeakable things."

The brute whimpered out as the professor just sighed and turned around waving Grace out of the room who was just staring confused at the brutes words. When the two were finally in the hall the young blonde girl spoke up.

"What did he mean about Blonde demon mother?"

The girl asked getting another sigh from Glynda.

"Please Grace; do not call me mother."

The professor requested getting a small disappointed look from Grace.

"What's so wrong with calling you mother, I mean you are my mother?"

The blonde girl reasoned only to get a sigh from the professor as she took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I still do not believe that, either way I rather the students not over hear you and start spreading rumors."

The professor said tiredly as she looked back to the young blonde who just sighed tiredly.

"Fine I will not call you mother for now, but please answer me, what did that boy mean when he said blonde demon?"

The young blonde asked getting a sigh from her future mother who just pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Mr. Winchester was probably talking about Yang Xiao Long."

The professor said offhanded as she let out a tired sigh.

"Wait why would Yang Xiao long do this?"

The young girl asked as Glynda just rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I have no idea if anything Mr. Winchester would have brought it on himself if anything."

The professor said as she turned back to the young blonde.

"You know I have been wondering but how are you going to prove to me that you are my daughter?"

The professor asked still on edge about the whole daughter thing as she walked down the hall searching for Yang. The young blonde beside her just smiled as she walked a head of her.

"Now if I told you it would spoil the surprise, mother."

The girl teased getting a sigh from Glynda who just shook her head disapprovingly. 'It is impossible for this girl to be my daughter with that kind of personality.' The professor thought as she followed after the girl.

"Also stop calling me that, I am not your mother."

The professor said getting a small disapproving shake of the head from Grace who just kept on walking. The two began to continue on down the halls now on the search for Yang Xiao long in hopes of finding out why she had turned Cardin into a weeping little ball of fear. As the two began their search elsewhere in the school Ruby and her daughter Summer were still searching for Jaune.

"Summer did you find him!"

Ruby shouted down the hall to her daughter as she kicked open a store room door looking inside to see if Jaune was in there only to find brooms and buckets.

"No!"

Summer shouted back as she then shot down the hall towards her mother in a flash of red and white rose pedals. Ruby just stood at the end of the hall as she looked into an empty class room to see if Jaune was in there to find nothing. She let out a sigh as she turned to look at Summer who flashed up beside her. Ruby sighed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Finding Jaune is turning out to be harder than I thought."

The little reaper said as she looked to her daughter who nodded and crossed her arms.

"This is really hard, why can't we just find him, I mean when I got lost when I was younger papa was able to find me without any trouble."

The young rose said getting a small chuckle from her mother.

"How often did you get lost?"

Ruby asked as her daughter puffed her cheeks at her angrily as she stomped her foot, crossed her arms and turned away from her.

"Every time you looked after me without him around!"

The young rose shot at her mother.

"Hey!"

The little reaper said hurt as she looked to the ground. The two stood there like that for a few seconds before Summer slowly turned back to see her mother who was looking at the ground hurt. The young rose slowly lost her angry pout and slowly reached down to the hem of her skirt playing with it. She looked at her mother a few times before speaking up.

"Mama."

The young rose spoke up getting Ruby's attention as she looked to her.

"Yeah Summer?"

The little reaper asked as the young rose walked up to her and hugged her.

"I am sorry, that was mean."

The young rose said getting a nod from Ruby as she hugged her back.

"It's ok you didn't mean it."

The young rose just hugged back but didn't say anything seeing as what she said was true as she remembered the times that her mother looked after her when her father was on mission and she would end up losing sight of her and her father would always end up finding her even if he was on mission just coming home as fast as he could to find her. It was like he had a sixth sense for when she needed to be found or was hurt.

As the young rose thought back on the times her father would find her when she was lost. As she thought out from her hood popped out pocket Penny.

"Wait Summer, I think I have a plan to find your father."

The little droid said catching the two girl's attention.

"Oh, pocket Penny, I forgot you were here."

Ruby said as she looked at the small droid. Summer put her hand out for the small droid to jump.

"Hey Penny, what do you mean you have a plan to find papa?"

The young rose asked her little companion. The small droid smiled as it held up her small USB tail.

"If I plug into one of the school's terminals I should be able connect to the to the security cameras, and I can possible track your father's locations."

The small droid said puffing its small chest proudly with a huge smile at her great plan. As the small droid did this Ruby and Summer share a look between each other somewhat impressed by the small droid's plan. Though the little reaper looked to have some doubts about the plan.

"Wait, Penny is that even legal?"

The little reaper asked not really willing to hack into the schools system. Even if the plan was like those out of spy movies, the little reaper didn't know if she could go along with it.

"No it's not legal but in a situation like this I don't think Ozpin would mind if we connected to the security feed."

The small droid said as it cupped its chin in thought. The young rose holding her up looked to her than back to her mother now thinking the same thing as her. The three stood in thought for a few seconds before deciding it would be best to go with Penny's plan and ran off towards the library to connect to one of the terminals. As they walked Ruby looked to Pocket Penny and figured she should ask.

"Hey Penny, what happened to you that turned you into I tiny robot?"

The little reaper asked as the small droid turned to her and gave her a small sad smile.

"I am sorry Ruby but I cannot tell you that. Please don't ask again."

The little droid said getting a small nod from Ruby who looked away somewhat disappointed as she worried that something had happened. The little reaper though decided she would do as her now tiny future friend asked seeing as she really didn't care. While the three of them made their way down to the library just a building away Pyrrha and her future daughter Helen were searching the training rooms to see if Jaune was in one of them.

"This is beginning to worry me, where could Jaune be?"

Pyrrha asked her daughter who just shrugged as she walked beside her just as worried.

"I hope he is ok."

The young Spartan said as her mother just smiled and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders and pulled her to her with a sideward hug.

"Don't worry, if anything he is just laying under a tree somewhere resting."

The Spartan tried to reassure her daughter who just looked down to the ground. The Spartan was worried about her and figured it would be best to distract Helen for now and cheer her up.

"Hey, you know I was wondering what type of family we are in the future, I mean am I a good mother and is Jaune a good father?"

The Spartan asked as her daughter looked up to her in thought for a second.

"Well I can't tell you much about the future, but I wasn't told I couldn't tell you about how you and papa raised me and the others."

The young Spartan said causing Pyrrha's eyes to sparkle at the mention of others.

"Wait I have more kids?"

The Spartan asked getting a chuckle from her daughter who smiled at her.

"Yes, you have four children counting me; I have two older sisters and an older brother."

The young Spartan said happily till she mentioned her brother as her smile somewhat dimmed. Pyrrha noticed this as she looked to her daughter confused.

"What's wrong?"

The Spartan wanted to know why her daughter got sad when she mentioned her brother only for Helen to shake her head at her.

"Do not worry about it, I will tell you soon enough, first I should tell you about how you and papa raised us."

The young Spartan said, changing the subject quickly as she began to go on telling Pyrrha about how she was raised. The young Spartan told her mother about the times when Jaune would take her out into a wheat field and play hide and seek with her. She even told her of the times she trained with Pyrrha and her older brother. Her sisters weren't Huntress, having chosen different paths in life, one wanting to be a teacher and the other a doctor. Though again when she mentioned her brother she got sad as she would pause some as she talked about him.

"You know Marcus was a strong Huntsman, he was able to make a name for himself long before he ever became a true licensed Huntsman where everyone knew who he was because of how skilled and strong he was."

The young Spartan said as she looked to the ground fondly though with a sad smile as she did. Pyrrha didn't like how she looked and decided she would ask what happened with her brother to make Helen so sad.

"Alright Helen, what happened to Marcus?"

The Spartan asked her daughter who slowly looked up to her sadly. The young Spartan didn't say anything for a few seconds before finally speaking up.

"He disappeared one day without a trace, he was off on a mission helping papa and something happened that made the two separate and after it was all done he was gone. No one could find him, let alone a body."

The young Spartan said sadly as Pyrrha just stared shocked at what she was hearing.

"When did this happen?"

The Spartan asked as she knelt down to her daughter leveling herself with Helen as she waited for an answer.

"It happened a year before people started noticing time was being messed with. After it happened you stopped taking missions, staying home alone not really wanting anyone around. You were always proud of Marcus, you seemed to think he was invincible; you even tried to make me stop training to be a Huntress. As time went on you got better and you started to take missions again after papa had talked with you but you stopped asking for help and when you trained me you never really were all there."

The young Spartan said giving a small summary of what had happened not really wanting to talk about the whole thing still upset about the memory. Pyrrha didn't have anything to say shocked at what she heard as she slowly pulled her daughter into a hug.

"I am so sorry; I didn't know; I shouldn't have made you talk about it."

The Spartan said knowing that she had just reopened old wounds for her daughter. She held her daughter for a few minutes before finally let her go as she looked at her with a sad smile.

"I am sorry I made you talk about something so terrible."

The Spartan said as she stood up and patted her daughter on the head and turned too looked down the hall.

"Why don't we go and grab you something to eat than we can start looking for Jaune again."

The Spartan said getting a nod from her daughter as they moved on. As the two began to make their way to the mess hall to grab something to eat on another path heading to the same place as them walked Yang and Sara while just behind them Glynda Goodwitch was heading to the same place alongside Grace. As these six all began to head towards each other off in the dorms with Coco, Velvet, the still unconscious Jaune and Jasmine the four just talked.

"Hey V, you know now that I think about it this guy ain't that bad looking, also he has a better sense of fashion than I thought with this new get up of his."

Coco said as she looked over the knights gear and clothing. She was impressed by his new look as well as interested in what the clothing was made out of confused by the material as it had a strange sheen to it.

"Look at these clothes, I have never seen fabric like this, do you know what it is V?"

The fashionista asked only to be ignored as Velvet and Jasmine sat talking.

"Why won't you believe me?"

Jasmine complained as she spun around in a chair as she talked with her mother.

"I am sorry but time travel isn't possible, it's just the work of science fiction. "

The rabbit said as her supposed daughter just pouted as she spun around in her seat. Behind them Coco was lifting up Jaune's right arm looking at the sleeve of his coat examining the fabric.

"Seriously what is this made out of, it almost looks like someone sprinkled dust over him."

The fashionista said again to be ignored while the two rabbits talked.

"Come now mama you have to be more opened minded, I mean what do I get from lying to you?'

The young rabbit said as Velvet sighed messaging her temples.

"I am sorry but I can't it is just too absurd."

The rabbit said getting an annoyed groan from her supposed daughter who just leaned back in chair as it spun. Coco still looking over Jaune behind the rabbit was now looking over the chest piece Jaune was wearing.

"You know this armor kind of has the same sheen as the coat, it has to be dust, I don't know what else looks like this."

The fashionista said as she slid a hand over the chest piece feeling the metal as she could feel a slight energy in it. As the fashionista was looking over the knight a groan was heard and everyone in the room looked to the knight as he slowly brought his hand up rubbing his face, as he sat up.

"Ok, what happened?"

The knight groaned as he sat up and looked around to room taking it in. With a confused stare he turned to Coco he was leaning over him. The fashionista was about a foot away from his face as she looked at him. The knight let out a tired sigh as he then turned to look at Velvet and Jasmine. When he saw Jasmine he groaned as he hung his head.

"Great, another one."

The knight said dejectedly, getting a confused look from Coco and Velvet as they looked to the knight who swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

"What do you mean another one?"

Velvet asked confused as the knight walked up to her and Jasmine.

"Let me guess, she said she is yours and my daughter from the future."

The knight said getting a small nod from Velvet causing him to sigh as he turned around to Coco.

"Did you get one too?"

The knight asked as Coco shook her head no as she just stared at him confused. The knight turned back to Jasmine who was just smiling at him.

"Hello papa."

The girl greeted as the knight just rubbed the back of his head as he thought about what he was going to do. After a few seconds of silence the knight just sighed as he walked back to the bed he woke up on and set down.

"So, do you two believe her crazy story?"

The knight asked Coco and Velvet. The two girls said no as the knight just rubbed the back of his head not really sure what he should say to them.

"What, do you believe her crazy story?"

Coco asked as she walked in front of the knight pointing a finger at him. The knight just pushed the appendage to the side slowly.

"Do I have to answer that?"

The knight asked as the fashionista just chuckled and put a hand on her hip as she stood up straight and looked back to Jasmine.

"I don't know, I mean you did say 'not another one' and she told us you would tell us she is telling the truth."

The fashionista said matter-of-fact as she smiled smugly at the knight who just sighed as he stood up. The fashionista slowly lost her smile as the knight stood up straight as he stood taller than her making her look up.

"Fine, I do believe her, what of it."

The knight said as Coco slowly took a step back impressed by him as she nodded.

"Well I don't know, but tell us, why do you believe her?"

The fashionista asked as Velvet looked to Jasmine who was smiling brightly at Jaune. The rabbit didn't really know what to do as thought about what the knight had said. She still found it unbelievable but here Jaune was saying he believed Jasmine's crazy story about time travel so it made her wonder.

"The reason I believe her story is a little complicated."

The knight said as he began to tell the girl's about the other daughters shocking them save for Jasmine who just sat happy, her father was on her side as he explained things. The girls were shocked at hearing about other daughters but what also shocked them was when Jaune mentioned the Nightmares while leaving out that they already exist and all and only giving some information on them as he just says that is what caused the commotion yesterday.

"Wait so that Grimm everyone is talking about? You killed it."

Coco said impressed by the knight as he just rubbed the back of his head looking off to the side.

"Not the point, look you see a lot has happened since yesterday so I have little reason not to believe the girl…" the knight paused as Jasmine interrupted. "My name is Jasmine." The girl waved and Jaune nodded. "I have no reason not to believe Jasmine after what I have been through so I can't make you believe but it doesn't really matter for now let's just go and find the others and we should be able to clear this whole mess up ok."

The knight said waving to the door getting a nod from Jasmine while Coco and Velvet nodded after a few seconds of thought as they all made their way to the door. The knight went first opening the door for Jasmine. The small rabbit smiled happily as she walked into the hall though as she stepped out there as a dread air filled the room freezing everyone as at the end of the hall at the stairs a thick black fog formed with bright flash's inside it till a huge form came to be from the fog.

The form a huge man stood only the man was covered in thick black skin and white bone armor with bright red grim marks. The Nightmare stood taller than Yatsuhashi with much broader shoulders. The beast was far different than the one Jaune saw the previous day not only in size but its mask was different as well. The beast had three large slab like bones over its shoulders with thick rib like bones over its chest with several large spins running down its back.

Its legs had the same slabs that were on its shoulders while its forearms had three large spikes running along them pointing out towards its elbows. The beast mask wasn't a full mask only covering the top half of the beasts face with large tusks sticking out front the sides. The mask looked like someone took a Goliaths mask off it and stuck it on the beast before the knight. In the beast hands was a hug bone like slab covered in Grimm marks as it looked like a make shift sword made out of a goliath's rib.

The knight turned to see Jasmine and the others staring at the beast in shock frozen by its presence as it stood towering in the hall hunched as it was. The knight looked to Jasmine who stood frozen in the hall and reached out quickly pulling her into the room just as the Nightmare at the end of the hall finished taking form from the black fog letting out an ear splitting roar that shook the building.

As the knight pulled Jasmine into the room he watched as the beast turned and locked eyes with him as it smiled, its black lips turning up as teeth came into view all crooked and broken. The knight literally felt his skin crawl at the sight of the things smile.

"Nope!"

The knight shouted as he slammed the door shut and dragged the girls to the window looking out to see they were only on the third floor.

"Everyone out the window now!"

The knight ordered as the girls slowly began to regain their baring as the knight turned to the door as he felt the room shaking.

"What the hell was that thing!? Why did that thing come out of that fog!?"

Coco shouted as the knight ran to her bed grabbing her hand bag which he knew was her weapon and threw it to her. The fashionista caught it clumsily as the room began to shake more and more as they could hear the walls creaking and breaking as screams could be heard from other rooms.

"That Coco was a Nightmare, now do as I say and jump out that window!"

The knight ordered again as he grabbed Velvets box still not sure what it was giving it to her as he then picked up Jasmine and gave her to Velvet. The girls all looked at Jaune confused for a second as they looked to the window than to him.

"What are you doing?"

Velvet asked confused and shocked while still terrified by the beast she had just seen. Even Coco looked afraid neither of the girls had seen such a monster, so for such a thing to exist was terrifying.

"I am going to draw the things attention while you three go and find, Aeron we are going to need him if we want to kill this thing."

The knight said as he pushed the girls to the window as the room began shaking more and more as they could hear the beast was only two rooms down now. The girls though were all looking at Jaune like he was crazy for wanting to fight the beast alone.

"Are you insane, what can you do against something that big, I doubt my Gatling gun would even hurt it, the best it might do is tickle the fucking thing!"

Coco shouted as she tried to fight against the knight as he pushed her out the window as she clung onto the window seal, Velvet right beside her as they were now sitting on the seal leaning back as the knight tired forcing them out it.

"Yeah well tickling it is better than nothing. Anyways you won't be doing anything, just go and look for Blake, Aeron should be with her, he is a tall black haired cat Faunus with a scar on the left side of his chin, you can't miss him."

The knight said giving another push on the girls as they hung out the window. With a grunt the knight gave up as he just ran to the door as he knew the girls couldn't get back in through the window with the awkward angle they were at as they just hung in the window seal. The knight ran to the door opening it turning back to the girls.

"Anyways what the worst that could happen?"

The knight asked as he stepped into the hall still looking at the girls only for as soon as he was in the hall a giant black fist slammed into him sending him flying down the hall.

"JAUNE!"  
"PAPA!"

The girls all shouted, letting go of the window seal and falling out the window down to the bushes below at the bottom of the building. As the girls hit the ground they all groaned as they then looked up to see that Jaune had been sent through the wall at the end of the hall as the girls heard his screaming as they turned in the direction he went flying. The girls all saw as the building shook as the beast then came jumping out the side of the building after Jaune.

End.

 **AN/ yeah new chapter all you people should be happy or I don't know what you feel. Either way I hope you like the story. So plot I am going to try and get more into all the daughters like I did were I shared Helen's past in this chapter I will be doing the same for all the kids so I hope that helps with any ones fears. Ok that's all this time don't know what to say so bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

Dreaming of a better future

 **AN/ Hello again.**

Chapter 11

Jaune flew through the air, screaming as he flew over the school's buildings after getting slugged by a giant Nightmare. As the knight flew through the air he could only think of one thing as he watched everything below him. 'This is why Ozpin threw everyone off the cliffs at the beginning of the year; we really do need a landing strategy in life.' The knight thought as he watched as the ground began to come closer and closer as he realized he was going to be hurting in the morning. With that thought the knight crashed into the ground, creating an explosion of dust and dirt.

As the dust began to slowly settle down as the knight groaned in pain as he slowly lifted himself out of the crater that he had made with his crash landing.

"Ok, while that hurt, Yang still hits harder."

The knight said standing up for only a second till he fell back onto the ground in pain with a groan. The knight tried to lift himself up again as he thought about what he was going to do now that he was sent flying. 'Right so distracting the big ugly monster didn't go as planned.' He thought lifting himself up just as he noticed a shadow begin to form around him.

"Oh, shit."

The knight said as he pushed himself forward jumping forward some just in time to dodge as the giant Nightmare that attacked him landed where he had crashed. The force of the creatures landing lifted the knight up, throwing him back into a tree from the force. The knight felt pain shoot through his chest as the wind was knocked out of him till his aura kicked in relieving the pain. The knight hit the ground with a heavy thump as he slowly lifted himself back to his feet using the tree he hit as a support as he turned to look at the beast before him as it stood up towering over him.

" **Hahaha…"**

The beast's laughter rumbled through the ground, shaking the knight as it stood, the beast turned around smiling at him its eyes burning bright red in some twisted form of joy.

" **I am must say, you are a sturdy one aren't you."**

The beast spoke, its voice heavy and ragged like it had a dry throat. When the beast stood at its full height it was taller than the Ursa Major Jaune had fought back during the first semester. While not as fat, with all the muscle that the knight could see around the beast's body as it stood before him. The knight though wasn't very sure what he should do about this beast seeing as he wasn't very equipped to fight it.

Add in the fact he doubted he was strong enough to kill the monster he just gulped as he began to worry he might have made a very big mistake trying to distract the beast alone. 'Shit, I hope the others get here soon or I am dead.' The knight thought as he watched the beast lift its bone weapon up over head as it smiled at him. The knight got a better look at the weapon now that he could see it ready to crush him but he was shocked to see the weapon was made out of a spine.

" **I hope you can entertain me for a little while, I do hope you don't die too quickly."**

The beast said as it swung down its giant bone club into the ground where Jaune had been before he jumped back, dodging the attack. The knight covered his face as he was pelted with splinters from the tree he had been leaning against as it shattered into millions of little piece's. 'Shit, I had to go and draw the short straw, why do I do this to myself!?' The knight thought bitterly as he rolled back along the ground extending his shield and drawing his sword.

"Velvet and Coco, better find Aeron quick or I am dead!"

The knight shouted as he ran forward ducking under a swing from the Nightmare, slashing at its chest in hopes of at least hurting it some only for his sword to bounce off its thick hide like he had struck stone. The knight gave a shocked smile as he looked at the beast as it smiled at his pathetic attack. 'Yeah, I am going to die.' He thought as he jumped back dodging the beast fist from crushing him.

 **Earlier back in Beacon**

Glynda walked along side Grace as the two headed off towards the mess hall to check if they could find Yang and see why she had decided it was a good idea to scar Cardin Winchester. They weren't that far from the mess hall as the two walked in silence, though they were getting odd looks from the students as they talked about Grace wondering who she was. The professor simply ignored the students, not really caring to say anything to stop the students but what was bothering her was the fact that Grace just seemed happy as could be about the attention.

"Oh, mother I wonder what would happen if the students over heard me call you mother."

The young blonde girl whispered as she teased, getting a frustrated sigh out of the professor as she looked to the young girl. 'Why must she be like this?' The professor thought tiredly as she looked ahead to see the mess hall before her.

"Please stop calling me mother, and please just come and help me find Ms. Xiao Long."

The professor said as she grabbed the young blondes arm and pulled her along with her as she sped up heading straight for the doors of the mess hall. As the two came up to the doors several voices caught the professor's attention.

"Let's get you some food, Helen I bet you are starving."

A cheery voice came from the professor's right as she turned to see Pyrrha Nikos walking with a young red haired girl beside her smiling.

"Hey Sara where do you think we should look for Jaune now?"

On Glynda's left came up Yang with a young blonde girl beside her walking with her chin cupped in thought. The six all stopped their talking though as they all walked up to the doors beside each other. The professor looked at the young girls beside her two students and then to Grace who was just staring at the small children as well.

"Hey Professor Goodwitch, how are you doing?"

Yang asked as she slowly took a step back till she noticed that the professor wasn't looking at her but at Sara. The brawler looked down to her daughter who was staring at the girl next to the professor. All the women looked from one another from mothers to daughters. Pyrrha stood staring frozen in shock at the girl next to Glynda as she realized who she was.

"Professor…"

The Spartan spoke up, getting the professors attention.

"Yes Ms. Nikos."

The Spartan slowly raised her hand, pointing at Grace.

"… Is she your daughter?" The Spartan asked slowly as the professor just stared as she tried to think about something to say. As the professor was about to speak up though everything around her and everyone froze, as a cold dark feeling passed over everyone? Though slowly Grace spoke up.

"A Nightmare has just arrived."

The young blonde said as the Spartan and brawler along with their respected children turned to her as she looked up towards one of the buildings off in the distance. Professor Goodwitch though only stared confused on what Grace was talking about till the Spartan spoke up.

"Wait you mean another of those humanoid Grimm is here!?"

The Spartan asked shocked as the professor looked to the young blonde beside her as she stared off at the building, her hand tight around her long swords handle.

"What are you girls talking about, what humanoid Grimm!?"

The professor asked wanting answers only to stop as a crash sounded out and the professor looked up to see someone flying through the air heading in the direction of the emerald forest. Just behind the person came flying the huge black form of some monster chasing after the person that went flying.

"What the hell is that?"

The professor said shocked as she stared at the two flying objects at a loss unable to even understand what she just saw. She was about to turn to the girls around her for answers when shouting voices came running down one of the paths from the direction the flying monster and person had come from.

"PROFESSOR GOODWITCH!"

Down the path came running Velvet, Coco and a young rabbit girl who was following them. Glynda, Grace, Yang, Sara, Pyrrha and Helen all stared at the girls that came running up to them

"Professor you have to help, just now we were attacked by some giant Grimm that just appeared from a black cloud of some weird light and attacked Jaune!"

Coco shouted, shocking all the girls as gasps sounded out. The professor was about to ask for more information only to stop as Yang, Pyrrha and their respected daughters ran off in the direction Jaune and the monster had flown.

"Wait! You can't go; we don't know what you are going to fight!"

The professor shouted ready to stop the girls on for a shadow to pass over her causing her to look up as a black haired cat Faunus man had jumped from the roof of the mess hall landing in the courtyard rolling back to his feet sprinting off in the direction the girls had ran. Before Glynda could say anything Grace ran off as well alongside Coco and Velvet and the young girl with them. The professor was on the verge of exploding but stowed it as she did the only thing she could and chased after all the girls and young man.

 **Back in the emerald forest**

Explosions rang out as clouds of dust flew into the air through the trees as a large hulking figure tore its way through the forest. The figure gave a huge swing sending a second smaller figure flying back, crashing through several trees to crashing back into the ground with an explosion of dust and leaves. A muffle groaned was heard as Jaune slowly lifted himself off the ground shaking his head as he looked up to see the large Nightmare charging towards him.

The knight shot to his feet and turned to his right and sprinted off through the forest.

" **Don't run! I have no desire to play cat and mouse with you! Just stand and fight me you pathetic Human!"**

The beast howled out as it continued its charge after Jaune. A loud roar rang out from the beast as it sped up. The knight just continued his run as he jumped over downed trees, bushes and roots springing back towards Beacon as fast as he could. 'Great this is just how I wanted to spend my day!' The knight thought angrily as he ran straight at a tree, jumping at it and kicking off it, pushing him to the side as he landed clumsily rolling back to his feet and continuing his sprint towards Beacon.

He wasn't the most agile person and seeing as he was now forced to spring through a forest packed full of trees with 3 to 20 feet distance from one another, he was being forced to be as agile as he could just to keep from getting turned into putty on the floor by the Nightmare chasing him. The knight passed a glance over his shoulder, he saw as the Nightmare ripped trees from the ground as it charged after him. The knight was going to need to do something to slow the beast down or it was going to catch up to him.

As the knight was trying to think of a way to slow the beast down, movement to his left caught his attention as he turned just in time to meet the sight of a Beowulf lunging at him. The knight fell into a knee slide as the hound flew overhead. The knight quickly drew his sword, slashing at the hound cutting its head off with ease. The knight turned to see three more Beowulf's rushing toward him ready to maul him to death.

Only for the giant bone club of the Nightmare that was chasing him to come crashing into the hound's splattering them across the ground. The knight stared shocked for but a moment till he turned around quickly looking at the beast as it walked into the clearing retrieving its club.

" **These runts should know better than to take another's prey."**

The beast said as it turned to the knight, smiling its cracked and broken teeth exposed to him as it rested its club on its shoulders as it looked down to the knight in glee. The knight just gulped as he extended his shield and prepared to fight. 'Damn, running isn't going to do me any good now is it!' The knight thought bitterly as he could see the beast's glee grow.

" **So, you are finally done running."**

The beast said as it spun its club in its hand as it took a type of stance as it smile grew. The knight just tightened his grip on his sword and shield as he looked to the beast and waited for it to charge. He knew he couldn't be the one to attack first; it would mean his death. The knight didn't have to wait long as the beast shot forward, swinging its club wide, aiming to rip his head off. The knight lifted his shield as he ducked, angling the shield, deflecting the attack as it passed over him and he slashed out at the beasts arm only for his attack to bounce off like it had when he tried to cut it before.

"Shit!"

The knight cursed as he jumped forward diving under the beast's legs rolling back to his feet as he turned around ducking under the beast's backward swing. The knight slashed out again aiming to see if he could find any chinks in the beast's armor that he could exploit only for his sword to bounce off harmlessly. The knight grits his teeth as he rolled to the side, dodging the beast's fist as it came flying at him crashing into the ground in an explosion of dust and leaves.

The knight was ready to turn and run again only to bite back his fears as he jumped back using the dust cloud as a smoke screen as he tried to figure out how he was going to kill the beast. While he knew he was far from strong enough to actually do anything to the beast he needed to try, if he didn't find a way to even hurt it, when Aeron arrived he doubted either of them would be strong enough to kill it even together or with the help of his team.

The knight watched as the beast leered at him as it moved forward ready to attack again. The beast was smart and strong two things that always meant trouble for the poor knight as he tried to figure out what to do to kill the beast. The beast was slow and even if it knew how to fight its larger body made it well aimed strikes meaningless against smaller opponents like the knight who could roll, duck and jump away from all its attacks.

So the beast's huge body was its disadvantage but seeing as it was smart it was able to make up for that with timing so the knight needed to figure out a way to get through the beasts guard and strike in any weak spot he could find. The most obvious would be the beasts eyes, so that left the knight with the problem of actually strike them seeing as they were a good 8 feet above him. The knight really needed to find a spot to strike to make the beast lower itself so he could strike the eyes.

The knight jumped back just as the beast charged, slamming its club into the ground creating another huge dust cloud. The knight used it to his advantage as he ran forward diving between the beast's legs rolling to his feet behind it collapsing his shield and taking his sword in a two handed grip slashing upwards at the beast groin. The strike actually bite in this time cutting through the beast's skin causing it to howl in pain.

The fact the knight was able to hurt the beast was triumph enough for him but he knew if he didn't act now he would be putting himself in danger seeing as when or if the beast regained itself. Only the knight didn't have time to do anything as the beast spun around swinging its club. The knight had no time to dodge so all he could do was block with his sword as the club crashed into him picking him up sending him flying.

The knight was sent flying so fast he crashed through several trees till he hit the ground bouncing flipping and rolling till he crashed into a boulder shattering it. The knight groaned as he lifted himself back up to his feet wobbling all the way up using his sword to support him. The knight looked up to see how far he had flown and he just sighed as he saw that he was sent flying so far he couldn't tell. 'Well that wasn't how I expected this to go.'

The knight though just as he felt a warm liquid flow down his arm as he looked to see he had a giant splinter of stone lodged in his right bicep. The knight just sighed as he grabbed the splinter which was maybe 7 inches long and pulled it out of his arm with a hiss of pain. The knight threw the splinter to the side as he looked back in the direction he came from to see if he could spot the Nightmare only to meet the site of its club come flying straight at him. He dived to the side, rolling across the ground as the club crashing into the ground creating a huge explosion sending a huge cloud of dust into the air while also lifting the knight off the ground and throwing him back about 10 feet.

The knight lifted himself back to his feet slowly just in time to see as the Nightmare appeared before him in a flash. The knights eyes widened as he stared at the beast shocked by its speed only for a second till pain lanced through his entire body as the beast slammed its fist into his chest sending him flying back again only this time he didn't hit any trees as he came flying out into a clearing as he then crashed into a Cliffside.

The knight felt as every bone is his body rattled and more than a few broke from the force as blood spilled out of his mouth and he felt his head explode in pain and everything began to blur around him as he fell from the wall of stone he had crashed into. He fell to the ground unable to move as pain burned its way through his body, his breathing labored and his vision shot as he could only see out his left eye as everything on the right was blacked out.

'Shit, the pain.' The knight thought as he desperately tried to force himself to stand as he moved his arms against his body's protests as he lifted himself up against the cliff face as he looked forward watching as the beast came into view before him its club hefted overhead.

" **I will admit you are one of the very few to actually hurt me in battle."**

The beast spoke, only to Jaune it sounded like he was talking through water as it was muffled.

" **I will commend you for that, but now, you are going to die."**

The knight watched as the beast lifted its club overhead ready to bring it down on him. 'Damn it, I don't want to die here!' The knight thought bitterly as he tried desperately to think of something to save him only for nothing to come to him as he slowly began to resign himself to the fact he was going to die. As he did though a memory came to him. Just a small one, a memory he had almost completely forgotten. It was just a flash and words but he knew them all too well.

" _I can't tell what purpose you have. The only thing I can tell you is don't give up. All I can do is stand back and watch and let you fight for yourself. I won't hold your hand; I want you to do things yourself. As long as you can fight, as long as you can refuse to lose, even when you know you can't win; you just might find what you're looking for. Now stand and fight."_

That memory was only a flash, only words that had meant more than anything to the knight as he watched as the Nightmare prepared to kill him he did the only thing he could do. He forced his body to stand as he dug into himself, searching for anything that would help him so he could fight as he dug and dug till he felt just a sliver of power and used it as his body shot forward, standing as he swung his sword in both hands as the beast brought its arm down ready to crush him with its club.

The knight swung his sword, aiming at the beast's arm just as he came under it, slashing as he felt the blade push back against its hide and he used every bit of strength he had to hold the blade and cut the beast. The knight let out a roar as he screamed, refusing to die as his sword cut into the beast's arm as he cleaved it off. The beast stared in horror at what was happening as its arm was cleaved off as the knight turned towards it.

The beast stared as it saw the knight's eyes glowing bright blue as his hair turned white and dark blue marks formed under his left eye and he slashed out cutting a huge line across the beast's face taking out its right eye as it reeled back howling in pain. The beast reeled back staring at the knight as he fell forward to the ground, his hair returning too normal as he crashed onto the ground, unconscious as the beast just stared frozen in fear for several seconds.

The beast slowly regained control of itself as it growled and went to crush the knight's head and kill him, its rage boiling at the fact that this weak human had made it feel fear. The beast was about to stomp on the knight only to stop as a hug black great sword crashed into the ground before it standing straight up as it stood between the beast and the unconscious knight. The beast looked up at the top of the cliff to meet the sight of a man standing at the top.

The man was dressed in black armor with dark green Grimm markings that covered his entire body. The man had on a grey waist length coat, with a white under shirt, the armor was like a mixture of knight armor with a strange Grimm alike look to it. The knight had gauntlet hands that were clawed at the tips while the knuckles were pointed. He had black jeans on underneath his leg armor as his shin knee guards were similar to the shin and knee guards Jaune had on.

The man had on a black metal Grimm mask with the same dark green Grimm markings on it. It was a full face mask hiding everything but the man's eyes as the dark green eyes stared down at the beast hollow. His red hair flowed in the wind as he stood atop the cliff. The beast could only stare at the man as his eyes bore down on it as it slowly took a step back in fear.

 **Several minutes later**

Glynda and all the girls ran through the forest searching for Jaune as they followed a path of destruction through the trees. Glynda looked forward at the girls ahead of her then to her right at the man who had also come with them. She had no idea who he was and that bothered her though seeing as he was helping them search for Jaune he must be one of his friends. The professor looked forward again seeing Grace as she ran through the forest desperately searching for Jaune alongside the other young girls that had come along.

The girls all were calling out either papa or father as they searched with the girls. The professor was at a loss for this as she had no idea what was happening as she worried about what it all meant seeing as Grace had claimed to be her and Jaune's daughter and now all these other young girl who were calling out to him as papa was so confusing the professor had no idea what to think or believe.

"I found him!"

Everyone turned to see Velvet pointing off towards one of the cliffs and all the girls ran in that direction. As everyone closed in they came to the sight of Jaune resting against a tree unconscious bandages wrapped around his body and head. His armor, shirt and coat resting next to him as he laid breathing slowly against the tree just a few feet from the cliff side. All the girls let out a sigh of relief while all the supposed daughters came running up to the knight, grabbing hold of his hands and arms trying to wake him.

The professor was fine with that, she wanted to know what happened only as she looked at all the concern on the girls she decided against saying anything till she saw the man who was with them walk towards the cliff. The professor could tell he saw something and decided to follow him as they walked into a clearing. What the professor saw almost made her throw up as she was met with the sight of black blood splattered across the clearing and broken bones scattered around with chunks of black flesh.

Against the cliff was what had to be the remains of some sort of Grimm as its bones were lodged in the cliff face organs spilled out as it slowly faded away. The professor turned to the man as he just stared at the scene unfazed. The man turned back to the professor with a sigh.

"Don't let the others know about this."

The man said as he walked past her toward the unconscious knight not saying anything else. The professor wanted to ask why, she wanted answers but from what she had seen she knew she wouldn't like what she heard. The professor turned back and went to help all the girls as they began to slowly carry Jaune back to Beacon. At the top of the cliffs behind a tree the black armor man stood staring down as he slowly removed his mask as he looked at two red heads walking with the unconscious knight.

The man was fairly handsome even with the sad look he had as he stared won at the group.

"So it was Helen who was sent back after all."

The man said sadly as he stared down at the group sadly. With a sigh the man put his mask back on and disappeared into the forest.

End

 **AN/ hurray I finished the chapter wooohoooo. Ok so I know many wanted to see Glynda react to all the daughters and stuff but this chapter was not meant to have much comedy seeing as I was trying to get my story to progress some more so I apologies to those who wanted Glynda to understand things and have very funny interactions with all the characters. Also I did another cliff hanger oh no! But yes I do those a lot. I wonder who the man is, I wonder what he wants and I can't wait for you people to review the chapter so hurray.**

 **Follow and fav if you wish but please, please leave a review**


	12. Chapter 12

Dreaming of a better future

 **AN/ hello again, Sorry for the delay. THANK THE BETA HE DID STUFF! Read the bottom for real information.**

Chapter 12

Jaune laid in darkness, pain filled his body as he laid in the darkness. The knight didn't know what was happening, he couldn't think, he couldn't even tell what happened to him. The knight couldn't remember anything, all he knew was the darkness around him and that was terrifying to him. The knight wanted to leave the darkness, he wanted some light and as he lay in pain he screamed for something to come and save him anything that could help. No sound came though as his mind tried desperately to find anything, searching through the darkness for a light to pull him out of the dark.

The knight tried to turn and search for anything only for the pain to grow as his body felt like molten lead was being poured into his limbs. He didn't care though because he had to get out of the darkness. Only as he finally lifted his body he was met with the sound of crying. The knight lifted himself to his feet searching the darkness for whatever was crying as he looked around to something in the distance caught his eyes.

It was a small figure sat in the darkness. The knight tried to move to the figure against his body's protests as pain filled him and he dragged himself toward the figure. It was the only thing in the darkness, a small white figure. The knight slowly dragged himself toward the figure to see what it was as it was like a beacon to him as he tried so desperately to reach it. The knight reached out as he tried to grab hold of something to pull himself forward.

As he reached out though everything began to spin as he found a pain lance through his eyes as he covered his face, closing his eyes. As the pain began to fade he opened his eyes slowly to be met with the sight of a white ceiling. Slowly the knight began to remember what had happened as he remembered the fight with the Nightmare only for the rest of it to fade as the last thing he remembered was the beast preparing to kill him.

'What the hell happened? Where am I?' The knight thought as he turned, looking around as he saw he was in a medical room… again. The knight let out a sigh as he lifted his hand up and saw that it was covered in bandages that ran up his entire arm. The knight slowly sat up, wincing as he did as he saw his chest was bandaged as he saw little dots of red appearing through the bandages as he let out a sigh. 'I was really put through the ringer wasn't I?'

The knight thought as he sat up looking around. He turned just as the door opened and in walked a doctor. The doctor was reading of a clipboard as he entered slowly looking up at the knight then back to the clipboard only for his eyes to shoot back up as he stared shocked at the knight who just gave a small wave. The doctor just turned and ran out of the room calling for another doctor. Jaune just stared at the door confused on what was happening as he slowly swung his legs over the edge wincing all the while as he looked at himself.

He was really beat up, his legs had bandages on them as he lifted his pant legs to look at them. He looked up to the door as the sound of running met his ears as he was met with the sight of a woman in a doctor's coat came running in as she stared at the knight shocked. He simply sighed as he waited for the doctor to say something. From what he could tell he just might have escaped death and the doctors were beyond shocked to see that.

"…How are you alive?"

'Bingo.' The knight though as he ran a hand through his hair and looked to the doctor.

"I have no idea."

The knight answered as he leaned back ready to just fall back onto the bed only for the doctor to rush to him grabbing hold of his shoulders as she forced him to look into her eyes.

"How are you alive!?"

The doctor asked in an almost terrified tone as she stared at him, eyes looking over his body filled with shock and fear. The knight just reached up sliding her hands off him as he leaned back forward.

"I don't know, if I did I would tell you, so calm down."

The knight said as the doctor stepped back staring at him as she seemed to be trying to understand the situation. The doctor was about to speak up only for the sound of more footsteps coming down the hall as in barged General Ironwood with Ozpin behind him. The doctor was about to speak up only the general silenced her with a quick glare.

"Out!"

The tin man ordered as the doctor scampered away past the headmaster and tin man. The general slowly looked back to Jaune who looked to Ozpin for answers only for the headmaster to look to the ground sadly. The knight worried that Ozpin had told Ironwood about his future daughters. He looked to Ironwood who just stepped right in front of him glaring down.

"I want to know exactly what is happening; Ozpin has refused to tell the truth so I hope you are smart enough to tell me the full truth!"

The General ordered as the knight just stared almost uncaring as he slowly stood up wincing as he did. The General was taller than Jaune but he wanted to be standing when he spoke to the man so he could, in a way look him in the eyes proper.

"I am sorry but you have me at a loss I don't know what you want me to tell you."

The knight said while he wasn't completely lying, he didn't know what Ironwood really wanted. Either he wanted to know about the Nightmare seeing as it was probably the thing that brought him down from his airship, or he wanted to know about the kids, one was easier than the other while still having risks for both he needed to know exactly what the General wanted. The knight could see the General's frustration as he balled his hands into fists before taking a deep breath.

"I want to know about the Grimm that attacked the students, my soldiers have talked to all, saying a giant Grimm monster appeared out of nowhere and started attacking. You were said to be seen being chased by the Grimm so tell me what it was and how it got in the school!"

The General was stern and more than a little on edge as the knight stared at him and looked down sadly. 'Seeing as he knows I was attacked by the Nightmare that seems to be as far as his knowledge reaches seeing as he hasn't referred to it as a Nightmare. To him it was just another Grimm.' With that the knight decided to take a page out of Ozpin's book and lie.

"I… I am sorry General, but I don't know how it got in the school, the last thing I can remember is seeing you this morning when I went to have my meeting with Ozpin."

The knight said as he kept his gaze to the ground afraid if he looked at the General he would see through his lies. While in all truth the knights lie was a damn good one seeing as how would you not believe that memory loss was possible when talking to a person who had just been basically comatose in the hospital. While though the knight was certain a lie would fool the General he probably knew better but if the knight played it right he could make this work in his favor.

"What are you talking about, are you telling me you have amnesia!"

The General shouted as he waved his arm to the side angrily as he glared down at the knight. Jaune just lowered his head as he flinched at the outburst. The knights flinch was real there, he really didn't expect the General to explode on him. The general stared for a few seconds waiting for the knight to speak up.

"I-I am sorry General, but I can't remember, I wish I could but I can't."

It was all a lie but it was the only thing Jaune could do in hopes of keeping the General in the dark. Even if he knew about the Nightmares being here now he just couldn't know about the rest of it. If he learned about time travel and what possible future awaited them then he would change it and if he was refused the information of the future than that left even more problems for the knight. The General was either really pissed or he was calming down seeing as he lowered his hands to his side and became silent.

The time ticked by and the knight didn't know if he should prepare for a fist to hit him or to continue lying.

"If you can't remember there isn't anything I can do now can I. If you happen to remember anything than please notify me as soon as you can?"

The general said calmly as he turned around walking past Ozpin, not saying anything as he left leaving the two completely alone. Though as the general walked outside of the building he turned to several soldiers he had standing at the doors on guard.

"Keep an eye out if the boy begins acting odd or shows signs he is planning something, take action and stop him. I don't trust him and I doubt he was telling the truth in there so please keep an eye out."

The general said getting nods from his soldiers as he left them. Back inside the room the knight was at a loss for a second as he slowly sat down on the bed behind him as he looked up to Ozpin in confusion.

"Did he really believe me?"

The knight asked as he ran a hand through his hair as he sighed and the headmaster did the same as he looked back out down the hall at the General as he left taking his soldiers with him. The headmaster looked back to Jaune somewhat impressed at how he pulled that off.

"I must admit, that shouldn't have worked."

The headmaster said as the knight just chuckled as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"Believe me; I am just as shocked as you are." The knight said as looked up to Ozpin with a small smile. "So how long was I out?"

The knight asked.

"You were out for the whole day. Its half past midnight and everyone has fallen asleep in the waiting room."

The headmaster said as he leaned back against the wall of the room as Jaune just sat staring at his hands in thought.

"You know; this isn't the first time I have woken up this beat up."

The knight said surprising the headmaster as he looked him over. 'He must not know how badly he was truly beaten.' The headmaster thought as he walked to a clipboard that was at the end of the knight's bed and picked it up.

"Jaune let me read you this."

The headmaster said catching the knight attention as he looked up to him ready to listen.

"Alright than; the wounds you arrived with earlier today were extensive. Twelve of your ribs had been broken in six different places, and three of your ribs had been basically turned to dust from the force of the attacks you had taken. Your collarbone had been split in five different place, and your left shoulder was shattered. Your right leg was twisted in a complete 360, and your right forearm was shattered."

"And that is only the damage to your bones; I have to say I have never seen such wounds on anyone!"

The headmaster said in complete and utter shock as the knight just stared at him, shocked himself as he looked down to his body as he looked over all the bandages. 'So that's why the doctor was so shocked.'

The knight thought as his ran a hand over his chest, feeling to see if he indeed was missing ribs but found that he was only bruised and sore.

"I hope you understand that you being alive, let alone moving like you are, is a miracle."

The knight just sighed as he stood up and began to take off the bandages as he turned to Ozpin.

"You don't have to tell me that. But believe me this isn't a miracle, I am just the luckiest, unlucky person ever."

The knight said only to pause as he relieved how redundant he sounded but shrugged it off as he finished removing the bandages as he looked over his bruised chest.

"Tell you the truth I am beginning to think the world has something against me seeing as I keep drawing the damn short straw with everything."

The knight said with a heavy sigh only to wince as he hurt his chest and just slowly rubbed his side. The headmaster just stared at him confused as to why he was acting so calm.

"Jaune, do you really understand what is going on here?"

Ozpin asked as the knight slowly turned back to him, scratching his head as he did.

"Well I understand that I escaped death, but that is it."

The knight said as he looked up to the ceiling confused on what was happening. The headmaster just sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"Well I guess that is good enough for now." The headmaster said as he set down the clipboard and pulled up a chair and sat down. "So tell me, what happened in the forest?"

The headmaster asked as he looked to the knight as he walked over to a bag that had his clothes in it.

"Well I almost died, obviously." The knight gave a smart ass answer causing the headmaster to sigh tiredly. The headmaster was about to speak up only to stop as the knight continued. "When I was fighting the Nightmare it seemed to only care about fighting with me and wanted nothing more than to render me into putty."

The knight said as he put his shirt.

"So you mean to tell me this Nightmare was acting on its own."

The headmaster said only for the knight to shake his head.

"No, what I am saying is this Nightmare was sent back to fight me."

The knight answers to which the headmaster just stared somewhat confused as he thought about that. While it was Jaune's children being sent back, so it would make senses to kill the man who sired all the possible children. Also thanks to yesterday's events with the first Nightmare and how Jaune had been the one to land the finishing blow on the beast and his son being a part of its death it would be obvious to send more Nightmares back to end one of the most dangerous threats to the perpetrators plans.

With that thought the headmaster looked back to the knight as he leaned against the wall waiting for the headmaster to answer him.

"It makes sense when you think about it, I have caused whoever is pulling the strings problems just by sending my children back in time to try and stop him. Add in the fact that I helped kill one of the Nightmares he sent back and now seeing as I somehow survived his first attempt to kill me, I bet he is looking at his times history seething in rage at the fact he failed."

The knight said getting a nod from the headmaster who understood what he was saying. With everything happening the way they are it was obvious now that whoever the mastermind is behind everything they will want to remove their biggest threat; that threat being Jaune and his children.

"So this means we have to be more cautious now seeing as you are going to be targeted more and more by the Nightmares."

The headmaster said getting a nod from the knight who looked up to the ceiling.

"We will need to figure out a way of dealing with the Nightmares without drawing in the General now; it won't do if he starts sending platoons to fight the Nightmares when he doesn't even know what they are. I mean he would be sending his men to die."

The knight said getting a nod from Ozpin who knew all too well how the General was when it came to dealing with problems like these. Even when the General was younger he all ways was about acting over reacting. And while Ozpin could agree with that he knew even you can't always stop bad things from happening. It was impossible to protect everyone at once; so no matter what you would always have to make a sacrifice.

"For now let's just leave things as they are and thing about this tomorrow." The knight said as he walked over to the bed he woke up in. "We can't let ourselves get obsessed with this or it will destroy us."

The knight said knowing it would be best to continue the conversation later as he sat on the bed. The headmaster seemed to understand as he walked to the door.

"Then I will leave you to get some rest I hope to speak with you tomorrow afternoon after you handle the situation with your team and all the girls."

The headmaster said as he left the room with a nod. The knight just sat down on the bed, laid back and waved as he stared at the ceiling. The knight was all alone now as he sat in the room silent just thinking about what happened. The knight let out a tired sigh as he just decided it would be best to check in on the girls and probably talk with Aeron if he was there.

 **Medical bay waiting room**

The room was full as all the members of team RWBY and their respected daughters all spread out lying around in seats and on the floor having passed out a few hours ago. Alongside them were the members of team JNPR and Helen alongside Glynda Goodwitch with Grace next to her the two sleeping in the corner while Velvet and Coco from team CFVY were there as well with Jasmine who was laid next to her respected mother Velvet.

Among the group though only one person was awake. Leaning against the wall at the door was Aeron as he watched over all the girls, even the new ones. Though the shadow user was lost in thought about the thing he saw in the emerald forest. He was shocked by what he had seen with how horrifically destroyed the Nightmare had been. The shadow user had battled with Nightmares more than a few times in his life and he had even killed his fair share. But he had never seen a Nightmare so brutally destroyed.

It wasn't really surprising that someone or something would do that to a Nightmare but what was surprising was someone or something was able to. Nightmares were strong and had many ways of fighting against human's and anything else that tried to stand in its way. So to think that someone was capable of actually brutalizing one to such an extent meant either they held a power far greater than what a Nightmare could handle or they had a hatred for Nightmares that couldn't be matched.

Still though it was rare and only a few people could match Nightmares like that with semblances. Even still Nightmares being the Grimm equivalent to human's also have evolved to form their own semblance's; so it didn't matter what power a person had it shouldn't be possible to kill a Nightmare in the way the one in the forest was killed. It really bothered the shadow user to think someone could do that.

Aeron was going to continue that thought when he heard footsteps coming down the hall he turned to see his father through the window of the door. The shadow user looked back in and decided it would be best not to wake the others and talk with his father in the hall. The shadow user quietly opened the door and moved out so his father could see him. The knight just waved at the shadow user as he walked up to him looking through the window on the door to the waiting room.

"How are they?"

The knight asked as he looked into the room.

"They are all shaken seeing as how bad you were hurt, but other than that they are fine."

The shadow user said looking his father over. The shadow user had to admit even knowing of his father's semblance's healing ability he was still impressed with his recovery rate. In all his memories of his father he never healed as fast as he does now. He guessed his father was right with how he said his healing got weaker over the years from when he was younger.

The shadow user could tell just from looking at his father his semblance was beginning to grow more and more. It was the only explanation as to why he was alive.

"So how are you?"

The knight asked pulling the shadow user from his thoughts.

"Good, I knew you would come out ok."

The shadow user answered getting a nod from his father.

"So were you the one who killed the Nightmare; or did it just leave thinking I would die from my wounds?"

The knight asked as the shadow user rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't kill the Nightmare, but someone did."

The shadow user said knowing full well his father wasn't capable of killing the monster. It was beyond obvious. Still though the revelation that someone else killed the beast was shocking to the knight but he felt it would be beast not to say anymore till morning as he felt he would only give himself a headache if he continued thinking about these things.

"Well whatever, we will talk about this later. For now, let's just talk I feel that would be best for now."

The knight said as he leaned back against the wall sliding down to the floor as Aeron did the same across from him.

"Fine I don't mind, what do you want to talk about?"

The shadow user asked as his father just sighed looking up to the ceiling.

"How much of my own childhood have I shared with you?"

The knight asked as the shadow user just tilt his head to the side confused.

"Not much really, you told me about my aunts but that's it, you never went into detail on the life you had as a child. Why?"

The knight just chuckled at the shadow user as he heard that as he kept his gaze on the ceiling almost like he was looking through it at something far away.

"I am not surprised; I doubt I would ever want to share anything about my childhood."

The knight said as his son just stared confused.

"You said I took you to the fare when you were young right?" The knight asked as he looked back down to his son who nodded. "What else did I do with you?"

The knight asked as Aeron just rubbed the back of his head confused on what his father was getting at.

"To tell you the truth you always wanted to spend time with me, you acted really over baring and while you did good as a father teaching me a lot of things you seemed dead set on being around, it was almost like you were trying to make up for something."

The shadow user said as he remembered how his father was at times smothering with his actions. While Aeron didn't really want to be around him all the time and likes solitude when it was available he found his father's want to be around nice but again at times bothersome.

"That sounds about right."

The knight answered surprising the shadow user as he looked him over.

"I never spent much time with my father, and seeing as he would usually be out on missions or just sleeping the day away I never got to have a real relationship with him. Add in the fact I didn't have many friends as a kid back in my home town I was basically alone if I wasn't with my sisters."

The knight said as he looked back to Aeron with a small sad smile.

"Tell you the truth the only times I really spent with my dad was when I was in the hospital."

The knight said as he stood up and began to walk away. Aeron stood up ready to stop him only to freeze up as he saw his father staring back at him over his shoulder with a small smile. This time though it wasn't sad it looked like he was relieved.

"Goodnight, I hope I can be the father you expect me to be."

The knight said waving as he went back to his room. The shadow user just stood confused by what happened as he tried to understand what his father wanted from him.

End

 **AN/ hurray new chapter you people get to read I bet you are all happy beyond belief.**

 **Ok well so I hope you like what I did by giving the story some more plot again and while I know I didn't do much with the General at the beginning; there is a reason for it so don't worry about that it will be explained soon. Also I am going into more detail on the characters past like I said I would so I hope you like. Now please leave a review, I want your minds to tell me what they think. Fav and follow if you wish.**


	13. Chapter 13

Dreaming of a better future

 **AN/ hello. Read the bottom.**

Chapter 13

General James Ironwood sat in his personal room on the flag ship Andromeda. The General stared at footage he was able to get from several of the students who had recorded the events of the day prior. The footage wasn't all too good, being Scroll caught camera footage, but it was better than nothing, seeing as he wasn't able to grab the school security camera footage thanks to Ozpin refusing and lying about losing it. It bothered the General seeing as Ozpin was so adamant on helping him.

'What is happening, that Ozpin is keeping secrets from me now. After everything that happened with Amber, why is he shutting me out now.' The general thought with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose as he paused the footage on probably the best scene showing this new Grimm in the footage. It was granny and blurred from the videos low quality but it was better than nothing. The General was disturbed by the oddly human shape the beast had.

'What is going on?' The General let out a sigh as he closed the footage and leaned back in his seat. He really needed answers and seeing as that student, Jaune Arc, was the one attacked he might be the one to give him the answers. The only problem was if the boy was going to keep up covering for Ozpin. The boy had to of been lying about his amnesia but the General had no way of proving it but he knew that the way the boy had acted and with his recovery being as quick as it was he must have been lying.

While he didn't like playing along with the ploy he didn't want to make the boy his enemy, if he really had information he was going to have to get it from him willingly. That and he doubted even the council would allow him to interrogate him. He needed to be careful with dealing with this matter, so for now he will have his soldiers keep watch over him, and if possible have Penny and Ceil watch him seeing as it would be easier for his students to try and befriend him to get information.

Although the general didn't want to risk Penny, before she played her part though he need only wait for her time to come. The general let out a tired sigh as he looked out the window at the rising sun. He would need to find the answers to what is happening soon, even without Ozpin's help.

 **Beacon medical bay**

Jaune walked out into the hospital's hall as he walked down to meet up with everyone in the waiting room. The knight was glad he was all healed up now and he could leave, he really hated hospitals. 'I have got to stop getting put in here.' As he walked up to the waiting room he could see several of the girls were up. The girls who were up were Ruby, Summer, Weiss, Angela, Bell and Blake. The others were all still sleeping.

As he walked up to the door the girls all saw him and looked ready to explode in happiness at the sight of him being up. Although Weiss and Blake were more reserved the others weren't. As the knight opened the door all the young girls jumped at him, grabbing hold of him happily calling out papa and one father as they hit him. The knight, luckily, was healed so he wasn't hurt by the action but he was knocked over sadly as he swung his arms trying to grab the door frame to save himself from falling, only to fail.

The girl's actions and the knights fall was enough to wake all the other girls. As everyone woke up slowly they all began to explode in happiness at the sight of the knight glad to see he was alright. Although in the back of the group Velvet, Coco, Jasmine, Grace and Glynda all stood watching, all glad like the rest but still trying to understand the whole situation. While they no longer doubted that the young girls beside them were their daughters they did still have some questions about what was happening.

As they watched the scene play out before them as all the other daughters showed how happy they were about Jaune being ok they laughed at how the girls were all saying they wouldn't let him out of their sight again and never wanted him to be hurt. It was adorable to see all the girl's reactions. Summer hung from her father's right arm holding onto him as tight as she could.

"I am so glad you are ok; please don't get hurt ever again!"

The young girl said as she held him tight. Similar statements were made by all the other girls as they all held him. The knight calmed them pretty quickly so he could get off the ground as he stood only to be tackled into another hug by Ruby, Pyrrha and Nora. Nora let go though and quickly ran back over to Ren.

"See Ren, he is ok, he really is ok!"

The Valkyrie explained happily as a small smile was on Ren's lips as he nodded, glad to see his leader up and about. Pyrrha and Ruby though just clung to the knight happy as could be he was up. Weiss and Blake quickly pulled the girls off him though as he tapped out, groaning for them to get off. As the girls were lifted up they apologized as he stood up waving their apologies off as he stood smiling as he laughed at how they were all behaving. Although he noticed Velvet, Jasmine and Coco standing in the back away from everyone.

"What are you doing in the back all alone?"

The knight asked as he walked up to them with a small smile as he pats Jasmine on the head as she gave him a hug. The knight was about to say something with them only for Coco to speak up before him.

"Yeah, well sorry Jaune, but we can't stay, we need to go and check on our room and figure out what we are going to do with this little one, so you just keep yourself out of trouble."

The fashionista said dragging the two rabbits away before they could say anything. The knight wanted to say something but he didn't have the chance as he looked to everyone else for answers only for them to shrug till they pointed to Professor Goodwitch and Grace who were standing off to the side. The knight stared for a second till he slowly began realize what was happening. The knight looked to the girl than to Glynda as he waved.

"Hello, Mr. Arc."

The professor said with a small nod while the young blonde beside her walked up to him and hugged him just like how Jasmine had.

"I don't know how to explain this."

The knight said, not sure how this possibility came to be but found little foundation in it as he wasn't sure how he tried to figure out how he ever ends up with the professor. While the knight was met with his small problem as he could see all the questioning eyes from the other girls in the room; out in the hall leaving was Coco and Velvet with Jasmine in tow.

"Coco, what are you doing, we were going to talk to Jaune about this whole kid this."

Velvet said as the fashionista just shook her head as she _tsked_ her friend.

"Come now V, didn't you see all the other girls, their little daughters were hanging off him, meaning they don't want to lose their daddy, be it to monsters or other women aiming to take him, that aren't their mom's."

The fashionista said as Coco looked to her friend confused only for Jasmine to jump up beside her.

"You're right if those other girls were around, they would try and keep papa from falling in love with mama!"

The young rabbit exclaimed as she looked back to her mother.

"We should listen to her, she might know what to do to help you and papa get together."

The rabbit just felt a small sense of dread at the looks her daughter and friend were giving her. 'I don't like this.' The rabbit thought as she just followed her friend and daughter back off to their room. As the girls made their way back to their room back in the medical bay Jaune was sitting with his legs tucked under him as he sat on his knees and looked up to the professor before him while all the other girls were staring at him questionably.

"Now Mr. Arc, I am not sure how this ever became possible but you somehow became a father of 8 children, all of whom have come back from the future all from different mothers might I add, me being one of them."

The professor paused as she looked at all the daughters set in the corner of the room, Grace standing before them all being the oldest of the girls while Aeron had been given form as he stood off to the side just chuckling at his father's misfortune.

"Tell me Mr. Arc, what were you thinking when you thought it would be a good idea to keep such a thing a secret?"

The professor asked as the knight just rubbed the back of his head.

"Um, professor Goodwitch in all honesty I only kept this a secret from the General Ironwood, Ozpin knows about all of this so I don't understand why you are upset, and I never intended to keep it a secret from you seeing as you would need to know about the whole ordeal if things went terribly wrong."

The knight answered to which the professor pinched the bridge of her nose. 'Of course Ozpin would know about this, why I am not surprised.' The professor thought only as she realized that Jaune had mentioned James.

"Wait, why are you keeping this a secret from General Ironwood?"

The professor asked confused as to why the knight had mentioned the General.

"Well with how the General is I figured if he knew about the whole time travel situation he would try and question all the girls." The knight pointed to his daughters. "I didn't want them to be pulled into some crazy plan made by the General if he tried to change the future with the knowledge they have."

The knight answered to which the professor just stood silent not saying anything. The knight didn't know if he was in trouble for what he said or if he had just gotten off the hook from whatever punishment he was being given for whatever reason. The knight could see though that Glynda had understood his reasoning as she let out a sigh.

"I guess I can't fault you for that, I would have done the same."

The professor said as she looked back to the girls and then to their daughters.

"You girls should all go, you all spent the night here same as me so I expect you all want to get cleaned up before the day begins, after that you all can do as usual maybe even learn more about your daughters, for now though I need Jaune and Aeron here to accompany me to meet with Ozpin."

The professor said only for the girls to prepare and argue about tagging along only to all stop at the stern glare the professor was sending them. They all gulped as they all gave their farewells and ran off back to their dorms. The only people left in the room were Aeron, Jaune, Grace and Glynda, now as they all watched the other girls retreat. The shadow user just walked over to his father, giving him a hand as he pulled him to his feet.

"So, I take it you want us to explain the complete situation to you?"

The shadow user asked, getting a nod from the professor.

"It would be best if you explained everything in detail so I can understand the situation that presents itself so we can prevent events like yesterday from happening again."

The professor said as she took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes before putting her glasses back on as she looked out of the room to the retreating teams RWBY and NPR of team JNPR with the five daughters alongside them all leaving.

"I can get behind that, seeing as I really don't want to be in this place again."

Jaune said as he ran a hand through his hair as he looked around the waiting room ready to leave to medical bay. The shadow user beside him just clapped a hand on his shoulder catching his attention.

"With that in mind I will start training with you so that way to can stand a better chance in a fight against a Nightmare, should another show up."

The shadow user said as his father nodded while Grace walked up to them.

"If he is going to be training I would like to join."

The young blonde said as the shadow user just raised a brow at her as he looked her over.

"I don't mind, but why would you wish to join?"

The girl just smiled lightly at the shadow user.

"I feel it would be nice to train with my father again, add in the fact I have a decent understanding of swordsmanship I would be of great help in teaching him swordsmanship."

The young girl said as she gave a small curtsy to the shadow user who just sighed at her as he looked to Glynda.

"Let's go and talk with Ozpin, after words we can start training."

The shadow user said as he walked past Grace who just shook her head at him, ignoring her curtsy while Jaune just patted her and the head with a small smile.

"You heard him let's go."

The knight said with a smile as the girl nodded smiling along with him while the professor just sighed as she followed her daughter and the knight as they went after the shadow user. As they went off to the headmaster's office back with team RWBY and the other three members of team JNPR were all on their way back to their rooms talking.

"I am so glad Jaune is ok!"

Ruby exclaimed as she pumped her fist in the air. Her team just rolled their eyes at her behavior as they smiled thinking the same thing.

"Yeah I mean who would have thought he would be able to get back up after taking such a beating."

Yang said as she turned around and started walking backwards as she looked at her team and friends.

"You know we should do something for him."

The brawler said happily as she smiled at everyone throwing her arms up. Her daughter Sara was standing next to her striking the same pose while the others all just laughed at them. Summer flashed over to her mother's side as she smiled.

"You know auntie Yang has a point we should do something for papa."

The young rose said as her mother nodded agreeing with her sister and daughter as she looked to her team and friends.

"They are right, let's do something for Jaune."

The little reaper said happily, getting nods from her teammates and their daughters while behind them Pyrrha, Helen, Nora and Ren all seemed happy to tag along.

"Uh, if we are going to anything for Jaune, we should make him some pancakes!"

Nora exclaimed as she bounced on Ren's shoulders who just sighed at her behavior.

"Nora, don't think you can use this as an excuse to get more pancakes."

The green ninja said, seeing through his childhood friend's antics with ease as she just jumped off him and sliding back hands held before her as she stared shocked at her friend.

"Ren, how dare you say such a thing, I only want to give Jaune something nice and what's nicer than pancakes?!"

The Valkyrie exclaimed only for her childhood friend to sigh tiredly as he shook his head.

"Nora if you want pancakes, I will make you pancakes, you don't have to make a crazy plan to get any when you could just ask me to make you some."

The green ninja said only for the Valkyrie to jump back onto his back.

"Really, you would!?"

The Valkyrie just wrapped her arms around him happily as she hugged him. The green ninja just sighed as he waved everyone else on to continue their conversation.

"Yeah but we really should do something for Jaune so does anyone have an idea what we should do?"

Ruby asked while Pyrrha just cupped her chin and thought about what they could do for her partner.

"Let's head into town with him and head to the arcade."

The Spartan said with a smile while the others just looked at her surprised at her simple plan.

"Why the arcade?"

Blake asked only for Bell to jump, her hands beside her head as she smiled happily.

"Yeah, papa would always take me and Aeron to either a fair or to the arcades when he wanted to have fun and he would always try and win us gifts."

The kitten said happily while Angela spoke up next.

"Why not head out to see a movie."

The silver girl offered getting some nods while the others began to give the group their ideas of what to do. While this was happening up at the headmaster's office Ozpin was explaining the situation alongside Jaune and Aeron who helped fill in some blanks as they explained everything to Glynda. They went over the Nightmares and explained why they were attacking and what they believed to be their reasoning.

While there were many holes in the explanations thanks to the lack of information they had on the whole situation but they shared all they had and even explained their new belief that Jaune was being targeted for interfering in this master plan the man behind the curtain was making. While the last one was just them guessing after the events of the previous day they still explained the new concerns they had.

"Now we just need a way of dealing with the Nightmares without the General knowing."

The knight said as he leaned back against one of the pillars in the back of the room throwing a small ball made of shadows between him, Grace and Aeron. The headmaster and headmistress could only stay silent as they thought about what they would have to do.

"In all honesty I would rather tell the General everything to have him help, but I don't want to risk the girls."

The knight said tiredly as he threw the ball to Grace who then tossed it to Aeron. Everyone in the room was just silent as they thought about what to do.

"Well if we want to keep the general out of our business why not lead him down a different path."

The young blonde sword girl said catching everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?"

The headmaster looked to her questionably not sure what she was thinking.

"Well we don't really need to hide the Nightmares from the General, the only thing we need to hide is the fact that time travel is real and that we," She pointed at Aeron and herself. "are from the future."

The young blonde said as the others began to think it over.

"While I can understand how that would work the problem we have now is that; we would be letting him send his soldiers to fight an enemy they have no chance of beating."

The knight said as he tossed the shadow ball up into the air back to Aeron who split it in two and turned one side into a small group of men and the other a Grimm. He let the shadow figures fight in the air above them as the groups of men were killed.

"He does have a point, there is little normal soldiers could do in regards to facing a Nightmare, the most they would be capable of doing is pissing it of or simply being its next meal."

The shadow user said while the others nodded understanding him. While they knew full well that soldiers were not to be looked down on from any of the four kingdoms army's but they also knew that compared to Huntsman the soldiers were below the bar in standing. Even if there was a soldier or two who could stand toe to toe with a Huntsman that still didn't mean they would be able to do the same with a Nightmare.

"The best case scenario would be for us to wait things out and if a Nightmare does appear again we will take action to eliminate it. That is the best course of action. After that we can tell the General all we want about the Nightmares, but only the Nightmares, believe me when I say his desire to save everyone would only lead to our destruction if he knew of time travel."

The shadow user said as Jaune nodded at him while Grace slowly did the same, obviously not completely on board with the plan while Ozpin nodded alongside Glynda as they understood how headstrong and bullheaded the general was. Although they didn't feel too good about the way Aeron spoke about the general but they couldn't really disagree with him.

"If that's all I would like to start my dad's training."

The shadow user as he pats his father on the shoulder.

"That is a good idea, best of luck to you."

The headmaster dismissed them as the knight and his son walked into the elevator alongside Grace while Glynda stayed behind to talk with the headmaster.

"So what are you going to do about James?"

The headmistress asked as she looked out the window of the headmaster's office out at the airships as they flew by while she could see the general's soldiers and droids roaming about down below with her students.

"Really there is little I can do, the council is supporting him fully and now with how last night went when he tried questioning me, I doubt he would listen to anything I have to say."

The headmistress just stared sadly at the airships as they flew by. 'Why must he be so bull headed?' The two stood in silence as they thought about what the future now held for them.

"We will have to clear things up with him or we won't be able to do anything to help Amber."

"I know."

Ozpin said sadly as he leaned back into his chair staring up at the cogs in the ceiling.

"I will do what I can to clear things up when the time comes, but for now we just have to wait." The headmaster paused for a second as he watched the cogs. "It seems waiting is all we can do."

He said tiredly as he reached up and took his glasses off. 'Waiting is the only thing we can ever do.' He thought with a sigh as he rubbed a hand over his face.

End.

 **AN/ hurray I made a new chapter really fast for you guys. So I am going to be keeping to the plot of the story for now till but for those he wish to see comedy I ask would you like me to make omaku's for this story to keep you guys happy with some crazy comedy. Ok so that's all I have now for the AN so please do leave a review so I know what you thing about the story so far. Also review or PM me if you want the omaku's.**

 **So fav and follow if you wish.**


	14. Chapter 14

Dreaming of a better future

 **AN/ hello, read the bottom.**

Chapter 14

Jaune entered the training hall with Aeron and Grace as the three looked around as they saw students moving off to other rings spread out through the hall, each taking a place to practice while several other training matches went on.

"What do you have planned for this training?"

The knight asked Aeron who turned and looked over his shoulder at him.

"I'm going to continue your basic training and help you build up some experience fighting stronger opponents."

The shadow user said as the knight just raised a brow, not sure what use that type of training would do for him. He let out a sigh though, not really caring for digging seeing as he would find out what the training could do soon enough. As he turned to his right to look at Grace who seemed content following the shadow user, walking beside him humming a light tune.

"So, if you are going to help me, how are you going to do that?"

The knight asked the young blonde who just turned to him with a smile as she put her hands behind her back.

"I am going to help you with your sword play, I have very intricate knowledge of swordsmanship so I will be able to assist in helping you make up for the mistakes you would normally make when fighting."

The young blonde said as she turned back to look ahead at Aeron who had entered one of the training rings and was typing into a control panel. The young blonde just walked over to him, no longer paying attention to her father who just sighed tiredly as he ran a hand through his hair. 'I guess I could live with learning swordsmanship from a 14-year-old.' The knight thought with a small chuckle as he walked into the ring as Aeron typed away.

As he walked in he could see students moving through the stands around the rings watching all the training matches they could. That included students moving to watch the ring he was in. 'They must be scouting all the students to see what they are capable of during the tournament when it comes around.' The knight though as he turned back to Aeron, who had finished up typing into the control panel, activating the rings safety measures.

"Alright, for now I just want to get a base understanding of your level of skill so we will have a standard match first." The shadow user said as he walked into the ring waiting for his father. "After I see what you are capable of I will decide the best course of action for your training from there."

He said as his father walked into the ring as it slowly began to ascend to two meters off the floor. The knight didn't feel all too comfortable with the small crowd of students watching but, he could get past that seeing it wasn't anything new to him after the times he was in combat class for Goodwitch.

"So it's just a normal match, I guess I can handle that."

The knight said as he drew his sword and extended his shield. The corners of Aeron's lips curled some at his father's words as he formed several shadows around him as he creates shadow claws over his hands. The two men stood before each other, ready to strike, as below Grace stood watching the two waiting for the battle to start. Both men focused completely on one another as time ticked by as they stared at each other waiting for the other to attack.

Jaune slowly inched his foot forward as he prepared to charge the shadow user only for as soon as his foot slid across the stone floor, the shadow user had vanished from before him in a flash. The knight's eyes widened as he dove to the side dodging the shadow user who crashed into the ground where he had just been standing. As he rolled across the stone floor he used his shield to push himself back up to his feet as he braced himself and then shot forward, slashing out at the shadow user who easily dodged the stroke with a turn of his body as the strike flew past him harmlessly.

The knight grits his teeth as he brought his shield up, blocking the shadow users clawed hand as he slashed out at him. The strike grinded across the knight's shield, pushing him back some as he slid his feet across the ground moving to the side as he thrust out at the shadow user who parried the strike with his left hand as he then pushed in, shifting the shadows on his left as they formed a short sword as he thrust out. The knight brought his shield in, blocking the strike as he shifted his feet as he moved to throw the shadow users balance off as he slid his left leg out between the shadow users.

As he did the shadow user grabbed hold of his shield, pulling the knight down as he jumped over him, twisting his body as he held onto the shield, slashing at the back on the knight's neck sending him flying into the ground. The shadow user landed just a few feet behind the knight as he crashed into the ground. The knight was going to lift himself back up to his feet only for pain to shoot through his side, he looked down to see the shadow user had created a scythe of shadows and had slashed out under him and was now lifting him up.

The knight bent along the blade of the shadow scythe as he was lifted into the air and thrown. The knight flew 20 feet into the air till he felt his body bend as he saw the shadows from the scythe had formed into a rope and he was pulled back to the ground crashing down with great force as outside of the ring. The knight crashed into the ground and rolled till he hit the force field that protected the stands as he crashed into the ground groaning. There was a ding that rang out signaling that the match was over.

The shadow user walked over to the edge of the ring as it slowly descended back to level footing as he saw his father lift himself back to his feet.

"I know you were lacking in power but I didn't know you were this lacking."

The shadow user said as Jaune stood back up rubbing his head as he looked back to him.

"Yeah well sorry if I am not a crazy monster like you." The knight said as he held his head trying to regain his baring. "If you are this strong why did you have so much trouble fighting the Nightmare two days ago?"

He asked confused as he looked back to his son who just sighed as he formed two balls of shadows.

"It's simple really, as I said before Nightmares have their own aura that they make from the souls of the humans they kill. While their aura is made from the humans they kill they still need to feed off aura constantly to keep the aura of theirs active, so when fighting their bodies absorb the aura of the humans they fight."

The shadow user said as the two balls in his hand took the form of two men. One was slowly taking shadow from the other in a display that represented what he was describing.

"So basically because your body is made out of aura you lose a lot of you combat power when fighting Nightmares."

The knight answered as he understood the shadow user who nodded.

"Correct, so basically my power when fighting a Nightmare is cut in half when I face them."

The knight just sighed as he saw Grace making her way towards him and Aeron as he waved to her.

"I take it you are going to analyze my fight?"

The knight asked only for the young blonde to shake her head as she came up to the two men.

"I didn't get to see much of what you were capable of in that fight, so over fighting with Aeron you will fight me, that way I can evaluate your capacities myself."

The young blonde said with a smile.

"But first let's wait till your aura is back to a hundred percent, I wouldn't want to hurt you."

The young girl teased as she poked the knight in the chest as she turned away.

"I will get some drinks and food for you."

The girl said as she ran off to one of the vending machines in the training hall. Aeron just chuckled at her as he looked back to his father.

"You know it might not be a good idea to fight her here in front of everyone."

The shadow user said as he points to the small audience that had formed in the stands. The knight understood what his son was saying as he realized that while losing a fight against a man both older and more experienced than himself is fine it's to be expected, but to lose to a girl three years younger in front of an audience, would be humiliating. Even if the knight didn't really care for that he rather not be spoken of as the guy who lost to a tiny young girl. With that thought though the knight turned back to his son.

"Hey I have question for you."

The shadow user looked him over and waved him on to continue.

"So I have been wondering, each of my kids from the future, are well girls. So I started to wonder, was one of the requirements to be sent back in time for the people being sent back, do they have to be oddly adorable little girls who just happen to be my daughters?"

The knight quipped as he dusted himself off, getting a chuckle form Aeron as he just patted him on the shoulder.

"No, that was not a requirement to be sent back but it certainly feels like it."

The shadow user said as he and Jaune moved on after Grace to tell her they were changing locations. As they walked on thought the knight began to wonder what the others were all up to.

 **Dorm kitchen**

Pyrrha sat with Helen as the two watched Ren cook some pancakes for Nora as he threw pancakes over his shoulder like a pro as they landed on Nora's plate as she stuffed them down. The two just chuckled at the sight as they sat talking.

"So do you have any idea of what we can do for Papa?"

Helen asked as she leaned forward over the table as she looked up at her mother who just smiled at her.

"Well I had hoped to take him into town as a 'glad you are better' gift." The Spartan said as she reached out and patted her daughter's head lightly. "Although I am beginning to wonder if that's a good idea."

The Spartan said sadly as she thought about what could happen if a Nightmare showed up in the city when they were there. She didn't want to risk any innocent people's lives or Jaune's again if that happened.

"It's ok mama, you won't have to take him places to show him how glad you are, he's ok and all you need to do is tell him."

The young Spartan said with a smile as her mother just nodded as she turned back to Ren and Nora to see the latter of the two continued to cook for the Valkyrie. As the four sat in the kitchen several floors up team RWBY sat in their room with their daughters chatting.

"Alright, we are going to need a plan for how we are going to handle this situation with Jaune and how we are going to tell him how glad we are he is out of the hospital, or as Weiss keeps correcting me to say, Medical bay."

Yang said while staring begrudgingly at the heiress who just crossed her arms at the brawler.

"Hey it is called the Medical bay, not the Beacon hospital, so you have to call it what it is."

The heiress said while behind her on her bed her daughter Angela just shook her head at her mother's behavior.

"Could you two please just calm down."

Blake spoke up from her bed as she held Bell in her arms, reading her a story.

"Come on Blake, Weiss is being so nitpicky with her words it's getting on my nerves."

The brawler said as she threw her arms up in the air while behind her Sara was copying every move she made as if a mime. Ruby and Summer where holding in their laughter at the sight as the others weren't saying anything while the two roses just continued to snicker at Yang. The girls continued on with their banter as they argued about whether they should do something for Jaune. As the girls went on Yang noticed Sara mimicking her and she then ended up grabbing her daughter, getting her in a choke hold.

As the girls all laughed at the display, even Weiss, the girls all got distracted from what they had been talking about before. As this went on off in the second year dorm's Velvet, Jasmine and Coco all were in their room.

"Alright, now we will begin to plan out how we get V here to make the dorky knight to fall in love with her."

Coco declared as she put her hands on her hips, puffing her chest. Although only Jasmine seemed to be happy to help as she pumped her fist in the air in agreement. Velvet though just sat at her desk shaking her head. 'This isn't going to end well.' The rabbit thought as she watched her team leader and daughter began to scheme.

"Alright shrimp, tell me what type of relationship does V and Jaune have?"

The fashionista asked as she pointed at the young rabbit.

"Hey, I am not a shrimp." The young rabbit said, crossing her arms. "Apologize or I will stop helping you!"

The young rabbit demanded getting a sigh from the fashionista.

"Right, sorry about that."

The young rabbit nodded, accepting the apology as she reached into one of the pouches on her belt and pulled out her scroll.

"Alright, so mama and papa are very close to each other. Papa always is acting like a shield for her, seeing as whenever we go out anywhere and if someone would try and be mean to mama or me he would always be there ready to protect us."

The young rabbit said, getting a nod from the fashionista as she cupped her chin.

"Alright we got a protective daddy, ok I can see that after what he did yesterday."

The fashionista said as she looked to the door of her room and saw how it was cracked and dented in as well as the cracks along the walls. 'He did put our safety first.' The fashionista thought as she looked back to the young rabbit.

"Alright, what else can you tell me about their relationship?"

The young rabbit looked up in thought as she tried to think of what she could say about her mother and father's relationship.

"Well, mama and papa really loved each other so they did always go at it, well like rabbits."

The young rabbit said, causing her mother to blush profusely while Coco bit back a laugh as she covered her mouth hiding her smile. The young rabbit just smiled as she looked between her mother and aunt.

"J-Jasmine w-why w-wou-would you say that?!"

The rabbit asked, completely shocked, stuttering embarrassedly as she blushed up a storm. Her daughter just smiled at her as she stared up happily at her. Velvet began to goof on her daughter, scolding her for saying such a thing while Coco laughed at the scene. While that happened, off outside the first year dorms Jaune, Aeron and Grace walked into the dorms.

"Come on Grace what is so wrong with changing location?"

Jaune asked as he walked in front of his daughter, looking back at her over his shoulder as she had her arms crossed over her chest glaring at him.

"What's wrong with changing locations is that we were all set up and ready to go once your aura was replenished and now because you were afraid of people teasing you for losing to me we had to waste time we could have spent training on finding a new training spot!"

The young blonde snapped at her father who just groaned as beside him Aeron chuckled at him.

"We are not wasting time, and of course I am afraid of losing to you in front of a group of a bunch of idiot teens who would all make fun of me because I was beat by a 14-year-old girl. While I know you are stronger than me in terms of skill, other people don't, so when they see you beat me I will be made fun of. I already have low self-esteem; I don't need it to be made fun of for my self-esteem to be lowered even more."

The knight said as he looked back at his daughter who huffed again as she turned away from him.

"Well that still isn't a good enough reason to be changing places."

The young blonde grumbled as her father sighed as they moved on heading up to the roof of the dorms.

"Let's just change topics now." The knight said as he turned to his son. "Let's talk about the Nightmares, seeing as knowing your enemy is very important."

The knight said as his son nodded while behind him Grace seemed to focus in on the topic.

"Alright than what do you want to know?"

The shadow user asked.

"Well you mentioned that Nightmares have an aura of their own, so that got me think does that mean they also have a semblance?"

The knight asked as his son smiled.

"It's good you are so observant. You are right they do have semblances of their own." The shadow user said as he held one hand up creating two figures out of shadows. "You see while the Nightmares may use the aura of the human's they have killed to create the aura they use; the semblance isn't them simply taking the semblances form the humans they've killed but is a representation of what the Nightmare is."

The shadow user said, while the shadow figures in his hand took two different forms. On was like that of a man with bird wings and head, while the other was short and plump, like a tiny fat man only it had tusks.

"You see if you have a Nightmare made from a Nevermore, its semblance will be based around its origin. Meaning it would have a semblance similar to that, so say a wind semblance or air. But if you had a Nightmare made from a Boarbatusk, its semblance would be around its speed or strength being its origin."

The shadow user said as the Nevermore Nightmare figure he made was using the shadows to create a small tornado in front of it. The Boarbatusk Nightmare was either running in a circle really fast or lifting a shadow bolder over its head.

"Ok so that seems simple, I mean basically if I were to fight a Nevermore Nightmare I should worry about wind attacks."

Jaune said as he looked at the figures only for Aeron to shake his head.

"Sadly that isn't true, while their semblances will be based around their origin it doesn't mean their semblances will be so simple. See Nightmares get twisted Semblances, meaning even if you get a Nevermore Nightmare with a wind semblance, don't just expect wind, you would have to worry about things like poison or even ice if it is able to control the moisture in the air."

The shadow user said as Jaune gulped slightly at the thought of a Nevermore Nightmare sending a cloud of poison at him.

"Right so their semblances are more than simple semblances, good to know."

The knight said as he looked down in thought till something came to him.

"Hey what are the Nightmares semblances called?"

The knight asked as his son just turned to him confused.

"They are called semblances nothing else."

The shadow user said, not sure where his father was going with this.

"Well that shouldn't be, I mean a semblance is a human thing, so we should call the Nightmares semblance something else, same for their aura."

The knight said as his son understood and cupped his chin in thought wandering what the Nightmares aura could be called along with their semblance; behind them Grace spoke up.

"Why don't we call their aura, Void."

The young blonde said, drawing Aeron and Jaune's attention. The knight looked to his son who seemed impressed with how the young blond had described the Nightmares aura, or as it will now be called Void.

"I like it, their void, it definitely fits the Nightmares."

Jaune said as he reached out and patted Grace on the head as she smiled.

"Alright, the Nightmares aura will forever be dubbed Void, till someone makes a better name in the future."

The knight said getting smacked in the arm by his daughter as she gave a light glare to him as he chuckled. The three continued to think up a name for the Nightmares semblance as they walked till the knight seemed to have thought of something.

"I got it, we can call their semblance, Distortion."

The knight said as his two children could almost see the light bulb blink on above his head. Grace just smiled at her father while Aeron rolled his eyes but found the name fitting for the Nightmares semblance, or well Distortion. It certainly worked well for them. In all honesty that's what the Nightmares do to semblances, they distort them, twist it and form a new power all unique to them. Even if it is dark and twisted the way Nightmares evolve is at times quite admirable with how they truly act like humans, always trying to adapt to a situation.

"I like it, it has power."

The shadow user said as his father just smiled happily as he stretched his arms over his head. The rest of the walk the three went on talking about random things as they reached the roof to train.

"Alright, now that we are here let's get to work."

The knight said clapping his hands together getting nods from his kids while Aeron used his shadows to create a cage around the roof so if someone was thrown to the edge they didn't plummet to the ground and break the bones in their body.

"Alright Grace let's get started."

The knight said as his daughter just smiled drawing her sword as she took her position on one side of the roof.

"As you wish."

The young blonde said as she gave a curtsy as the two prepared to fight.

End

 **AN/ ok so I will put a omaku at the end of the next chapter for all you comedy starved readers! And I do hope you all like this chapter I figured I could use it to delve deeper into the Nightmares while next chapter expect some more characters to have their history revealed. Also please leave more Omaku ideas for me I won't be able to think of everything just give a small idea that I could use. I already have some from those kind enough to leave me any so please do follow in their footsteps if you do I will say you gave me the idea. You know giving credit where it's do or however the saying goes.**

 **Ok so leave a review I need to know what you people think about the story so far and how I am doing so please leave one. I mean it leave one. It's easy just hit review and start typing what you think it can't be hard.**

 **Oh, yeah also fav and follow if you wish you know if you wish to do that.**


	15. Chapter 15

Dreaming of a better future.

 **AN/ Hello people read the bottom as always.**

Chapter 15

Jaune stood before Grace, sword drawn and shield extended ready to start the battle with his daughter. While in all honesty when he thought about it, he was confused, as if he did land a hit on her if this would be considered child abuse. Although he discarded that thought as he saw her slowly edging to the side to circle him. He followed her movements, keeping a close eye on her and her sword. As he watched her he took note of the way she held her sword.

She seemed to be in a similar stance to Weiss' though she did have her left hand ready to take hold of the grip if she wanted to two hand the blade. As the two moved, when they had finally reached the started points of the other, Grace shot forward, slashing out at her father. The knight blocked the strike with ease as he then thrust out with his sword only for her to slide to the side of the blade as she slide her feet over the stone roof.

As she moved to the knight's right he went to shield bash her only for her to jump back, dodging his strike as she then ducked under a slash he sent her way. As she stepped forward in a lunge and dodged the strike as she then came back up, slashing out to strike the knight's chest. Jaune was quick to block, sadly he was only able to push the strike to the side as it slashed across his shoulder. The knight then back handed with his shield, aiming to land a hit across Grace's face only for her to dodge as well.

As she jumped back, rolling across the roof as she came back to her feet, twisting the hilt of her sword as she pulled and out from the bottom of the hilt came a dagger that was hidden within. The dagger was the same length as the hilt with a blade around five inches long. Her long sword was now a one handed blade and she had a very good understanding of how to use it as she charged her father, slashing out with the long sword, thrusting at his legs, shoulders and head either landing a solid strike or grazing him.

The knight cursed as he went in pushing a thrust of her sword off to the side aiming to stab at her only for her to parry his strike with her dagger which she then used to stab into his chest. The knight was pushed back and cursed as he was ready to charge again only to see as his aura shattered. The knight just sighed tiredly as he lowered his sword and shield while Grace gave him a small bow before returning her dagger to its place in her long swords hilt.

"I will admit father you are far more skilled than I thought originally." The knight smiled lightly at the small complement only to lose his smile as his daughter continued. "But you still lack the basic level of skill to be seen as a proper Hunter, and that is a problem."

His daughter said as she sheathed her sword and turned to Aeron.

"Why don't you help inform him on what he did wrong in that fight?"

The young swordswoman asked the shadow user who dispelled his shadow fence for the roof and created two shadow figures obviously making one of Jaune and the other of Grace.

"For starters, he let you dictate the fight when he let you circle him." The shadow sermon began as the two shadow figures moved. "You see, what he could have done better was if he had struck first to gain the upper hand over wait as he had. While it is a good tactic when fighting a stronger opponent in this fight it was wrong, seeing as in all honesty dad is physically stronger meaning had he struck first he could have pushed you back and cornered you."

The shadow user said while his shadow figures moved fighting while the tiny shadow Jaune cornered the shadow Grace.

"That is true had you used his size and brute strength he could have gotten the upper hand, but that could have back fired on him as well."

Grace said as she let Aeron reset the shadow figures.

"See, had he charged me, if I had been expecting that I could have dodged off to the side and attacked him as he was recovering from his strike, giving me the perfect chance to have either disarmed him or weakened his aura greatly with strike to vital points that were no longer protected. Like his head or his stomach and side. While he could have blocked the strikes it still left him at a disadvantage to where he would need to change his plan and move to a different position to get away from my assault."

The young swordswoman informed as the shadow figures fought as she had described. The knight nodded as he watched the figures seeing what he could have done and how it could have either succeeded or back fired for him.

"This is true and either could have happened, so let's move on to his second mistake."

The shadow user said getting a nod from his father and Grace.

"Alright, when I had landed my first strike on him he had over extended his own strike in an attempt to hit me, leaving himself open, and while he did defend against the strike throwing it off course enough to reduce the damage he would have taken he still made the mistake of over extending."

The young swordswoman said as the figures acted out the fight showing Jaune where he had made his mistake.

"Alright, so seeing as I was being overly aggressive was what led to my mistake here."

The knight said as he looked for something in the replay of his battle kind of impressed at how well Aeron was reenacting it.

"Correct, had you aimed for a more precise strike over letting yourself be baited into her attack you could have had her."

The shadow user said as he let the replay continue.

"Your next mistake was after she drew her dagger where you let yourself get over powered by her continues assault. Had you taken to parrying with your sword as well as your shield you might have been able to knock her attacks off course sooner than you had and kept more aura."

The shadow user showed in the replay shifting the figures to do as he said.

"Yeah, but even if I did parry her strikes I still had to worry about her dagger which she had used on me."

The knight said getting a nod from his son.

"That is correct, but you see had you remembered it you could have easily knocked it aside and taken the win."

The shadow user said while the figures did as he described as the Jaune shadow knocked the dagger out of the shadow Grace's hand and slashed out knocking it way.

"Alright I get it; I have a long way to go before I am anywhere near your guy's level."

The knight said as he waved a hand through the shadow figures dispelling them as he sighed tiredly.

"It's alright father, you don't have to worry about it, you need not worry about lacking power all you have to do now is train and you will reach the level of skill needed in no time."

The young swordswoman said, smiling at her father.

"Sorry, but I doubt he will reach the level he needs to be soon enough, if he grows at the rate he is he would need 12 more years before he could even stand a chance to even kill a Nightmare and that is if he killed himself with it."

Aeron said brutally getting a sharp glare from Grace only to get a chuckle from Jaune. The two looked to him as he smiled at them.

"Aeron is right, I can't do shit against a Nightmare, you saw what happened to me when I tried."

The knight said as his daughter just looked down sadly.

"Either way I will learn from my mistakes so I won't fight a Nightmare alone again, nor will I die trying to kill one."

The knight said as his son just looked at him with a small smile.

"Alright I guess I can live with that."

The shadow user said as the knight looked to his daughter for her answer as she nodded in agreement. The three began to talk more on what they could do the improve Jaune's skills as they planned out what would be best for him to work on. As they did that down in the dorms below Weiss and Angela were leaving their room to talk alone.

"So Angela; tell me about yourself?"

The heiress asked her daughter as the two walked down the hall to head to the dorms kitchen to cook something to eat. As they walked Angela went about telling her mother about the things she liked. She told her of how she loved to listen to her mother play the piano and sing. She told her of how she taught her sing while her father had taught her to dance. She loved to read and had a fondness for art being it musical or paint.

The heiress smiled at this as she felt happy to see her daughter had some many things she was fond of.

"You know I remember father taking me into the city once to see a movie. It was fun, I remember him running through the house carrying me on his shoulders as he sang about going to the movies."

The silver haired girl said as her mother just shook her head out how much of a goof Jaune was.

"I remember I was only 6 years old and he was taking me to watch a movie about a little girl visiting her grandmother in the woods. It was nice; I remember when we got home after the movie we walked in to see you sitting in the living room in front of the fire place glaring at father."

The silver hair girl said as her mother knew the story of the movie she had seen remembering how bad her own reenactment of it was for the school not too long ago. Although when she heard she was angry at Jaune her interests were peaked.

"Why was I angry at Jaune?"

The Heiress asked as her daughter just smiled awkwardly as she turned away.

"You see, he had forgotten your anniversary was that day."

The silver hair girl said getting a shocked look from her mother.

"That and you had made reservations to a very fancy restraint for the two of you to go to, only Father had instead taken me to the movies when he was supposed to be with you."

The silver hair girl said as her mother face palmed as she groaned at how stupid Jaune was. 'Why would I marry him?' The heiress was mortified at the thought as she looked up when she heard her daughter snickering.

"You know, it was funny, I remember you being ready to freeze him solid and sink him in the ocean, only when you were about to end him he shouted. 'Wait, Weiss I am sorry I forgot our anniversary I just thought it was tomorrow so when I was out to day I bought you this!'" The silver hair girl said making a fake man's voice to mimic Jaune's. "He shouted as he held up his hands holding up a necklace case. Inside was a beautifully crafted diamond snowflake necklace he had made just for you with a silver chain."

The silver hair girl said as her mother just stared surprised at how the story shifted while also disappointed that the fool of a knight had gotten the date of their anniversary wrong. Although the last thought brought a slight blush to her face as she found it odd that she was thinking about something that hadn't happened yet.

"So he is a dork no matter what time it is."

The heiress whispered to herself getting a chuckle from her daughter.

"Dork or not, he is still my father, and the man you love."

The silver hair girl said as her mother blushed again.

"I-I do not love him!"

The heiress stuttered out, getting another chuckle form her daughter who just came up and hugged her.

"It's ok, you will."

The girl said as Weiss just sputtered trying to break free of the hug embarrassed. As this was happening in the dorm kitchens, Pyrrha sat with Helen talking while still cooking was Ren and as Nora ate pancake after pancake.

"Alright so what are your older sisters like?'

The Spartan asked her daughter who smiled.

"Well my oldest sister, who is trying to be a teacher, is Athena. She is very kind and great with dealing with kids. She loves to help people, always the first to volunteer for work to help. At times she was like a second mom to me when you were gone on missions with papa."

The young Spartan said with a smile as her mother smiled happily, glad she had such great kids.

"My second sister, Hemera, is a warm hearted person who likes to take care of people, she loved it whenever I asked her to help me with something and if anyone was sick she was always the first to be by their side to help them."

The young Spartan said getting a nod from her mother. This went on for a few more minutes till Pyrrha thought she could ask about her son.

"And Marcus, what was he like?"

The Spartan asked her daughter knowing that it was a touchy subject but felt she should at least know about him. She could see her daughter hesitate at that as she looked down at the table.

"Well, he was strong; really strong, I don't think anyone was as strong as he was." The young Spartan began. "I remember how he always trained with papa, never missing a day, always doing his best. He was why I wanted to be a Huntress, I wanted to be like him. I remember once when papa had been out on a mission and a few Grimm had gotten into town and Marcus cut them down with such ease it was like he was dancing."

The young Spartan said, a fond smile on her lips as Pyrrha felt some relief at the sight of her daughter doing better. 'It's good she remembers the good things.' The Spartan thought as she reached out patting her on the head.

"That's good, let's stop for now, it would be a good idea to head back to the room now so let's go."

The Spartan said as she stood up and called Ren and Nora over getting a nod from Ren while Nora just gave her a thumb up as she had pancakes stuffed in her mouth. The four slowly began to leave the kitchen, cleaning up before moving out only to stop as they run into Weiss and Angela as they did chatting with them for a minute before leaving letting the heiress and her daughter to be on their way.

While this happened back on the roof of the dorms Jaune, Aeron and Grace had just finished their planning for the next practice match and the knight bid his kids farewell saying they should return to their mothers.

"Aeron you have been out for a while now, how much time you got left?"

The knight asked his son as he smiled.

"I got about three more hours but I am going to return to Bell and save up my time so that way I can watch over everyone tonight just in case a Nightmare comes around."

The shadow user said as he walked to the door waving as he left. Grace just walked up and hugged Jaune bidding farewell as she ran off to find her mother. The knight just sighed as he sat down on the roof and fell back staring up at the sky as clouds passed over head. 'Well that was informative.' The knight thought as he thought about all the things Aeron and Grace had told him and what he could improve.

There was a lot but it was good to know, seeing as if it helped him improve in fighting and let him at least stand a better chance against a Nightmare if he was forced to fight one alone again he would at least be able to survive. The knight thought as he closed his eyes ready to rest up figuring he would think more on everything Aeron had told him later after he rested some. As the knight laid basking in the sun as he rested a shadow fell over him blocking the sun.

He groaned at that, thinking Aeron had come back up.

"What is it, do you need s…"

The knight began only to stop as he opened his eyes to be met with the sight of a young multi colored hair girl. Her hair was Blonde on one side white on the other. The girl's eyes were two different colors, her left green and her right blue. The girl's hair was shoulder length, split over her right eye as she smiled down at him. She had on black formfitting pants with blue and green sneakers on. She wore a blue short coat similar to Weiss' only the girls had a hood on the back.

Under the coat she had a green formfitting shirt on that hugged her form. The knight felt nothing but confusion as he worried that the girl was going to say she was his daughter from a new mother. Only the girl didn't say anything as she sat down next to him, lying back next to him staring at the sky with a smile. The knight was confused at what was happening but wasn't sure if he should say anything as he just sighed, not really caring as he looked back up at the sky. 'This is weird?'

The knight thought as he looked at the sky still debating whether he should ask the girl who she was. With a frustrated sigh he spoke up.

"Excuse me but who…."

The knight began as he sat up and turned to the girl only to find her gone as a small little note sat where she had been. The knight looked around confused beyond belief as he slowly reaches down picking up the note and opening it. He opened up the note and began to read it.

" _Hello, my name is Lilith Arc; I am your daughter from the future. So sorry but I couldn't stay long; but I wanted to see you. I know you may have questions but please don't ask, I can't tell you who my mom is but I do want you to know she isn't bad; she just needs help so when you meet her please help her. So thank you also it was nice to see you._

 _Bye, love your daughter Lilith Arc."_

The knight sat staring at the note confused to no end at what had happened only for the note to shatter in his hands as he looked around trying to do his best to see if he could spot Lilith. 'Ok, that was weird.' He thought as he stood up ready to leave as he began to wonder what he would do now with the knowledge of a new daughter roaming around unsupervised. He wasn't sure what was going to happen now but he knew he was in a very odd position at the moment.

He sighed as he looked out over the school staring at the small little figures of the people down bellow surprised at how normal things are after the whole Nightmare fiasco yesterday. With a sigh he turned and stared out into the Emerald Forest wondering what had happened after he lost consciousness. As he looked into the forest he let out a tired sigh. 'I best go and check on the others.' He thought as he walked off back into the dorm room stretching his arms over his head.

He figured he should spend some quality time with his kids.

End.

 **Omake just for you. Idea was from my beta Maestro of Madness.**

Jaune entered the headmaster's office after leaving the training hall.

"Hello Ozpin."

The knight greeted as the headmaster nodded to him before looking back at his terminal with a concerned stare. The knight was confused at that seeing as he wasn't all too sure why he was in called here.

"So~ what was it you needed me for?'

The knight asked as the headmaster just turned to him eyes full of worry.

"Jaune, the reason I call you here was so…"

The headmaster began only to stop as the elevator of the office dinged drawing the two men's attention as they turned around to see a young boy walk in. The boy had blond hair and magenta eyes. The boy had on a coat identical to Ren's only white, with grey pants. The boy walked up and nodded to the headmaster before turning to Jaune and smiling. The knight turned to look at Ozpin for answers as he just rubbed the side of his head.

"Well, Jaune this young boy is Shu Arc, he says he is yours and Lie Ren's son, from the future."

The headmaster said as the knight just stared at him slowly blinking as the headmaster and Shu could see the gears in his head turning. This went on for a good five minutes as the young boy pulled a chair up waving in front of Jaune's face.

"Sir, I think we broke him."

The young boy said as the headmaster just sighed and figured he could wait just a little longer. After another 5 minutes Jaune finally spoke up.

"I am sorry but can you repeat that?"

The knight asked as Ozpin repeated the exact same thing to him again. The knight stood there nodding as he listened not sure what to do. So after about a minute of awkward silence the knight began to laugh.

"Hahahahaha. That is funny Ozpin, I didn't know you had a sense of humor so you got me, that was good. But you and I both know time travel isn't possible and I have no feelings for Ren."

The knight said as the headmaster just shrugged, not caring to say anything till Shu spoke up.

"I am sorry dad but it's true, I have proof."

The young boy said as the knight raised a brow at him waving him to go on while Ozpin seemed to have his interest peaked as he leaned forward wanting to see the proof the boy was talking about. The boy pulled his scroll out of his pocket and sat it on the floor as it turned into a hologram projecting a screen for the knight and headmaster to see. The scream shifted as the picture of a man who looked like Jaune sat before on screen.

"Here you might want to skip through some of the video."

The boy said as he handed Jaune a small remote. The knight looked at it then back to the screen and shrugged as he started the video.

"Ok, hello past me, I am Jaune Arc of the future and yes I know this is weird but listen to what I have to say." The video began with the future Jaune waving at himself as he it reduced himself. "Alright so I understand your skeptical on the who situation with time travel and me and Ren having a son, but trust me it's all true. While I can understand why you wouldn't believe you would end up with Ren, but trust me you do. And boy do I have to say, I have never felt pleasure till Ren bends you over a…"

Jaune quickly clicked the fast forward on the remote as he stared wide eyed in shock at the video while Ozpin did the same. The two of them watched as the future Jaune did hand movement as he talked in fast forward him moving his hands as if he were describing sex. When it finally seemed to stop the knight started the video again.

"Now while that is pleasurable, you will have to get used to choking on Ren's giant co…"

Jaune fast forward again as he felt nothing but pure embarrassment and shock at what he was watching as he watched in fast forward his future self-doing hand movements explain how he obviously gave head. This went on for a few more seconds before the knight started the video again.

"Now while that explains why you end up with Ren that doesn't give you any proof about me being the future you. So I will just tell you a few things only you know, starting with you ran away from home four years before going to Beacon and that you met a man name Uther Pendragon two years before going to Beacon. Ok that's all I know that is enough for you to believe me seeing as you have never told anyone about that."

The video ended with the future Jaune smiling as Ozpin, Shu and Jaune stood staring at nothing while the knight turned to look at his son. The boy just smiled only for Jaune to faint and crashed to the ground. The headmaster just stared shocked scared from what he had seen and heard while only bits were heard he still heard far too much.

Omake End.

 **AN/ hurray I did a new chapter really fast and a Omake! So I hope you people like what I have given you I am not sure if my comedy in the Omake was all that good for you people but I laughed as I wrote it so I think it's funny if you don't well to each their own. Either way I did as I said and put more story to some of the kids as well as make the Omake like I said I would so hurray! Ok well that's all I have. Please leave a review so I can see what I did write and if you people like the story so leave me a review its easy.**

 **Fav and follow if you wish.**


	16. Chapter 16

Dreaming of a better future

 **AN/ hello, read the bottom. I HAVE SPOKEN!**

Chapter 16

Jaune walked down to his dorm wondering about what had happened back on the roof with his supposed daughter Lilith, still confused on her entrance and disappearance. He was confused by her seeing as she hadn't said a word, nor had she been there long enough for him to get a real proper look at her. While he did have a good idea of what she looked like thanks to her hair and eyes being different colors which would make it easy to identify her. That still left him confused by what she meant with the note she left.

Why did she want him to help her mother and what did she do that would lead to him having to help her? It was all very strange but he figured it would be best just to leave those thoughts for later so he could go and check on the kids that were around. Although in all honesty he felt a slight chill at the thought of leaving Lilith alone. Why, he didn't know, but he was certain it was her eyes that had left him with that feeling seeing as her eyes were like his older sister Rebecca, with how she loved to prank people.

Still he wasn't sure if that was it but he decided it would do him no good to worry about a feeling. With a sigh he walked up to his dorms door. 'Best check on Helen and Pyrrha.' He thought as he opened the door to see Nora bouncing on his bed happily. He smiled as he turned to see Ren working on his guns like always and off to the side Pyrrha and Helen was looking over Pyrrha's spear Akouo. The knight just smiled as he walked in drawing everyone's attention.

"Jaune is back!"

Nora shouted happily as she did a flip, landing her back on her bed happily bouncing to her feet.

"Jaune, how was your talk with Ozpin?"

The Valkyrie asked with a bright smile as she bounced in place. The knight just smiled as Ren walked up behind Nora, patting a hand on her head stopping her from bouncing.

"Welcome back."

The green ninja said with a small nod as the knight nodded back as he turned to see Helen hopping her way towards him jumping at him as he caught her as she hugged him.

"Welcome back papa!"

The young Spartan exclaimed as she squeezed the knight as he just smiled at her giving her a hug.

"Glad to be back."

The knight said as Pyrrha walked up smiling brightly at the scene. The Spartan wanted to hug him as well but held back the desire as she just stood staring at her daughter happily.

"So how was your talk with Ozpin?"

The Spartan asked as she took her daughter from Jaune's arms.

"It was good, we got Ms. Goodwitch up to speed on the whole ordeal so other than a long talk it went good."

The knight said getting a nod from his partner.

"That's good to hear."

The Spartan said as she sat her daughter down. The knight just smiled at the two as he turned to look at team RWBY's dorm.

"I am going to check on the others, so you guys just lounge about like you were and then I will be back and maybe we can head into town and go to a restaurant for lunch."

The knight said with a smile as Nora jumped pumping her fist in the air happily at the prospect of getting food while Ren just sighed, having spent the last hour and a half feeding Nora pancakes. While those two seemed fine with the plan Pyrrha seemed to hesitate at the idea before nodding with a smile. The knight was confused by her reaction, but figured she was just surprised by his claim. He waved to them as he went back into the hall closing the door behind him as he knocked on team RWBY's door.

Instead of how the morning had gone the previous day with Yang opening the door half asleep this time the door was opened by Sara.

"Sup."

The knight said extending his right hand in a fist as his daughter just smiled and fist bumped him as she turned around telling the others in the room he was there. In a flash Summer came out wrapping his legs in a tight hug while Ruby, Yang and Blake came to the door greeting him.

"Sup Jaune, how you doing?"

Yang asked with a smiled as she waved at him while he patted Summers head.

"I am doing good Yang.

The knight said just as Bell walked out as she looked to have been sleeping with a blanket wrapped around her as she came to the door.

"Hello~."

The kitten yawned out as the knight just smiled and waved at her. The knight reached out patting her on the head as she just raised her head nuzzling into his hand with a smile.

"So, what are you all up to?"

The knight asked as he reached down and picked Bell up as he wrapped her blanket around her as he pointed into the room as the girls waved him in and he took Bell in putting her back on Blake's bed so she could continue sleeping. The knight put her down and turned around looking at the room happy to see they had put Ruby's bed back up and fixed the damage they did to Weiss. As he looked around he was surprised to find Weiss gone.

"Hey where are Weiss and Angela?"

The knight asked as he turned back to the others.

"They went down to the kitchen to cook themselves something to eat."

Blake said as she walked up setting next to Bell, petting her head as she hummed a light tune. The knight nodded at the answer.

"That's cool, well I just came over to check on you guys after everything you know."

The knight said with a small smile getting an ah from Yang as she shot to his side.

"What Jaune, were you afraid you would lose a baby mama."

The brawler teased as the knight just rolled his eyes at her as he put a hand on her face pushing her away.

"What would you do if I said yes?"

The knight shot back jokingly only to realize what he said as he felt somewhat embarrassed by his words as he turned to see the light pink tent on Yang's cheeks as she smiled at him.

"Well, aren't you getting bold."

The brawler said as she turned away and walked over to her bed.

"Please forget I said that."

The knight said holding a hand over his face embarrassed. The brawler just chuckled as she patted him on the head, well patting him on the head the best she could with how much taller than her he was.

"It's ok Jaune."

The brawler said as her daughter came up beside him giving him a small hug while Summer and Ruby sat on their bed watching.

"So Jaune, what happened in the forest?"

The little reaper asked, wondering what had happened to Jaune when he had fought the Nightmare. The knight turned back to her rubbing the back of his head as he turned from Yang who seemed to be interested in the answer as well.

"Yeah, what happened to you, we found you, you were unconscious, wrapped in bandages and the Nightmare was gone."

The brawler said as the knight just looked at her over his shoulder as he thought about what to say.

"Well in all honesty I don't know." The knight said as Yang, Ruby and even Blake who had been listening to the conversation all stared at him surprised by his answer. "You see I remember fighting the Nightmare. But other then I don't know seeing as I was knocked unconscious by one of the damn beast's attacks."

The knight as the girls all shared a confused look.

"So you have no idea what happened?"

Blake asked as she looked him over as he just shrugged.

"Sorry but I don't, if I did I would tell you but I don't."

The knight said with a sigh as he placed his hands on his hips.

"If that's all, I will take my leave."

The knight said as he turned to walk out of the room the girls all waved at him as he left he patted Bell on the head one last time before walking out the room giving Sara a fist bump a she did.

"I will talk with you guys later."

The knight said as he walked over to his room only to stop as he saw Velvet, Coco and Jasmine walking up.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?"

The knight asked as Coco waved and Jasmine ran over jumping at him.

"We are doing great papa, how about you?"

The little rabbit asked as she hugged him. The knight just laughed as he put her down.

"I am good, thanks for asking."

The knight said just as Velvet and Coco walked up. As they did Velvet smacked her daughter on the head.

"Don't go jumping around like that, what would have happened if you had hurt him."

The rabbit asked her daughter who just looked down sadly while the knight just sighed patting her on the head.

"Easy Velvet, I am not so weak that something like that would hurt me."

The knight said as his daughter smiled up at him. Coco though just laughed as she walked up.

"You two already sound like a married couple."

The fashionesta teased them as the knight blushed and the rabbit sputtered as she turned to her leader.

"C-C-Coco w-what i-is wrong with you, don't just say that!"

The rabbit snapped while her partner just snickered as she turned back to the knight.

"So, what are you up to?"

The fashionesta asked as the knight shook off his embarrassment as he smiled.

"I was going to head into town with my team and hit a restaurant for lunch."

The knight said only for the fashionesta and rabbit to look at him worriedly.

"Is that a good idea, I mean you have been attacked two days in a row by those Nightmares, what happens if when you're in town you get attacked."

Velvet said as the knight nodded understanding their concern.

"I didn't think about that; you're right it would be bad if that happened while I was in town."

The knight said as he cupped his chin and looked to the ground in thought. On one hand he could go into town and hope nothing happened, but he really didn't want to leave things to luck seeing as how bad his luck is.

"You know I guess I will just stay here in Beacon, no reason to put people in danger, at least here we have the kids training to fight the Grimm so I guess this is the safest place to be."

The knight said although he wasn't sure about the last remark he made seeing as each time the Nightmare attacked the students had just ran. 'So much for the world's protectors.' The knight thought with a sigh as he wondered why no one had tried to help. The knight was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Jasmine speak up.

"Yeah, and if you stay maybe you and mama could show me around."

The young rabbit said happily as she pushed Velvet to Jaune's side as she jumped up in between them holding their hands. The knight smiled at her while the rabbit seemed hesitant but still smiled.

"Maybe tomorrow I can show you around, today I am going to just get some rest."

The knight said as he knelt down patting her on the head with a smile while she pouted some but nodded understanding his reason. The knight stood up turned to Coco and smiled.

"You don't mind if I take them from you tomorrow do you?"

The knight asked as the fashionesta smiled.

"Not at all."

The fashionesta said with a nod as she turned and began leaving.

"You better show up at 10 tomorrow to pick them up and no staying out past midnight."

The fashionesta teased as the knight rolled his eyes at her as he turned back to the two rabbits.

"Well you heard her; I will come by tomorrow at 10."

The knight said as he patted Jasmine on the head before turning back to Velvet with a smile.

"See you tomorrow."

He said while Velvet turned away a light pink tinge to her cheeks as she was surprised by his actions.

"Y-yes, see you tomorrow."

The rabbit stuttered some as she pulled her daughter to her and let the knight go. The knight waved as the two began to walk away as he walked back to his room and opened the door. Inside wasn't all that different than how he left only Nora was sprawled out on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Behind her Ren seemed to be meditating or sleeping the knight could never tell. On the other side of the room Helen was showing Pyrrha her weapons now. The knight was confused as to where she had hid the weapon.

The young Spartan was showing her mother a gladius style sword that had a long cross guard not usually associated with that type of blade. The sword was little more than a gladius save for the fact that the in core of the blade were the fuller would normally be was a large dust crystal that made the core of the blade. The crystal was a fire dust crystal with a bright glow to it.

"Where were you hiding this?"

The knight asked as he walked up to them as his daughter just smiled while Pyrrha seemed greatly intrigued by the sword.

"I kept it in my dimensional pouch."

The young Spartan said confusing her father as he raised a brow at her.

"Dimension, what now."

The knight asked as the girl pulled a soda can sized pouch from her belt as she showed her father it.

"My dimensional pouch."

The girl said happily as she held up the pouch and pulled out her scroll from it and then pulled out a three foot long bronze metal bar. The knight just stared confused on how the small pouch had housed something more than three times its size. The knight looked inside the pouch only to see what looked like stars as if he was looking straight into outer space.

"How is that even possible?"

The knight asked. completely and utterly shocked. His daughter just smiled happily as she put the pouch down and got ready to explain. Only the knight stopped her by putting a hand over her mouth.

"The simple version please."

The knight requested getting a nod from his daughter as she sat down.

"Well in the future Atlas had come up with an advanced new technology that uses gravity dust mixed with a crap load of other dust allowing it to create a small pocket dimension that can house things. In the beginning they didn't know how to get stuff out of the pocket dimension and lost a scientist or two when they first made the devise."

The young Spartan said as her father grabbed her shoulders and slid her away from the pouch staring at it fearfully.

"Luckily they got the scientist back and figured out how to retrieve the objects sent into the pouch by using a mixture of more gravity dust, magnetic dust and I believe a dust that has yet to be made but is used in creating plasma."

The young Spartan said with a smile while her father just stared at the pouch shocked by it.

"But how does it work?"

The knight asked as his daughter just shrugged.

"All I know is it is like a super big room that holds stuff for me."

The young Spartan said with a smile as her father just pinched the bridge of his nose, not sure how he felt about that but figured he would leave it be.

"So are we going into town?"

Ren asked from behind the knight catching his attention.

"Sorry but I rather not, I just talked with Coco and Velvet and they brought up the point that there might be a chance of us being attacked and I rather not put civilians in danger."

The knight said as he got a nod from the green ninja while getting a disappointed groan from Nora although Ren silenced her fairly quickly by offering to make her more pancakes. The knight chuckled at that as he turned back to Pyrrha and Helen as they went over the weapon still, Pyrrha having not once taken her eyes off it.

"Hey Pyrrha what are you doing just staring at the sword, it's not like it will tell you all its secrets just by staring at it."

The knight joked as he sat down in front of her next to his daughter while he looked at the sword.

"I know it won't tell me any secrets, it's just this sword is really odd, I mean the dust isn't just inside the blade but its fused to it."

The Spartan said surprising the knight.

"Really now, what's it called?"

The knight asked as his partner put the sword down.

"It's called Damocles."

The Spartan answered getting a nod from the knight. He thought that was a really cool name for the sword and was pretty impressed.

"So it's like my armor fused with dust."

The knight said only for his partner to shake her head.

"No, it's not the same, you see the dust crystal is what was fused to the metal, I never knew that was possible, the best way to fuse dust is to use a powder form of it and fill the oil or water that is used to harden the blade for the dust to get mixed into it but here the crystal is completely fused to the metal. Even if I used my semblance I wouldn't be able to separate the two."

The Spartan said surprising the knight as he looked over the blade.

"That's pretty impressive; I guess the future has some pretty cool things waiting for us."

The knight said getting a nod from his partner. The two continued on talking while Pyrrha slowly changed topics to their night time training. As this happened though out in Forever Fall's forest something was happening. In the trees a dark cloud formed as the air shifted filling with a black smoke as the cloud formed light flashing within as a figure took form in the cloud. As the figure took form the cloud faded and in its place stood a man.

The man had slicked back black hair with dark brown eyes. The man was dressed in very formal attire with a black tail coat, a red dress shirt underneath with a black tie, black slacks, and black leather dress shoes. The man stood looking around the forest nodding at the scene. He smiled as he walked forward heading straight for Vale. As he walked he brought up his left arm pulling his sleeve down some to look at a watch he had. On the back of his left hand was red Grimm like marking that seemed to go up his arm.

"Just a little longer."

The man whispered to himself as he smiled darkly as he looked up to Beacon as its emerald tower stood shining before him. The man seemed pleased to see the school as he turned back towards Vale and continued walking. As the man continued his walked he found himself reaching a clearing where a man in black and green arm with a Grimm like mask on with bright red hair stood before him, almost waiting for him. The man didn't seem all that bothered by the sight of the man.

"Well this is quite a surprise; I had actually wanted to take my time before I came looking for you."

The man said as the black knight just stared at him, dark green eyes staring down the man, almost as if looking through him.

"What nothing to say, I had hoped to actually talk with you some over just fighting." The man said as he waved his hand out giving a bow as he brought his right hand up over his chest. "My name is Alastair I have come to…."

The man now known as Alastair couldn't finish his sentence as the black knight shot forward, reaching up to his back as a black grip extended as a pitch black great sword formed form a metal plate that was on his back. As he shot forward slashing out with the sword cutting into the ground as Alastair dodged the strike.

"Now that was rude, I wasn't finished talking, why would you treat another human being in such a fashion?"

The man said in mock offense as he smiled at the black knight as he pulled his sword form the ground.

"You and I both know you aren't a man."

The black knight said as he turned to the man who just sighed.

"Need you be so cruel, I am human."

The man said with a teasing smile as he could hear a growl come from the black knight.

"Enough! I do not care for you delusions!"

The black knight shouted as he readied his sword as he prepared to charge Alastair. With a sigh Alastair's eyes shifted to bright red as a thick black aura formed around him with a dark copper tinge to it. Along his left arm, Grimm markings began to shine underneath the clothing as he stepped forward.

"If you wish for a battle so be it, but know this could have been avoided."

The man said with a bow as he extended his left arm out from his palm as a long bone split from the center of his hand extending into a rapier with the shape of a bone with red Grimm markings running up it.

"Shall we."

The man said as a Grimm mask began to form over his face and clothing while his skin turned pitch black. The black knight simply took a step forward and the two prepared to battle.

End.

 **AN/hurray a new chapter is finished! Ok so for those who want the omaku's I am going to start by doing one every other chapter from now on for you comedy starved people. Also yes I have added a new villain and yes he is important so I hope you people like what I did with him.**

 **Ok so i am wondering do you fans want Salem to be a mother in this story, she will be only only character i will ask about so please do answer the question. just PM or review if you want her as a mother or not, i want a decent reason why she should be a mother and why not, please do this one small thing. i need to know your answer.**

 **Ok on to the important stuff. First I need reviews, those help me know what I did right in the chapter so do leave one. Second I still need reviews they let me see what you people like about the chapters so leave one. And third I am glad you are reading my story thank you.**

 **So fav and follow if you wish and have fun.**


	17. Chapter 17

Dreaming of a better future

 **AN/Hello, reader people. Ok read the bottom people I have more information at the bottom.**

Chapter 17

Jaune sat leaning against his beds head board looking up at the ceiling in thought. He had an odd feeling for the last few minutes after he started talking with Helen and Pyrrha. It was odd they were all just talking like normal and everything was fine he was just having some trouble following Pyrrha and Helen as they talked about weapons, and then bam he felt like something had been stabbed into his spine. He wasn't all sure what had caused the feeling but when it happened he could talk.

So he just went to his bed and sat down. His partner and daughter were too focused on their conversation to notice but he didn't mind. He still had the strange feeling but it wasn't as bad as it had been so he didn't mind. With a sigh he looked forward out his dorms window as he stared out at the emerald forest. He didn't know why but he just felt whatever the feeling he had felt it was coming from the forest. 'Let's hope it's not a Nightmare.'

He thought as he lifted his sword up resting it on his shoulder as he stared out to the forest. As he did down in the forest two men stood facing one another. One was a black knight in black and green armor with a Grimm like mask on with bright red hair, holding a pitch black great sword. The person the black knight was staring down was a Nightmare named Alastair who had slicked back black hair, bright red eyes shining from behind a Grimm mask. The man was dressed in very formal attire with a black tail coat, a red dress shirt underneath with a black tie, black slacks, and black leather dress shoes.

Over all of that the man had Grimm bone armor that covered him. Around his chest was rib like bones that created a chest piece, while on his forearms he had long flat bones creating a bracer for him. Wrapped around his calf were more flats bones that created shin guards. Over the man's hands were now bone claws on each hand. While on the man's left arm were bright Grimm marks spiraling up to his shoulder. The Nightmares mask was like a Nevermore Mask only with a long sharp point that reached down to his chin, letting the corners of his mouth peek out from the side.

In his left hand he held a bone sword with Grimm markings along it. The bone sword was like that of a rapier being long and thin with a sharp needle point, the blade was longer than a normal rapier as its length was a little under four feet.

" **I must say again, I would rather not fight you, now, if you would be so kind and postpone your assault I would greatly appreciate it."**

Alastair said with a slight bow as the black knight growled behind his mask as he shot forward to the Nightmare ready to take his head off, swinging his sword wide ready to split Alastair in two. His sword came in only to be paired by Alastair as he lifted his sword and ducking as he let the black knight's blade grind along his own as it flew over head and he stepped stabbing at the black knight aiming for his inner thigh. The black knight quickly deflected the strike with the grip of his sword as he pulled his left leg back, sliding it behind him and to his right as he slides to the Nightmares left, shifting his grip on his sword and brought his swords pommel up aiming to smash it into the Nightmares face.

Alastair thought just blocked the strike with his left bone bracer as he let go of his sword switching it to his right hand as he then slashed up words only for the black knight to jump back dodging the strike. Alastair didn't move to follow the black knight as he simply brought his sword up before his face in the traditional fencing stance as he smiled at the black knight.

" **I must say, you are certainly a skilled one, no wonder I was warned about you."**

The Nightmare said, giving a slight bow of his head as he gave a quick slash to the side with his sword before aiming it at the black Knight.

" **Shall we continue."**

The nightmare said as the black knight just tightened the grip on his sword as he shifted his grip as he slowly inched towards Alastair. As the black knight inched forward the Nightmare vanished from view in a flash as he then appeared before him thrusting out with his sword in a flurry of strikes that the knight dodged and deflected. The black knight deflected and dodged every strike by a hair as he stood his ground against Alastair. The nightmare just smiled behind his mask, the corner of his lips turning up as he did as he watched the black knight slowly inch his way closer to him.

The Nightmare didn't give up though increasing the speed of each strike as he continued to thrust forward as he finally watched as strikes spark off the black knight's armor as he got closer. Alastair began to try and stab for the black knight's eyes, throat and legs only for the strikes to be blocked while others just bounced off his armor harmlessly. When the black knight felt he was in range to attack he shifted his sword using the flat of it like a shield as Alastair gave one powerful thrust that crashed dead center with the great sword only to bounce off.

Just as the strike bounced away the black knight shifted his sword again turning the edge towards Alastair and brought the blade down with all his might. In a normal battle such a close range attack would be difficult to dodge and even more to block unless a person had a defensive or speed semblance, even still the person would lose a good chunk of aura to the attack. But against a Nightmare a strike like this was no different than a toddler swinging a stick as Alastair smiled and stepped to the side. Sliding over the ground as he ended up behind the black knight bringing his own sword down now ready to slash across his unprotected back.

Only as Alastair's sword came down it was stopped by the black knight as he had spun around reaching out with his left hand catching the bone rapier, surprising the Nightmare as he hadn't finished with his slash as he had shifted its direction and was now sweeping it towards Alastair. The Nightmare could only smile at the sight of the black knights quick maneuvering as he let go of his sword again and reached out grabbing hold of the black knights left wrist using it as a brace to throw himself over him as he jumped holding onto the knights wrist as his attacked flew under him.

The black knight just let out a small laugh as Alastair felt pain shoot through his hand as he saw the black knight's metal bracer had shifted extending spikes out through his hand. Alastair's smile grew at this as he ripped his hand from the black knight's wrist as black blood began to flow out of the holes in his hand as he flipped over the black knight landing behind him. The black knight quickly shifted his great sword as it looked to melt then shift into a spear extending out towards Alastair as he jumped back dodging the backwards stab from the spear as well as ducking under the wide sweeping slash as he continued to back pedal as he extended a new bone rapier from his left hand.

When he was out of range of the black knight who stood now with a 7-foot-long black spear ready to charge. Alastair could only smile at the versatility of the black knight.

" **Well, that is certainly a useful semblance you have, I must say to be able to shift your weapon so quickly and easily is certainly a special skill."** Alastair said as he brought his right hand up to his face while he slowly lifted his Grimm mask and began to lick his bloody hand. **"While I do enjoy this bout of ours may I request a postponement of it, as I said before I have no desire to fight you know, no matter how much fun it may be."**

The Nightmare said getting an amused laugh from the black knight as he shifted his grip on his spear as he took two one foot metal plates from under his coat and changed their shape as he turned them into small throwing knives, each plate making twelve knives as he glared at the Nightmare.

"Sorry but I would much rather take your head."

The black knight said as the 24 knives he made began floating around him as he then shot forward as Alastair just sighed as he flicked his hand to the side getting the last of the blood off it.

" **So be it."**

The black knight charged in, quickly thrusting out with his spear only for his strikes to be blocked by Alastair. The black knight then began sending his floating knives flying at the Nightmare who again deflected them with his sword only for the knives to fly off to the sides and then return after righting themselves. With the flurry of strikes from the spear as well as the knives flying around Alastair was beginning to have trouble keeping up with the attacks while the knives he couldn't deflect shot out cutting into his legs, arms and back. Alastair's patience's was running thin with the knives stinging at him like annoying bugs and the endless assault from the spear.

With a sharp growl Alastair deflected the black knight's spear throwing it to the side causing the black knight to get thrown off balance for but a second as the knives he had made slowed ever so slightly as Alastair stepped in only for the black knight to bring his spear in as all the knives he made flew towards it shifting into a scythe as he slashed out sweeping along the Nightmares path. Alastair didn't falter with his charge though as he came in using his bone rapier to hold the Scythe back from hitting him.

He quickly threw a heavy punch out slamming into the black knight's masked face as his head bounced back with a snapped as he was sent flying back 10 feet. Alastair had to duck under the scythe blade that had come from behind him seeing as adding in the force of his punch and the black knight's slash had made him break his guard so he had to dodge. Luckily he did as he stood back up to see the black knight lift himself off the ground with a growl.

" **Please boy, enough of this, if you continue on I will kill you."** Alastair said in a board voice as he watched the black knight stand back up ready to charge again. **"Need, I say it again; I do not wish to fight. If you cannot understand then simply die!"**

Alastair snapped at the black knight as a the Nightmare let his void flow as the think black glow covered him as its dark copper ting pulsed out around him feeling up the clearing as the black knight and any tree with in the pulse crashed to the ground being crushed by a unseen force. The black knight had crashed into the ground so hard his scythe's shaft broke while his armor seemed to start to cave in on him. The trees that had been crushed were turned into splinters as the leaves and wood all hit the ground as it cratered.

The black knight tried to lift himself from the ground but couldn't as he looked up to see Alastair walking towards him calmly as he spun his sword in his hand as he did.

" **To think I would use my distortion so early into my trip, you see I am able to manipulate the gravity of my surroundings at my will so there is little you can do. I must say though, you are certainly a force to be reckoned with. But sadly you were too stupid to know when to quit so now you will have to face the consequences of your action."**

Alastair said as he lifted his bone rapier up and held it over the black knights head ready to pierce his skull and kill him. Only just as he was about to lift the sword to bring down he heard a laugh come from the black knight.

"Haha, thanks for finally showing me your distortion, I thank you for falling for such a simple trick. To think your distortion would be so beneficial to me."

The black knight said as Alastair just stared before his eyes widened as he saw that along the blade of the black knights scythe were several missing pieces as he spun around only for two long metal spikes to shoot through his chest at great speeds thanks to the black knights control over them and the added gravity of his distortion. As Alastair began to fall the gravity turned back to normal as the black knight used his semblance to lift himself up as the metal bracer on his right arm extended into a blade and he stabbed into the back of the Nightmare as it fell.

Only his strike didn't get to go all the way through as gravity increased again and the black knight was forced back to the ground as Alastair stopped his fall by using his sword as a brace behind him and he pushed himself back to his feet clutching his chest as blood spilled out of him.

" **I-I did, haaaa, n-not se-see tha-at coming."**

Alastair said as he moved away from the black knight. Only as he did he felt more pain in his chest as he could hear the black knight laughing. As he did he realized what had happened as he looked around for the spike that had hit him only he couldn't find them. Alastair quickly stabbed into his chest with his claws cutting it open as he controlled the gravity inside him as he pulled out the now liquid metal that had began to wrap around his ribs.

Alastair felt to the ground panting as the metal hit the ground with a heavy thud as he looked to the black knight who had stood again as was about to charge only to force him back to the ground with his distortion.

" **N-never one t-to miss a g-golden opportunity are we?"**

The Nightmare asked as he could hear the black knight chuckle.

"Of course, if I am given the chance to kill I will take it."

The black knight answered as Alastair laughed some before coughing up blood as he smiled.

" **Well then, I must take my leave, I cannot wait for our next meeting; I truly hope it will be just as entertaining as this."**

Alastair said as from his back sprouted Nevermore wings as he slowly flew up into the air.

" **Till next we meet."**

The Nightmare said as he flew off away from the black knight who laid across the ground for a few more seconds before Gravity returned to normal. The black knight slowly lifted himself back to his feet as he fixed the bends and breaks in his armor while he removed his mask and looked up to the sky in the direction Alastair had flown.

"Next time we meet, I will kill you."

The black knight whispered to himself as he glared at the sky. The knight turned to retrieve his weapon as he walked back towards it the breaking of a twig to his left drew his attention as he turned to Lilith walk into the clearing looking around worriedly before turning to him.

"Are you alright Marcus?"

The girl asked as she ran up to him as he called his weapons back to him.

"I am fine Lilith, just had a little trouble."

Marcus said as he dusted off his armor and coat.

"A little trouble? The way this clearing looks I would say you had more than a little trouble."

The multi colored girl said as the black knight just sighed as he let his weapons reform into their plate forms as he put the metal plate he used to make his spear and great sword on his back while putting the two smaller plates in his coat. As he did he pulled his scroll from his coat to see his aura level. He read the meter and he had one quarter of his aura left.

"I could have continued the fight."

He said as he put the scroll away only to get a worried look from Lilith.

"You would have died, you aren't invincible, you shouldn't be fighting each and every Nightmare alone."

She said as she walked up to him placing her hand on his shoulder only for him to shrug it off as he turned and began walking away.

"I know I'm not invincible that's way I have to get stronger, if I get strong enough I can kill every Nightmare that comes my way. I won't lose anything; I refuse to lose anything to them again."

He said coldly as he continued walk out of the clearing. Lilith just stood staring at his back as he walked away. 'He can't keep this up.' She thought sadly as she began to follow him. As she did she turned looking at the clearing again and then back to Marcus.

"So what type of Nightmare was it?"

Lilith asked as she came up beside the black knight.

"It as a Nevermore class, and an old one at that, if a little delusional it was different from the first four Nightmares that were sent back."

The black knight said as he went on to tell Lilith about the battle and the Nightmares distortion. Lilith was just glad he was ok while as Marcus continued to retail the battle she worried if he had any injuries. Still if the Nightmare was different from the first four that made this complicated.

"So it was stronger than the first four as well as older, that is definitely problematic, add in the first four didn't have distortions to use, like the one papa killed."

Lilith said getting a small laugh from Marcus.

"The one dad killed was a recently evolved Nightmare probably no more than 4 months into its human form, and he got lucky, if it wasn't for that shadow Faunus who was with him he wouldn't have been able to kill it, you saw how bad he was beaten against the goliath Nightmare that had showed up yesterday."

The black knight said caused the multi colored girl to flinch as she remembers how badly her father had been beaten when they found him. Had he been around to fight with the other two Nightmares Marcus had killed she was certain he would have been beaten just as bad. In all honesty her father was lucky he only fought two of them.

"Either way, for now we have to worry about this new Nightmare or any others that show up. But first, were where you?"

Marcus asked as he turned back to Lilith who just flinched as she turned away from him hands behind her back.

"I went to see papa."

She said causing the black knight to sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why am I not surprised." Marcus said as he rubbed the back of his head. "So what did you say to him?"

The black knight asked as Lilith just looked down to the ground.

"I didn't say anything; I just went to see him."

She said as she kicked some dirt. The black knight looked at her over his shoulder but didn't say anything as he just kept walking.

"Next time you should talk with him, you would feel better if you did."

Marcus said surprising Lilith as she smiled as she looked up to his back as he kept walking away. She didn't say anything as she just smiled walking behind him.

"I am glad you are so kind."

She said under her breath as the two walked off towards Vale.

End.

Omaku 2 idea from acw28

Night terrors.

Jaune lay in his bed, sleeping peacefully as he dreamt about playing with his sisters and daughters as he lay in bed wrapped tightly in his blankets. As he slept thought something was off as his dream slowly began to shake while all his daughters in his dream said papa over and over. He slowly began to fall into a nightmare as his dream shifted with his daughters turning into monsters till he woke up with his head coming up only to crash into something hard. The knight was about to scream in pain only for several small hands to clap over his mouth catching him off guard as he looked up, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dark.

He saw Summer sitting on top of him holding her head with Helen, Angela, Bell, Sara, Grace, Jasmine and even Lilith all around him on his bed. Grace had her scroll out using it on low brightness to create a dim light. He just raised a brow at them all as he slowly saw that they all had a scared look. He reached up slowly moving their hands away from his mouth.

"What's wrong?"

He whispered as the girl all shared a look before turning back to him and said one thing in sync.

"I had a nightmare."

That is all they said as the knight just slowly sighed as he sat up in bed.

"So you all came to me because?"

He asked confused seeing as they all were with their mothers, well all but Lilith so he was fine with her being there same for Helen, but the rest were with their mothers.

"Because you always would hold me when I had a nightmare so I thought you would hold me now."

Grace said as she looked down, a blush on her face while all the others said the same thing. 'Well looks like they are all daddies' girls.' The knight thought with a sigh.

"So you just want me to hold you and then you will go back to sleep. Sorry but as you can see my bed isn't big enough for all of you."

The knight said getting pouts from all the girls as he turned away not falling for that.

"Please papa, I won't be able to sleep if you don't."

Bell said as she tugged on his sleeve as he just kept from looking at the girls. He could feel their pouts as they just all got closer and closer to him and he did his best to resist the temptation to just hold them. 'No, I am stronger than this.' He thought in determination. He just sat staring up at the ceiling refusing to look the girls and fall to the power of their pouts. Even if he grew up with seven sisters he couldn't handle this many pouts all at once.

5 minutes later.

Jaune was found sitting on his knees, legs tucked under him surrounded by each of his daughter's mothers all glaring at him as they all held their daughters who were crying about him not helping them sleep after a nightmare. All the girls were crying into their mother's shoulders even Lilith who somehow got her mother to show up. While Yang looked ready for the kill when she saw her she didn't do anything as she just took to holding her daughter. Jaune just sat as they all glared at him.

"Why didn't you help them?"

Glynda asked sternly as the knight flinched.

"Well you see I don't have a big enough bed to let them all spend the night with me so I couldn't help them, I didn't know what to do."

The knight said terrified by the scorn he would get if he lied to the girls. As he said this though Glynda flicked her wrist with her riding crop as she used her semblance to pull all the beds in his room together save for Ren's as she used the beds to make a single giant bed.

"Is that better."

Glynda said sharply as the knight just nodded dumbly as he was then lifted up and sat on the bed while all the girls put their daughters down so they could lie next to him with a quick flick of the light Glynda and all the mothers were gone as she shut the light of the room off as he just lay with each of his daughters on him. Summer and Helen on his left using his arm as a pillow, while on his right was Grace and Angela doing the same, while Sara, Bell and Lilith had all lain atop his chest. Only reason for their room being the biggest was that they were the smallest of his daughters all just snuggled up on him. The knight just lay staring at the ceiling confused beyond belief.

He just sighed as he slowly felt blood flow to his arms get cut off as he lay with the girls.

 **AN/ OK so I only got 16 people to vote on the Salem as a mother thing, and well while I would want to keep going with the votes but I can see many people didn't vote meaning a lot of you just don't give two shits, which I am fine with seeing that is you telling me I won't tell you how to write, which I love you people for that even if it did go against the voting thing was doing but, it seems Salem will be a mother thanks to winning by one vote. And I know many of you who didn't vote might not won't her as a mother and those of you who did vote saying no I apologize but she won. she will be a mother.**

 **Ok I hoped you people liked the chapter, and please leave a review saying what you liked about the chapter. Really leave a review I need them they let me know what you think.**

 **Ok fav and follow if you wish. But definitely leave a review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Dreaming of a better future

 **AN/ hello people, read the bottom as always.**

Chapter 18

Marcus leaned back against a tree in Forever Fall. He watched as Lilith read over a map as she checked off areas on it with a small nod.

"Are you sure this is the right spot?"

Marcus asked as Lilith just rolled her eyes as she folded the map up.

"Yes Marcus, I am sure."

The multi colored girl said only for the black knight to roll his eyes at her as he stood up, walking over to her.

"Really, because this could end up just like the other two times when we went to the wrong spot. Either way how can you be so sure we are in the right spot? I mean we don't know how the Nightmares choose a place to appear when they travel back in time, I mean I ended up appearing in the sky falling into the ocean and you ended up in a cave underground."

He said as Lilith just lowered her head as she pouted.

"Look, I don't know exactly where the Nightmares will appear but I at least have an idea of where they will appear, I got this map from papa, he said that the areas that are marked are where Nightmares should appear. I believe papa, and he did a lot a research to make this map so I will trust it!"

The young multi colored girl snapped as she glared up at Marcus who just rolled his eyes. It was a funny sight to see with Lilith being so small seeing as Marcus stood at six foot six, while Lilith was three feet shorter.

"Fine, but I don't want another repeat of with the last two days, how we missed two of the Nightmares."

The black knight said while he got another pout from Lilith as she smacked his arm. The knight just rolled his eyes at her as he walked back to the tree he had been sitting under and sat down again. As he leaned back against the tree Lilith came back up and sat down beside him resting her head on his arm. The black knight just sighed at her as he sat waiting for something to happen.

"Hey Marcus."

Lilith spoke up, catching his attention as he looked down to her.

"Yeah?"

He turned back to looking at the forest for signs of anything to signify a Nightmare emerging.

"Are you ever going to talk to papa?"

The multi colored girl asked, catching the black knight off guard as he turned to his right looking away from her.

"I am not sure, I don't know what I would say if I did go to talk with him."

He answered as Lilith just nodded, understanding some of his reasoning. While in all honesty she could tell he was more afraid than anything. She didn't know why but she knew Marcus was terrified of seeing their father. Why? She didn't know, but he was and she couldn't help but want to know what happened, but she knew he would never tall her so she opted to just sit with her half brother and wait to see if a Nightmare would show up. As the two sat waiting for a Nightmare to appear back in Beacon Jaune sat with Helen in his lap while he rested figuring he could spend the rest of his day lounging.

Seeing as the nagging feeling he had was now gone he felt better with himself how he could just waste the rest of the day. As he did for the next few hours till the sun set he talked with Helen. He asked what type of father he was wondering if he was different with Helen, compared to how he was with Aeron. It was fun to talk with her how she told him of how he was so fun to be around always ready to play a game with her and her sisters. He also liked to talk to her about his son Marcus. Even though he knew what happened he wished he had the chance to meet him.

Marcus sounded like such a great person with how kind he was made out to be and Jaune couldn't help but see how much Pyrrha influenced Marcus. With how much Helen talked about and how highly she talked about him Jaune was very proud to know that's the type of son he has in the future. While he could tell Marcus was nothing like Aeron with how they both wanted to protect their family he couldn't help but compare his two sons to one another in personality.

"Marcus sound pretty damn cool."

The knight said getting a nod from his daughter. While the two talked more across the hall in team RWBY's dorm the four girls all sat with their daughters while Angela though was scolding her mother for setting the kitchen on fire. The heiress just sat, grumbling about why curtains were so flammable. As the heiress was scolded Yang just snickered at the sight while Ruby just shook her head remembering her own experience with Weiss cooking and her poor cakes demise.

As this went on Blake just silently read a book while Bell lay next to her resting. Ruby, Yang, Sara, and Summer all opted to play a video game while Pocket Penny walked about making herself a small little house on Ruby's desk from a deck of cards, popsicle sticks and glue. The girls all did things on their own talking laughing and or scolding in Angela's case as she continued to scold her mother. While these eight did that off in the second year dorms Coco, Velvet and Jasmine explained the situation to their teammates.

Fox didn't really care as he just gave a small thumbs up for Velvet and her kid while Yatsu seemed more interested in learning of what type of person this Jaune Arc was, seeing as he had only met him a few times when he was with team RWBY.

"Do tell, what is it that made Velvet choose him?"

The monk asked as Jasmine just climbed up his arms and sat on his right shoulder.

"Mama choose papa because he was always kind, I remember mama telling me a story of when she first started to notice papa." The young rabbit said as Yatsu sat down and crossed his legs ready to listen to the tale. "She said one day she was on a mission to investigate a village that had gone dark when sending out a distress signal for help. Mama and you all went to the village to find it was being attacked by Grimm lead by a Nightmare."

The young rabbit said as Velvet and Coco flinched at the prospect of having to fight a Nightmare in the future, while Yatsu and Fox were more interested in how the fight went.

"Mama said the Nightmare was too strong for you to fight, so you tried to escape but in the process mama ended up getting snatched up by a Nevermore!" Jasmine exclaimed as she retold the story. "Mama said she had never been so afraid in her life and when she thought she was going to die as the Nevermore dropped her she remembered a flash of white and gold. The next thing she knew she was back on the ground in papa's arms as he had killed the Nevermore. Mama was shocked at the sight of him as she then remembered watching papa battle the Nightmare killing it."

"After wards mama went back to her team as papa stayed with them as they all were going to the same place and as time went with the travel papa helped them all out and stuck with mama more and more. As it happened mama slowly began to fall in love with him."

Jasmine said basically finishing her story not really caring for going any further into it as she felt she explained enough. Fox just gave a small clap for the story as he lay in his bed no longer interested in what was going on while Yatsu just nodded.

"So in the future he ends up aiding our team, I wonder why he would do such a thing."

Yatsu said getting a chuckle from Jasmine as she patted him on the head.

"He helped because it was the right thing to do, and papa would never leave a person alone to die if he can save them."

The young rabbit said puffing her chest proudly as she admired her father. Velvet just rolled her eyes at her daughter as she went and pulled her from Yatsu's shoulder while Coco just smiled at them as they fell back into their normal team routine. As team CFVY fell back in routine down with Glynda she set out some blankets for Grace on the couch till she could get her a bed. As Glynda did this in the kitchen of her room Grace was cooking for her. In all honesty Glynda was actually glad to hear Grace was going to cook her some dinner seeing as she still had some paper work to fill out after the previous days incident with the Nightmare.

The professor let out a tired sigh as she sat back down at her desk as she slowly began to fill out more paper work. As she read and signed paper after paper she began to worry what would happen with James and Jaune if the general tried to confront him. While she knew how headstrong the general was she also knew he wouldn't harm a student no matter the reason. Although that didn't make her feel better seeing as she knew James would do whatever he had to if it meant protecting the kingdom, as horrible as it sounded James acted like it was better to sacrifice the few to save the many. While logical it still left a bitter taste in Glynda's mouth.

The witch just sighed as she leaned back in her chair as she looked up at her daughter who was happily cooking in the kitchen. She was still confused on what she should feel about the whole having a child thing, while she also found it strange that Jaune of all people was the person she ended up being with.

"Grace may I ask you a question?"

The witch said drawing her daughter's attention as she turned back to her.

"Of course."

The young blonde said as she continued to cook.

"Do you know what made me fall in love with your father in the future?"

The witch asked wanting to know what it was that led to her and Jaune being together, because really, she was 11 almost 12 years older than him. How could she have ended up falling in love with one of her students? It was such a strange thing, she was wondering what kind of mind set her future self was in when she made this choice.

"What do you mean?"

Her daughter asked as she turned around looking at her as she wiped her hands over her apron.

"What I mean is, what is it that leads to me and Jaune falling in love, I mean how did I ever end up with him. I keep trying to think about what I would see in Jaune, and while he does have many good traits I still can't find anything that would make me fall in love with him. He is just too young."

The witch said as her daughter just sighed and shook her head.

"Mother can you really not see it?"

Grace asked somewhat amused as Glynda just raised a brow at her as was confused by her question.

"What do you mean, what am I supposed to see?"

Her daughter just laughed at this as she turned around quickly turning down the stove as she then walked over to her.

"Mother haven't you noticed how much time you put into thinking about him. I mean you told me back when father first came to Beacon, you doubted he was even supposed to be at Beacon. You told me you wanted to have background checks done on him because of it."

Grace said as her mother just nodded remembering requesting Ozpin's permission to have the background check. At the time Ozpin vouched for him so she let it go but she remembered how inadequate he was compared to other students.

"Yes I remember that, what is your point, I was worried for his safety seeing as he didn't have much skill or any to really speak of."

Glynda said waving offhanded only to get a chuckle from her daughter.

"You're right, but you see what did you do for him because of that?"

Grace asked as her mother paused and thought about the question. In the beginning after the first combat class match she had with Jaune she remembered how terrible he performed and how she felt watching the fight. In all honesty she wanted to end the battle as soon as she saw how clumsily he drew his sword. She was shocked at how bad he was, with how skilled his transcript said he was, and she wanted nothing more than to ask Ozpin to expel him for his own safety, but she didn't. Why she didn't, she just doesn't know.

After that first fight, instead of simply keeping him out of the match's she had begun make him fight almost every day. And she had made sure to put him against the only other student who was close enough in skill to him. That was Cardin, and while she still knew Jaune wasn't as skilled she at least felt it was a good stepping stone for him. Why she had thought of it that way she didn't know but she had found Jaune such an abnormality in Beacon, and couldn't help but feel she had to give him a chance.

A starting point so to say. She probably did it because she was always so fond of the underdog, and something about the way Jaune had fought even with his lack of skill, his methods of attack when he actually planed out what to do was such an interesting thing to watch, because he didn't fight with brute force, he actually used his head. It was a nice change of pace compared to how normal students would either be over reliant on their weapons or semblances. Jaune had certainly made for an interesting student when things came down to it.

"I tried to help him, like I would any of my students. What are you trying to get at?"

Glynda asked her daughter who just smiled at her.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I mean why would you notice, I guess we should just wait."

Grace said as she turned away and walked into the kitchen to continue cooking.

"Wait what do you mean, what didn't I notice?"

The witch asked confused by her daughter while a little peeved at the fact she was dodging the question. 'What does she mean? Did I over look something?' She thought as she leaned back in hear seat and began to think more on what her daughter was talking about. With a sigh she decided she would think more on the subject another time. As the two went on with their work off in Forever Fall Marcus and Lilith were making their way right back to Vale as the sun set and the stars started to shine in the night sky.

"So nothing happened."

Marcus said bored as he walked with Lilith on his shoulders as she grumbled.

"That doesn't mean a Nightmare won't show up here, that just means they weren't here this time."

The multi colored girl said angrily getting a sigh from Marcus.

"I guess that makes sense but for now let's head back into the city and get some rest."

The black knight said getting a nod from Lilith who just sat quietly on his shoulders. As the two walked Marcus thought back on the battle he had with the Nightmare who called himself Alastair. For such a Nightmare to show up so early meant that they were beginning to cause trouble for the man behind the curtain if he was willing to send such a powerful Nightmare. Still that wasn't what Marcus was thinking about, he was thinking more about what the Nightmare had said.

Alastair had called himself a human; such a thought sickened the black knight. Nightmares were Grimm, beasts, sick monsters that all should be wiped from the existence. Marcus still remembered the horrors Nightmares have caused. As the black knight walked he tried to get the Nightmares words out of his head, but he couldn't and it irked him to no end. With a tired sigh he turned, looking up to the shattered moon as it loomed over head. 'I wonder what you would have done if you were in my position dad.' The black knight thought.

While Marcus walked back to Vale with Lilith, down near the docks of Vale Alastair sat leaning back against a shipping container. The Nightmare sat waiting for the wounds he received to heal. As he did he looked over his bloodied and torn clothing. 'That boy is so rude for ruining my suit.' Alastair thought as he sighed leaning back against the container. He had been sat there for the better part of the day after his battle with Marcus. As the nightmare thought back on the fight he chuckled. He would have to admit he hadn't expected the black knight to be so strong.

He had thought all the claims about him being the one killing off the Nightmares that were sent back were just exaggerations but after his battle he could see they weren't. While the black knight wasn't the strongest he would make for a difficult opponent in the future. With a grunt Alastair forced himself up and walked along the container as he looked around for someone. And as luck would have it a lone dock worker sat on the pear enjoying a sandwich. Alastair smiled as he saw him. Giving a quick look around the nightmare just walked up behind the dock working. His eyes glowing red as he came up behind him.

"Do forgive me."

Alastair said catching the workers attention only for the worker to have a hand punch through his chest as his heart was ripped out. The worker died instantly as his head fell to the side, his body limp as Alastair began to eat him. The Nightmare bit down, ripping the flesh from the dead worker as he pulled the man's heart to him, eating it as he then began to eat the rest of the man. The only sounds that could be heard in the area were the waves and the soft crunching sound of Alastair eating. When Alastair was done all that was left of the man were a few bone's and the man's head.

"At least I left you with something for your kin to identify you." Alastair said giving a small bow to the dead workers head. "Thank you for the meal."

Alastair said as he turned away, the wounds in his chest healing as he wiped blood from his face and hair. 'I will need a new suit.' He thought as he turned looking up to the shattered moon. He smiled as he watched it pass over head.

"Well I guess I should start my search, this will be a magnificent hunt."

Alastair whispered to himself as he threw his bloody shirt away and began to make his trek into the city to hunt. But he would first need to find a tailor to make a suit for him.

End.

 **AN/ Hurray I made a new chapter, I am finally doing things right. I hope you people like how the story is going, I am going to do my best to make the story have some comedy to it again while still keeping the story to it, so I hope you people enjoy what is to come. K that is all I had to say no real big information just me telling you guys what I have planned some so you aren't left out.**

 **Ok now leave me a review you lovely faceless readers, I do need the reviews, I mean it leave them don't just think about leave one really do it. I MEAN IT!** **but really please leave a reveiw.**

 **Ok fav and follow if you wish.**


	19. Chapter 19

Dreaming of a better future

 **AN/Hello Readers, read the bottom as always.**

Chapter 19

Jaune laid in bed as a soft beeping slowly rang out as he cracked and eye open turning his head up to see his scroll's alarm was going off causing him to sigh as he saw it was 8 am. He reached up turning off the scroll and sat up looking over the room as he stretched. Everyone seemed to still be asleep as he turned to see Pyrrha and Helen in their bed Pyrrha holding onto Helen like a body pillow. He chuckled softly at that as he stood up and went to take a shower quickly. After a few minutes he came out of the bathroom in his black jeans from his armor still toweling his hair down to finish drying it as he walked over to his dresser and grabbed his shirt and coat from his armor. He didn't need his armor today seeing as he was doing anything but he still felt the need to grab his sword.

He threw on the shirt and coat while picking up his sword and clipping it to his belt as he turned and walked over to the desk by his bed and pulled out a note pat and quickly wrote down that he was going to be out and for them not to worry about him. After he did that he walked over to Ren and stuck the note onto his forehead as he slept and smiled. 'Good, now he should be able to handle things while I am out.' Jaune thought as he turned and walked towards the door to leave the dorm. He figured he would go and grab some breakfast and then go and talk with Ozpin. He sort of felt bad about not offering to grab breakfast for the others but he felt it would better to let them sleep.

As he walked down the stairs and out of the dorms ready to get something to eat till someone dashed in front of him quickly grabbing his arms.

"Jaune you need to help me!"

One Sun Wukong shouted as he pulled Jaune forward towards him as he stared at him worriedly. Jaune just stared confused and shocked as he had no idea what Sun was going on about.

"Whoa, easy Sun slow down. I have no idea what you need help with let alone what happened."  
Jaune said calmly hopping he calmed down the thief who just threw his hands in the air in frustration as he spun around.

"I need help with Blake man, I mean two days again I was walking with her and she was hanging around some cat Faunus dude and his little sister heading to the library, I was trying to flirt with her and all but I ended up getting pushed away and clawed at by the guy and his sister!" Sun shouted as Jaune realized he was talking about Aeron and Bell. "They wouldn't even let me get near her after I started flirting, Blake said they were her family but nothing else so I was wondering if you new anything."

Suns aid turning back to Jaune looking hopefully at him for answers as Jaune just stared not really sure what to say. For one Blake had told Sun that Aeron and Bell were her family and while true she hadn't mentioned them being her kids from the future which was smart, but the problem was that Blake had forgotten about Sun infatuation with her. Seeing as Sun had a huge crush on Blake Jaune could understand why Bell and Aeron would keep him away seeing as they didn't want to be wiped from history if Blake didn't end up with him. He just chuckled at Sun as he reached out and patted him on the shoulder.

"Sorry Sun, I don't know what to say, I can't help you." Jaune said as Sun looked down dejected. "Sorry man, I mean I don't know much about Blake or her family, I mean just two months ago Blake thought I was you."

Jaune said as he remembered how Blake had mistaken him for Sun. that had hurt his feelings it really had, but he got over and Blake knew him now. That and there was no way she would forget him with Aeron and Bell hanging around her all the time now. He was about to walk away till Sun just grabbed his arm and stared at him distraughtly.

"She thought you were me, really!? How could she mistake you for me!?"

Sun shouted throwing his hands in the air again as Jaune just sighed and turned to leave till Sun shot in front of him stopping him.

"Dude you have got to help me please, Blake is going to keep on distancing me from her and then I will lose my chance to date her please help?"

Sun half cried as he hung off of Jaune as the knight just sighed and reached out pulling the thief off him.

"Easy Sun, no need to break down on me, look all you got to do is ask Neptune for a hand I mean he is the cool guy remember. I mean why wouldn't you ask him for help in the first place."

Jaune asked as Sun stood back up and threw his hands wide to the side.

"Ask Neptune come on man, you should know he is just acting cool. I mean he is a great guy but come on have you seen the crap that he does, I am amazed even Weiss was flirting with him."

Sun said causing Jaune to smile glad to see he wasn't the only one surprised Weiss had hit on Neptune. Sun was about to go on but Jaune just clapped him in the shoulder and turned to walk away.

"I understand what you are saying man, but again I don't know much about Blake, so I can't help. See you."

Jaune said walking away before Sun could stop him again. While he was being honest about no really knowing Blake, the real reason he didn't want to help Sun is because he didn't want Bell or Aeron to disappear. 'Sorry Sun but can't go and let you kill off my kids before they are born.' Jaune thought as he walked away towards the mess hall to grab some breakfast. He wondered if he would end up with Blake seeing as he was spending so much time with Aeron and trying to understand so much about his timeline. He didn't know much about all the time travel stuff or even how he and Blake end up together but he knew one thing he didn't want Aeron and Bell to vanish.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune walked in to the mess hall to see all the students walking around along with a few Atlas bots and soldiers. The sight of the bots and soldiers bothered Jaune as he looked at them as they walked about. 'Guess Ozpin couldn't keep Ironwood out of the school. Shame if these soldiers start sticking their noses into the business of the students it may become a problem.' Jaune thought as he walked up to the line of students waiting to get their breakfast. As he waited for the line to move forward Jaune just sighed as he stood behind the other students looking them over. As he did he started to zone out as he began to think about all his kids and each of their mothers. He wasn't really sure what was going to happen with him and the kids but he knew things were only just beginning.

One of the thoughts he had was about which of his kids moms will he choose to be with. In all honesty he didn't want any of the kids to vanish but he didn't know if he could choose one. While he did like the girls and he did find all of them beautiful he wasn't really sure which he wanted to be with or which wanted to be with him. As he grabbed his food he continued to think about this as he sat down and ate, not sure how he was going to go about choosing when he the time came. He had eight women to choose from seeing as there was still the daughter Lilith, seeing as he didn't know her mother but she made it to where he had eight possible future wives. He really had his hands full with all of the possible women to choose is giving him one hell of a headache.

'Things just never seem to go my way.' Jaune thought as he went on to finish up eating his breakfast and then to head off to speak with Ozpin about the general and then to go and show Jasmine around the school like he said he would. So after a few minutes of eating he stood up and set out to head to talk with Ozpin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune stood leaning back against the wall of the elevator as he slowly ascended to the top of the emerald tower to talk with Ozpin. His mind though was still occupied with thoughts of which of the girls he would choice to be within the future, but he did shake the thought away when he heard the elevator ding signaling that he reached his stop. As the doors open he was met with the sight of Ozpin sitting behind his desk typing away and writing on a stack of paper work.

"Well, you seem to be keeping busy."

Jaune said as he walked in as Ozpin just gave him a small nod.

"Indeed, with Ironwood sending in more soldiers to keep watch, I am being forced to fill out even more paper work than normal, add in I am still looking through the list of names Summer had given me, I am having trouble with everything coming in so quickly, not to mention the Vytal festival that I still have to prepare."

Ozpin said getting a nod from Jaune as he pulled up a seat and sat down.

"Well I can't say I understand, but I guess we should talk a little about Ironwoods little army filling in the school."

Jaune said causing Ozpin to stop writing as he sighed and looked to him.

"I take it this is about the children?"

Ozpin asked as Jaune nodded.

"I knew Ironwood would send in soldiers we all did but the number he has sent in is far more than I thought. It worries me seeing as if Ironwood told them to search for clues to the Nightmare's and his soldiers stumbled upon the kids it would cause some trouble. While I know the kids would keep quiet I don't feel all too good knowing Ironwood could just up and send in the Calvary to take them away if he finds something out."

Jaune said and while he knew he might be letting his imagination get the better of him he still didn't want anything to happen to the kids. From the look Ozpin was giving Jaune he could tell that he felt the same way.

"I can understand what you are saying but that doesn't really change the fact that Ironwood has the council backing him, so I can't do anything about his soldiers. The only thing I can do is tell you to keep an eye on the children the best you can."

Ozpin said as Jaune nodded sighing knowing full well that there was nothing that could be done.

"That is why I am worried; I really don't want Ironwood using position to get what he wants. I have said it before, but I know why he is doing this and I can agree with his reasons but I can't agree with his method."

Jaune said sadly running a hand through his hair as he did. Ozpin nodded knowing full well that he was right. The two men just sat in silence for a minute before Jaune offered to help him look through the names of people Summer had given him. Ozpin declined though and told him he should just go and enjoy his day. The knight nodded at that and checked the time to see he still had an hour to kill before he went to show Jasmine around Beacon with Velvet, so he figured he would head down to the library and read some more X'Ray and Vav.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

As the elevator hit the bottom floor Jaune walked out closing his eyes as he stretched his arms over his head ready to go to the library only to stop as someone bumped into his chest as he looked down to see Penny standing in front of him her forehead pressed against his chest.

"Um, Penny?"

Jaune spoke up as Penny just lifted her head and looked up at him smiling.

"Salutations Jaune!"

Penny cheered as she just stood pushed up against his chest. Jaune on the other had just stared confused at her being there as he looked around to see if the girl, Ceil if Jaune remembered correctly, was around. He then looked back down to Penny who still hadn't removed herself from him.

"How are?"

Jaune asked as Penny just smiled.

"I am good, thank you for asking."

The orange haired girl answered happily as Jaune just nodded.

"Well than that is good to hear, but would you mind removing yourself from my chest?"

Jaune asked pointing at the fact that she was still pushed up against him.

"Oh, I am sorry."

Penny said taking a step back as Jaune just raised a brow at her confused. He wanted to ask more about her odd behavior but decided against it as he just rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I will be going now, good day Penny."

Jaune said walking past Penny to head towards the library making his way to the doors of the tower to leave only to stop when he saw Penny open the door for him. He looked to her and raised a brow again confused as he nodded his thanks and walked out. As he continued to walk he could hear Penny's footsteps behind him. He sighed as he stopped and turned around to see Penny walking right behind him smiling. She didn't say anything as she just stood before him. He let out a tired sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Please don't tell me Ironwood wants her to follow me around?' Jaune thought distraughtly as he looked back to her.

"So did the good General ask you to watch over me?"

Jaune asked waving his hand to the side as Penny's eyes widened for a second before she spoke up.

"What no! hiccup!"

Penny said hiccupping as she did causing Jaune to sigh tiredly. 'She is a terrible liar.' Jaune thought while also thinking the hiccup was adorable, as he recalled his sisters having tails when they lied, many of the tails being a quick movement were it is either they play with their hair or they move a foot back or forth. It seemed Penny's tail was hiccupping. Jaune sighed at this as he rubbed the back of his head not sure what to say. He took a minute before deciding he would just leave her be and use her company to his advantage. 'I am sorry Penny but if you are going to spy on me for Ironwood the least you could do is give me a look into what he is planning.'

"K, if you say so, well if you want some company why not stick with me for a bit, I would love the company."

Jaune said honestly seeing as he really didn't mind the company but he left out the fact he was going to use her to try and understand Ironwood.

"Really, you would let me keep you company?"

Penny asked surprised as Jaune gave her a small smile nodding.

"Yeah, let's head to the library."

Jaune said as he turned and Penny bounced over to his side as the two walked together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

When the two finally got to the library Jaune was surprised to see Blake inside with Bell and Aeron. That made Jaune curse silently seeing as if Penny found out about Aeron and Bell being his kids she would go and tell Ironwood. 'Shit so much for my plan.' Jaune thought bitterly as he turned to look for somewhere to go that would keep Penny from Bell and Aeron only for Penny to shout out.

"Oh, Hello Blake!"

Penny said catching the three Faunus' attention as Jaune just face palmed at the fact that Penny knew Blake. Penny just ran on over to Blake surprising her as Aeron and Bell turned to see Jaune. 'Why are things, just getting worse.' Jaune thought sliding his hand down his face in frustration as he ran over to the four as he could see Aeron tell Bell something. As He came up he caught the last part of Penny's sentence.

"…. Blake do you know where Ruby is?"

Penny asked as Jaune came up behind her as he was surprised to hear that Penny also knew Ruby. 'Wait are they friends?' Jaune was confused but also slowly relieved as he had misinterpreted Penny's actions, while he still could tell Penny was following because of Ironwood.

"Ruby is back in the dorms; you could go and talk with her if you wanted."

Blake offered as Jaune felt a little relief at Blake giving Penny the option to leave him as he turned to Penny who looked super happy about that before stopping herself as she turned to look at him before looking to the ground in thought. Seems she was debating whether to continue watching him or going to talk with Ruby, which seemed to be a difficult decision for her. Penny gave a nod to herself before turning to Jaune giving an apologetic look.

"I am sorry Jaune but I am going to go and talk with my friend Ruby, if I could I would love for you and her to be friends soon, but for now farewell."

Penny said quickly before turning and happily walking off to the dorms before Jaune could tell her he was already friends with Ruby. He watched her leave letting out a tired sigh. 'well so much for trying to get information out of her.' Jaune thought before turning back to Blake, Aeron and Bell.

"Sup, so what are you three up to?"

Jaune asked figuring it would be good to talk with the three seeing as they were there.

"We are good."

Blake said as she watched Bell walked up to Jaune as he knelt down and picked her up putting her on his shoulders as he stood back up.

"Care to tell us why Penny was with you?"

Blake asked as Jaune just sighed tiredly.

"General Ironwood had her following me; at least that is what I am guessing. I can't be sure but I can't over look the chance of her actually spying on me for the General."

Jaune said getting a weird look from Blake.

"Really, the general had Penny spying on you, why would you ever assume something so absurd I mean did you see her, she isn't really spy worthy."

Blake said causing Jaune to roll his eyes at her.

"Hey she was with the general a few days ago, so I can't over look the possibility."

Jaune said as Blake kept a questioning gaze before sighing and dropping the topic. The two began to talk as Jaune asked her how things were going with Bell being around and asking Aeron a few more things about his life. Blake said she was fine with Bell saying she wasn't really a problem, but she was having trouble with Sara and Yang seeing as the two seemed to be identical with their behavior. It seems that Yang and Sara had hogged the bathroom to their room earlier. Jaune laughed at that knowing how annoying it was when someone hogged the bathroom seeing as his sisters had done it that more than a few times. After that Aeron told Jaune and Blake of where they lived surprising Jaune seeing as they lived in Menagerie.

Jaune had read about Menagerie in Ooblecks class. He had heard that Menagerie was once a prison for the Faunus during the Faunus revolution but after the revolution Menagerie was turned into a Faunus held kingdom, while not recognized as a kingdom it is seen as one by many people especially the Faunus people. Jaune turned to see the surprised look on Blake face but he could see she was glad to hear that they lived on Menagerie. Jaune didn't know enough about the place to have an opinion but he figured it was a good place for them to live with how Aeron and Bell talked about it telling them of the times they would head out into the woods that were behind their house and set up a picnic on a hill. As the four talked Jaune went on to check his scroll to see the time as he saw it was half till 10. As he stood up and bid the three farewell as he went off to head off to pick up Jasmine and velvet to show the young rabbit around.

End

 **AN/ Alright so this is a slow chapter I know, but I wanted to try and calm everything down from the last few chapters with all the none stop mayhem I seem to throw into my storys. K all I really had to say, I mean you all know I am planning on going back into so comedy for the story so do wait for that to come. I will give you guys some comedy soon please do wait. K on with the usual.**

 **Please leave a review reader people, I need to know what your mind thinks of the story so far.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	20. Chapter 20

Dreaming of a better future

 **AN/ Hello again people, read the bottom.**

Chapter 20

Jaune walked down the hall of the second year student dorm building walking up towards team CFVY's room as he walked through the broken hallway where the Nightmare the other day had attacked him. When he got to team CFVY's room he saw the team name had been reattached with a few nails. He felt bad for Velvet and Coco seeing as the Nightmare had most likely attacked because he was there. 'Guess I should offer to help fix up the door seeing as it is my fault it's like this.' Jaune thought as he reached up and knocked on the door only for the moment his knuckles hit the door for the it to creak and fall back into the room with a loud bang. Jaune winced at that as he looked inside to see Velvet and Coco sitting at a desk in the center of the room while Fox and Yatsuhashi sitting on their respected beds.

Jaune just chuckled at that as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I can fix that."

He said only to get a chuckle out of Coco while the others just stayed quiet as they looked at Jaune only for Fox to shrug and turn away not really caring while Yatsu just went on with meditation. Jaune just chuckled nervously again till Jasmine walked out of the bathroom to see him, smiling brightly as she ran over to him jumping into his arms hugging him.

"Papa!"

She cheered as he caught her, doing a spin making her laugh as he did before setting her back down. As he sat Jasmine down she turned and ran over to Velvet grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"Come on Mama, now that papa's here we can explore the school."

Jasmine said happily as Velvet quickly stood up with her letting her daughter lead her back to Jaune. Jasmine quickly came up taking Jaune's hand as she stood between him and Velvet as they stood in the doorway.

"Let's go exploring!"

Jasmine cheered as Jaune just smiled at her as he patted her on the head.

"Well you heard her, let's go."

Jaune said quickly reaching down and picked Jasmine up and sat her on his shoulders. He turned to see Coco just smiling cheekily at him while Fox and Yatsu just watched, not doing anything.

"Well would you look at that you are already acting like a real family."

Coco teased causing Velvet to blush at her words while Jaune did the same but quickly shook it off as he sighed.

"Let's get going."

Jaune said as he turned and waved Velvet forward while he walked with Jasmine on his shoulders humming happily. Velvet walked trying to keep her blush under control while Jaune talked to Jasmine explaining to her that she would have to keep from calling him or Velvet mama or papa, seeing as the Atlas soldiers were walking around and he didn't want them to know about her or the other kids. Jasmine seemed to understand saying he had told her to keep everything a secret save for the people she trusted the most. Jaune nodded at that, glad to see his daughter understood although Velvet did ask why they shouldn't let the Atlas soldiers know about them. Jaune went on to explain the risks of informing a military power of the future. After explaining everything Velvet understood but did look somewhat pale from everything she was told.

Jaune couldn't blame her for feeling the way she is about the whole ordeal, but he figured she would feel better later as they continued to walk the grounds exploring with Jasmine. They went to the gardens showing Jasmine all the sights. Velvet then had them head to the library, Jaune just began to complain along with Jasmine joking about how boring libraries were. Velvet got more than a little angry at them for that as she smacked Jaune in the arm telling him he should respect the library more seeing as it was a place of knowledge and knowledge was power. Jaune just pretended to snore at that getting smacked again while Jasmine just laughed at the display. After leaving the library the three went and picked up some lunch and sat down to eat. As they ate Jaune figured he would get to understand what Jasmine's life was like before coming back in time.

It was interesting to hear as Jasmine went on about telling him and Velvet about her brothers and how cool they were while she also went on to tell Jaune about how great of a Huntsman he was in the future and how he and Velvet were two of the greatest Hunters of their generation. Jaune was more than a little happy to hear that till a question came to mind.

"Hey Jasmine what about team RWBY or even my teammates, are they also great hunters?"

Jaune asked as Jasmine nodded.

"Yeah, while team RWBY is a team in the future choosing different paths they are still seen as some of the greatest Huntress' ever, while papa's teammates Nora and Ren are also some of the greatest."

Jasmine said making Jaune smile till he realized something.

"What about Pyrrha, my partner you didn't say anything about her."

Jaune said for Jasmine to pause as she turned away not looking at him. Confusion was all he felt as he turned to Velvet to see if she knew what was going on only to get a shrug as he turned to look at Jasmine.

"Hey Jasmine what is it, why aren't you saying anything about Pyrrha?"

Jaune asked worried by her silence till she spoke up.

"Your partner stopped being a Huntress."

Jasmine said surprising Jaune.

"W-wha, really she isn't a Huntress, did something happen?"

Jaune asked shocked by the news only for Jasmine to shrug.

"I don't know, papa never talked about it and neither did mama. I didn't really know about her so I don't know anything."

Jasmine said finishing up her lunch and getting up to throw it away. Jaune wanted to go with her but Velvet stopped him as she took his lunch tray and went after Jasmine. Afterwards Jaune just sat alone for a bit as the two went off down the mess hall throwing out the trays as he just thought about what Jasmine said. 'Pyrrha stopped being a Huntress. That is just insane. I thought she would be a career huntress.' Jaune thought as he waited for Velvet and Jasmine quickly throw away their garbage and set up the trays as he just sighed as he figured he would at least go off and grab something for Jasmine.

Xxxxxxxxx

Jaune walked with Jasmine as he pointed out the fairgrounds where the Vytal festival is being held as he pointed out stands he would love to take Jasmine to when the fair starts. As they did they walked past the statue in the front of the school where Jaune stopped the girls.

"Why don't you girls wait here while I go and grab you a crêpe?"

Jaune said as Jasmine just bounced happily at the idea of getting a crepe.

"Why don't I go with you?"

Velvet offered as Jaune nodded looking too Jasmine.

"You wait here got ite me and Velvet will be back with the crepes ok."

Jaune said getting a nod from Jasmine as he and Velvet turned and went to grab the girl a sweet treat. As the two walked away though they missed one coppered hair brute over hearing them as Jasmine sat down on the bench in front of the statue they left her at. Jasmine just happily sat waving her legs back and forth watching people as they passed by as the occasional student came up asking if she was lost as she just waved them off saying she was waiting for someone. She waited for just a few minutes till a shadow passed over her as she looked behind her expecting to see her father only to see a large boy with copper hair and heavy knight armor standing over her.

"You were waiting for Arc right?"

The boy asked as Jasmine nodded, her hand slowly falling to the metal rod on her waist as she looked at the man suspiciously as he just smiled. Jasmine didn't like the smile as she went to jump away only for the brutish boy to reach out grabbing hold of her ears as he pulled her towards him, lifting her with her ears. Jasmine let out a scream of pain drawing the attention of many students around only for them to just turn away giving a sad look not even caring to try and help her.

"You must be Arc's pet project now that he is trying to get with that rabbit bitch. I wonder what he would think if I took one of your ears off!"

The brute growled as he shook Jasmine by her ears as she screamed in pain again only for the students to just stand by the sidelines doing nothing but look on in disgust at the brute. Jasmine quickly grabbed the rod on her hip and twisted it as a hard light sword formed as she swung slashing at the brute forcing him to let her go as she fell to the ground holding her ears as she jumped away.

"You little Shit!"

The brute snarled as Jasmine quickly gave the handle of her hard light sword two more twists as it formed into a bow with an arrow at the ready as she pulled back and shot the air out at the brute only for him to deflect it with a mace he drew from his back. Jasmine was going to jump back only to stop as she saw a crepe hit the brute in the face blinding him.

"Jasmine!"

Velvet shouted as she ran over to her daughter as the young rabbit just stared at Cardin who whipped the crepe from his face only for a shield to slam into his face as Jaune stood before him. Jaune quickly reaching out grabbing Cardin by the chest piece lifting him over head slamming him head first into the ground as he then stomped onto his wrist forcing him to let go of his mace. Cardin let out a groan only to stare up at Jaune just in time to watch as his sword came crashing down no more than an inch from his throat as Jaune glared down at him. Cardin just stared up in shock at Jaune as he stared down at him, his eyes cold and empty as he slowly knelt down his foot still crushing Cardin's wrist.

"What were you doing?"

Jaune asked him softly as Cardin just stared frozen in fear as the empty look in Jaune's eyes bore down on him, making it impossible for him to think of something to say.

"I asked you, what were you doing?"

Jaune said again slowly tilting his sword onto Cardin's throat. The brute just gulped as everyone around watched as he pissed his pants. Jaune didn't say anything as he stood up just shaking his head as he turned away from Cardin and walked over to Velvet and Jasmine. Jasmine quickly came up to him, pulling him into a hug while Jaune looked back to Velvet. The two shared a silent understanding as Jaune turned to look back at Cardin who was still cowering on the floor as Jaune just shook his head at the man as he turned back to Velvet.

"Why don't you to go back to your room and get some rest, I will deal with this."

Jaune said, pointing to the Atlas soldiers coming in breaking up the crowd as they looked to the cowering Cardin then to Jaune. Jasmine and Velvet looked ready to argue that they would stay but Jaune fixed them a look saying they wouldn't change his mind. Velvet just nodded at him and quickly took Jasmine back to the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune sat in Ozpin's office looking at his scroll as he read the message he just got from Velvet asking if he was ok. He quickly messaged back that everything was fine and he would come by to apologize to her for the day later. It really didn't take long to deal with the soldiers when they questioned Jaune as he just explained the matter to them about how Cardin attacked Jasmine who he said was Velvet's younger sister while he also went on to explain what he did to Cardin. After that the soldiers had asked the bystanders, all of whom Jaune wanted to beat the shit out of for just standing back and watching Jasmine get abused like she was, the soldiers all let Jaune go only for him to get a message telling him to report to the headmaster's office which led to his current state.

Jaune quickly pocketed his scroll after sending the message as he looked up waiting for Ozpin and General Ironwood to complete their dick measuring contest. Seems that while Jaune had expected to be called up to be punished for his actions against Cardin it seems that a more pressing matter had come to light. It seems that there was a murder in the city last night which left a dead dock worker. While murders weren't surprising they were rare seeing as people knew that if a murder was around that it would cause panic and panic led to fear and fear led to the Grimm. The thing though that was the real problem was that the way the victim was killed. Turns out the poor dock worker was eaten.

While Jaune wasn't really sure how to take the news seeing as he could imagine a cannibal murder was lose on the streets of Vale as the thought that came to mind was that the murder was a Nightmare. A thought that made Jaune's blood freeze as he truly hoped it wasn't a Nightmare committing murders in the city. If that was the case the death count would only rise and it would rise fast. Jaune just sighed as he watched as Ozpin did he best to calm Ironwood down to stop him from sending every soldier he had into the city on a man hunt. Jaune had to assume Ozpin came to the same conclusion as him on the thought of it being a Nightmare. The situation was a dire one if it was a Nightmare causing the killings but Jaune still didn't know why he was called in to the office.

"Ozpin a man is dead and more will die if we sit here and do nothing!"

Ironwood shouted as Ozpin shook his head.

"I understand that but you must understand sending in your army will only make the murderer more cautious and they might just slip from your grasp seeing as you know nothing about them."

Ozpin reasoned only for the general to throw his hands in the air in frustration. Though the general didn't argue as he seemed to see the reasoning as he reached into his coat and pulled out a flask and took a drink from the flask. Jaune just watched still confused on his presence being required but figured he would talk unless someone talked to him first.

"James you need to understand shows of force do not always work and at times they will even back fire on you, you need to understand I don't want to sit here doing nothing either but you have to remember this kind of thing takes time."

Ozpin said as he turned to Jaune finally.

"Now Mr. Arc I can understand you may be confused as to why we called you here but the reason for this is because I want you and your team to help in the investigation alongside two of the general's students."

Ozpin said surprising Jaune.

"Wait you want a team of trainee Hunters to help in a murder investigation? That is insane."

Jaune said as Ironwood spoke up.

"As insane as it maybe the Vale police is busy dealing with keeping the murder quiet so to keep the city from panicking at the news. The reason for this is because of the tension left by the breach last month, we can't exactly let the city fall into chaos because of the murder."

The general explained as Jaune nodded.

"I can understand that by why my team, why not get real Hunters?"

Jaune asked and while he knew Ozpin's reason seeing as Jaune could have Aeron and him look into the matter if it was a Nightmare, but Jaune wanted to know Ironwoods reason.

"We feel sending in a team of trainee's in would make the murderer lower their guard. If he does, we want you to report back to us immediately so we can apprehend the suspect."

Ironwood said as Jaune just up and felt like he was basically making Jaune and his team bait to lore in the culprit. 'While Ozpin wants us to keep an eye out for a Nightmare, Ironwood is just using us.' Jaune thought as he looked to Ozpin hoping he would be a voice of reason so he could call him back again so that way he could talk about the murders in privet.

"Jaune, we won't force you or your team to do this but James wants to send his students in and I can't consciously allow him to do it alone."

Ozpin said as Jaune realized what he was doing. 'So the general is going to go through with this plan whether I agree or not.' Jaune thought as he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I am sorry but I refuse to put my team at risk, either way Ironwood here has students trained to be Hunters and soldiers who's to say they can't handle the situation."

Jaune said as he looked to Ozpin and the general as he waved a hand to the elevator.

"Can I leave now?"

Jaune asked only for the general to move towards the elevator.

"Actually I will take me leave first, you still have to be sentenced a punishment for what you did before you came up here."

Ironwood said as he stepped into the elevator and let it close. Ozpin was about to speak up only for Jaune to raise a hand stopping him as he walked around Ozpin's desk as he looked it over reaching under it only to sigh as he reached out.

"I was really looking forward to finding a bug or something."

Jaune said disappointedly as Ozpin just shook his head at him.

"Did you really believe that James would bug my office?"

Ozpin asked as Jaune shrugged.

"I hoped he would bug the office, I mean it would be really cool, I always wanted to deal with spy stuff like that."

Jaune said somewhat disappointed as Ozpin shook his head at him.

"Well if you are done with your games can we get onto the real matter at hand?"

Ozpin asked as Jaune just shrugged.

"Not really much to talk about, I am going to go into Vale with Aeron, you are going to give us all the information we need and then we will begin to investigate the whole murder ordeal."

Jaune said as Ozpin opened his mouth to talk only to close it as he just shook his head.

"I guess that is one way of putting it."

Ozpin said as he typed into his scroll and quickly sent Jaune the file on the murder. Jaune quickly ran through it till he saw the photos as he paused looking to the picture of the corpse. Jaune sighed as he closed the scroll as he looked to Ozpin.

"Could have left out the photos."

Jaune said nauseously as he shook his head hoping to get rid of the images from his head. Ozpin just shrugged as the two talked about the murder as Jaune got the summery of the murder. Jaune took in all the information as he nodded and told Ozpin he would go and explain it in layman's terms for Aeron and would get to investigating. Jaune quickly ran into the elevator to get on with his investigation.

End

 **AN/ look I did a new chapter for you readers. Now I know I didn't do any comedy in this chapter I just didn't feel I could make this chapter funny while I did laugh with my little spy moment with Jaune at the end. But don't worry I will bring back comedy and also apologies to those who want omaku's I just haven't gotten around to those yet which is a pain but again I just need ideas for the omaku's to do them. So I ask you reader people give me omaku ideas.**

 **K leave a review I need those so I know what you reader people's brains are thinking.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	21. Chapter 21

Dreaming of a better future

 **AN/ Hello, read the bottom.**

Chapter 21

Jaune quickly walked down the hall to team RWBY's dorm room. He had just run out of Ozpin's office to find Aeron, and to his disappointment Blake and Bell weren't in the library so he had just decided to rush on back to the dorms. While he ran back to the dorms he also messaged Velvet again letting her know he wasn't going to be by and that he had something come up. Velvet seemed fine with it surprisingly as it seems she was only glad he wasn't in trouble. Jaune came up to team RWBY's door and quickly rapped his knuckles along it to hear a heavy thump and then for the door to open as Sara opened the door.

"Oh, papa!"

Sara cheered as she quickly jumped up hugging Jaune as he smiled patting her on the head.

"Sup Sara, is Blake in?"

Jaune ask as a hand came up opening the door as Yang stood behind Sara smiling.

"Sup Jaune, why you looking for Blake?"

Yang asked as Jaune told her he was actually looking for Aeron as Yang nodded as she grabbed her daughter and threw her on her shoulders.

"Well last I checked Blake was in the library like always, if not there then she must have run off to one of the unused class rooms to read in peace or the mess hall to grab dinner. I was actually about to head to the mess hall anyways so care to join?"

Yang asked slugging Jaune in the shoulder as he nodded and followed them down to the mess hall to grab dinner. As the two walked Sara happily hummed a song while she rested her head on Yang's who acted like it was the most normal thing in the world. As they walked they got a few strange looks from the students nearby pointing at Sara and whispering. Jaune had to assume they were wondering who Sara was as Jaune turned to Yang wondering if she noticed as she just gave him a sideward glace.

"Don't worry, people talk about me all the time, if they say anything I will make damn sure it's the truth and not a rumor and if rumors spread well then some poor sap is going to find himself six feet under."

Yang said the last part more cheerily then Jaune liked as he gulped at her as he just turned and faced forward.

"Understood."

Jaune said as he turned to Sara who was still humming happily.

"You seem happy, care to explain why?"

Jaune asked his daughter who just smiled widely at him.

"I am happy because I am with you and mama."

Sara said cheerily as Jaune just chuckled but passed a quick scan around the area to make sure no one over heard her.

"If that's all it takes to make you happy remind me to spend more time with you, but first things first."

Jaune said as he explained to the two that they couldn't let anyone know that Sara was their daughter because it runs the risk of them finding out about the time travel and if that happened and the person to find out happened to be one of Ironwood's soldiers then that would cause problems. Yang and Sara nodded in understanding.

"You got it papa, I won't let anyone know."

Sara said giving Jaune a solute while he just sighed as Sara had just called him papa when he had just explained she shouldn't do that in public. He just sighed rubbing a hand over his face as he smiled up at Sara.

"That's right, don't let anyone know."

Jaune said reaching up patting Sara on the head who beamed happily at him as Yang just gave him a small smile. The three then quickly made it to the mess hall as Jaune scanned over all the seats as he spotted Blake sitting with Weiss and their respected daughters as Aeron also sat by. Jaune reach up and tapped Yang on the shoulder.

"Care to grab me a plate as well; I need to talk to Aeron."

Jaune said as Yang nodded as Jaune quickly ran over to the four girls and one shadow.

"Good after noon Jaune."

Angela said as Jaune could tell she had already known she wouldn't be able to let people know who she was and had prepared. He gave her a wave as he sat down across from Aeron.

"After noon, Aeron I need to talk with you, mind following me would you?"

Jaune said as Aeron nodded as he stood up ready to walk away only for Jaune to stop him as Yang came up with a tray of food.

"Let me eat first."

Jaune said quickly as Aeron just rolled his eyes at him.

"Don't ask to talk if you just want to waste time eating."

Aeron said as Jaune happily took the tray of food from Yang to find a burger and fries on it as she dropped a drink for him as well and he thanked her before turning back to Aeron.

"Hey I am trying to look inconspicuous."

Jaune said quickly throwing a nod to the side as Aeron looked behind him to see an Atlas soldier standing at one of the windows watching the students, or to be more precise Jaune. Aeron turned back to him seeming to understand what he was doing now as Aeron just sighed and reached over the table taking some of Jaune fries. Jaune quickly tried to take the fries back only to lose them to Aeron as he ate them with a smug smile. Sadly, Jaune had missed as Bell and Blake also stole some of his fries while Yang reached over and took a bite out of his burger. Jaune just stared at her as he smacked her in the arm as she laughed and Jaune just sighed tiredly and ate his food quickly before the others continued to steal from him. Yang made a joke about him not caring that he was eating the same food she ate as Jaune just rolled his eyes at her childish joke and quickly ate his food.

After eating he stood up and guided Aeron away while Yang and the others all talked though Blake seemed to follow them with her stare. Jaune just gave her a look that said he would explain and she nodded as he and Aeron walked out of the mess hall and turned behind a pillar.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Aeron asked as Jaune quickly gave him a summary of the murder while also showing Aeron the photos Ozpin provided while not looking at them himself. As Jaune had thought Aeron wasn't surprised by what he saw but what he was surprised about what that a murder even happened. He explained that a murder like this had never happened in his history and he would have to check with the others but he was positive that the murder didn't happen for them either. Jaune explained that he wanted to investigate the murder and find if it was truly a Nightmare or just somehow a crazed cannibal had shown up out of the blue. Aeron nodded understanding him as he cupped his chin in thought.

"If we are going to investigate we will need to speak with the detective who was given the case, even if he isn't telegraphing the murder to the public he will still be able to give us more answers on the case."

Aeron said as Jaune nodded leaning back against a pillar.

"Make sense but the only problem in that is the people Ironwood is sending to also investigate, and while I turned down his offer of working with him on the investigation I rather not run into whoever he is sending."

Jaune said as Aeron nodded cupping his chin.

"Then our best course of action is still to find the detective working the case, if we find him first we can get the answers we need."

Aeron said as Jaune shook his head.

"That won't work, the moment Ironwood's investigate team shows up the detective will tell them that two Beacon students are also running the case, which ends up informing Ironwood of our meddling."

Jaune said as Aeron nodded understanding him as he began to think of a new plan.

"What about the other cops on duty, the ones that canvassed the area."

Aeron said as Jaune thought about that. It did work, if they spoke with the officers who were around during the murder and the techs who photographed the scene they would be able to figure things out just like talking to the detective while also getting the chance to hear what the officers were told by the dock workers they spoke with.

"It sounds good but the problem we have is finding those officers while also getting them to share this information with us."

Jaune said as Aeron just smiled.

"Simple, we just ask Ozpin for temporary Huntsman licenses so we can get information out of the people."

Aeron said as Jaune just raised a brow at him.

"Isn't that illegal to falsify credentials like that?"

Jaune asked not really against the plan as he smiled more than happy to go along with it.

"We won't be breaking the law, we will only bend it seeing as Ozpin will certify us and we will be registered as Hunters till he unregisters us."

Aeron said as he stood up smiling. Jaune just rolled his eyes at Aaron's enthusiasm but didn't really care as he just pulled out his scroll and quickly messaged Ozpin Aeron's plan. Ozpin messaged back almost admittedly as Jaune and Aeron quickly read over the message.

' _While I understand what you asking I must inform you that I would never do anything like this for anyone…. But I can make an exception here seeing as the situation demands it. I shall deliver a scroll to Ms. Belladonna tomorrow morning for Aeron to use and I will certify you two. Your scrolls shall inform you of when you are certified, I will only allow this for two days, no more._

 _Best of luck. Oz.'_

Jaune smiled at this as Aeron did the same.

"Alright so that's one problem out of the way, but that leaves us with finding the officers who were on duty for the murder. Along with keeping away from Ironwoods investigators."

Jaune said as Aeron just smiled at him as he clapped him on the shoulder.

"That is something we can figure out tomorrow, but for now its late and we best get back to our rooms and get some sleep, well you need sleep, I need to conserve aura with Bell, if we are lucky I will be able to keep form for 8 hours tomorrow if Bell saves up aura."

Aeron said as Jaune raised a brow at him.

"Wait I thought Bell couldn't last more than six hours."

Jaune said getting a nod from Aeron.

"Normally yes, but if Bell conserves her aura as she sleeps through the day I will get eight hours. While I don't like her doing this but I don't think we have a choice."

Aeron said as Jaune wanted to argue but at the same time he knew if he were to run into a Nightmare without Aeron he would be screwed. He ran a hand through his hair and turned to Aeron.

"We will stick to six hours, no more, I know two extra hours will help but let's not do anything like that yet, only if we absolutely need the eight hours will we do this but for now six is fine, either way I doubt we will meet our murderer in the first six hours of the case."

Jaune said as Aeron nodded. The two quickly went over what they would do as Jaune patted the shadow user on the shoulder and bid him farewell as he went straight back to his dorms. Before leaving though Aeron told him it would be best to keep what they were up to quite so they didn't have to involve the others. Jaune agreed and quickly left to go back to his room so he could end his day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Jaune was the first to wake up as he quickly dressed himself and threw on his armor as then quickly wrote a note for Pyrrha and the others like he did yesterday and instead of putting it on Ren he went over to Pyrrha and set it up on her bedside table facing her so when she opened her eyes when she woke up she would see it. After he wrote the note he quietly left the room and walked across the hall knocking on team RWBY's door and waited for someone to come to the door. To his surprise Sara was the one who opened the door.

"Hey Sara."

Jaune greeted as the young blond rubbed her eyes waving at him.

"Hello papa, do you need something?"

Sara asked tiredly as she yawn as Jaune just chuckled at how cute she looked as he pats her head.

"I need Bell; do you think you can wake her?"

Jaune asked as Sara nodded and he watched her walk back into the room over to Blake's bed and shakes the kitten awake lightly. Jaune had to admit he had been a little worried she might be like Yang and drop the bed on Blake but he was glad to see her just kindly shake to kitten awake. After a few words the kitten gave off a light purple glow mixed with a black shadow that flowed off her and into the center of the room where Aeron took form and gave a small nod to Sara, helping her back up to her bed with her mother. Aeron then patted Bells head and let her go back to sleep as he walked out of the room.

"You ready?"

Aeron asked as Jaune nodded as his scroll just went off as he saw as it signaled his licenses as a Hunter. Jaune smiled at that only to pause as he looked around the hall.

"I take it the scroll Ozpin said he would send hasn't come in yet."

Jaune said as Aeron nodded. The two were about to say they would wait only for Glynda Goodwitch to come down the hall scroll in hand. As Glynda walked down the hall she seemed to be surprised to see Jaune and Aeron up but had a small smile as she walked up to them.

"Good you are awake; I have the scroll Ozpin set up for you."

Glynda said as Aeron nodded gladly taking the scroll looking it over to see it also had a Hunters licenses on it for him as he nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you ma'am."

Aeron said as he gave a small nod to the witch who just nodded back before turning to Jaune.

"Ozpin told me what you two are doing, and while I don't really like the idea of letting you go and investigate a murder I understand the threat that comes from this if it is a Nightmare so I won't argue why you shouldn't go."

Glynda said giving Jaune and Aeron a concerned look.

"Please do be careful."

Glynda said turning around and leaving as Jaune just turned to Aeron.

"You heard the lady, let get going."

Jaune said as his son nodded and the two quickly moved out to reach the city and begin investigating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune and Aeron quickly boarded the Airship to Vale lightly talking as they planned out what they would do and the best course of action to find the officers who were on hand during the investigation. The two were about to continue talking till a shout rang out as Jaune turned to come face to face with Sun and Neptune. Sun was pointing at Aeron eyes wide as he looked between Jaune and Aeron. Jaune let out a tired sigh as Aeron just crossed his arms giving Sun a light glare. Sun quickly sprinted across the airship grabbing hold of Jaune about to drag him away only to stop as his feet seemed to have fazed into the floor of the air ship where Jaune saw shadows clamp onto his feet as he fell face first into the cold metal floor. Jaune just turned to Aeron who had a small smirk. Jaune just sighed at his son's actions but didn't say anything as Sun lifted himself back to his feet look at the ground to see what made him fall only to see nothing as he turned back to Jaune and Aeron.

"Sup Sun, that looks like it hurt you ok?"

Jaune asked as Sun quickly stood up dusting himself off as he looked at Aeron having the inkling that he knew he did it. Sun quickly turned to Jaune waving off his concern for his fall as he then reached out pulling Jaune off to the side a few feet away from Aeron as Neptune walked up introducing himself.

"Jaune that's the guy I was talking about, Blake's relatives and all that!"

Sun whispered back to Jaune in a quick and angry voice as he turned looking back at Aeron who was talking to Neptune. Jaune nodded at Sun ready for him to go on as he knew he would go on some tirade about Jaune hanging out with Aeron.

"Dude, what are you doing hanging out with him! Are you betraying me, your friend for a guy you don't know!"

Sun hissed as Jaune just reached up and pushed Sun away as he sighed.

"Easy Sun, I am only helping Aeron because Blake asked me to."

Jaune lied as went to walk back over to Aeron only to stop as Sun grabbed his shoulder spinning him around staring at him questionably.

"Help him? Help him with what?

Sun asked as Jaune sighed at his thief of a friend.

"Blake said Aeron had some business in town and she couldn't go with him seeing as she wanted to watch over Bell, she asked her team but they all had business of their own. So she asked me when she saw me."

Jaune said hopping Sun didn't see through his lie as the thief.

"What business in town?"

Sun asked as Jaune just rolled his eyes at him as he looked around and leaned forward.

"Blake is still worried about the whole White fang thing, so she asked Aeron to do some investigating, I ended up getting dragged along, tell you the truth I don't want anything to do with this but Blake is a friend and Aeron needs help so I am going to help."

Jaune said as Sun nodded.

"You know I could help you guys, I mean I did help Blake back at the docks."

Sun said as Jaune remembered hearing about the incident from Ruby. Jaune smiled finding some value in this as he remembered Sun was a friend with a detective. Something Sun got from when he and Neptune went on mission before the breach last month.

"Well if you can use those junior detective badges of yours to talk with your detective friend that might help me and Aeron, just give me a call if you find something out."

Jaune said as Sun nodded and ran over to Neptune quickly whispering something to him and then the two said their goodbyes and went off to the other side of the airship to talk. Jaune walked back to Aeron who just sighed.

"Well those two are odd, but nice job on getting them to go away; also you wanted them to talk with their detective buddy to dig up information of the murder didn't you."

Aeron said as Jaune just sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I figure we could luck out and have Sun and Neptune's detective buddy be the one running the murder case."

Jaune said as he rubbed the back of his head. He knew he was taking a long shot and being a terrible friend for lying to Sun like he was but he couldn't really explain the murder to them and he figured it would be better for them to hear it from their detective friend. Jaune just sighed as he leaned back against the railing on the wall as he and Aeron waited for the airship to finally reach Vale and they could get off to begin their investigation.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune and Aeron filed out of the airship alongside other students as they quickly made their way down the streets to reach to police station and ask around for who was at the crime scene yesterday. As they walked though Jaune noticed quickly how the people were acting as people walked by whispering about something till Jaune caught part of a woman's conversation where she mentioned a murdered tailor. Jaune paused as he turned and quickly walked over to the woman as Aeron did two.

"Excuse me ma'am!"

Jaune called to the woman as she stopped turning back to Jaune giving a surprised look.

"Yes can I help you?"

The woman asked as he asked her about the murder she just mentioned as she gave him a sad look before going on to tell him there was a murder at a clothing store a few blocks down where the tailor was brutally beaten to death. Jaune thanked the woman for the information as he turned to Aeron who was looking down in thought.

"Two murders in two days each different methods and different victims. This never happened before, I would know I went over every last bit of history of this time with you in the future, something is definitely up."

Aeron said as Jaune nodded as he turned looking down the road to where he could see the police doing their best to keep the people away. Jaune turned back to Aeron.

"if anything this would be a distraction to keep the cops off the murder at the docks. If this is a Nightmare, it must be trying to confuse to police and fool us into thinking it's just a simple murderer."

Jaune said as Aeron nodded agreeing with his assumption.

"We best find out first, we should go and check out this new murder."

Aeron said moving to head to the crime scene only for Jaune to stop him.

"I understand you want to get the answers now but what if Ironwoods students he sent to investigate are there right now."

Jaune said as Aeron paused but turned to him a sharp glare.

"Then we risk running into them if more people die than the city is in danger. The panic will spread and that panic will call in the Grimm. We won't want that."

Aeron said as Jaune let out a sigh running a hand through his hair.

"Alright let's go and get some answers."

Jaune said as he and Aeron moved off quickly passing through the crowd of people moving towards the new crime scene. 'I really hope this doesn't blow up in our face.' Jaune thought worriedly as and Aeron moved through the crowd.

End

 **AN/ Hurray I made a new chapter. I hope you people like. I really don't have anything to say this time around other that I am glad people love this story so much and I am glad it is getting so much love from you readers. So thanks for that.**

 **K you know the drill. Please leave a review so I know what you guys like about the chapter.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	22. Chapter 22

Dreaming of a better future

 **An/Hello reader people, read the bottom.**

Chapter 22

Jaune and Aeron walked up to a crime scene as they saw it was a tailor shop where patrol cars were scattered about in front of the shop. People milled about as they pointed at the crime scene. Jaune scanned over the scene.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Jaune said as Aeron just smiled as he turned, walking over to the crime tape where several cops stood talking. As Jaune and Aeron walked up to the two men Jaune caught part of their conversation.

"... ing are just starting to go to shit in this city, first we have the White fang causing the Breach, now we got crazy murders."

One of the cops said as Jaune and Aeron came up behind him.

"Excuse me officer."

Aeron said as the cops turned around to look at Jaune and Aeron.

"Yeah, what is it?"

The officer asked as he looked over Aeron and Jaune.

"We were wondering if we can see the scene."

Aeron said showing the officer his scroll with his newly made Huntsman licenses as Jaune did the same from behind his son. The officers looked over their licenses before sharing a look and letting out a sigh.

"Hunters just get younger and younger; sooner or later we are going to have five year olds running around with those licenses."

The officer said while his partner nodded in agreement as Jaune just shrugged while Aeron and him were let onto the scene and walked up into the shop where they were met with the sight of blood splattered across the floor and a crater in the ground with what Jaune had to guess was the remains of the tailor who owned the shop. The poor tailor looked like he had been turned into a fly on a windshield. It wasn't a pretty sight. Jaune thought he would need to hold back his vomit only not to feel that need as he just stared passively at the scene as he looked over the scene. Jaune had expected to have the same reaction he had when he saw the photos of the dead dock worker instead he only had one thought as he looked at the scene.

Maybe he was forcing himself to see something else instead of what really was in front of him to protect his mind, like when a child walks in on their parents having sex and thinks they are wrestling. In all honest Jaune still felt the need to be sick but not as great as when he saw the photos, which was strange.

"I never thought I would say this, but the body kind of reminds me of a smashed burger, which kind of makes me hungry."

Jaune said as Aeron just turned to him staring at him like he was crazy before shaking his head.

"Now I know that you're weird obsession with food when you see a dead body is something you always had."

Aeron said as Jaune turned to him surprised.

"Really, I make remarks about food whenever I see a dead body?"

Jaune asked surprised as Aeron nodded.

"Yep, I remember when I went on my first mission with you we were investigating an abandoned village where several body's had their ribs ripped out and you remarked that when you saw the ribs you wanted to have some ribs when we got home."

Aeron said as Jaune nodded.

"Good to know, quick question does that seem psychotic?"

Jaune asked as Aeron shrugged as he circled the body looking it over.

"In all honesty I don't know."

Aeron said as he kneeled down looking at the body.

"I think you both are crazy."

A woman spoke up as she came by walking into the crate with a snow shovel and began to shovel up the body. Two more people walked up helping the woman as they came up lifting the body with the snow shovels. Jaune had to admit he felt like the sight should bother him but it didn't.

"So I know it should be obvious but what killed the poor tailor?"

Jaune asked as the woman turned to him letting out a tired sigh.

"He was stabbed in the chest." The woman said as Jaune raised a brow at her to continue. "I will be able to explain more after I commence the autopsy, but what I can tell you right now is that this man was stabbed in the chest and had his heart ripped out, after which he was crushed, by what I can only assume was gravity dust."

The woman said as she and her helpers carried the body away as Jaune turned to Aeron who had his chin cupped as he looked to be thinking.

"I always wanted to say this, but I know that look."

Jaune said pointing at Aeron who just rolled his eyes at his father as he walked over to him.

"You really like clichés don't you?"

Aeron asked as Jaune just shrugged as he walked over to Aeron.

"Come now if you want point out all my little quirks you can do it another time; just tell me what you are thinking."

Jaune said as Aeron just smiled at him.

"What the M.E. said, about the man's heart being ripped out. Nightmares have an unusual obsession with hearts, it's like that of a delicacy to them." Aeron said as Jaune nodded listening to Aeron. "You see something about the heart is very appealing to Nightmares, I don't know why but it just is, and in most cases where Nightmares are involved the heart is most always missing. So if anything this murder could have been done by a Nightmare."

Aeron said as Jaune nodded turning to look at the M.E. carry away the body placing it in those black body bags.

"Ok, if it was a Nightmare why did it kill both a random tailor and dock worker?"

Jaune asked as Aeron cupped his chin in thought.

"They could have just been unlucky enough to have seen the Nightmare and ended up becoming its dinner and breakfast."

Aeron said as Jaune just shook his head no not really agreeing with that answer.

"If that was really the case then why make such a show of the kill, why leave the bodies out for someone to find over hide them or eat every last bit."

Jaune said as Aeron looked down at the crater on the floor in thought.

"What if it wants someone to find it, what if it's trying to draw attention to itself?"

Aeron asked as Jaune thought it over. It made sense when he thought about it. Nightmares were smart they wouldn't just up and leave signs of it being around unless it wanted people to know about it. As Jaune thought about it he turned back to Aeron.

"What if it doesn't just want people to know about it, what if it wants to scare people, to feed off their fears?"

Jaune asked as Aeron paused as he turned to him.

"That certainly makes sense, Nightmares are Grimm, so they feed off of the fear and dark emotions of humans, if anything this could be a double play for it to feed and set a trap for anyone who comes looking for it."

Aeron said as Jaune nodded going over what they knew so far before deciding it would be best to look around the area for anything that might lead to the Nightmare. As the two of them walked out of the crime scene walking past police officer and pedestrians. They walked through the crowd breaking through the back ready to look around the area for anything that might lead to the Nightmare. Jaune and Aeron walked across the street taking in the view of the murder scene.

"Ok, so what are we supposed to look for?"

Jaune asked as Aeron came up beside him scanning over the scene.

"Nothing, you aren't the one looking, that's my job."

Aeron said as Jaune turned to him with a flat stare.

"Do explain what you mean."

Jaune said a slight edge to his voice as Aeron sighed.

"I am made out of aura and shadows." Aeron said as Jaune just raised a brow at him causing the shadow user to roll his eyes at him. "You see, my body having different properties then a normal body means I can do things normal people can't do, including seeing things in a different light."

Aeron said as his eyes seemed to flash gold as he turned and looked over the crime scene again. Jaune wanted to ask more but he choose not to as he just turned to look over the crime scene to.

"So do you see anything?"

Jaune asked as he looked over the scene watching the people looking for anything that might help him in finding something that might help point to this murder being done by a Nightmare.

"Well I can tell you now that this was indeed a Nightmare's work." Aeron said as Jaune turned to him questionably. "Like I said, I see things differently, so what I can see is the residual Void as you call Nightmare's aura, left around the building. Sadly I am only able to see just an outline of what remains of the Void."

Aeron said as Jaune nodded.

"That comes in handy but why didn't you use it when we were in the store or before we came up here that would have saved us the time of even talking to the police."

Jaune said as Aeron rolled his eyes at him.

"Because you didn't ask and I wanted to know what exactly happened inside the crime scene."

Aeron said as Jaune just glared at him before throwing his hands in the air not wanting to argue with Aeron's logic.

"So can you follow the trail?"

Jaune asked as Aeron gave him a half smile as he turned and pointed down the road.

"Of course I can follow the trail."

Aeron began to walk down the road as Jaune followed after him heading further into the city.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune and Aeron came up a fancy restaurant.

"Are you serious?"

Jaune asked as Aeron just shrugged.

"Come now where else could you find a larger supply of dark emotions than a fancy restaurant full of sad, depressed, businessmen who either have a terrible marriage or a bunch of wives with cheating husbands."

Aeron said as Jaune opened his mouth ready to say something only to stop as he just sighed and shrugged.

"I can't really deny that."

Jaune said as Aeron chuckled as he went walking up to the restaurant.

"Well let's have a look around."

Aeron said as Jaune just sighed and walked after him.

"You do know we can't get in if we aren't paying customers, right?"

Jaune asked as Aeron just smiled and kept walking. Jaune just sighed and followed after him. The two walked in slowly looking over the scene at everything as they saw men and women dressed to impress all standing around waiting for a table. Jaune just sighed as he saw the displeased looks at the two of them as if they were a couple of street rats. Jaune didn't really care as he just sighed again and moved over to the woman waiting at the front. The woman looked up at them and let out a sigh as she pulled up two menus. Jaune raised a brow at this as he wasn't really sure why the woman looked like she was ready to give Aeron and him a seat.

"Jaune Arc and company?"

The woman asked as Jaune's eyes widened turning to Aeron who just gave a short glare before nodding.

"Yes, that would be us." Jaune answered. "How did you know who we were?"

Jaune asked as the woman just waved them to follow her.

"Your companion came in earlier asking for a booth saying I should expect you and your friend and that I wouldn't miss you seeing as you are hunters."

The woman said as Jaune turned to Aeron who had let his shadows form a knife which he hid in his sleeve while doing the same for Jaune. The woman walked the two of them to a booth in the far back where a well dressed man with slick back black hair and brown eyes.

"He is a Nightmare."

Aeron whispered as Jaune figured he was able to see Void leaking off him seeing as the closer to the man Jaune got the more he felt uneasy.

"Ah, you have finally arrived, that is good, I am glad you were able to follow me so easily."

The man said as he smiled at Jaune and Aeron. The waitress gave them their menus as they sat down across from the man.

"Allow for me to introduce myself, my name is Alastair."

The man said as Jaune and Aeron watched the man closely looking for anything that might signify the Nightmare getting ready to attack. In all honesty though Jaune couldn't really believe this man was a Nightmare. Jaune couldn't really see this man being a Nightmare as he looked like a normal human. Alastair turned to look at Jaune with a knowing smile.

"No need to doubt your friend, I am indeed a Nightmare that is without a doubt."

Alastair said flatly as Jaune's eyes widened before slowly glaring at him.

"This won't end well for us will it?"

Jaune asked tightening his grip on the shadow knife Aeron made for him. The knife seemed smaller than normal but he had to assume that it was because of his close proximity to the Nightmare which was consuming the aura in the shadow knife.

"That depends on you and your little son."

Alastair said as Jaune's eyes widened again.

"What makes you think he is my son, that seems a little farfetched?"

Jaune asked as Alastair just laughed as he reached down at the table lifting a wine glass.

"Please, I came from the future myself. Either way this isn't the first time I fought with one of your children."

Alastair said as Jaune's eyes widened as he turned to Aeron for answers only to see him do the same. Jaune turned back to Alastair to see had a surprised look along with a smug smile.

"So you didn't know about him."

Alastair said as Jaune raised a brow at him as he brought the hand he was holding Aeron's shadow knife.

"What do you mean?"

Jaune asked as he gripped the knife tightly.

"It's nothing, if he hasn't come to see you yet he must have his reasons."

Alastair said as he took a sip of his wine. Jaune's hands tightened around the knife more. He was angry at the Nightmare for dodging the questions as he simply ignored him.

"Enough of that, why did you let us find you?"

Aeron asked as Alastair let out a sigh as he set his wine glass down and looked to Aeron.

"Come now can't we have a meal before we talk business?"

Alastair asked only for shadows to begin to creep up around the table as Aeron glared at him. Alastair just smiled at the sight of the shadows as he swiped a hand over the shadows as it cut his fingers some. Alastair's blood fell over the table and the shadows.

"There is no need for violence."

Alastair said as he brought his hand up wiping the blood away from his fingers with a handkerchief.

"Then answer the question."

Aeron growled out as he glared at Alastair who just smiled at him.

"Fine then, I figured I would try to speak with you two."

Alastair said as he waved a hand to the side as Aeron and Jaune raised a brow at him.

"Why?"

Jaune asked as Aeron simply tap his fingers along the table.

"Simple, I find you entertaining. What I find most entertaining is your continuous interference in my master's affairs." Alastair said smiling as he brought his hands together before him interlocking his fingers. "You see my master had done so much to make sure nothing got in the way of his plans but in the end you were able to throw a wrench into those plans. It is by far the most entertaining thing I have ever seen."

Alastair said smiling happily as he chuckled a little. Jaune and Aeron both glared at the nightmare as he seemed to laugh at them.

"What is so funny, you said we threw a wrench into your master's plan." Aeron said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I mean if we caused your master so much trouble why would you laugh, I mean don't you serve this master?"

Aeron asked as Jaune gave him a sideward glance with a small smile. 'He got him with that one, if anything this man is trying to throw us off by making himself the fool to distract us.' Jaune thought as he let his eyes scan over the other people in the restaurant to see if anyone was paying attention to them. He really hoped Alastair was the only Nightmare nearby, because he didn't think he and Aeron would last against two of them at once. Jaune turned back to Alastair to see that his smile hadn't fallen as he simple locked eyes with Aeron.

"Your right, you have caused my master problems, but that doesn't mean I am the one he sent to solve the problem."

Alastair said as Jaune raised a brow questionably wondering if what he was saying was true. 'If he isn't the one sent to deal with us why is he here and what reason does he have to talk to us?' Jaune thought as he turned to Aeron who seemed to be thinking the same thin. They both turned back to Alastair who just smiled as he saw the questioning looks.

"Come now you should know that if you ask me why I am here I won't answer you; I mean this isn't some crappy superhero movie where the villain spills the beans on his whole evil plan."

Alastair said as Aeron and Jaune glared at him.

"Then why let us find you, why instigate this meeting!?"

Jaune asked angrily his voice rising ever so slightly as some of the people around him turned to glare at him. Alastair simply rolled his eyes at Jaune's frustration as he grabbed his wine glass and swished his wine around in it.

"Now don't get so excited, I already told you I wanted to talk. I mean you are so interesting I couldn't help but want to see what it was that made my master wants to kill you so badly after you survived his first little attack."

Alastair said as Jaune stared at him to go on. Only Alastair didn't say any more as he turned and looked past Aeron and Jaune. The two shared a look before turning around to see what Alastair was looking at only to see nothing as they turned back to him as he stood up.

"This is a shame I had truly hoped to speak with you longer but it seems I have to go."

Alastair said as he set down a small stack of lien as Jaune and Aeron went to stand up and stop him only for something to push the two down as they fell to their knees almost as if the weight of the world had just been put on them. The watched as many of the people in the restaurant all fell themselves crashing to the ground screaming in pain while others faces smashed into their tables. Jaune just stared in shock at the scene as he turned to look at Alastair who stood just fine smiling at him as his eyes glowed a bright red.

"I am sorry about this but I don't want you to follow me." Alastair said as he turned around to walk away only stopping as he turned to look back at Jaune with a small smile. "I do hope we can meet again though I would love to pick your brain and feast on your heart."

Alastair said darkly as he turned to walkout of the restaurant only to stop as a shadow shot out stabbing into his shoulder causing him to stagger back. Jaune felt as the wait around him disappeared as he turned to Aeron who jumped up lunging at Alastair. His hands were covered in shadows ready to slash at the Nightmare only for Alastair to spin around kicking up at Aeron. Alastair's foot slammed into Aeron's head sending him flying across the restaurant as he smashed into the wall at the far end. Jaune quickly drew his sword slashing out at Alastair only for the weight to fall back on him as he fell face first into the ground as Alastair just glared down at him.

"That was rude, but not unwarranted so I shall let it slide this time, but only this time!"

Alastair growled out as he turned away rotating his shoulder as he left. After about a minute the weight finally left Jaune as he and everyone in the restaurant finally were able to move again. Jaune stood up turning to look over the scene as he saw Aeron standing up helping a waitress to her feet. Many of the people in the restaurant looked to have broken a bone or two from trying to fight the weight that had crushed them. Jaune cursed as he turned to Aeron who came walking over to him a crack webbing its way across the right of his face underneath his eye.

"Can you track him?"

Jaune asked as Aeron quickly shook his head.

"No I had tried to keep an eye on his Void when he left but the moment he got out of the restaurant his Void began to move away to fast for me to follow so I can't track him."

Aeron said as Jaune cursed again as he turned to look over all the people as they tried to stand with the help of others. Jaune grit his teeth as he turned to Aeron.

"Go and tell Ozpin what just happened, I will help the people here ok."

Jaune said as Aeron nodded and quickly turned to leave running out the restaurant to go back to Beacon. Jaune quickly moved to help people. 'Damn it this is going to be hard to explain to the police when the they show up, let alone the students Ironwood sent to investigate the murders.' Jaune thought as he quickly helped up a man with a broken leg while he began to move the people around telling them what to do as he waited for the police and ambulances to show up.

End

 **AN/ Hurray new chapter for you strange little reader people. Nothing really to say till I know what you think of the chapter so no words to share just yet.**

 **Leave a review so I know what you reader people think of the story so please leave me a review so I know what you liked about the chapter.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	23. Chapter 23

Dreaming of a better future

 **AN/Yep new chapter**

Chapter 23

Jaune stood outside the restaurant as ambulances came by as people were carted off to hospitals with broken arms, legs, even some noses. All the people with bruises and scrapes were taken care of quickly so those with more severe wounds could be taken care of. Jaune just watched in bitter silence as Penny and one Corp Ceil stood before him. Penny just had a worried look while Ceil glared at him.

"I will ask you again, why were you here!?"

Ceil asked angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest as Jaune just turned away from her not saying anything. Ceil just grit her teeth as she stomped a foot in frustration throwing her hands to her side.

"Look I am trying to understand what happened here!" Ceil shouted as she points at Jaune, her finger right in his face. "You being here makes me wonder what is going on, I mean General Ironwood told us that you weren't going to investigate but imagine my surprise when I hear that you were at the new crime scene this morning!"

Ceil said angrily, glaring at Jaune who just shook his head crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look I don't know what to tell you, I mean I had no intention of being at the crime scene this morning, it just happened that way." Jaune said waving his hands to the side shrugging turning away from Ceil as he looked at all the people around. "I only went to look over the crime scene because I was shocked to hear of another murder, I had no intention of investigating. I only came to this restaurant because someone wanted me to."

Ceil glared at him about to hit him only to stop as Penny stepped in between them as she held her hands up.

"Please calm down you two." Penny said as she put a hand to Jaune's chest keeping him back from Ceil as she glared at him. "Listen I believe Jaune, he's my friend, and friends don't lie to each other."

Penny said as Jaune just raised a brow at her as he looked off to the side while police officers and Atlas soldiers walking around. Jaune gave a sideward glance to Penny and Ceil as Penny tried calming her down so to keep her from attacking him. He just sighed as he turned to walk away only for Ceil to stop him.

"Hey don't think I'll let you go!" Ceil shouted as she ran past Penny getting in Jaune's path as she glared at him. "I will not let you just walk away! You will come with me and talk with General Ironwood!"

Ceil said sternly as she reached out to grab Jaune's arm only for him to grab her wrist and pull her to the side.

"I have no intention of wasting my time talking with the General or some toy soldier who follows orders blindly!" Jaune barked at Ceil causing her to flinch and drawing some attention their way. "I am going to talk with Ozpin so leave me alone."

Jaune said as he walked past Ceil who just stared in shock at him before growling as she glared at him. Penny just watched as Jaune left worriedly looking from him back to Ceil who was grumbling about how stupid Jaune was. As Jaune walked away he balled his hand into a fist as he looked to the wounded people as they were carted away. 'Shit that wasn't smart, I'm going to regret those words soon.' Jaune thought as he took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. 'That fucking Nightmare, why would that thing let us find it and make such a spectacle? If he continues to roam he'll end up causing more problems.' Jaune thought as he turned quickly making his way towards the air docks to get back to Beacon.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Aeron stood before Ozpin waiting for the older man to speak up as he sat behind his desk strumming his fingers along its surface. Aeron stood, his arms crossed over his chest eyes boring holes into Ozpin as he waited for his reaction to the news he had told him. 'I can't say I am surprised he's speechless but he better get it together soon.' Aeron thought as he watched Ozpin's fingers tap on his desk slowly come to a stop.

"So this man…"

Ozpin began only to stop.

"Nightmare, that thing isn't human so don't call it a man."

Aeron corrected him as Ozpin nodded.

"Right, this Nightmare he waited for you to find him?" Ozpin said Aeron nodding at him as he brought his hands up before his face locking his fingers together as he stared Aeron down. "He told you he was trying to learn about you, so does that means he was trying to dig up information on you and Jaune? Now that he met you two whoever he is working alongside now has more information on you two then before. This leaves us at a disadvantage when we know nothing about our enemy."

Ozpin said standing up, turning away from Aeron as he walked to the window of his office staring out over Beacon and down towards the city. Aeron just clicked his teeth as he turned from Ozpin.

"So we fucked up, great. Please tell me you at least have a plan?"

Aeron asked waving a hand at Ozpin who just took a deep breath as he reached up taking his glasses off pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sadly no I don't, at most I have a better understanding of what our enemy is trying to do but that doesn't help if we don't know how to deal with them."

Ozpin said causing Aeron to grit his teeth. The two men stood in silence trying to figure out what the best plan of attack would be only to be distracted as Ozpin's scroll went off along with Aeron's. The two men shared a look before answering their scrolls.

"Who is this?"

Aeron asked as brought the scroll up.

" _It's Santa."_

Jaune's voice came through the receiver causing Aeron to roll his eyes at his father's stupid reply.

"What is it dad, did something happen?"

Aeron asked waiting for a reply when Jaune went silent before hearing a sigh.

" _I might have pissed off Ironwood's soldier who was investigating, so its best you steer clear of his men for a while. Make sure you tell the others got it, I'll be back at Beacon in 10."_ Jaune said causing Aeron to turn and look at Ozpin who seemed to be talking to Ironwood from the bits of the argument he could hear them whispering about. _"You told Ozpin about what happened right?"_

Jaune asked drawing Aeron back to his own call.

"Yeah I did but right now he is busy dealing with Ironwood, I'll leave him for now but you might be called in so prepare for that."

Aeron said causing Jaune to curse before telling him it was fine and he would be ready as he then hung up. Aeron turned to Ozpin when he saw him hang up his scroll angrily.

"Take it Ironwood has some words for Jaune?"

Aeron said watching as Ozpin nodded.

"Yes, I did my best to calm the General but he is pretty angry. I must admit I thought I've never heard Ironwood so angry before." Ozpin said almost fondly before turning back to Aeron a concerned stare. "I will do my best to keep Jaune out of trouble, but for now I need you to keep an eye on the other children for Jaune."

Ozpin said getting a nod from Aeron.

"Of course, I was just about to check on them."

Aeron said turning around quickly walking towards the elevator bidding Ozpin far well as he went on to talk with his mother and all the other future kids.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Aeron walked into team RWBY dorm room watching as the orange glow of the setting sun shined into the room through the window. In the room was Blake, Bell, Summer and Ruby all sitting on their respected beds.

"Aeron you're back!"

Bell cheered running up to him wrapping him in a hug as he smiled down at her.

"I thought you would be gone longer."

Blake spoke up as she looked her son who just smiled at her sadly before turning to Ruby and Summer.

"I will fill you all in later, for now I need you call the others over, I got some bad news to share."

Aeron said as Ruby and Blake shared a concern look before nodding and calling up their respected partners and the other possible Mrs. Arcs. Bell pulled at Aeron, drawing his attention as she stared up to him concernedly as he just smiled at her patting her on the head. He turned to look out of the room through the window as he told Bell he would need to go away for a bit to save aura. He got a nod from his sister and the others all nodded in understanding as he faded away.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune stood before James Ironwood who glared at him, standing no more than a foot from him. The two men stood face to face, Jaune having to look up just slightly at the older man who just glared.

"Do you have any idea what you did?!" Ironwood growled out as Jaune just shrugged turning off to the side where he saw Ozpin standing, looking to him concernedly. Jaune figured he would talk with Ozpin later as he felt Ironwood grip his shoulder tightly forcing him to face him. "Answer me!"

Ironwood shouted causing Jaune to glare back at the man smacking his hand off his shoulder.

"I didn't do anything, I only got pulled into something far beyond my understand so don't go acting like I am the person to blame!"

Jaune shouted at the General, wincing internally at the fact he might have just sentenced himself to life in prison. 'Shit, pissing him off more might not be the best idea.' Jaune thought worriedly but kept it hidden to the best of his ability so not to show weakness to the general.

"Do not get smart with me!" Ironwood shouted, poking Jaune in the chest hardly as he glared at him. "You say you don't understand, you say you don't know what is happening! Yet every time something unusual happens you end up being right in the center of it all!"

Ironwood shouted causing Jaune to wince and this time he couldn't hide it, seeing as the General was right. Ironwood smirked at this seemingly glad he got a reaction from Jaune.

"You know, I really thought you would help me, but it seems you are hell bent of refusing to help so I will have to take you in for questioning."

Ironwood said Ozpin quickly moving towards him.

"What do you think you are doing James?!"

Ozpin shouted Ironwood turning to his old friend with a glare.

"I am trying to protect the city and its people!" Ironwood shouted. "I am trying to investigate the murders of several people as well as those Grimm that are showing up! If Jaune here refuses to help by holding information back, then he is impeding the investigation and that is a criminal offense so I will have to take him in for questioning!"

Ironwood shouted. Ozpin went to talk back only to stop as he and Ironwood heard Jaune chuckle. They turned to him to see him smiling before he began to laugh uncontrollably. Both men stared in confusion as Jaune laughed. Ironwood just grit his teeth as he glared at Jaune.

"What the hell is so funny?!"

Ironwood growled out getting Jaune to turn to him a smile on his lips as he brought his laughter under control.

"You're funny General, I mean you are so hell bent on trying to get information out of me that I don't have. It's funny that you're going to waste your time and resources you could be using to catch the actual killer and these Grimm!"

Jaune shouted throwing his arms out to his side as he smiled at the General.

"I mean what's so special about one little boy when there is a murderer on the loose?" Jaune asked as the General's glare fell as he stared confusedly at Jaune. "What will the people think when they see their great protector force a kid into a prison ceil just because he couldn't give you information?"

Jaune asked as he tilts his head to the side smiling at Ironwood who just stared at him shocked. Jaune just smiled at him while internally he was on the verge of throwing up as he felt his insides churn. 'This better work or I just antagonized Ironwood for no reason.' Jaune thought worriedly while he could see the shock on Ozpin's face from behind Ironwood. Jaune knew what he was doing was stupid and shouldn't have any chance of working but he rather not get stuck in a prison cell alongside Roman Torchwick, he had little choice in the matter. Jaune just waited to see what was going to happen, now ready for the consequences if he fails. Jaune knew though if this was going to work he would have to give the General something so he figured he would share whatever little information he had just to keep the General at bay. 'Damn, I rather not give the General a bone because he wouldn't let it go but I don't have a choice anymore.' Jaune thought ready for whatever might come.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aeron stood before all the girls and Rin as they all sat in team RWBY's dorm after hearing what Aeron had to say. He told them about the situation with the General and how he would most likely try and get information out of them when he finds out they all have a connection to Jaune. He went on to warn them about Jaune having most likely pissed the General off. Aeron left out the whole Nightmare situation but he could see many of the people seemed to piece that together specifically Glynda and Blake. Aeron didn't really mind that much but he knew that all the other kids knew the situation so he didn't have to explain but he didn't care either.

"Wait if that's true then what's going to happen to Papa?"

Sara asked as Yang nodded beside her vigorously.

"Yeah if the General is angry with Jaune what's stopping him from just up and trying to arrest him?"

Yang asked only for Glynda to give her an answer.

"James may be a headstrong fool at times but he isn't senseless, he knows when he can or can't do something. He wouldn't arrest Jaune without cause and he would only do that if he had a good reason to." Glynda said getting a nod from the girls. "Also Ozpin would keep James from arresting Jaune."

Glynda said getting a smile from the girls only for Ruby to raise her and speak up.

"Wait I'm confused, why would the General do any of this, I mean he's a good man." Ruby said getting everyone looked to her. "I mean back when that person broke into the CCT, the General didn't seem to have a problem with me being there to stop it so why would he treat Jaune different?"

Ruby asked while everyone shared a look not sure what to say to the girl. In truth, they understood what she was getting at but seeing as they knew that the General wouldn't do anything to Ruby because he saw a child. Hell everyone say a child when they looked at Ruby so they couldn't see her do anything bad or really lie about a situation like what happened at the CCT. Also, who would believe some random little girl could break into the CCT and beat all the Atlas guards while wearing high heels.

"That is because Jaune may have just said something to piss off a few soldiers, it's not the General, it's more his men who might have a bone to pick with Jaune because of it."

Aeron said, everyone else doing their best not to let Ruby worry too much about the situation. After that everyone got up to go back to their rooms only for Glynda to call Aeron into the hall to speak with. He obliged as he walked over to the witch.

"So what do you think the General is going to do?"

Aeron asked before Glynda could even speak as she took a deep breath.

"Honestly?" Glynda asked getting a nod from Aeron. "I don't know, I want to believe James would think things through but knowing him he would put the safety of the city before one Huntsman trainee."

Glynda admitted getting a nod from Aeron as he understood her meaning. He had read up on the General from history books when he was younger and he knew of the blunders the General had where he had almost been the cause for the fall of Atlas. Hell, he knew about how Ironwood was one of the leading causes for Beacon's fall alongside Vale's. The General may have been a great man but he had made some of the greatest mistakes. It didn't help that the General was so head strong so it left Aeron worried.

"Well let's hope nothing bad happens."

Aeron said turning away from Glynda waving her off as she turned to follow after her daughter.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune stood leaning back against a pillar in Ozpin's office general Ironwood pacing before him while Ozpin sat behind his desk fingers locked together as he held his hands before his face. Jaune could see the concern Ozpin had as well as the almost befuddled look Ironwood had as he paced.

"This isn't possible."

The General said as he continued to pace. Jaune just rolled his eyes at the man as he had been mumbling to himself sense he Jaune told him about the Nightmares. 'Can't say I blame him, if I hadn't been forced into fighting a Nightmare as soon as I saw one I bet I would have reacted the exact same way.' Jaune thought turning back to the General as he stopped turning back to Jaune questionably.

"This can't be true, I can't believe that there are Grimm that are capable of such a thing, it just isn't possible for Humanoid Grimm to exist."

Ironwood said getting a sigh from Jaune.

"I'm sorry but it's true."

Jaune said turning to Ozpin for help who just nodded at him.

"Come now James, we have to believe it, especially with everything else we know."

Ozpin said causing Jaune to stare at him questionably not sure what he meant by that last part but figure he would ask later. The General turned back to him in shock.

"Ozpin if that is true does that mean...?" The General began before stopping himself as he shook his head turning to Jaune. "Jaune, I am sorry but just go, I need to talk with Ozpin in private."

The general said causing Jaune to raise a brow at him as he turned to Ozpin for the go ahead. He nodded at him as Jaune just smiled turning away before stopping.

"General I am sorry I kept this from you but you can understand that I only did this because I didn't know if you would believe me." Jaune said. "I am sorry but you can understand why I did this right?"

Jaune asked as the General let out a deep breath turning back to him nodding.

"Yes I can understand, I have trouble believing this but I do believe you."

The General said waving Jaune off as he walked into the elevator shooting Ozpin a look. Ozpin could tell that Jaune was asking for answers so he nodded at him and let him go. Jaune just sighed as he leaned back against the elevator door glad he had gotten out of that situation. 'Damn that was way to close.' Jaune thought as he wondered how Ozpin would handle everything before just shaking his head figuring he would hear about it tomorrow as he just wanted his day to be over.

End

 **AN/ hurray I am back, yeah sorry guys I took way too long to get back to this story but I am and here is the next chapter for your strange little faces.**

 **Now leave me a review so I know what you weird little faces think of this story.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	24. Chapter 24

Dreaming of a Better future

Chapter 24

Jaune walked down the hallway of the dorm building heading up to his room tiredly. 'Damn this day was just one crazy mess after another.' Jaune thought resting his head on the door for a second to collect himself before moving to open the door. Only his hand stopped on the doors handle when he saw a note hanging from it. Jaune stared at the note intently before turning to look down the hall to see if someone was nearby. Jaune looked down each hall, not sure what was going on but grabbed the note from the handle and looked it over. He was about to open the note before he heard a door opening behind him. He quickly tucked the note under his breast plate. He turned around to see Yang walking out of her team's room. She paused for a second in surprise at seeing Jaune as he waved at her.

"Yo."

Jaune greets her waving her to close the door to her room. She does so quickly before turning back to Jaune.

"So, what happened with the General?"

Yang asked worriedly getting a shrug from Jaune as he leaned back against the door of his room.

"He went ballistic on me for a minute, I was able to get out of trouble but I'm still under his watchful eye. I bet his soldiers are all keeping an eye on the dorms right now."

Jaune said waving a hand to the side before shaking his head in frustration at what was happening. Yang just gave him an apologetic look patting him on the shoulder.

"Sorry to hear that, but hey at least you aren't in a prison cell."

Yang said getting a chuckle out of Jaune.

"True doesn't mean the good General doesn't have one ready and waiting for me. I bet it even has my name written on its door in bright bold neon letters."

Jaune said exaggeratedly getting a laugh out of Yang before she just smiled at him.

"Well be sure you don't get put in that cell alright, Sara would be sad if that happened."

Yang said surprising Jaune before he smiled at her.

"I will keep that in mind, I got to get yelled at by the team so tell the others I'm ok for me would you."

Jaune said turning to open the door to his room. Yang nodded at him turning to go back into her room as well. He paused for a second wondering what his team and Helen might say to him. He just took a deep breath and opened the door to his room ready to face his team.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Along one of the main defensive walls stood an Atlas soldier on guard duty. The guard stood on the wall looking out over the scenery before him watching as the sun set off in the distance painting the sky orange. The guard just smiled at the sight amazed he could see such a sight compared to the normal snowy scenery he was used to back in Atlas. The guard just let out a relieved sigh at the sight only for his breath to stop short as he felt a burning sensation in his chest. The guard shook his head in confusion before looking down to his chest where he saw a long spike of what looked like bone sticking through him. The guard just stared in shock at what he was seeing till he felt blood bobble up his throat as he let out a gurgled cough.

"Do forgive me for this, I know you were enjoying the beautiful scene but sorry, can't have anyone knowing I was here."

Alastair spoke up from behind the guard before pushing him off the wall. The guard's body fell down the face of the wall down to the forest teaming with Grimm bellow. Alastair just nodded happily at the sound of the man's body making a silent echoed thump from crashing into the ground. Alastair turned and began walking along the wall whistling happily as he did spinning his bone sword in hand. Slowly making his way towards the next soldier on the wall only to watch as the man was pulled over the wall by a black shadow. Alastair smiled at this stopping next to a stair case as he leaned to the side on his sword. Alastair waited as he watched the black shadow jump back up onto the wall landing before him silently black mist spilling from the shadow like form.

The mist like shadow slowly rose revealing a tall, lean man dressed in bloody black jeans, a messy black dress shirt, with a waist length black coat on over the top of it. The man had wavy shoulder length green hair. The man had a small smile on his lips with dark purple eyes.

"Hey Alastair, I heard you were having some problems."

The man said arrogantly only to get a chuckle out of Alastair.

"Yes Bates. I happened to run into a difficult opponent when I first arrived."

Alastair said getting a laugh out of Bates before the heard a man shout from behind Alastair. Bates looked over Alastair's shoulder at a guard and rolls his eyes.

"Really, you didn't kill them all."

Bates said only for Alastair to shrug at him.

"I can't exactly leave a trail of bodies, now can I?"

Alastair asked causing Bates to shake his head disapprovingly.

"Then let me deal with him."

Bates said about to move off to kill the man only to stop when he watched the man disappear in a flash. Bates quickly turned to his left looking off into the forest where he watched the poor guard flying away screaming at the top of his lungs before being ripped in two. Bates just laughed at the sight watching as the two halves of the man fell towards the forest. Alastair just stared passively at the scene before turning to look at the black figure that flew towards them. Bates and Alastair watched as the black figure landed revealing a beautiful woman with long silk like ebony black hair with long black wings on her back that slowly faded away. The woman just smiled as she reached her arms over her head stretching licking her lips where some blood was. The woman was dressed in a form fitting red long sleeved vertical sweater, with a black scarf around her neck; she had black skinny jeans that hugged her legs showing off all her curves. She turned smiling at Bates and Alastair revealing she had only one bright red eye. Her right eye was covered by a soft fabric like eye patch.

"It is good to see you again Harper."

Alastair greeted, getting a small nod from the woman.

"Yes, I always love to see you Harper. I mean whenever I get to see those sweet curves and your lovely ass I always want to drool over you."

Bates said sarcastically glaring at Harper who just chuckled at him.

"Well it's good to see you're still an asshole Bates."

Harper said only causing Bates to smile darkly at her.

"Thanks, tell me does your eye still hurt?"

Bates asked with a snarl causing Harper to glare at him before smirking.

"Well now, it hurts only as much as your neglected little cock."

Harper said cocking her hip to the side resting a hand on it as she smirked at Bates. Bates just glared angrily at her growling as he took a step forward only to stop as Alastair held a hand up before him.

"Now, you two calm down we aren't supposed to be fighting each other."

Alastair said as Bates turned from him with a growl crossing his arms over his chest angrily. Harper just nodded at Alastair doing as he said.

"So, Alastair, tell me did you really meet with the Arc boy and fought one of his sons?"

Harper asked Alastair, walking past Bates with a sway to her hips. Bates just scowled at her but said nothing turning to Alastair to listen to what he had to say.

"Yes, I did meet with him. It was certainly an interesting encounter and his son is by far the most amusing little human I have ever met."

Alastair said fondly peaking Harper's interest.

"Really now, is there anything special about them, tell me?"

Harper asked smiling happily at Alastair only to hear Bates giggle behind her.

"You and your sick obsession with the humans. What do you want to keep the boy as a pet? Sorry but our job is to kill him remember."

Bates said causing her to glare at him before huffing and looking away.

"What I do with the humans is my business and mine alone." Harper said before grinning and looking over her shoulder at Bates. "What, don't tell me you watch when I have my little moments with the human boys."

Harper quipped causing Bates to growl at her his eyes flashing red as a black mist passed over him. Alastair quickly stepped in between the two before they could do anything.

"Easy now you two, I already told you we aren't supposed to fight each other!"

Alastair snapped at the two his eyes flashing red causing Bates to take a step back. Harper just held her hands up in defeat knowing she couldn't argue with Alastair.

"Alright forgive us."

Harper said as she held her hands up to her side. Bates just turned away silently getting a nod from Alastair.

"Good, now tell me, what were you ordered to do when you got here?"

Alastair asked looking to the two other Nightmares beside him. Both shared a look before smiling at him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune sat on his bed, Pyrrha and Helen standing in front of him staring worriedly at him.

"So, you aren't in trouble. I mean that's good, but did you have to do all this on your own?"

Pyrrha asked looking to Jaune sadly. Helen nodded next to her.

"Yeah, Papa. Why didn't you ask us to help? We could have at least been able to help you if you needed it."

Helen said causing Jaune to sigh tiredly at her. He smiled though reaching his hand up ruffling her hair.

"It's nice to know you wanted to help, but I couldn't ask for your help. Hell, I shouldn't have even asked Aeron to help me." Jaune said running a hand through his hair. "Look I know your mom is my partner, but that's why I didn't ask her to help. If I did she could have been hurt, and you would have followed and gotten hurt as well. Nothing really bad happened, but still the chance of something happening was too high to take the risk."

Jaune said looking to Pyrrha hoping she understood. It looked like she did as she nodded at him taking Helen into her arms hugging her from behind.

"He's right, though he's an idiot for doing what he did, but we can't blame him for wanting us to be safe."

Pyrrha said getting a nod from Helen who pulled her mother's arms up to hide her face some.

"Still Papa's an idiot, doing something so reckless."

Jaune just smiled at Helen, standing up grabbing her and lifting her up hugging her tightly.

"Sorry I worried you."

Jaune said looking over Helen's head at Pyrrha. She just shook her head at him with a small smile. Helen just wrapped her arms tightly around Jaune's neck while Pyrrha patted her head.

"You won't be let off so easily."

Helen said hugging him tighter. Jaune just chuckled at her knowing he would take her punishment without complaint. However, he still wanted to read that note left on his door but figured it didn't matter for now as he turned looking out of the rooms window at the setting sun. The sky a bright orange. 'Things are only going to get more complicated from here on.' Jaune thought worried about what that Alastair fellow was going to do.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Vale, a police officer stood looking over the tailor shop that was a crime scene just earlier that day.

"Man, what is going on with this city."

The officer said to his partner who just shrugged.

"I don't know, first Roman Torchwick and the White Fang, then that crazy Breach and now we have a murderer. This city is falling apart, isn't it?"

The officers partner who just nodded at him. Behind the two men Marcus walked by staring into the shop before huffing and turning away continuing his walk through the city. 'I should have known that the Nightmares were going to try and incite panic.' Marcus thought turning down an alleyway before quickly running up towards a wall before jumping up using his semblance to boost him onto the roof of the building. Marcus slowly began to make his way across the rooftop till he came to the sight of where the Nightmare he had fought earlier that day had caused a ruckus and involved his father. Marcus just glared angrily down at the restaurant balling a hand into a fist. 'If I find that bastard I'm going to rip his spin out for getting near dad!' Marcus thought angrily before he heard the sound of glass breaking behind him.

He turned around to see Lilith walking up towards him. He took a deep breath before smiling at her.

"Did you leave the note for dad like I asked?"

Marcus said getting a nod from Lilith who just walked towards him looking out over the restaurant.

"I left the note, but I still can't believe that Nightmare went for Father. I thought after the fight he had with you he would have kept hidden."

Lilith said looking back worriedly to Marcus who just shrugged at her crossing his arms over his chest.

"Even if Nightmares can look like humans they can't act like us. They're the same as any other Grimm. Mindlessly searching for ways to kill humans."

Marcus said getting a sad look from Lilith.

"I know I asked this already but why do you hate Nightmares so much?"

Lilith asked Marcus causing him to flinch before turning away with a bitter stare.

"They're monsters, it's only natural that I would hate them."

Marcus said turning walking away, obviously not wanting to answer the question. Lilith just stared worriedly at Marcus' back as he walked to the end of the roof. 'What did they do that makes him hate them so much?' Lilith wondered as Marcus stared out over the city as the moon slowly rose in the distance. The night air passing over him in waves as he brought a hand up sliding it across his chest piece. The metal of his chest piece and gloves clinking softly together. Marcus had a pained look before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before looking back over the city as he balled his hand into a fist.

"Come on Lilith, we can't just sit by and wait for something to happen."

Marcus said quickly jumping from the roof to another. Lilith quickly ran after him doing her best to keep up with him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ozpin and Ironwood stood before a capsule like tube with a tanned woman with brown hair and strange scars running along her face. Ozpin and Ironwood both had sad stares for the poor girl.

"You don't think these Nightmares are coming for Amber do you Oz?"

Ironwood asked only for Ozpin to shake his head.

"I don't want to think that but I do. As well as many other things that I think these monsters are here for."

Ozpin said. While he wasn't truly lying, Ozpin new the Nightmares causing problems were from the future and mostly after Jaune, but he knew Amber was also a target. For some reason the Nightmares knew of her and her location, so the fact they haven't come after her yet worried Ozpin.

"This can't happen, we need more protection. If I can tell the council, then..."

Ironwood began only to stop as Ozpin smacked the end of his cane into the ground.

"We cannot tell the council, and even if we did they would call us crazy for what we would be asking and telling them of humanoid Grimm!"

Ozpin said knowing full well if they went to the council with such information they would be stripped of their seats on the council. Ironwood seemed to know this as well but the frustration in his eyes showed how much he disapproved of what they were doing.

"Ozpin I can understand keeping the maidens secret, but that doesn't mean we should hide the information on these Grimm. Nightmares are new beings to us and from what you are saying they're beyond our understanding!" Ironwood snapped in frustration. "We need to tell the council, the people. They need to know! Damn the consequences!"

Ironwood shouted only for Ozpin to shake his head at him.

"Please James, you know if the people knew that there were intelligent Grimm who can hide among us it would send people into a panic. The streets would be full of people trying to kill one another in paranoia at the thought of them being a Nightmare!"

Ozpin shouted back at Ironwood causing him to recoil back. Ironwood opened his mouth to retort only for nothing to come out as he knew he couldn't argue with Ozpin on this matter. Ironwood just lowered his head balling a hand into a fist in frustration.

"Your right, I know your right. Its I can't sit by and do nothing."

Ironwood said angrily while Ozpin stared at him solemnly.

"I know James but no matter what we do, we would only cause a panic." Ozpin said turning to look sadly at Amber. "The only thing we can do is hope for the best. That is all we can do."

Ozpin said as Ironwood turned looking to Amber as well.

"I truly hate waiting."

Ironwood said as Ozpin lowered his head.

"I know, but when you're facing the unknown the only thing you can do is wait."

Ozpin said as Ironwood just took a deep breath thinking about what might come their way now with the new development. 'This is like one big chest game to Salem as she just throws new pieces onto the board as more time passes.' Ironwood though bitterly.

End

 **An/ well look at that I finally updated again. Well you all might want to strangle me for leaving you sitting on the edge of your seats like that with the super long as wait. But hey I am a mean person who likes to watch people squirm as I torture them with anticipation. Wahahahahaahahahahahaah!**

 **No jokes aside I am back for how long I have no idea. I mean I only left because I wanted to work on the other stories and get my mental fluids flowing but now I am back! Not sure if that is a good thing though.**

 **So yeah leave me a review.**

 **Also fav and follow.**


	25. Chapter 25

Dreaming of a Better Future.

Chapter 25

Jaune laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling overhead, lost in thought about what had happened to him the previous day. Jaune just sighed remembering the murder scene he had been at and that strange Nightmare named Alastair. It was strange, even a little freaky, mostly Alastair was freaky and a little scary but he could only guess that was because he met a Nightmare who looked just like a human being. Truly a terrifying thing. Jaune turned over in his bed looking at his scroll set up on its charger reading the time. 'Shit its already past midnight and I still haven't fallen asleep.' Jaune thought letting out a frustrated sigh getting up out of bed. He quickly and quietly moved through the room grabbing his armor, sword and coat before walking out of the room.

He slowly made his way to the top of the dorm building where he put on all his armor and clothing. Jaune slowly drew his sword extending his shield and began to practice his sword play. Jaune's mind went back to the conversation he had with Ozpin and the General. Jaune really didn't want to tell General Ironwood what he had but he had no choice. Jaune either could have held back the information he had and get questioned by the General in a holding cell or throw him a bone. Jaune hated having to give the General any information. The way the General had acted wasn't what Jaune had expected of the man. For him to be so angry and force full he seemed like one of those crappy general's people see in movies that just make situations worse for everybody. Jaune just shook his head deciding to think of something else.

Only what Jaune thought about next didn't make him feel any better. He just slashed his sword through the air angrily. As he did Jaune thought back to what Alastair had said.

' _I already fought one of your children.'_

Jaune really didn't like how Alastair had said that. Jaune wondered if he did have another child running around somewhere on their own. Really the thought was crazy, if he had a child just running around fighting Nightmare's like Alastair was insane. How strong would his kid have to be to fight Nightmares? Jaune really didn't know and it was a worrisome thought that made him feel uneasy. Jaune didn't want any of his children to be away from him or their mothers. Just as Jaune thought this he then remembered Lilith, and how she just showed up and vanished. 'I wonder, Alastair said "he" when he spoke of another child, does Lilith know who that may be.' Jaune thought before remembering the note he found on the door. Jaune quickly stopped in place panting slightly before reaching into his coat drawing the note from inside it. Jaune opened the note to read wondering what it had to say.

' _Hello again father_

 _It's Lilith._

 _I'm so sorry for what happened to you earlier today with that Nightmare.'_

Jaune stopped reading surprised at the fact that Lilith had even known what happened to him. He quickly shook off his surprise to continue reading the note.

' _Well father, I'm just glad you're ok. I know that there are a lot of things you might have questions for but I'm sorry to say I can't answer them all, but I want you to know that you won't have to worry too much about the Nightmares for a short while. Also, I shouldn't tell you this but I can't help it. See big brother was very worried about you when he found out the Nightmare confronted you. He may not come to you for a long time sadly, but I just wanted you to know he was also worried. I'm sorry I can't say more, but if I see you again I'll try to explain more._

 _Good by father, Love Lilith Arc.'_

Jaune smiled at the end of the note, slightly surprised his thought of Lilith having known his other child being true. Jaune was glad though to hear that she, and apparently, her older brother was also worried about him. Still that made Jaune wonder. If he had another older son running around somewhere, why did he mostly have daughters get sent back to him? It was strange but he figured he would think more on the subject another time moving to go back to his room. Jaune quickly walked back down the dorm's halls and down the stairs coming back to his room quickly removing his armor before entering the room and lying back on his bed. He had to admit reading that note lifted a little weight from his shoulders, but he did worry about what Lilith meant about not worrying about the Nightmares for a while.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lilith stood on a rooftop staring down at the warehouse below where she watched Marcus battling two Nightmares. Marcus jumped along the rooftop slashing out at one of the Nightmares as it screeched in pain, its black blood spilling out as one of its arms was cut clean off. Marcus quickly spun on his heels as the other Nightmare thrust its tail at him. Marcus easily blocked the strike with the flat of his blade shifting his footing coming up on the Nightmare reaching out grabbing hold of its skull mask and ripped it off. The Nightmare howled in pain, its howl's echoing through the warehouse district. Marcus quickly silenced the beast with a quick slash through its throat causing its howls to turn into a gurgling mess. The other Nightmare that had lost its arm quickly stepped back in fear about to run away from Marcus.

Only for the metal sheets of the roof to lift bending and turning so quickly it shifted into a red-hot liquid before it encased the Nightmare's body. The beast tried to scream and free itself as the red-hot metal wrapped around its body before the metal spilled into its mouth silencing it. Marcus just stood on the roof slowly removing his metal mask as he put his sword on his back. Lilith jumped down to Marcus looking around at the damage done to the roof. She then turned back to the Nightmare that had been encased in metal. She had to admit she was slightly sickened by the sight. 'He drowned it in molten metal.' Lilith thought turning back to Marcus who just angrily kicked what was left of the Nightmare he first killed before its body faded completely.

"Where are, we going next?"

Marcus asked turning back to Lilith who just pulled out her scroll looking at the locations on her list.

"We should have another Nightmare who appears in the sewers just off time square."

Lilith said sticking her tongue out at the thought of having to go into the sewers. Marcus on the other hand didn't seem to care in the least bit walking towards the end of the roof, while fixing the metal in the roof he used.

"Well then let's get going, best not waste any time."

Marcus said causing Lilith to roll her eyes at him before smiling.

"Wow you are really gun-ho about going to the sewer's. You almost act like it's a dream come true."

Lilith quipped getting a laugh out of Marcus. She smiled at this following him as he jumped from the roof.

"Yeah I always wanted to visit the sewers of Vale; it's even on my bucket list."

Marcus quipped back causing Lilith to laugh as he caught her. The two went on their way down the streets to head to time square. The two made sure to keep away from the main street's just in case anyone was walking around. They didn't want anyone getting pulled into a fight if a Nightmare showed up. The two moved quickly through the dark before coming up to time square. Luckily no one was there as the two looked around to be sure. Marcus looked around before spotting a manhole cover and quickly walked over to it using his semblance to lift it.

"Well let's get going."

Marcus said jumping into the sewers. Lilith just scowled at the man hole before sighing bitterly and jumping down as well. Marcus put the manhole cover back in place when they were. The two looked around the sewer they were in. Lilith looked around in surprise looking up at the terrible little lights above her head and at the surprisingly clean sewer area.

"Who would have thought the sewers were clean."

Lilith said only for Marcus to shrug at her.

"The sewers are one of the few places that a Grimm could use to get into the city, so there are guards who walk around and some people who keep it clean."

Marcus said surprising Lilith. She was about to speak up when a loud scream echoed out from down the tunnel. Lilith stared in shock only for Marcus to quickly run up to her picking her up and running down the sewer tunnel throwing on his mask. Marcus ran accelerating his speed with his semblance before sliding to a stop at the end of the tunnel turning to his left as he saw gun fire. He turned to meet the sight of several Atlas soldier's firing at a Nightmare that was running and jumping all over the tunnel attacking them. One poor soldier was caught in the Nightmare's grasp as it bit down onto his throat. The other three soldiers just stepped back in shock. Lilith shut her eyes and turned away as the Nightmare ripped the man's throat out. Marcus quickly sat her down behind the tunnel's wall to hide her.

"Stay here I'll save to soldiers!" Marcus said quickly running off down the tunnel grabbing his sword shifting it into a normal long sword know his great sword would be too big for the tunnel. Marcus quickly closed in on the soldiers roaring as he slashed his sword out at the Nightmare stopping it from killing another soldier. The force of his strike sent the Nightmare crashing into the ceiling of the tunnel with great force. Marcus came to a sliding stop before turning to the soldiers. "Run Now, I will deal with the beast!"

Marcus ordered as the soldiers just stared in shock at him before the Nightmare seemed to start laughing. Marcus turned back to the Nightmare as it stood up from the sewer water.

" **Haha, I must say that surprised me."** The Nightmare spoke standing back up wiping its head back revealing a feminine figure. The Nightmare stood up a long silk like main of hair running down the figures back. The Nightmare had a small bone mask over its eyes and forehead. Along the Nightmare's chest was thin strips of bone curving over its breast and around its waist. Down its spine was a thin segmented strip of bone. The Nightmare had shiny black skin and a long snake tail. The Nightmare stretched its arm's over its head brushing its fingers through its hair. The soldier's all took a step back in fear knowing exactly what that thing was capable off not in the least bit fooled by its alluring body. **"Well Marcus, I must say I didn't expect you to show up."**

The Nightmare said shocking Marcus as he gripped his sword tightly glaring at the beast.

"So, you know who I am."

Marcus said getting a nod from the Nightmare as she flicked her hands to the side getting the sewer water off her hands.

 **"Of, course I know who you are, I was sent here specifically for you."** The Nightmare said sliding its hands down its body to push the water from her skin. **"My name is Veles."**

The Nightmare introduced itself only for Marcus to charge stopping into the water at her slashing out to try and cut her in two. She just fell into the sewer water appearing up behind Marcus in splash. She went to wrap her arms around him only for gunfire to ring out hitting her in the back doing nothing but ticking her off. She whipped her tail around the tip of it having three trident like spikes slashing at the soldiers.

"You idiots! Run you can't beat her get out of here now!"

Marcus ordered spinning around slashing at the beast only for her to lean back dodging the strike. Her body bent so far back she looked like a contortionist. Marcus just cursed at this shifting his weapon into a short scythe. Marcus began slashing hoping to hook the Nightmare's body only for it to dodge while her tail whipped around attacking the soldiers. Marcus just cursed angrily before he heard Lilith shouting.

"Marcus there's another one in the water behind the soldiers!"

Marcus' eyes widened as he did see a figure moving under the water. Marcus cursed before slashing at Veles while before moving to try and get past her to save the soldiers. Only the moment he tried to step towards them Veles wrapped her tail around his arm stopping him.

 **"Who said you and I were done!"**

Veles shouted at Marcus pulling him back towards her. Marcus growled at her shifting his bracer to shoot spikes out only for Veles' tail to let him go before the spikes could hit her. Marcus just slashed out with his scythe. Marcus' attack stopped short though as he heard the soldier shout in pain. Marcus turned around just in time to see one of the soldiers have a white snake tail shot through his leg. Marcus cursed before feeling pain in his side looking down to see Veles' tail whipping into him sending him flying into the wall on the other side of the tunnel. Veles just started laughing as the soldiers all backed away supporting the one who had his leg speared. Veles just smiled as next to his in the water rose what could only be described as a white version of her. Marcus just cursed at the sight of the second Nightmare. 'Damn, so it was a King Taijitu!' Marcus thought in frustration lifting himself back to his feet shifting his scythe into two short swords.

Really Marcus had terrible luck to run into a King Taijitu Nightmare that happened to have both heads evolve.

 **"I am so sorry for being late sister, I was busy playing with another group of soldiers."**

The white Nightmare spoke only for Veles to laugh wrapping her arms around her smiling at Marcus and the soldiers.

 **"It's ok Volos, I was also playing with the soldiers here."** Veles said waving at the soldiers then turned back to Marcus. **"But, I also happened to meet with target Marcus."**

Veles said getting a sweetly twisted smile out of Volos who just turned smiling at Marcus. He just growled at her rotating his swords in hand.

"Lilith, you and the soldier's get out of here!"

Marcus shouted walking before to two Nightmares who were very much focused on him. Lilith flashed near the soldier's as they bandaged up their wounded comrade. The soldier's payed her no mind before turning back to Marcus.

"You sure about us going?"

One of the soldier's asked never taking his eyes off the Snakes. Marcus just nodded at him.

"I can't fight with you here. It's better if you all get away. Take Lilith with you and don't turn back."

Marcus said getting a nod from the soldier who turned to Lilith and his two partners.

"You heard the man, lead us out of here little missy."

The soldier getting a curt nod from Lilith before she looked back to Marcus who kept his gaze locked on the Nightmares. Lilith didn't say anything and neither did Marcus as she turned away quickly moving out of the tunnel with the soldiers. Veles and Volos quickly moved to stop them only for the metal pipes in the ceiling to crash down before them behind Marcus keeping the Nightmares with him. The Nightmare's just stood together sliding next to one another turning to Marcus who aimed his short swords at them.

"I one won't let you leave just yet. The hunt is only just starting!"

Marcus said his eyes glowing a dark green while the marks on his armor began to glow as well. The Nightmares just chuckled holding each other smiling at Marcus.

 **"Looks like this will be fun."**

Both Nightmares spoke before their tails shot out towards Marcus. He knocked the tails away sliding forward to get close slash at the Nightmares. Veles just broke from her sisters embrace falling back into the water swimming behind Marcus. He quickly flicked his left sword behind him turning to have both arms facing each Nightmare looking between them as he slashed out and blocked their attacks. Veles quickly whipped her tail around her body it coming aiming at Marcus' head and leg, while Volos did the same on the opposite side. Marcus went on blocking both sides looking between each Nightmare doing his best to keep from being taken down. Sadly a few strikes broke through chipping away at his aura. Marcus cursed as he felt strike's clip his legs and arms. Marcus quickly threw his head back dodging both Nightmare's tails as the cut towards his face. The strikes knocked his mask from his face as he ducked under their tails slashing up to cut the tails off. Sadly their bodies were too strong for him to cut through.

Marcus quickly jumped away out of the water onto the stone landing as both Nightmares charged him from the front. Their tail's shot out like spears slashing and stabbing at him again and again. He blocked both tails pairying them to the side only for them to whip around back towards him. Marcus cursed as strike after strike came at him, several cutting his arms and chest till he felt his aura shatter when both sister's tail came up slashing along Marcus' chest ripping his shirt and chest piece off of him. The sisters tails hit him under his chin lifting him up sending him flying back away. Both Nightmare's laughed at Marcus as he hit the ground with a heavy thud.

 **"Oh I am sorry did we hurt you?!"**

Volos asked while Veles slowly embraced her.

 **"Oh Volos, don't tease him."**

Veles chidded her sister the two smiling with a chuckle before turning to Marcus who just let out a long sigh. The two Nightmare's stopped their laughter feeling a strange presence coming from Marcus as he slowly stood back up.

"Damn, you two are such a pain in the ass." Marcus said standing up shifting his short sword back into one long sword. Veles and Volos just stared at him not sure what had happened to him before they looked at his now exposed chest. Right in the center of Marcus' chest was a large scar that spread out across his chest to his collarbone. The scar was bad, so bad that it shouldn't be possible that Marcus is alive after getting a wound that left him that scared. Veles and Volos slowly took a step back as Marcus ran a hand through his hair lifting his bangs over his left eye as his eyes began to glow a dark green. "I am going to enjoy ripping you two apart!"

Marcus spoke his voice laced with venom as the walls and ceiling of the sewer tunnel began to shake around him the sound of metal twisting and bending. Veles and Volos looked around fearfully before turning back to Marcus. The two the shared a look before taking a step back only for the metal in the walls to shoot out towards them. The two couldn't stop the attack as they stared in shock before a black mist flashed by and Marcus screamed in pain falling to a knee. The metal that was about to hit the sisters fell short as they turned around to see a tall, lean man dressed in bloody black jeans, a messy black dress shirt, with a waist length black coat on over the top of it. The man had wavy shoulder length green hair and dark purple eyes. The man whistled at Marcus who had a black mist covered bone dagger in the right side of his stomach.

"Damn, kid you are more of monster than Alastair said you would be."

The man spoke as Veles and Volos stared at him in shock.

 **"Bates!"**

The sisters shouted in unison as Bates just stared at them bored.

"If it isn't you two slimy little snakes! I thought I was actually going to meet someone useful!" Bates shouted running a hand through his hair in frustration before turning back to Marcus. He scowled at him as Marcus forced himself to his feet through the pain of having a large black mist covered bone dagger in his side. He Gripped the bone tightly and ripped it out of his side. Bates just glared as he felt the tunnel begin to shake again. "Best get going we are already behind schedule."

Bates said getting a nod from the sisters who turned back to Marcus whose eyes burned with hate glaring at Bates.

"I won't le...Guhh."

Marcus began to talk only to cough up blood and black tar. He fell to his knee's again looking at the wound in his side seeing his veins turning black with a type of poison. Bates just smiled at this as the sister Nightmares ran past him looking back to Marcus who just grabbed his sword and stabbed himself in the exact same place Bates dagger had been. Bates and the sisters just stared in shock watching as Marcus turned his sword into liquid metal flooding into the wound before coming back out covered in black tar. They stared in shock at him before quickly turning and leaving.

"He really is a monster."

Bates said running out of the tunnel with the sisters. Marcus just knelt on the ground panting in pain holding his side looking up to see the Nightmares gone. Marcus just growled in pain and anger before lifting himself to his feet retrieving the metal he hands inside him removing the poison tar that covered it. Marcus just let the metal return to his sword which he put on his back with a sigh. 'Shit, a let three Nightmares get away this time!' Marcus thought angrily before walking over and grabbing his chest piece and began to walk out of the sewers to meet back up with Lilith.

End

 **AN/ Look I updated again!**

 **Well you know how this goes. Leave a review so I know what you think.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	26. Chapter 26

Dreaming of a better future

Chapter 26 bitter

Marcus slowly let his chest piece form back to the rest of his armor. Marcus just sighed looking down to his ripped coat and shirt. He really didn't like that wanting to keep the scar on his chest hidden. He just shifted his chest piece mixing it with his shirt to let it cover his chest. He also felt the wound in his side throb some. 'Damn I need to take care of this.' He thought before walking up to corner of the tunnel. He turned down the sewer tunnel to see a light coming down from an open manhole cover. He figured this was where Lilith and the soldiers had gotten up to the streets. He quickly ran up to it using his semblance and jumped out of the sewers. Marcus landed up onto the street with several clanks from his armor only to her the sound of guns cocking. He was about to draw his sword only to stop when he heard someone shout.

"Wait don't shoot!"

Marcus turned around to see the three soldiers he had saved sitting on the sidewalk. Lilith stood by them staring at him with a smile relieved he was ok. However she didn't miss that he had mixed his chest piece with his shirt or that he had a trail of blood dripping down his right leg. She didn't say anything, just ran up to him stopping before she ended up hugging him. He just looked down to her with a smile before patting her head.

"You did good getting them back up here safely."

Marcus said patting her head.

"Damn kid, you're one hell of a Huntsman if you were able to kill those two monsters."

One of the soldiers said with a gold line on his helmet. Marcus just shook his head at the soldier turning away looking up to the sky.

"I didn't kill those beasts, they escaped."

Marcus said getting worried looks from Lilith and the soldiers.

"Damn that isn't good, we need to inform the General!"

One of the soldiers said moving to help the wounded one stand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Marcus said quickly stopping the soldiers making them turn to him in surprise.

"Why not?!"

The wounded soldier shouted only for Marcus to hold his hand up calming the man down.

"Because do you really think your General will believe that you fought two humanoid like Grimm that could talk."

Marcus said only for the soldiers to share a look. They seemed to understand what Marcus was saying but they simply nodded at each other.

"We know that it's insane but we'll inform the General either way even if he doesn't believe us."

The soldiers said getting a nod from Marcus.

"Fine by me, but just do me a favor, don't tell him about me ok. I'm no good taking orders so I would be of no use to the General."

Marcus said getting a nod from the soldier with the yellow on his helmet.

"You saved us so we'll do you this one favor."

The soldier said turning away walking with his men out of the area. Lilith just turned back to Marcus worriedly.

"Is it ok to let the General know about this. Papa said that the General might make mistakes if he knew what was happening. Also he would try to use us to change history."

Lilith said worriedly only for Marcus to ruffle her hair.

"Don't worry, those soldiers don't know that the Nightmares came from the future, or that we did either so we're safe. But I bet the General at least has heard rumor of the Nightmares being around so letting his soldiers tell him about them might be good for us." Marcus said getting a small nod from Lilith. He just looked back down to her with a soft smile. "We should call it a night, I need to get some bandages for the wound I got in the fight and you need sleep."

Marcus said getting a nod from Lilith who quickly ran down the street to a small dust shot that was still open.

"I'll get you some bandages wait right here!"

Lilith shouted at Marcus only for him to wave at her till she disappeared into the store. Once she was in the store Marcus lowered his head letting his face shift into a grimace and coughed into his hand. He coughed several times before pulling his hand back to see his own blood and black tar. He just balled his hand into a fist glaring at it. 'Damn that fucking monster poisoned me.' Marcus thought focusing on the metal that he left in his blood trying to use it to get the last of the tar out of his system. He just hopped that it didn't have any lasting effects on him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune woke to the sound of screaming. He quickly shot to his feet reaching for his sword next to his bed expecting to face some sort of Nightmare that got into his room. Instead he saw Helen and Pyrrha cowering in the corner of the room.

"Jaune, kill it, kill it now!"

Pyrrha shouted pointing forward at something on the ground. Jaune turned in confusion to see that there was a spider on the floor. He stared blankly at the spider for a second while Pyrrha and Helen just hid in the corner of the room. Jaune turned to Ren and Nora to see both of them with the same bland and blank stare he had. Jaune just sighed standing up walking towards the spider before quickly slamming the pommel of Crocea Mors onto it, killing the spider. He just shook his head sadly at what he just did. 'Great, I'm using my Grimm slaying weapon for killing bugs now.' Jaune thought before looking back to Pyrrha and Helen.

"There the spider is dead, are you happy?" Jaune asked getting vigorous happy nods from both girls. He just shook his head at them waving a hand over his shoulder. "Well I'm taking a shower now."

Jaune said waving at Pyrrha and Helen jumping into the bathroom to shower. After Jaune went in and showered he came back out switching with Ren while Nora was helping Pyrrha and Helen after the whole spider ordeal. Jaune had no idea why Pyrrha and Helen were afraid of spiders but he found it adorable. Jaune told them he was going to go and talk with Aeron some only for Nora to wave him off while Pyrrha and Helen just stayed in the corner of the room for council. Jaune chuckled at this before opening his rooms door coming up to the sight of Aeron.

"You realize their screaming woke everyone up?"

Aeron said making Jaune wince some.

"Right sorry, it was just Pyrrha and Helen freaking out over a spider."

Jaune said a blank stare from Aeron before he shook his head at him.

"I can't believe that someone like Pyrrha is that afraid of spiders."

Aeron said only for Jaune to shrug.

"Well she is, but that isn't why you're here or why I want to talk to you?"

Jaune said making Aeron look at him questionably.

"Oh, so you need me for something?"

Aeron asked getting a nod from Jaune.

"Yep just not here let's head up to the roof."

Jaune said walking down the hall. Aeron just stared at him questionably before sighing and following after his father.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune walked onto the roof feeling the morning breeze pass over him. Aeron walked up behind him looking out over Beacon.

"So what did you need to talk about?"

Aeron asked only for Jaune to hold out the note he received the previous night. Aeron quickly took it reading through the note his eyes widening some.

"Wait so what the freaky Nightmare Alastair said to us yesterday was true!?"

Aeron said in shock. Jaune just nodded at him running a hand through his hair.

"Trust me when I say I'm just as shocked as you are."

Jaune said looking up into the sky watching clouds pass over head. Aeron just looked at the note worriedly, not completely believing that it was truly a future child of Jaune's who left it but didn't voice the concern to Jaune.

"So, what are you going to do?"

Aeron asked folding the note up handing it back to Jaune.

"I guess I'm going to stay on guard the next few days and hope that Lilith is telling the truth."

Jaune said on for Aeron to stare at him worriedly. Jaune just smiled walking past him clapping him on the shoulder.

"Don't give me that look, think of it as me finally spending time with my kids."

Jaune said throwing his hands to his side. Aeron just nodded at him staying on the roof a little while turning back to look over Beacon. He really didn't like how his mind pulled up the worst possible scenarios. 'If the one who sent that note isn't really one of dad's daughter I'll be sure to kill them for trying to manipulate him.' Aeron thought as the shadows around him began to bend along the ground even the shadows that weren't connected to him. All the shadows in the area seemed to shift as if to mimic fire. Aeron turned back around following after his father.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the day was silent. Something everyone was happy about. All of team RWBY took their daughters out into the grounds of Beacon showing them around the fair grounds. Jaune went in between all his daughters moving from Ruby and Summer who had gone off to mess around, to Jaune's surprise and slight horror, a weapon stand on the fair grounds. Jaune really had no idea why Ozpin allowed for such a dangerous stand to be set up but he didn't voice that to Ruby or Summer. Jaune was lucky though as it seemed Summer wasn't a weapon freak and only understood some of the things Ruby tried telling her. Jaune then left them moving on to hang out with Angela and Weiss.

This one was harder for Jaune to deal with seeing as Weiss and Angela were all prim and proper while he was, well, ruff and not proper. He really wasn't good there but again Angela wasn't exactly like Weiss having a want to go and enjoy herself with the other girls who had found a shooting gallery. Weiss seemed mortified before Jaune joked that she was just afraid of losing. That got Weiss' competitive nature to kick in as she dragged Angela over to the shooting gallery to compete with Ruby and Summer. Jaune just laughed at this before leaving the girls and going off to see what Blake was doing. As expected of Blake she never left her room with Bell. The two just sat in the room reading books together. Both sitting on Yang's bunk away from Zwei. Jaune just assumed it was their cat nature not letting them get near the poor dog.

Jaune then left them be not feeling the need to keep them company. He went off to find Yang and Sara who were at the moment doing the strong man game on the fair grounds. Jaune just groaned at this watching as Yang took the hammer, threw it to the side and just did an axe kick on the plate sending the metal puck flying up through the bell and into space. Jaune just left when he watched Sara do the exact same thing. He wasn't going to get pulled into that sort of mess today. Jaune went back to Pyrrha and Helen to see them still sitting in the room on their bed wrapped in their blankets talking about how they wouldn't let the spiders get them. Jaune just ducked out of the room before they could pull him into their little phobia problems. After Jaune left them he went off to check on Velvet and Jasmine.

Jaune came up apologizing to them for what happened the last time they were on the fairgrounds when Cardin attacked them. Velvet and Jasmine waved that off, while Jasmine just made Jaune spend time with them going around the grounds making Jaune buy them all food. He didn't mind so he just did that letting them drag him about. He enjoyed it as Velvet was by far the most normal person he knew. After Jaune finished up with them he went off to check on Grace and Glynda. He didn't need to check on them but he still felt it would be nice to see Grace. Also try to figure out how he and Glynda ended up getting together. Sadly that didn't happen as when he got to Glynda's office he was met with the sight of her and Grace filling out a giant pile of paper work. The girls shoed him away so he couldn't talk with them, but he had to admit they were definitely mother and daughter.

After words the day ended with Jaune falling back onto his bed being tired from all the running around and being forced to cook dinner. His daughters demanded it of it. Why? He didn't know but he didn't really caring just doing as they bid. The next morning when Jaune woke up he found yet again he was being ordered to cook. He really didn't mind seeing as he used to cook all the time when he was home with his sisters and mother. Still the fact the girls argued over what to eat made Jaune angry so he had to scold them telling them he will make what he makes. Afterwards the day went by in a flash without incident again. Still Jaune had no idea what was going on and he thought back to the note he got from Lilith. He really hoped that she was ok.

"What are you doing up here?"

Aeron asked walking up to Jaune who lay on the roof of the dorm building. Jaune turned looking to Aeron who leaned against the door way to the roof.

"Just getting some fresh air."

Jaune said watching as the sky turned orange thanks to the setting sun.

"Really now, you aren't busy thinking about your supposed other children who might be out fighting Nightmares right now?"

Aeron said watching Jaune wince.

"Am I that easy to read?"

Jaune asked only for Aeron to smirk at him.

"Yep, I could tell because the last two days whenever you think no one is looking you always stared out over to the city as if expecting something to happen."

Aeron said only for Jaune to sigh at him.

"Well sorry if I worry about my kids."

Jaune snapped at Aeron who just stared to the ground.

"Worrying about them is fine, but doing it alone is what's bad."

Aeron said taking a deep breath while Jaune just scratched his head in frustration.

"Sorry for snapping. Just… I don't like the idea of my children fighting alone. Even if I don't know who they are yet."

Jaune added at the end knowing how stupid he sounded. Still he wasn't happy with the idea of his kids fight without him or their mothers being with them. Aeron could understand that sitting down next to his father.

"Don't worry old man; if they're your kids then they should be ok."

Aeron said getting a nod from Jaune who just sighed leaning back onto the roof.

"Well here's to hoping nothing is wrong."

Jaune said raising a hand over head like he was holding a glass. Aeron just chuckled at him doing the exact same. The two sat on the roof there in silence just watching as the sun sat behind the mountains. The two men had nothing to say after their conversation just sitting in a peaceful silence. When the sun finally vanished and the sky was turned black with stars shining through out it the two men went on to head back to their rooms only to stop when the loud sound of shattering glass and a clank of metal and panting rang out behind them. Jaune and Aeron quickly spun around to come to the sight of Lilith on her hands and knees over a red haired man dressed in black and green armor.

"Lilith!"

Jaune said in shock getting a surprised look from Aeron before he turned to Lilith and the man on the ground.

"Papa! You need to help!"

Lilith shouted her voice filled with dread. Aeron and Jaune quickly shared a look before running up to her kneeling down next to the man.

"What's wrong?' Jaune asked looking at the man surprised to find he looked like him and Aeron. They shared a look realizing who the man was. Jaune quickly turned to Lilith. "What happened?!"

Jaune asked dead serious, quickly lifting the man's shirt to see bandages wrapped around his stomach that were stained black. Lilith just gasped at this while Aeron quickly went to ripping the rotting bandages away knowing they wouldn't be helping the wound. Just as he did though Aeron saw the scar on the man's chest. His eyes widen in pure shock at how bad the scar was but shook the shock off to focus on the fresh wound.

"M-Marcus, got hurt…" Lilith wimped out as her eyes tear up. "H-he was fighting two nights ago, when he got hurt. He said he was fine and just needed rest. He went on to fight for today and yesterday just fine till we got back to the hotel we were staying and he just collapsed. I brought him here as soon as I saw the wound."

Lilith said getting a nod from Jaune.

"Aeron, we need get him to the medical bay. I'll call Glynda and Ozpin!" Jaune order quickly getting a nod from Aeron. Lilith just stared worriedly. "Come on you need to come with us!"

Jaune said holding his scroll to his head while he took one of Marcus' arms threw it over his shoulder and began to drag him to the medical bay with Aeron. Lilith followed right behind them tears flowing down her face. 'Please be ok.' Jaune thought not wanting to watch one of his sons die.

End


	27. Chapter 27

Dreaming of a Better future

Chapter 27

Jaune stood in the waiting room to the medical bay. His arms crossed over his chest, tapping a finger against his bicep lightly. He stared at the doors to the room waiting for the doctor to get back and tell him what was wrong with Marcus. Behind Jaune Lilith sat in one of the chairs holding her knee's to her chest staring worriedly to the door like Jaune. Ozpin and Glynda stood the opposite of Lilith watching Jaune. When he had called them to come to the medical bay they hadn't understood at first but still came seeing as his voice was so serious at the time. When they got to the medical bay they were met with Jaune and Aeron, alongside his new unconscious son and daughter.

They had questions but buried them when Jaune explained what was wrong with his son Marcus. Glynda and Ozpin quickly collected the doctors around and helped Jaune carry Marcus into one of the medical rooms. Aeron had left shortly after to keep a close eye on the others back in the dorms. Jaune choose to stay in the medical bay with Lilith to wait for the doctors to tell him what was wrong with Marcus. That was over an hour ago. Glynda looked worriedly to Jaune before turning back to Lilith. Glynda walked up to Lilith kneeling before her.

"Excuse me, Lilith right?" Glynda began getting a small nod from the young girl. Glynda looked back to Jaune who kept his back to them waiting for the doctors. "Can you tell us exactly what happened to Marcus?"

Glynda asked only for Lilith to shake her head at her.

"I don't know, he said he was hurt. He said it should have been fine, so I believed him. Only he wasn't fine."

Lilith said pulling her knee's tighter to her chest. Glynda just looked to her worriedly before sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her comfortingly. Ozpin walked over to Jaune coming up beside.

"How are you holding up?"

Ozpin asked only for Jaune to shrug at him.

"Not sure, I don't know Marcus personally so I don't know how I should feel about him. But I know he's my son so I can't help but worry."

Jaune said getting a nod from Ozpin.

"That makes sense. In truth I think I would feel the exact same as you if I was in the same situation."

Ozpin said while Jaune let out a long sigh.

"Just when I thought that things were calming down, this happens." Jaune said passing a glance over to Glynda and Lilith. "Let's just hope Marcus comes out ok."

Jaune said turning back to the doors of the waiting room. Ozpin nodded at his words hopping just like he was that Marcus would be ok. Ozpin really didn't want the boy to die. Sadly from the look of Marcus' condition it didn't look favorable. Especially that scar he had on his chest. Ozpin had a lot of questions for Marcus if he made it through this. The four waited for another hour with no word from the doctor yet. Jaune had begun to pace back and forth through the room arms crossed tightly over his chest. But finally the doctor came out walking up to Jaune and Ozpin.

"How is he?"

Ozpin asked while Jaune looked worriedly to the doctor.

"He's through the worst of it." The doctor said getting a relieved sigh from Jaune. "Really he shouldn't have survived."

The doctor said shocking Jaune and Ozpin.

"What do you mean, was it really that bad?"

Jaune asked getting a nod from the doctor.

"Truthfully, if what you say is true about him being wounded two days then he should have died two days ago." The doctor said shocking everyone in the room. "I have never seen anything like the poison that was in his blood. It was beyond my understanding; I'm amazed that he was even able to move around with that stuff in his blood. Also the older wounds he had, like that scar on his chest, those all looked like they should have been fatal."

The doctor said making Jaune gulp.

"But will he be ok?"

Jaune asked getting a nod from the doctor.

"Yes he is ok, somehow. Crazy thing is he woke up several times already. I would have expected him to be unconscious for the next few days but he's waking up just fine."

The doctor said getting another relieved sigh from Jaune. Lilith quickly shot to her feet walking up to the doctor.

"Can we see him?"

Lilith asked only for the doctor to shake his head at her.

"Sorry but no can do, I want him to get some sleep for tonight. You can see him in the morning though."

The doctor said getting a nod from Lilith who looked to Jaune.

"I'm going to stay here till morning."

Lilith said getting a nod from Jaune who clapped her on the shoulder.

"I will to, is that ok?"

Jaune asked the doctor who just nodded at him.

"Yeah, I don't mind."

The doctor said turning and walking out of the room. Jaune turned back to Ozpin and Glynda.

"Thank you for waiting with us, you two should call it a night."

Jaune said only for Ozpin to chuckle at him.

"When did our roles get switched with you telling us what to do?"

Ozpin said getting a small smile from Jaune.

"Right sorry, with everything that's happened I guess I crossed the line a few times ordering you two around."

Jaune said only for Ozpin to wave a hand dismissing the remark.

"Don't worry about it, you're reaching was understandable. Glynda and I will take our leave for now. Make sure you call me in the morning if Marcus is awake, I have a few questions for him."

Ozpin said getting a nod from Jaune. Jaune and Lilith just walked over to one of the chairs in the room and sat down to fall asleep. Jaune quickly pulled out his scroll first sending a message to Aeron to keep an eye on his team and tell them he was ok. 'I rather not have Pyrrha and Helen showing up just yet.' Jaune thought wondering if Marcus really was the Marcus Helen told him about.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When morning came Jaune woke up before Lilith quickly standing up and stretching his arms over head. He grabbed his scroll to see he has several messages from Pyrrha. He checked them all to see that they contained the same question. 'Where are you?' Jaune had to admit Pyrrha was a little bit of a worry wart that needed to calm down some times. He messaged her back telling her he was ok and he was just finishing up some business for Ozpin. Which wasn't a complete lie seeing as he did have to have Ozpin come down and talk with Marcus. He went on to wake up Lilith who just yawned cutely raising her hands over head before rubbing her eyes. The two went on to Marcus' room to meet with him just in time to see him standing up next to his bed ripping off the bandages around his stomach.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Jaune asked staring in shock at Marcus who quickly turned to him raising a hand just as all the metal in the room shot off aiming at Jaune. Jaune just jumped back yelping in shock as all the metal stopped just before hitting him.

"Marcus stop you're going to hurt papa!"

Lilith shouted as Marcus stared in shock at Jaune who just stood back on one leg holding up his hands before his chest and face to protect it with his eyes clamped shut. Jaune cracked an eye open at Lilith's words looking to the sharp metal objects all around him before he looked down and poked a few of the objects away from his to float to his side. Marcus quickly let the metal fall to the ground before turning to look at Lilith.

"Why is he here Lilith?"

Marcus asked surprising Jaune. He looked to Lilith who looked to the ground sadly.

"You were hurt and he was the only person I could think of to bring you to for help."

Lilith said getting a sad look from Marcus before he turned to Jaune.

"I'm sorry I caused you this trouble dad, but we'll be leaving."

Marcus said walking up to take a hold of Lilith only for Jaune to grab his arm stopping him.

"Oh, no you don't. I can't let you leave, not after what just happened to you."

Jaune said only for Marcus to give him a pained stare.

"You have to, if I'm not out there defending you and everyone then you're as good as dead."

Marcus said shocking Jaune before he gripped his arm tightly glaring at him.

"If you can defend us somewhere else then you can defend us just as if not better beside with me and the others."

Jaune said stopping Marcus who just looked to the ground sadly.

"I'm sorry but no, I can't stay here. Not when all those Nightmares are still out running free through the city!" Marcus said spitting out the last part glaring to the ground. "I'll kill every single Nightmare that dares to come back to this time!"

Marcus snapped shocking Jaune as he let go of his arm stepping back. Marcus looked back up to Jaune apologetically. Jaune had no idea what to say to Marcus' reaction. It was far from what he expected. Jaune had thought maybe he could talk with Marcus but judging from his reaction he didn't think he could make him change his mind.

"Marcus please stop." Lilith spoke up drawing Jaune and Marcus' attention. They turned to her just as she stared up sadly at Marcus. "You need to stop Marcus. Your obsession with killing the Nightmare is going to end up getting you killed. Please just stop, you and papa can fight together but please stop fighting all alone."

Lilith said tears forming in her eyes as she walked up to Marcus and punched him. The punch was weak with no weight to it at all but the pained look Marcus had said that was the most painful punch he has ever felt. Jaune could understand knowing that if he was in Marcus' position he would feel just as if not more pain than he did for making some he cared about worry so much. Marcus just sighed before kneeling down and pulling Lilith into a hug.

"Alright, I'll do as you say." Marcus said before looking to Jaune. "So I take it mom knows I'm here."

Marcus said only for Jaune to shake his head at him.

"No, I didn't tell your mother. I wanted to make sure you really were Pyrrha's son before telling her and Helen. But seeing as you used a polarity semblance just now I guess you can only be her son."

Jaune said kicking a small metal bar on the ground. Marcus just nodded at him before standing up patting Lilith on the head.

"I guess I should go and let them know I'm here now. I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do."

Marcus said getting a nod from Jaune.

"Yep, but before you do that Ozpin wanted to talk with you."

Jaune said pulling out his scroll to message Ozpin. Marcus just nodded at him moving to grab his clothes from under his bed. He went into the bathroom and quickly got dressed. After Jaune messaged Ozpin he messaged Aeron figuring it would be a good idea to have him with them when they talked.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune, Marcus and Lilith stood outside of the medical bay waiting for Ozpin and Aeron to show up. Aeron got there first passing a glance to Marcus before moving to Jaune's side.

"So, how did things go?"

Aeron whispered to Jaune getting a shrug.

"Not sure, really. Marcus is a little gung-ho about killing Nightmares from what I can tell. But he is definitely my son if that is what you are worried about."

Jaune whispered back getting a nod from Aeron.

"That sounds good, so are we just waiting for Ozpin?"

Aeron asked getting a nod from Jaune before Ozpin came into view.

"Good, you're all here." Ozpin said walking up nodding to Aeron who nodded back before turning to Marcus. "Marcus correct? It's good to see you up and about; I was worried you might not have woken up."

Ozpin said only for Marcus to shrug at him.

"Don't worry about it, I can only assume you're here to ask me about the maidens?"

Marcus said surprising Ozpin and Aeron. Aeron turned to Marcus surprised at how forward he was and worried by the glare he was fixing Ozpin. Ozpin seemed to take a second to recover himself before nodding.

"Yes, well that is one thing I want to ask you abo…"

Ozpin began only for Marcus to speak up.

"Don't worry, you don't end up killing her with you stupid machine. It did what it was supposed to."

Marcus said flatly making Ozpin pause before nodding at him.

"Yes, that seems to be the case seeing as she has you and Helen in the future."

Ozpin said before Jaune raised a hand drawing their attention.

"What are you two going on about?"

Jaune asked only for Marcus to wave a hand at him dismissively.

"Nothing, just one of the mistakes Ozpin almost made in the future."

Marcus said sharply looking at Ozpin before Aeron stepped forward.

"Enough!" Aeron snapped glaring at Marcus. "You know we can't share information about the future no matter what."

Aeron said being the voice of reason to Marcus who just rolled his eyes at him.

"That may work for you but not me."

Marcus said glaring at Aeron who just stepped forward to him the shadows in the area beginning to bed and shift. Jaune quickly stepped in between his sons.

"Easy, both of you. Don't go starting a fight here."

Jaune said not really sure what was going on at the moment. Aeron just clicked his teeth before turning from Marcus who turned back to Ozpin.

"Finish asking your questions."

Marcus said making Ozpin clear his throat. Ozpin went on to ask how Marcus was able to fight off the Nightmares that were showing up in the city. Marcus answered simply saying it was because he was strong. Jaune had to admit he agreed seeing as Marcus was Pyrrha's son. Pyrrha was insanely strong so the idea of her son being insanely strong wasn't too farfetched. Ozpin then asked Marcus how he knew where the Nightmares were going to show up when they appeared. That question got answered by Lilith who happened to have a map made with several of locations marked from where Nightmares should show up. The map seemed useful before Marcus told them that it was only right half the time.

That worried them but it was understandable seeing as history was being changed so if some of the locations on the map weren't right it wasn't a shocker. After finishing that up Jaune felt he should ask Marcus a question.

"Marcus, Helen told me you disappeared a year before the time abnormalities started happening in her time. I want to know what happened to you."

Jaune said drawing everyone's attention. Marcus stayed silent for a minute before sighing.

"I was on a mission with you one day; we got into a fight with a group of Nightmares. One Nightmare got a hit on me. I ended up getting split from you and then got dragged away." Marcus said shocking Jaune. "The next thing I know I get dragged into some cave where the Nightmares were building a machine. At the time I didn't know what it was. The Nightmares ended up deciding to torture me for fun. They went on to slowly try and rip my heart out. That went on for several months, and I have the scar to prove it. Before they were about to finish me their leader told them to use me for a genie pig for their machine. That machine happened to be their first time machine. I tried to escape and ended up fighting one of the Nightmares before the machine got turned on. The next thing I know I am falling out of the sky into the ocean. I was here for maybe 3 weeks before I met Lilith."

Marcus said shocking everyone but Lilith. She had already known all this as Marcus told her all about when they first met and she explained that she was also Jaune's child from the future. Jaune and Aeron just stared in shock at Marcus while Ozpin stared down to the ground solemnly.

"That is quite a terrible thing to have gone through."

Ozpin said getting a shrug from Marcus.

"I survived, so I can't complain about things that have already happened."

Marcus said rubbing a hand over his chest. Jaune just stared sadly at his son balling a hand into a fist. 'Those fucking Nightmares are going to pay for that!' Jaune thought before Aeron spoke up from behind him.

"If that is true then you were sent back here not even knowing what was happening to the timeline."

Aeron said getting a nod from Marcus.

"You're right, if it wasn't for Lilith here I would have never known what was happening or that history was in danger."

Marcus said patting Lilith on the head getting a smile from the young girl. Aeron just stepped forward towards Marcus.

"That makes sense, but you said you've been fighting the Nightmares that have been sent back in time right?"

Aeron asked getting a nod from Marcus again this time he looked to Aeron questionably.

"Yes, why do you ask? Do you doubt my words?"

Marcus asked getting a laugh out of Aeron.

"Sorry I wasn't trying to say that, it's just if you are so strong why didn't you show up to help us in the beginning." Aeron said glaring at Marcus. "It's been a whole week and in that one week dad has almost died 2 times! Where were you when that was going on?!"

Aeron snapped only for Marcus to roll his eyes at him.

"Because he didn't need me to save him. You were with him during the first attack. If only you didn't screw up the second time letting him get knocked into the forest he might not have been so close to dying. Either way I did save him, who do you think killed the goliath Nightmare!"

Marcus shot back making Aeron's glare intensify before Jaune stepped in between the again.

"Enough both you!" Jaune shouted pushing both of his sons back. "We shouldn't be fighting each other so cool it!"

Jaune snapped at both his sons. The two just glared at each other before turning away doing as Jaune said. He looked to Ozpin who just shrugged and turned to leave getting the information he need. Jaune just sighed knowing that everything was going to become more difficult now. 'Let's just hope when I show Marcus to Pyrrha and Helen they don't freak out.' Jaune thought figuring he should just go get that introduction out of the way now.

End

 **AN/ yep new chapter for you happy reader people. Nothing else but the usual words for you now.**

 **Leave a review so I know what you happy little reader people's brains are thinking of the story so far.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


End file.
